Silent Light
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: After the final battle Harry is informed Sirius is alive he leaves at once for Forks wanting a normal life. His life isnt ever as simple as that and he should have realised. The Malfoy's come, he falls in love with a vampire and ends a war. Mpreg HP/EC HG/RW LL/NL DM/LC past BS/EC
1. Chapter 1

Before anyone kicks off I've adopted this story not stolen it! I'm thankful she trusted me with her story so I can continue it and give it the ending it deserves (Not that her ending would have been bad) Perhaps someone should give me an extra shovel :P I'm currently digging my own grave. You might notice things slightly different, such as the age Harry is turned into a vampire ok? its ninteen now not eighteen apart from that nothing much else will get changed!

Previous writer - Dark K Sly

New writer - Debstheslytherinsnapefan

* * *

**Silent Light**

**Chapter 1**

'Forever' is, indeed, a very curious word.

I remember one day, when I was in second grade, when a classmate of mine asked our teacher how long 'forever' was. She smiled down at him and said that forever was such a long time that no one could define. I remember thinking about that for long nights after that day. How could something be so long that my teacher – a _teacher! _She was supposed to know _everything_ – could not answer?

But soon I forgot about that, just as I forgot about so many things as the years passed by. I had expected to live such a short life I've never expected to have to think about how long 'forever' was again.

I have an unbelievable ability to be wrong.

For, you see, now I'm nineteen years old… _forever._

Funny little word, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Light**

**Chapter two**

Harry looked around himself at the battlefield.

Yes, a battlefield, no matter how many times he tried to remind himself that this was _Hogwarts_, his home, his life, his place, his everything. For every time he looked around – even in the now emptied space – he'd see bodies and corpses. Dead people and hurt ones. Remus and Tonks. Fred. Lavender, who wasn't dead, but was so scarred he doubted the vain silly girl would ever leave her room again.

Everything was just so… lost. So pale, so dead. It wasn't his magical world anymore, it wasn't even his castle.

It wasn't himself.

Taking deep breaths, he thought about going and finding Ron and Mione, but, honestly, they deserved to be left alone a little. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of, while taking it as the perfect excuse to continue doing what he had been doing for the last two weeks: being alone.

He didn't feel _right_ there anymore. It was all… wrong, as if misplaced. Hogwarts was still there, but the walls were falling over. The school would start again, but Dumbledore was not there. There would still be Potions class, but Snape was dead. Even Malfoy wouldn't be there, for the blonde would be in Azkaban for another two months. It was his world, but his world all wrong.

He didn't even know if he wanted to continue there. It didn't feel like home anymore.

Sighing, he realized it was almost three in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten anything. But whenever he went to the kitchens, he would remember Dobby, with all those house-elves there. And going to the Great Hall would make him see all the dead bodies. The Gryffindor common room was full of Weasleys, and while they were almost family-like, they were still grieving over Fred, and even if he felt like he, too, had lost a brother, it wasn't the same. And then there was Ginny…

Ginny had waited through a _war_ for him. Fighting for him, being there for him, and still… he didn't want to go back together with her.

To be perfectly honest, he didn't want anything at all anymore.

Finally deciding to just skip the meals one more day – he had practice doing that, after all, he _had_ lived with the Dursleys for fifteen years – he heard soft footsteps behind him. Turning around uninterested, he saw an official looking man walking towards him, and Harry frowned. For Salazar, don't let it be another Ministry Official asking him to enter the Auror Training early, he thought.

The man was fast approaching him and Harry resisted the urge to just turn his back on the man and keep walking.

"Mister Potter?"

Harry just stared at him, without saying a word. He was tired. Of just about everything.

"_Are_ you mister Potter?", the man asked again, and Harry noticed the very different accent the man's voice held, with a lot of well pronounced 'r's. Nodding, Harry saw the man seemed to have sighed in relief.

"I'm Mister Alton, from a Lawyers Firm from USA. I'm here on the request of a client. Maybe we could go somewhere more private to talk?"

Harry merely raised his eyebrows at the man for a moment.

He had just escaped a very, very dangerous wizard after spending seven years running and facing him alternately. Did this man truly believe he was going to talk to him in private, alone?

Call him paranoid, but hell, he wasn't going to do something as stupid as that.

"I don't think so, Mr Alton. Surely we can speak here?"

The man sighed tiredly.

"It really would be best if we could speak privately, Mister Potter."

"Why's that?"

"Because my client gave me strict instructions that no one but yourself should know about him.", he said, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"And who would your client be?"

The man sighed again, and mumbled something about a bunch of paranoid wizards. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet Harry could have sworn he had imagined it, f it wasn't for the barely audible name he heard.

"Sirius Black."

* * *

Dont worry I dont expect reviews as these chapters do not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Night**

**Chapter Three**

Sirius Black was a very, _very_ unlucky man.

And that was a fact.

For you see, Sirius believed he had been born to the wrong family, at the wrong time, wrong in just about everyway he could think of.

But he had, occasionally, and very rarely, had busts of good luck. Every, say, ten, or fifteen years he would have one, but, comparing to the huge amounts of bad luck, it kind of seemed too little.

For example, he had suffered for ten, almost eleven years of his life for being the wrong son.

And then he had met James Potter at the train, and they were friends. A friendship made in heaven for ten years of hell. He couldn't complain, but it wasn't exactly thrilling either. And then he was friends with Remus and Peter… And he had been misguided, and trusted all the wrong people, and not trusted the right ones… And his best friends were either dead or wanting his head, his godson was marked, and he was thrown in Azkaban unfairly – not that anyone but that _rat_ knew it, of course.

But then, he was saved by said godson, and he had that little afore mentioned moment of good luck...

...Until he had lost his godson a few years later. Lost him in such a way that he thought he was really and truly lost.

For, you see, Sirius had thought he was dead.

And that was when he found out his greatest moment of good luck had happened almost a century _before_ he was even _born._

Marius Black¹ was born a squib. To say that he had been a disgrace to the family name was the understatement of the millennia. Right after he was sixteen, the boy vanished without a trace; no one knew what had happened to him - not that many knew he had _existed_, to start with.

Marius was erased from the family tree, his sisters and brother had gotten married or not, and he wasn't discussed in the family anymore.

It was just like he had never existed.

But Marius did exist, and even if he had his first name changed, he wouldn't change his last one. It was, for him, a reminder of a world which had expelled and refused him for being different, for not being enough.

Marius wasn't a very happy man all things considered. He went away, he travelled, he tried to find himself a place in the world and failed every time, until… he fell in love. She lived in a place that wasn't even a proper village, and the nearest wizarding community was miles and miles away. He had crossed an ocean to find her, he was sure of that. She had black hair, just like his, and the blackest eyes he had ever seen in a human. He had settled down, he had raised a family, and, a few years after that, he had become a myth. It was ironical that the man who had run away from the magical world would turn into a magical being himself.

A werewolf. _A shapeshifter._

His parents would be just _so proud_.

His name was passed down throughout his descendants and he was, finally, a complete man. His old family was forgotten, and he was happy.

But blood is thicker than water.

For when his descendant, a far, very far, descendant, fell trough a magical veil, it was the forgotten magic still running strong in the Black family – the Indian, the squib, the werewolfish blooded Black family – that called to him.

And through ancient magic, that even Ephram – former Marius – Black could not have explained, Sirius Black, wizard, found himself into a very strange place.

He was there and didn't know who he was or what he had been doing to that day. He stayed like that for months – how many he wasn't sure – but then, as if it was magic, he could see his godson, _dying and asking him if it would hurt_. And he found out Remus had been dead too. And when he came back, knowing Harry should have survived in a way or another – he wouldn't lose his godson again – it was like he had recovered his lost soul. As if he had been asleep for the past two years, and now was awake. The scarce moments he remembered being awake had been past in a state of inertia and amnesia, but now, at that moment, everything fit just right.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was bright white light. And white walls, with white curtains, and, strangely, he was wearing a white gown.

And he never, ever, wore white.

It did nothing for his complexion.

"For Godric's sake, what happened?", he mumbled, and heard a low gasp somewhere near his right side.

"Be calm, Sir. Doctor Cullen is coming right now to check on you.", a soft female voice said, and he tried to nod, but couldn't – every single part of him ached.

"Welcome back.", said a beautiful male voice a few minutes later, and Sirius opened his eyes again, seeing a tall blond man smiling at him. He just blinked a few times.

_Harry dying, the battle, the Ministry, the light, his head and pain._

He didn't remember exactly how he had ended up there, the last thing he could recall was Bellatrix's laughter and Harry screaming.

_He was supposed to be dead._

"Now, how do you feel?", the handsome doctor asked again, and he tried to think of an answer. He was – quite obviously – in a muggle hospital. And by the people's accent, he wasn't in England anymore, probably not even in Europe.

_How the hell did I end up here?_

He heard a soft chuckle and realized he had spoken it out loud.

"You were found near a road going to the beach side of the town. You didn't have an ID, or any kind of document, except your clothes and a stick of wood. We kept it all, in case you didn't remember anything when you woke up, it's quite common in these cases. Do you remember your name?"

Sirius nodded once, finally looking up at the man, to look at his eyes – they were the strangest colour he had ever seen, they seemed _golden_.

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

He saw the man frown a little.

"Any relation to the Blacks from La Push?", Sirius barked a laugh.

"As soon as I find out what that is, perhaps I can answer."

The man laughed with him a little.

"Anything else you do remember? What you were doing when you fell? The date of your injury? When you arrived here, you were suffering from malnourishment and went into a severe coma. We didn't know if you would ever wake up. I must say the fact you're up is already a miracle, so don't stress yourself if you don't remember much."

Sirius shook his head.

"No, I remember. I remember everything, except how I ended up.", he paused and looked at the man, "Where _is_ here, by the way? And what's the date?"

"You're in Forks, Mr Black. And we're in the beginning of June, 1998."

And Sirius understood right there and then that he had to find Harry no matter what.

Two years had been long enough as it was.

And so, Sirius left the hospital and fell in love with the little village. He decided to stay there. He had found a magical community and taken several measures to ensure no one would know he was still alive – no one but Harry. His accounts in wizarding banks had been reversed to muggle ones, and Sirius was a very rich man. He settled in the town, and waited for the magical lawyer to do his job. He only hoped Harry could forgive him for taking so long.

-0

Harry stared at the man in front of him, not knowing if he wanted to kiss the man for the news, or kill him for lying. He just couldn't believe it.

"I saw him dying.", the boy said for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes, and the lawyer seemed to sigh in exasperation.

"Apparently, that's what _he_ thought too, but you see, Mr Potter, it was _not_ what happened. Mr Black woke up two weeks ago, without remembering anything about the past two years, except the fight in the Ministry, and your calling to him. That's all we know. But I assure you he is quite alive. He didn't come himself because he doesn't want anyone but you to know he's still alive. You can imagine the kind of uproar this would bring upon him… upon you _both_."

Harry just nodded silently, considering his options. It was such a far-fetched, crazy story it could _only_ be truth. Who would go that far just to hurt him? Because Sirius not being alive and well, after he had heard he was, would cause just that, his pain. And he didn't know what to believe in.

"Mr Potter, I know what you're thinking, and I'm not going to lie to you right now. Your name is famous even among American Wizarding Community. We all know your name, and we all could breathe more easily after the final battle. And for some reason, I cannot see you _enjoying_ this kind of idolatry. I've seen your godfather everyday for the past two weeks. The first thing he did, right after leaving the hospital, was looking for someone to make it possible for him to come and take you. He sent me, because he knew that if _The Saviour_ had a dead godfather returned to him, it would be a thousand times worse than it is now. I've seen him doing everything he could think of, just to welcome you. He bought the house he thought you would like, and made you a room. He turned the place he owns now into a home, just for you, Mr Potter.", the magical lawyer stopped and stared intently at the boy in front of him, "In the muggle world, away from _everything_. With the person that loves you the most in this world. How can you refuse that?"

And when Harry left the room he had been with the lawyer a few minutes later, holding onto a plane ticket to the USA, that was all he could think of. How could he refuse that?

-0

"I'm not running away, 'Mione, I just need to… get away. Just… go. Can you understand that?"

Hermione looked at her friend worriedly.

"Harry, what about your education? It's our NEWTS year! And the Auror training? What about that?"

"Hermione, I don't know! I just… Trust me on this, all right? I'll be fine. As soon as I settle down, I'll write to you, call you and everything. I swear. I'm not running away to kill myself or anything like that, Hermione, I just need to get away from… _them_, you know?"

And Hermione knew. That's why she nodded and gave her best friend an awkward hug, and told him, while crying, to take care of himself.

Harry had already done more than enough for the Wizarding World. It was about time he did something for himself.

-0

The flight was way longer than Harry had expected, but he was having fun. The tickets the lawyer had given him were scheduled for two days after their meeting, so Harry had to do a lot of things in a very short time. He had changed part of the money in his bank account for an American muggle bank, and had packed his belongings in real suitcases, not his trunk, although he had shrunk it and put it in a corner of his bigger bag, after taking it back at the Weasleys. His books and a few clothes and his albums, from his parents and his friends. The day before he left, Hermione had shown up with a new one, full of pictures from the three of them. He had just nodded his thanks, it meant so much more than words for him.

And when the plane landed, suddenly he didn't want to leave his seat anymore.

What if it was a lie? What if when he left the plane a lot of people would just show up and scream 'silly!', and he would be there, with nothing?

Shaking and shivering, Harry got out of the plane in the little airport in Port Angeles. Taking deep breaths he looked around in a lost way, until he saw it.

Black straight long hair. A pair of loose jeans. A black shirt. An air of elegance. Grey eyes.

Sirius Black was there, and he was alive, just like he had wished and dreamed for _so_ long.

Without caring about what people would think of him, Harry simply threw himself in the man's arms, crying for the first time since the war was over.

And he didn't care about what he could have thought before, or how childish he may sound, but with those arms around him, he just knew it, _he was home_.

* * *

**¹Marius Black is in the Black Family Tree, beside Cassiopeia, Dorea and Pollux Black. Dorea is the Black who married to a Potter, and Pollux married to a Crabbe. Cassiopeia never got married. Pollux is Walburga's father, and Walburga is Sirius' mother. So, Marius is, actually, Sirius' great-granduncle, or something like that. **

**I'm not quite sure if it's clear, so I'll just explain it here: Sirius fell through the veil, and his body ended up where his blood family had more presence, that is, La Push, where there are a whole family of descendants. When Harry used the Resurrection Stone, before dying in the forest, Sirius's soul, that up until that moment was wondering with no memory, remembered his life, and went back to his body. That's it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Four**

Every time Sirius would turn a corner, or simply go straight down the road, he would look at Harry and give him a happy, goofy smile. His godson was there, fine and alive, and they were going to be the family they should have been for the past 17 years.

They hadn't talked properly yet, but Sirius didn't care. Harry was there. THERE! With him! It was almost too good to be truth.

"Sirius… How… How did you come back?"

He hummed a little, before thinking of an answer.

"I really don't know, Harry. I remember waking up a few times, but I don't remember _remembering_, you know? And then…", he paused and looked at Harry for a moment and the boy could see how much the memory pained the man, "And then I remember you asking me if it would hurt to die."

Harry nodded. It had been the few minutes before he had let Voldemort kill him, when he really thought he would die and _stay dead_.

"After that, it was like… My spirit had come back to my body. I left the hospital, and looked for lawyers and people who could help me to get you here." He smiled, and Harry saw the great difference that simple gesture made for the man's features. He looked fifteen years younger like that, "And now you're here. And, to be perfectly honest, I don't care about _how_ I got here, as long as you're here too. You're family." He took one of the boy's hands with one of his, "_We are_ a family."

Harry simply smiled back tiredly. He hadn't slept the past night, he had simply so much to do, it had escaped his mind.

"You look tired. Try to get some sleep. When we get there, I'll wake you up, ok?"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the bigger and warmer hand around his.

He was safe.

**.x.**

"What I don't get, 'Mione, is how could he just… _leave_? We've been through thick and thin with him, I'm _worried_ about him!"

"I _know_ you are, Ron, but Harry said… He said he wanted to stay away from all of this… madness a little while. He needs this, Ron. He really does."

The couple looked at each other for a few minutes, before Ron got up, and held his girlfriend tightly.

"I know. But you will have to tell Ginny, because I won't."

And hell, but Hermione didn't want to be the one to break the news for her either.

**.x.**

Harry woke up and blinked. He had had the weirdest dream.

He had dreamt a guy had come and told him Sirius was alive. And then, he had gone all the way to America to see Sirius.

He blinked again. Something there didn't sound right. Had he dreamt of that?

And then he opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room. And he remembered he wasn't dreaming, it was true.

For Godric, Salazar and Merlin himself, Sirius was alive!

He got off the bed so fast he almost fell over, and ran down the stairs, not knowing where to go, he didn't know the house. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Sirius was there, smiling and holding a tray with food for him. He stopped a few steps away from the man.

"Oh my god, you're really alive."

And Sirius barked a laugh so loud it could have awakened the dead, and Harry smiled in response.

"Of course I am, kiddo, what did you think yesterday was, a dream?"

"Yesterday?", Harry asked, following the man to the kitchen, where he sat and looked at the tray full of food Sirius put in front of him.

"Yes, yesterday. You've slept for almost 24 hours. Guess you were pretty tired, hu?"

"Yeah. Guess I was.", Harry smiled again, and ate some of his food, before laughing, "I still can't believe it. You're alive."

Sirius smiled back, albeit a little sadly.

"I am. And I wanted to… to apologize."

Harry's eyes shot up to him, and he started to say something, but Sirius held up a hand, stopping him.

"Let me do this, Harry. I really need to. I want to apologize for not being there for you this past two years. And I want to apologize for having rushed to the Ministry, when I should have stayed at Grimmauld Place, as people told me to. But most of all, I want to apologize for the last thing I said to you, before the fight." Harry could see tears shining in the man's grey eyes, and he held out a hand to hold onto one of Sirius's, "I never thought you were any less brave than your father. I never thought you were less of a good man than he was. I was just… frustrated, and I took that out on you, and I cannot imagine how that must have felt like in these two years, when I wasn't there. I _am sorry_. For not being there, and for being there and doing the wrong things. I really want this to work. I want us to be family. And I must have your forgiveness for that to work."

Harry held onto the man so tightly he could swear he had heard some of his bones crack, but he didn't care.

"Of course you are forgiven. Just don't disappear again, please."

"Never, kiddo. Never ever again."

They stayed like that in silence a few more minutes, until Harry remembered something. Or better still… _someone_.

"Sirius. I may have to go back to England, though."

Unlike what Harry thought the man was going to do, he simply smiled and motioned for Harry to keep eating.

"And why's that?"

"Teddie. He's my godson. And Andromeda wouldn't let him come only with me, I cannot disappear on him like this…"

"And you won't!", the man's smile grew bigger, "Andie is arriving tomorrow morning with your godson. I'll tell you something Harry, American Lawyers are the best."

And with that he left the kitchen, leaving a dazed and gaping Harry Potter behind.

**.x.**

Sitting at the plane on her way to America, watching her godson play with a stuffed bear, Andromeda Tonks seemed to be a very harmless person.

But she was not.

Andromeda was a very tough woman. It had not been easy to be a Black. It was not easy to be Bellatrix's sister, it had not been easy to be the wrong daughter, and that's why Andromeda Tonks was a very tough woman.

The war had taken its toll on her, though. She now had a grandson, an _orphan_ grandson, and just looking at him made her heart ache. Poor Dora, who had named her only son after her father and died a few months later. And Remus, always looked down for being who he was – and Andromeda was not going to lie, she hadn't been thrilled about the idea of their marriage in the first place – dying in battle, as war heroes.

Funny, both of them being war heroes didn't make her heart ache less for her daughter and didn't make their son any fatherless either. And Teddie's godfather was just a child himself. She used to close her eyes at night and remember his pale thin face when he had woken up at her house, almost a year ago, he seemed so young and so _innocent_. He was a teenager, not a warrior!

But he had defeated Voldemort, and finally it seemed like they could live in peace. But that was when the journalists and paparazzi had come.

They came because her daughter was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, or because she had been married to the only good werewolf that had ever existed – or so they made it sound. They came because her husband was dead, or because her sisters were both in the Dark Side, no matter how many times Harry Potter himself had said Narcissa had helped him. They came because she was some kind of symbol. And lately, they came because Teddie was Harry Potter's fatherless godson. And that was when Andie decided she couldn't take it anymore, because she wasn't going to let their lives be hell just because the press didn't know the word 'respect'.

She had been thinking about going away with her grandson, but what could she do about Harry? And that was when a very respectful looking man showed up at her door saying he was Sirius' lawyer.

And after talking to him, Andie remembered why Sirius had always been her favorite cousin.

**.x.**

"What do you mean, Andie is coming?"

Harry asked after a very long search in the house for Sirius. The man was in the TV room, watching some game, in the TV sports channel.

Sirius sighed and turned the TV off, making room for Harry to sit beside him.

"I sent the lawyer to look for you and Remus. I know I've seen him beside me, when you called us that night, and I know I should have understood then that he had died too, but… I needed proof.", his voice was full of sadness, and Harry felt bad for Sirius, "He found out he had died during the final battle. But he also found out he had gotten married – to Dora! – and they had a son. I didn't know what to do with the information, Harry, at first I was just so _angry_!"

His voice failed and he took deep breaths.

"Why angry?", Harry asked, without understanding much of that conversation. Certainly Sirius would have been happy to know Remus was happy before dying?

"You see, Harry, before… before Voldemort's plan to kill your parents, Remus and I… Uhm… We had been dating since the middle of our seventh year.", Sirius paused and looked at Harry in the eyes, "You have no idea what that was like. I loved him. And suddenly I found myself not being able to trust him! And I knew he was starting not to trust me either and it was… It was hell, Harry. When Peter betrayed us, and I was thrown into Azkaban, I think the thing that hurt the most was the fact that I hadn't trusted him before, just like he didn't trust me then. We hurt each other so badly for these little things, and I did let my prejudice get in the way. When I ran away, when I saw him, it was like everything was going to be like before, we would be together and all would be well, only it wasn't. He resented me for not trusting him in the past, and I kind of irrationally resented him for not trusting me, for letting me rot in Azkaban for 12 years. We let our prejudices get in the way. He didn't believe me because I was a Black, I didn't believe him because he was a werewolf, and all of that hurt.", he took a deep breath, and Harry could see the pain in his eyes, that kind of pain that made him look years older, "I was out of my mind in your fifth year. Dora was always around, and I could see that, in some ways, she was too much like me, and that she loved him. I despaired, I think. I couldn't bring myself to say or do anything, until I… I asked him back, and we… got together somehow. It wasn't a fairytale, but we _were_ together. But then I disappeared and he went and MARRIED to Dora! So yeah, I was a little angry."

"I think I understand." Harry said quietly, considering how it must feel like, how it must hurt, so much mistrust. His life wasn't the worst, _by far_.

"Anyway,", Sirius started again, "I told the lawyer to find out what happened to their son, and he found out he was with Andie, and that you were his godfather. He talked to Andie and she agreed to come here, to live with us!" he finished smiling brightly, "It seems like the papers were giving her a hard time, and the only thing keeping her there was you, because of Teddie. So, now, she's coming, and we all will be here."

Harry was smiling a little at the end of his speech, happy. He would call Hermione later to tell her he was fine, and he had never been more truthful.

He was truly and absolutely fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Five**

After their talk, Sirius decided to give Harry a tour of their house. It wasn't nearly as big as Grimmauld Place, but it was big all the same. On the second floor were the bedrooms. One of them was Sirius' and the one beside that one was Harry's. Across his there were two rooms, connected by a door between them, for Andromeda and Ted. Another one was at the back of the corridor, opposite the stairs, for guests. Downstairs there was the kitchen, a TV room, somewhat of a library – according to Sirius, that was his intention; there were a lot of shelves and armchairs, but only two or three books - a living room, a dining room and the hall. Outside, there was a big garden in the front, with a stone path leading to the garage doors, and a yard at the back, big enough to make a Quidditch pitch, not that they could actually do it.

The house was bright and happy. It was the complete opposite of Grimmauld Place, everything there was clear and new. Sirius seemed to have spent a lot of time doing the arrangements for their place, and Harry couldn't have found a better place to call home.

"It's beautiful.", Harry said, when they came into his room, the last place Sirius showed him. It was all made in forest green and white, contrasting with the dark wood his furniture was made of. On the wall over the bed a big banner was hanging on, with a lion and the Gryffindor crest on it.

"I thought about a change from the red and golden, but I couldn't leave that one behind."

"Thank you, Sirius, it's great!"

"Not at all, kiddo. It's our house. Anything at all you want to move or change, you just say it and we'll do it, ok?"

Harry nodded, happily.

"When is Andromeda arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Until then, I think you should just rest. It's almost eleven. You look dead on your feet."

"Yeah, I haven't been getting much sleep in the last few days."

Sirius looked sadly at his godson.

"I'm sorry.", he said. Harry smiled at him.

"Don't worry, ok?"

The man nodded and watched his godson lie down and fall sleep almost instantaneously. Nothing would hurt his kid like that again.

Nothing.

**.x.**

Next time Harry woke up it was to the sound of a baby crying. Still wearing some pyjamas – which he didn't recall putting on, by the way – he made his way sleepily to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry!", said a grave voice and Harry saw Andromeda trying to feed a squirming Teddy a bottle.

"Hello, Andromeda. How was your flight?"

"Tiring. And Teddie here is just showing how much like his mother he is, not wanting to feed or sleep."

He laughed a little and looked at the plate that showed up in front of him.

"Sirius, have you noticed the only thing you've been doing since I arrived here is feed me?"

Andromeda eyed him critically while Sirius just smiled and shrugged, sitting across from Andie.

"And it's a good thing too. You're way too thin, Harry. I think he should see a doctor.", she said, and Sirius turned to look at him fully.

"Do you really think that, Andie? Do you thing he is sick?"

"Sirius, the kid has been sleeping in a damn tent for the past year, I think he _must_ go to see someone."

"OI!", Harry almost shouted, "I'm here you know?"

"Yes, we know, Harry, but if we leave this up to you, you simply won't go. And I think you should. Finish your breakfast and get changed, I'll see if there's anything else we need from the town, and we can go as soon as Ted finish eating."

"But I'm not sick.", Harry replied with some concern. He was fine.

"I know, dear, nobody said you were. Now, Sirius, where do you keep the food in this house, or have you been feeding on junk food on a daily basis?", Andromeda asked in a light voice, inspecting the cupboards, while Sirius fed Ted, all complains Harry had instantaneously forgotten.

That was what it must feel like to have parents.

**.x.**

"We definitely must get you new clothes."

The sentence didn't exactly surprised Harry, clothes hadn't been on his mind for the past year, as long as he wasn't freezing or melting he was fine. What surprised him was the fact that it was Sirius who said that, not Andie.

"Hum. I guess."

"Good, we'll go there while Andie shops for food, and after that we can all go to the hospital, and have you guys checked up."

"We who?", asked Harry surprised.

"You and Teddie.", answered Andromeda, opening the car door, while Harry entered at the back, beside Teddie, who was in a special chair.

"Since when are I and Teddie treated in the same way? I'm seventeen!"

"Of course you are, dear.", answered Andie distractedly, "Don't forget to buy him really warm clothes, Sirius, this town is worse than London with this weather."

Harry just sat there, blinking. He had just been treated like a child, and he knew he should be complaining, but he wasn't. It was just so _good_ to be treated like that, not like Mrs Weasley concern, with all the fuss, but with small things like that.

He smiled. Life was good.

**.x.**

Two hours, a lot of shopping and complaining later – honestly, he didn't need _that many_ clothes – they were all on their way to the hospital.

There, Sirius asked to see Dr Cullen and they were led to a little waiting room, where not long after their arrival the most striking man Harry had ever seen showed up. Hermione would have fainted if she had seen him.

"Hello, Sirius. Nothing wrong with you, I hope?"

"Hello, Dr Cullen. No, nothing wrong, just showed up to have the kids checked up.", Sirius answered smiling, "This is my cousin Andromeda, her grandson Teddie and my godson Harry. They've come from England, and I wanted to make sure everyone is alright."

"Of course.", the man answered smiling, and Harry started to think if he was somehow related to a veela, "Let's check the baby first."

A few minutes later, Harry was called to the examination room while Sirius and Andie talked about Teddie.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Carlisle."

"Hi.", he answered, suddenly shy. The only person that had ever examined him had been madam Pomfrey and she didn't look nearly this professional.

"Your cousin told me you have had a difficult year?"

"Hum… yeah. A bit.", he answered nervously.

"Ok. I'm just going to check you up for any injuries and routine things, ok? You look very thin. Have you been eating properly?"

"Now I do. It seems all Sirius does is feed me.", he answered with a small chuckle, while the doctor checked his breathing and blood pressure.

Carlisle asked him to take his shirt off, and it was only because he was a much trained vampire he didn't let his surprise show on this face. The boy was skin and bones, and on his chest there was a scar, as if a locket engraved on his skin, seemingly burnt on his flesh.

"When did you get this, Harry?"

The boy looked down and saw the scar, as if he had forgotten he had it.

"Oh… last year. It was… a very complicated year.", he answered in a low voice, and Carlisle knew better than to push it.

After the examination, he gave Harry a few vitamins and a diet to help him put on some weight. Apparently, he was shorter than he should have been, but not much, and way too thin, even if he was a little on the thin side naturally.

Carlisle saw the strange family going with a frown. Something telling him there was more to them than it met the eye.

**.x.**

"You look worried, dear. What happened?", Esme asked as soon as Carlisle came home. His family was all in the living room, Edward the most forlorn looking by far. It had been a difficult year for them too.

He smiled before answering.

"Remember that patient that woke up after two years in a coma? His family has come to town."

"Oh, and isn't that good?"

"It is. But they are… I don't know. They seem so… Serious. There's a baby, and a woman who is his grandmother, his parents – both of them – died last year. And the boy, Sirius's godson, his eyes look way too old for his age. And he's skin and bones, and has the _strangest_ scars on him. They all look just so… sad."

Every eye was on him now, while he spoke. It was like they could feel his pain.

Suddenly, Alice smiled.

"They will get better."

"How do you know?", asked Emmet in a false surprised voice.

"Don't I always?", she smiled back, thinking of the Egyptian alphabet when Edward tried to see what she was thinking. Let her brother have some fun.

He was in desperate need of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Six**

The rest of June and July passed by in a daze. It wasn't hard to get used to the kind of life they were having, it was actually fun. Harry spent time with Sirius and Teddy and Andie, and got to know them better, realizing the sad and a little crazy man he had known wasn't the real Sirius. The funny and caring man he was living with now was.

Andromeda sometimes complained she was taking care of three kids, and not only one, but Harry didn't mind. He had never had the time to just _enjoy_ being his age, and now he would go shopping with Andromeda, and play with Teddy, talk for long hours to Sirius and, unfortunately, study. He was enrolled at the local High School, and was getting tutored in most subjects by Sirius - who was crazy, but was smart - so that he could follow with the classes. Officially, he would have two more years of school before going to college, and he was in love with that idea.

The Wizarding World had lost some of its enchantment for him. Going back there was, surely, always an option, but all the idolatry and expectations… Sometimes kids complained it was hard to keep up their parents' expectations, and Harry had to do that with a _whole world_. He still loved the people from that world – some of them, anyways – but he wasn't sure he wanted to go back there. He was fine where he was.

He liked waking up to Andie's callings, and been asked to watch over Teddy while she went out or cooked. He liked spending time with Sirius and learning how to drive so that he could take his license – not that that had gone very well at the beginning, he had been a _disaster_ driving. Too many things to think about all at once made him lose his focus, and most times Sirius would laugh till he went blue in the face and make him angry, but not really angry. It was really _really_ hard to get angry with Sirius for too long. A few days ago he had gotten the way, and in a few days, he would have his license.

All in all, his life had never been this good.

That's what he was thinking about when he woke up that morning. That he was truly and absolutely, without a doubt, happy.

He went down to the kitchen and found Andromeda getting ready to go out with Teddy to buy some nappies and other things she had run out of. Sirius was out too, apparently he had been trying to find something to invest his money – and his time – in, and was out somewhere to see about setting up a garage.

Harry went back up to his room after eating and turned his computer on. He had got it a few das ago – Sirius thought it was just _hilarious_ the things the muggles came up with at times – and told Harry he was going to need it for school. Actually, Harry thought he had wanted one, but couldn't find a good enough excuse. Turning on some music, he started to move things about in his room, and found his trunk, shrunk and hidden away, along with his wand, Quidditch uniform, and other little magical things.

Unshrinking his trunk, he took off the photo albums and started to put on the pictures a spell Sirius had taught him so that the pictures wouldn't move – he couldn't very well have a lot of moving pictures on the wall of his rooms when his muggles friends came over. If he had any friends, that is. Muggle school had never been a very happy experience for him, his only true school friends were Ron and Mione… Thinking about them made his heart ache, as if getting smaller and smaller, until he thought he couldn't breathe, just for how much he missed them. Going through a lot of trash and useless things, he found Hermione's muggle phone number. He had no idea if she would be home, he didn't even know what time it was in England, but decided to call all the same. He picked up his phone – something Sirius had put in all the rooms, laughing about having to talk in a fireplace, when all you had to do was to type numbers and talk in the little box – and dialled the number he had.

The phone rang a few times, before a soft voice answered.

"Could I speak to Hermione Granger, please?" he asked, feeling a little nervous. What if he had the wrong number?

"Just a moment" the voice answered, and he could hear someone talking at the back.

"Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Harry!" she all but shrieked at the phone, "Oh Merlin, Harry! I thought you had forgotten about us, Ron is crazy and Molly is worried sick! How are you? I would ask _where_ are you, but something tells me you won't say it…"

He laughed a little. Once Hermione, always Hermione.

"I'm fine, Mione, really. Never better, and I'm not lying. How're things going there? How's Ron?" he asked, sitting on his bed.

"He went home yesterday. He was here, getting to know mum and dad… You know… because of us being together and all…" Harry could _see_ Hermione blushing like a mad person for saying that and laughed.

"And how did that go?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Well! Very well, better than I thought… Ron's still Ron, so you know him, but it went good…" she was silent for a moment, "We miss you terribly. Hogwarts is starting up again in September first. I've got your letter" she whispered the last part, as if saddened by that fact, "Do you think you'll be here?"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I… I won't, Mione. I'm fine here. Better than fine, I'm… _I'm happy_. I'm… I'm sorry" he whispered the last part too, and was surprised when he heard Hermione laughing at the other side.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry. I'm happy you're happy. Ron will be happy too, and so will Mrs. Weasley. You know that. We just miss you, but if you're fine there, I cannot complain. Just don't forget about your studies! You _need_ to graduate, so that you can do something with yourself, Harry!"

He laughed before answering.

"I won't. I'm already enrolled at a school, Mione. Really"

"Hum… Ok." she answered, as if not convinced, "A Magical school?"

"No, a muggle one"

She went silent for a few moments, and Harry wondered if she was mad at him, for dropping everything.

"I think… I think I understand" she got quiet, and when she spoke again, it was in an almost teasing voice, "Do you by any chance know where Andromeda Tonks is? She disappeared and took Teddy with her" she said that as if she knew the answer, and Harry thought she probably did. You don't get the title of the cleverest witch at Hogwarts for nothing.

"I do know. Buying nappies right now"

She laughed.

"Don't disappear, ok? Let's arrange something for Christmas so that I and Ron can see you, ok?"

"Ok. Let's do that. And then I can explain everything, perhaps" he sighed, "Tell Ron he's still my best friend, ok? And tell the others I… I said I'm fine"

"Alright, I'll tell them" she hesitated, as if afraid to say what she said next, "What about Ginny, Harry? Are you going to write to her?"

"I don't know"

The phone went silent again.

"Ok. You're still the best friend anyone could have, you know, Harry? See you by Christmas"

"See you"

He hung up and looked at his inkpots and quills. He should write Ginny.

He really, really should.

Only he didn't want to. So, instead of writing to his… friend? ex-girlfriend?, anyway, he just started to put everything in the right place, not only his new things, but his old ones as well. It made him feel even more at home, it was – finally – a place he could call his own, with everything he had. No hiding his magical books, no keeping his muggle clothes hidden, he could show everything he had.

Smiling, he finished organizing his old stuff, and looked around the room. It looked... homey enough. He sat there a few minutes, gazing at the Gryffindor banner on his wall. It made him think about so many things… his past, Hogwarts' hat, rivalries, so many little and petty things he'd done as a Gryffindor. He wasn't even sure if he was proud of everything he had done. Surely he had saved a _world_, but… He didn't know.

Suddenly he felt as if he didn't know _anything_ about anything or anyone - especially himself. And that wasn't a bad feeling, it was good. He did not know, but he could know in time. He had a new life, a new start, a new beginning, a new family! He could be his own person, not Duddley's freak of a cousin, not The Boy-Who-Lived, he could – at last – be Harry.

Just Harry.

And hanging the banner inside his wardrobe he smiled.

It was good to know he could finally discover who the hell 'just Harry' was.

**.x.**

Edward was running.

He was running because running he could forget about his life, his problems and everything else he supposed he was. Only supposed because he wasn't sure about anything.

And because of that, he ran.

Through the forest and the woods, he ran to their friends' house in Denali and he came back weeks later and he still felt like he could simply continue to run. And that's when Carlisle came to talk to him, about life and losses. About how you may think you have everything in a second and lose it all the next. And Edward understood every little thing Carlisle was trying to tell him, because Edward had lost.

He had lost everything he thought he could have had, but realized he wouldn't.

He knew, when he got together with Bella, that it would be difficult for her and for him. He'd fought for her, and he'd seen her fighting for him, and he thought… he thought they would be happy ever after. He thought someday, somehow, they would find balance, they would find the perfect place and moment, and everything would fall into place… only it didn't.

Bella, even if he loved her, was so… young. She had seen so little, had done so little, had loved so little. And when he told her what he thought, when he told her she should see the world before deciding to _be_, really _be_ with him, a tiny little part of him was begging her to say no, to say she really wanted to stay with him no matter what. And for a few seconds he thought she would… but she didn't.

She agreed, and she met new people, and their moments together got more and more awkward, and he could _feel_ her getting away from him, spending more time with her father's friend's son, Jacob - he could almost hear her leaving him. Until she finally did it.

And he had smiled and told her he understood. That he would be fine. And he refused to leave the town or the school, and he promised he would be there as her friend if she needed it, only… he was doing all of that not to hurt her, even if he was hurting himself.

She was just so _young_. She was just a girl, you could see that in her eyes. No matter how long she had been taking care of her and her mother, she hadn't seen the things he had seen, she hadn't faced death and walked on, she hadn't seen true darkness.

He had.

And he could see why Jacob and his happiness had a certain appeal for her. In some ways, it had for him too; he couldn't remember being carefree and just plain happy. When he had been a human, it was a time of war, he wanted nothing more than to be a soldier, and he couldn't remember his childhood - he supposed he had been happy then, but he couldn't know, not for sure.

And that's why he kept running. He ran until the sun was rising, and then he got home and faced Carlisle and his adoptive father smiled at him.

"It will get better, son. You'll see"

He just smiled back and closed his eyes, as if he was tired. It was just so… _hard_. All he wanted was someone to call his own, like Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet.

He heard soft footsteps and Alice was by his side, smiling as if she was the cat that had eaten the canary.

"It really will, Edward. Trust Carlisle"

He stared at her, but she was thinking about a hundred things at the same time, so he couldn't know what she was seeing.

"What do you see, Alice?"

She smiled again.

"The future" She kept on smiling, and Edward sighed.

"You're so annoying at times," she laughed loudly, "I know. That's what sisters are for," she touched his arm lightly and smiled again "Sometimes, hurting makes us see things better, Edward. Trust me on this, even if you don't trust dad. You will find what you are looking for. And even if things do seem to go down hill for a while, trust me, you _will_ _be happy_. Do you know why?" he shook his head and got up, leaving the kitchen, while his sister smiled and answered, "Because you deserve it. And so does he."

Edward was curious who was the 'He' Alice was referring to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Seven**

"If you keep making so much noise, you'll wake him up!"

"But isn't this the whole point, Andie?"

"Not like this! I want him to wake up with us _beside him_, not at his door!"

Harry could hear them arguing and tried not to laugh. It was his birthday. His eighteenth birthday, and the first one with his family. His door opened and he could see Sirius's form holding something, while Andie was with Teddy. He closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep, not to spoil the surprise they had done to him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the two adults shouted together and Harry opened his eyes and smiled at them. Sirius floated the cake beside him with his wand and sat on the bed to hug his godson.

"Happy birthday, Harry"

"Thanks" he answered lowly, basking in that hug.

Andie was next, and then she made a big scene as if Teddy was hugging and kissing him too, even if he was only a few months old.

"Now, birthday boy, get up and get dressed, because it's time for presents!" said Sirius rubbing his hands together, his eyes shining. Harry laughed and put on some clothes, going to the kitchen. After eating, Sirius made him close his eyes, guiding him through the house, with Andie following.

"Now, I know you're going to say it's too much, but let's just remind ourselves the Blacks are a very rich family and I get to spoil my only godson if I want to, and that I will be very – very – offended if you say anything but 'I love it' and 'let's try it later', ok?" Harry laughed again.

"I think it is ok, as long as I get to see what you're talking about!"

Sirius let go of him and Harry saw his present: a shiny green jeep. It looked like it was old, but it was shining and seemed to be in perfect condition. Harry was speechless for a few moments before turning and hugging Sirius.

"I love it! Let's try it _now_! Where did you get this?" he asked, going around the car to see it for all angles.

Sirius laughed, happy to see his godson fine and happy and, probably for the first time of his life, carefree.

"I found the car in an old place in Port Angeles and took it to a boy in La Push. He's just great at it, so I found all the pieces and he put the car back together. _He_ is one of the Blacks Dr Cullen told me about the day I woke up. Very good people."

"Blacks?" Andie asked, in a not-so-happy voice, "Blacks here?"

"No relation, Andie, as long as we know. They've been here for the longest time now, it's an Indian reservation, or something like that. We should go there, I promised Jacob we would go and show him the car when you got it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Andie still seemed to be nervous.

"There was no need of it, Andie, there's no relation. Who do you think would be living there? My mother? _Yours?_ Just let me show you the place and you'll see, there is _no_ relation."

"Ok" she answered, still clearly not convinced, "We could go there this afternoon. I've been meaning to go to the beach for a few days, but with this weather…"

They went back in and Andie gave Harry her present. It was a mobile, of which Sirius couldn't have approved more, and made Harry promise to carry it with him at all times. They had a nice lunch, with some of Harry's recently discovered favourite foods, and Harry and Sirius got into his new car, while Andie went with her own, because of Teddy's chair.

The place was small, but beautiful. Sirius was giving Harry directions abut how to get to the Black's house and soon they were there. He parked behind a police car.

The house was very simple, and Harry could almost feel Andie relaxing when she joined them, apparently satisfied no Blacks – that kind of Blacks – were living there.

"Hello, Billy!" shouted Sirius to a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello, Sirius. Came to show Jacob how your boy liked his new car? Is that him?" the man asked, nodding towards Harry, who smiled at him.

"Yes, this is my godson, Harry. Harry, Andie, that's Billy, Jacob's father. This is my cousin, Andromeda and her grandson, Teddy."

"Nice to meet you all. This is my friend Charlie" he said, showing a man in his mid 40s. He nodded at them while Billy screamed for Jacob.

Harry was surprised to see him. Sirius had said he was a _boy_ but that guy was _huge_! Not that he was a very big person, but the boy towered over him a lot of inches. With him came a girl that Charlie introduced as his daughter, Bella.

Soon the adults got into a conversation, and Billy told the three of them to go into Jacob's garage so that they could get to know each other better.

"So… You're British" said Bella and Harry nodded "Hope you're enjoying it here. I moved here last summer, it's a little complicated to get used to it, but in the end, you end up loving the place" he smiled at her.

"I'm enjoying it. A lot. It seems like a very calm place."

"So calm you'll get bored soon" commented Jacob and Harry laughed again, sitting on the floor, beside Bella, while Jacob started to work in a motorbike.

"I don't think I will… I've done too much these past years, all I want is peace and quiet now"

Bella and Jacob traded a look over Harry's head. The boy sounded almost… depressed.

"Well, if that's what you want, you'll get it for sure" she reassured him.

"Hope so. I'm kind of a magnet to problems" Jacob laughed loudly this time.

"Well, now you've got company, Bella"

"Shut it, Jacob"

The boy continued laughing, until Bella decided it was time to change subjects, she didn't want to think about her and her past problems.

"I heard your godfather had been in coma for two years. It must have been tough"

"In some ways it was… We…" he cleaned his throat to continue speaking, "We thought he was dead"

Silence followed his statement and Bella didn't know what to say. Suddenly that boy reminded her of Edward. So young looking and so old at the same time.

"Sirius told me you are great with cars" Harry said, just to break the silence, and that sent Jacob into a very long speech about Harry's new car, which Harry reassured him, he'd loved.

"And what's yours?"

"Mine what?" Jacob asked.

"What's your car?"

"Oh, I can't drive yet. In a few months I will, though"

"Why can't you?"

"Jacob is not old enough yet"

Harry's eyes widened.

"How old _are_ you?"

"15" he answered with an impish smile "You're older than me because you can drive, but not that much older, right?"

"I'm _eighteen_!"

"Cool, you'll be in some of my classes then"

"How come you're so short?"

"How come you're so big, are you related to a giant or something?"

Bella was laughing at their arguing and Harry smiled.

"Honestly, I'll be the shortest boy at my year again?"

"Or just the shortest in general, because Bella is your height, and she's the shortest" Jacob answered smiling all the time.

They talked a bit more and Harry was glad he had met them. It was nice.

They went back home before sunset and Harry helped Andie make dinner, while Sirius took care of Ted. Harry was going to bed when the telephone rang and he went to answer.

It was Hermione. She had got his number in her phone memory and was calling him to wish him Happy Birthday. They talked a little – she told him Ginny was having a hard time with him gone, but that she was getting better – and Ron sent his best wishes too.

He went to bed feeling lighter.

For the first time, things were really working for him.

**.x.**

He woke up in his first day of classes very early. He was nervous.

"Don't worry, Harry, everyone is going to love you" said Andie when she saw he wasn't eating his breakfast.

"As long as they don't hate me, I think I'm fine"

"Nobody's going to hate you, kiddo! It's impossible to hate you!" Sirius said, sitting by his side.

"Tell that to Malfoy and Voldie, will you?" he mumbled, before biting into his toast. The kitchen went silent.

Before he left, Sirius had a mother hen crises that sent Andie nearly crying she was laughing so hard.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"I'm fine, Sirius, I can find the school, and my way inside it. I've been to Hogwarts."

"I know, but I could take you, just today, as it is your first day and all. Or I could go with you and then aparate back here!"

"Sirius, _I am fine_. Really."

"Alright. Have you got your mobile? Don't forget it, and call me if _anything _happens, ok?"

"Ok, Sirius, now I've got to go, or I'll be late" he replied, laughing.

"Alright. Good luck."

He went to school without problems and got there early enough to go to the reception and take some slips he would need to have the teacher's sign and then return them to the woman in the reception.

He walked absentmindedly around the buildings, trying to find his first class: English. He was having English, Biology, History, Gym, Politic and Government and Chemistry. He was seriously thinking about becoming a doctor, so it was a good schedule. He finally found the room and sat at the back, after giving his teacher the slip she had to sign.

He took a deep breath and waited for the class to begin.

It couldn't be worse than Hogwarts, could it?

He hoped not.

**.x.**

Edward went to school feeling… empty. It wasn't the same thing anymore. Alice was trying to cheer him up, and Emmet was joking around and he tried to smile and laugh, but damn it was hard.

He went his way to his English class, while his brothers and sisters went to their own classes, and saw the classroom was almost empty, except for a small boy sitting at the back.

He sat beside him – as it was where he had sat for the past year – and tried not to pay attention in his or the teacher's thoughts. The key word being 'tried' for the boy's thoughts were so strange he could _not_ not pay attention.

'I've faced a damn dragon and I cannot bring myself to say hi to a person sitting beside me. Honestly, Harry, keep up this way and next time a crazy man tries to kill you, he'll just have to put you into a room full of teenagers.'

Edward smiled a little, it really must be awful to be the new kid. But then he remembered Bella and got sad again. He just sat there, waiting for the sign to ring and then the boy lifted his head, put on a shaky smile and said "Hi".

His first reaction was surprise. Nobody had never come up to him and said 'hi'. And after that he thought that that boy should be the one Carlisle told them about. The godson of that man who had spent all that time in a coma. His eyes were green. Plainly green, with no spots and traces on it, not a hint of blue or anything, they were just green. He looked small sitting there, smiling nervously, twitching his hands lightly, and Edward smiled back.

"Hello"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" the boy said, offering his hand.

"Edward Cullen" he said, shaking the boy's hand, surprised he hadn't flinched from the cold touch.

"Are you Dr Cullen's son?"

"Yes"

"I've met him at the hospital. He seems a very nice man"

"He is" he answered smiling.

And they talked until the teacher asked for silence, and after that they whispered back and forth, for Harry was a bit lost – honestly, where _had_ that boy studied, if he hadn't read The Catcher in the Rye? – and they talked.

And Edward liked it.

For Harry didn't feel like food, like temptation or just a human.

Harry felt like a friend.

Nothing mysterious or delicious tasting just simply Harry.

It was ironic that Harry too had the same thoughts - he had a friend and here he was no hero or villian or the boy who lived - here he was and would remain Harry just Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Eight**

Narcissa Malfoy was nothing if not practical. She used to say everything – and everyone – had some usefulness.

That was pretty much how she faced her whole life. She was not considered very intelligent when she was a child, for that was what Bellatrix was for, and then she had always been the 'beauty' of the family, taking after her mother side, fair and delicately built, instead of the dark contrasting colours of the Blacks. And everyone knew beautiful people are dumb, and that's why Narcissa had worn that mask for a long time, just long enough to get what she wanted: a good marriage, a family to call her own, a prominent position in the British Wizarding Society. And she had gotten it.

For years her family had been the standard every pureblooded family would look up to, they were whom the others would try to please. Her robes were instantaneously fashion, her hairstyle was copied, her son was admired, her husband was envied. Every woman – every woman that _mattered_ – wanted to be her, every man would want to be her husband, she had everything she had whished for and she was happy.

Now, Narcissa was, in essence, a simple woman. She set some aims; she worked to achieve them, she was glad when they became true. Simple. She loved her family to death, not that she was an over emotive woman; she wasn't. She never cared much about the sentimentalism Andromeda had been so fond of, or the fiery passion with which Bellatrix threw herself in things she wanted or admired. She was – much like her husband – stable. She never showed emotions in public – to do so was the utmost weakness – she never really seemed to care about anything all that much, and that included her son and husband, but it always comes a time when the most perfect masks have to be abandoned.

That time had come for Narcissa in her son's Sixth year of school. Her world had been torn apart by a mere half blooded bastard – and she so sure _wasn't_ talking about Potter at that right moment. The man she had once looked up to had become a monster, an obsessed, self centred, insane bastard of a mudblood who decided to take over the world – using _her family _as a rundle. If she thought back, she would see it was at the night that bastard had asked her son to do a job not even he _himself_ was brave enough to do that she had truly lost hope.

The hell they were living in had just furthered after that, her husband had become weak and afraid of the man, her son was almost a puppet for that excuse of a man sadistic pleasure and she was tired. She had had enough, but alone she could not do much. Her sister Bellatrix wouldn't help her for Merlin himself – Lord Voldemort was everything she had, every little fibre of sanity she had left. And so, Narcissa Malfoy was alone.

And alone she waited, for she had learnt to wait for good opportunities and she was rewarded. She was able to find her son in the Last Battle, and because of that little treason the Dark Lord had fallen. And so, Narcissa was a free woman.

Or so she had thought. The fact that she had helped the boy-who-lived didn't erase the things the newspapers claimed she had done. It would have taken her weeks just to be heard if it wasn't for the intervention of that blasted boy she had helped, and even he could not erase her guilt. She was supporter, if not a Death Eater, and she had to be punished accordingly so. She spent a month in Azkaban and suddenly, she was free. She didn't even know how or why, but she was. The Wizarding Law System kept being the same and her family money still counted for something, even if her name was now nothing.

Her son had been released just a week after her, because he was still a minor when the majority of his crimes had been committed, and so they left Azkaban and their pasts behind, or so she had thought.

The Wizarding World was not the same. It had changed in such ways she couldn't understand how she hadn't seen it before. The old families, the ones she had friendly relationships with before, now looked down on her because she had betrayed the Dark Lord, it was in every single newspaper of Britain – she actually was considering the _world_, after she talked with some of her French and Bulgarian acquaintances. The new witches and wizards – the muggle-borns and muggle-lovers – wouldn't be in the same room with her if they had a choice. She was, for them, in a word: evil. And that's pretty much how they saw her son – evil, prejudiced and unable to change. Because she, at least, had the excuse of having betrayed the Dark Lord. Draco had nothing to defend himself with, except his young age and his parents, and people don't tend to forgive that easily.

Because of all of that, Narcissa was at the end of the line of her life as she had known it till that day. To stay in Britain was impossible but to go away alone – with her husband having still fifteen years of jail to face – that is, if he behaved himself, or the sentence could grow longer – she was seriously thinking about a new beginning. But she needed help.

And that's what brought Narcissa to a muggle public _telephone_, holding onto a little piece of a letter and eyeing the box with the phone in it with a lot of mistrust.

That day she had left jail she received, along with her belongings, a letter from her long forgotten sister, Andromeda. They had never been really close – Andie had never been really close with anyone in the family – and even before she was expelled from the family tree, Narcissa never gave her too much thought. She didn't despise her as Bellatrix did but she didn't exactly miss her either. That's why the letter had surprised her. In it, Andie said she was leaving – with her grandson – to some forgotten place she didn't care to mention. But the letter had a single way of contact: that damned number and the instructions of how to reach her through it. She didn't think about that when she received the letter – honestly, receiving _help_ from Andromeda? She wouldn't go that far, certainly things hadn't gone _that_ serious.

Only now she saw it had.

And that's why she was calling. Taking a deep breath, she dialled the number and prayed her sister answered, she didn't know what to do if anyone else did. After a few seconds, she heard the voice she hadn't heard for years answering.

"Andie? This is Cissy. I need help."

**.x.**

Harry was beginning to think school could be fun. Strangely enough, it was the Chemistry class that showed him that. He had been thinking Chemistry would be a lot like Potions, lots of vials and impossibly strict instructions to follow, and almost no explanation on the 'why's', only too much focus on the 'how's'. At first, it really did seem so, but after some of the teacher's words, he liked the job. It was so easy compared to Potions he started to actually enjoy his lesson.

The rest of his morning went pretty well. He hadn't tried to talk to anyone else besides Edward, but people would smile a little at him, or nod when he passed, everyone seemed friendly enough, and he felt strangely happy: people were looking at him only because he was the new kid. Give them a week, and it would all disappear, he would be old news, only one more person in the crowd, and he would get to make new friends. Certainly no one as good as Ron and Mione – _no one_ would ever be as good a friend as them – but he would. Smiling he entered his last class before lunch: History.

At first he saw Bella sitting at one side of the class, and she smiled lightly at him, but didn't wave him to come over or anything. And then he saw Edward sitting beside a tiny girl and a handsome blond boy. He smiled at him and Edward motioned for him to come sit with them, and he did.

"Hi." He said shyly and the girl smiled.

"Hi again, Harry. This is my sister Alice and my brother Jasper. Guys, this is Harry, I met him at English."

"Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully and Harry smiled back, she seemed nice. They both did.

Too nice.

And too beautiful.

'_Can muggles marry to veelas?'_ He wondered and Edward looked strangely at him.

What the hell was a veela, the vampire thought to himself, while Alice laughed a little.

"So, Harry, enjoying the new school so far?"

"Yeah, it's great! I mean, it's pretty different from my old school but it's nice all the same."

"How different?" Alice asked, in an interested but polite way.

"Hum… It was a boarding school, and it was divided into Houses, we had all our core classes with our year and Housemates. Here everything's so… small in comparison, but it's nice."

Edward could see Harry thinking about a large and ancient castle with green grass and a lot of trees around.

"Do you miss it? Your old school?"

Harry went serious suddenly and Jasper suddenly looked at him with something akin to pity and Edward was even more curious.

"I miss my friends. And the school was what I've considered as a home for very, very long, but not anymore. I miss it, but I cannot have it back, not like I would have wanted. It's not my place anymore." he finished sadly, but smiled at them soon after, "I'm sorry, shouldn't have said that. It was a good school."

The three vampires smiled in return, but Jasper seemed concerned. Someone so young shouldn't be able to feel so much pain.

The class went with no problems, and after that they would have lunch. Edward saw Bella coming towards them and he seemed to freeze: it still hurt to see her. But before he could do something about her, he heard Jasper talking to Harry.

"So, would you like to have lunch with us?" the boy asked, and Harry smiled in return, cheerfully.

"Sure!"

To say Edward was surprised was an understatement, Jasper always tried to be away from humans because of their scent. Perhaps he was an exception to Jasper too.

'_He just feels… not… food-ish.'_ His brother thought and Edward had to hide a smile. It was just that. Harry's scent wasn't food-ish.

"Harry!" the boy turned and saw Bella coming over to where they stopped, and Edward tried not to be jealous they had already met. Jealous over whom, though, he did not know.

"Hey, Bella. How's Jacob?"

"Fine." she answered smiling, "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" she pointed to a blond boy and a brunet girl waiting for her at the door.

"Oh, sorry, I just said I would sit with Alice, Jasper and Edward."

Bella's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Edward.

"I invited him." Jasper said, "Should we get going?" he said, and Harry waved at the girl, and left talking to Jasper about their class.

"Well, that was a first." Edward said to Alice, too low and fast for human ears to hear.

"But Harry really doesn't feel like food. I think Jasper enjoys the feeling, having a human around and not feeling the… _thirst_." she answered in the same tone.

"There's something about him, though." Edward continued.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know, he just feels… right. Didn't you feel it too?"

Alice smiled, and playfully hit her brother on the head, without answering, thinking once more about the Egyptian alphabet.

She wouldn't spoil her brother's fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Nine**

"She is my sister. I cannot just leave her there, Sirius! She _is my sister_!"

"I bloody well know who she is, Andromeda, I've looked enough times at that bloody Family Tree to know by heart between whose names your little carbonised point is!"

"Sirius, we are all that's left from our family, we must help her!"

"What family _are _you talking about, Andie, for Merlin's sake! They are not family, not a single one of them! When have _they_ cared about us? They've left us when we needed them, why in HEAVENS should we help them?"

"Because we were expelled for being better people than they are or were! Because WE help others! Because WE care about people other than ourselves! Because WE can help them now! She's the only sister I have left." Andromeda's voice went soft and Sirius felt his heart clench. Their family was never a happy topic to talk about, "She's everything we still have there." she made a pause and looked at him in the eye, speaking softly, "She's not Bella, Sirius."

"She's not you either." he replied feeling a little childish, but he did not _want them there_.

"She needs help, Sirius, she was desperate and I know you know enough of Narcissa to know she doesn't _do_ desperate. She is afraid for hers and her son's life."

"The little death Eater." Sirius muttered, but Andie heard him anyway.

"He is Harry's age."

"Precisely. And he _is_ a little Death Eater."

"Merlin, Sirius, stop acting like a sixteen year old! They need help, and I know we are supposed to stay away from our former… _place_ but we still can do something for them! For him! He's just a kid! He is Harry's age, they both need help!"

"Don't you put my GODSON in the same place as that little snot. They never got along, Harry told me they were always fighting, how can you possibly expect…"

"That is up to Harry to decide, but, please, Sirius, let's just give them a chance. I know Harry is been through so much, _too_ much for his age. His responsibilities, and everything he went through. I was _there_, Sirius, it was my _daughter_ and her husband. It was _my own husband_. I know it wasn't a picnic, but if Harry needs a chance to heal, then so does my nephew. Let's just give them a chance."

"Shit, Andie, how can you expect me to just welcome _Malfoys_ into our home?"

And that's when they heard a very curious voice ask from the hallway.

"Malfoys?"

They both stared at Harry wide eyed, like a couple of kids caught in the middle of a prank.

"Harry, we need to talk." said Andie and Sirius knew he had lost the argument. Harry was able to forgive just about anyone; the Malfoys wouldn't be any different.

Life was going to be _hell_.

**.x.**

Harry thought it was fun to meet new people but that didn't make him any less nervous about talking to them. They got their lunches and he was guided to a table at a side of the canteen, a fact Harry was glad for, he didn't like the place where Bella was sitting - too much attention.

He was then introduced to Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, the last two siblings of the Cullen family, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Rosalie.

'_She is most definitely related to a veela. I'll have to ask Sirius about this later.'_

Edward was eyeing him strangely when he thought this, and he considered some of his astonishment must have shown on his face.

"So, Harry, what are you thinking about classes so far?" Jasper asked, and he smiled at the blond boy.

"I must confess I got a little lost at History. I mean, being British and all, most of it I never knew it happened, and at my old school I wasn't taking History…" '_not the muggle one, anyway',_ he thought and Edward thought about consulting a dictionary later to try and understand what the boy was thinking.

"I understand… What about others? What else did you have today?"

"I've had Chemistry and Politics, both of which I thought easy enough… Chemistry at my old school was way harder." '_And the teacher was way more awful too'_. "After lunch I have Gym. Any of you take it?"

"No. It's a little boring…" Jasper trailed off, picking his food and playing with it, to give the impression he was eating, just like all of his other siblings. Harry didn't seem to notice anything was out of order.

"Where do you know Bella from, Harry?" Alice asked the question Edward had been itching to ask for long minutes now and he sent her a grateful smile.

"Oh, you know Isabella?" said Rosalie, in a voice full of disdain which made Harry think of Hermione, in her most disapproving moments.

"Er… yeah. My godfather gave me this jeep for my birthday, and we went to La Push to show it to the boy who fixed it, and Bella was there. She and Jacob were nice."

"Yes, Jacob tends to be very, very nice." Edward commented coolly and Harry looked at him strangely. There was something there he wasn't getting.

He looked at Edward and saw a little jealousy in his eyes, but also something else, something he couldn't quite understand. It was like Edward was reading him when their eyes locked together, like time had stopped or some other absurdly nonsense people used to describe a feeling like… like he _knew_ Edward from somewhere he did not remember.

He hadn't noticed they had been staring at each other until Rosalie cleaned her throat and Emmett was laughing a little. Harry went red from embarrassment and looked away, chatting pointless things with Alice and Jasper.

Anything to avoid all the things he didn't understand and that were written all over Edward's eyes.

The rest of the day passed calmly enough, and soon it was time to go home. He was walking to his car when he heard someone calling his name. It was Edward.

"Harry… you mentioned you were having problems with History and I thought… maybe you would like some help? I could help you catch up to where we left today's class. If you let the contents accumulate, you'll never be able to understand the subject."

"That would be great! When could you help me?"

"I was thinking… now, after class? I mean, if you have nothing else to do, of course…"

"I don't. It would have to be at my house, though, my godfather is kinda freaking out today, he asked me to go home straight away… Would you mind? We could go now, and then I'll take you home…"

"It's perfect." Edward answered, and they climbed into Harry's car, without seeing the smug look Alice was giving them.

A match made in heaven indeed.

**.x.**

"What was with the staring contest, Edward?" Rosalie asked as soon as Harry left for his own classes, her voice was fast and sharp, but Edward ignored her tone and just shrugged.

"I don't know, Rose. He just feels… different. Didn't you notice? His scent… didn't you notice something different about it?"

Rosalie went silent, thinking about the boy and realized it was true. He didn't feel like food, he felt simply… strange.

"See? I'm just curious. I would like to know more about him…"

"Why don't you help him, then? He said he didn't get History, you could help him." Alice suggested innocently, and Edward nodded.

"You know, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

And that's how he now was in the car with Harry, talking about simple things and he felt absolutely fine with him. It wasn't the desperation Bella had caused him; it was a sense of peace, as if Harry… belonged there, by his side. The boy seemed to feel fine by his side too; nothing like the nervous boy that had been trying to bring himself to talk to Edward in class, but someone calm and nice and his eyes were shinning in such a way… They had to be the greenest eyes Edward had ever seen.

They were amazing.

When they parked in front of the comfortable looking house, Edward heard some kind of argument was going on in the inside and pretended he had lost his wallet, so that the couple would stop fighting before they went in.

"_Merlin, Sirius, stop acting like a sixteen years old! They need help, and I know we are supposed to stay away from our former… place but we still can do something for them! For him! He's just a kid! He is Harry's age, they both need help!"_

"Don't you put my GODSON in the same place as that little snot. They've never gotten along, Harry told me they were always fighting, how can you possibly expect…"

Edward frowned. Odd people these new ones were, that's for sure.

"That is up to Harry to decide, but, please, Sirius, let's just give them a chance. I know Harry is been through so much, too much for his age. His responsibilities, and everything he went through. I was there, Sirius, it was my daughter and her husband. It was my own husband. I know it wasn't a picnic, but if Harry needs a chance to heal, then so does my nephew. Let's just give them a chance."

Well, that certainly explained why the boy seemed older. But what could have happened in his past to make his godfather so overprotective, his cousin trust in his judgement so much? He was just a boy!

By now, he couldn't pretend anymore, and they made their way to the front door, Harry opening it while his godfather was speaking.

"Shit, Andie, how can you expect me to just welcome _Malfoys_ into our home?"

"Malfoys?"

They both stared at Harry wide eyed, like a couple of kids caught in the middle of a prank. Edward could feel Harry tensing up beside him, like the name he heard was some kind of plague.

"Harry, we need to talk." Said the woman, and then she noticed Edward behind Harry, "Oh. I hadn't seen you had visitors. We'll talk about it later, ok, honey?"

"All right, Andie… Sirius?"

His godfather smiled, even if Edward could see how strained it was.

"Don't worry, cub, we'll tell you everything later, nothing to worry about. Who's your friend?" he added smiling. '_I'm glad Harry already made friends. With that prat here it's good he will have someone else at school but him'._ Edward frowned. It was strange to see a grown man with such a grudge for a teenager.

"Yeah, this is Edward Cullen. This is Sirius, my godfather, and Andromeda, his cousin. Where's Teddy?" he asked her, and she smiled in response, and Edward could see a little baby boy in her thoughts.

"Taking a nap. Why don't you go up to your room? I'll just make some snacks and take it to you there, if that's alright?"

"Great idea, Andie, Harry needs to eat!" Sirius agreed and Edward chuckled at the look of exasperation Harry had on his face.

"I did eat, you know?"

"Of course you did, sweetie. Now up you go, I'll be there in a moment."

Harry looked like he was going to argue, but he just laughed and led the way to his room and just then Edward could identify something that was feeling slightly off to him.

It wasn't just Harry that didn't smell like food: it was all of them.

What kind of people were they?

**.x.**

"I'm not going. Not for anything in the world, mother."

Draco Malfoy was not a happy boy. Not a happy boy _at all_. It wasn't enough he had lost almost everything he cared for in the war, now his mother wanted to take him to live among _muggles_.

"It's not a choice, Draco, it's an _order!"_ Draco looked enraged at his mother.

"How can you expect me to leave _everything…"_

"_What_ everything, Draco? What? What faithful friends do we have here? What hopes and expectations? _What do we have left_? We have nothing! Our _name_ is worth nothing. You dear _father_ made sure of that when he rejoined that halfblooded bastard…"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME FATHER! He did what he thought was right for us!"

"And I _am doing_ what I think is right for us now! Do you think even for a second that I'm enjoying it? To live with the scum the muggles are? To ask favours of the sister I haven't heard of in ages? Do you really believe I _want_ to do it?"

"Then WHY are we doing it?"

Narcissa fell silent, and Draco could see tears in her baby blue eyes.

"Because it's our only option, my son. Our only and last chance."

"Don't be so _overdramatic_, mother." Draco whispered but he knew his mother had heard him, just as he knew she was right. The threats came every single day. People from the 'light' side who wanted them into Azkaban again, and people from the 'dark' side who wanted them dead for being out of jail, for having escaped with so little punishment, for having betrayed the Dark Lord.

The truth was they didn't have a place in that world anymore. It was a fact.

He covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. How he _wished_ his father had made less stupid choices.

"Draco, it's not forever, son. Only… only a few years, and maybe we can come back, or at least move into a Magical Community away from here, where our names won't be recognized…" she trailed of, and he smiled sadly.

"We really don't belong here anymore, do we, mother?"

She went silent and sat by his side, hugging her son to her with everything she had.

"No, Draco. We don't."

And with that she knew she had won.

To Forks they would go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Ten**

Edward looked around the room he was in, and carefully took a seat on the desk's chair, while Harry sat on the bed.

Everything was made in forest and dark green and white and there were dozens of pictures hanging on the walls. He could see most of them had three kids on it, a redheaded boy, a bushy haired girl and the third one was Harry. They were, most of the times, wearing some really strange and heavy clothes.

"Is that your old school?" he asked, pointing to one of the pictures, which had a big castle at the back. Harry smiled – a big, happy smile – before answering.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can see now why you think our school is different, your old one was a castle." he added with a chuckle and Harry laughed in response.

"It was a bit confusing. It took me and Ron a week to walk through classes without getting lost."

"Is that Ron?" the vampire asked again, looking at the redhead and Harry nodded.

"Yes. And the girl beside him is Hermione. They are together now." he said with a soft smile and Edward could not help but smile with him.

"You must miss them a lot. Your whole old home, I mean."

Harry went silent and Edward could see flashes of fights and lights. People hurting and dying. A big blond boy chasing a small little black haired kid. So many bad memories he couldn't focus on one to understand it.

"Not all of it." the boy finally answered, "Only them. My friends and Ron's family, they were almost like family too. I miss them. And I miss school, but even if I'd stayed there, I'd still… _be missing_ it, you know? Like it's not… the same. I miss what I had there, but even if I had it again, it would not fill up the lack, it would only grow bigger. I cannot have my old life back." He seemed to have come out of his daze and looked at Edward with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I don't usually speak like this." he said, as if he himself could not understand why he had said so much about his past to this strange boy.

"You can talk if you want to. It helps sometimes with the pain… it eases it." the vampire said softly and received a smile in response. He was enchanted. Harry was endearing, in a way he didn't remember having found any other human before. It wasn't blood lust or curiosity, it wasn't just the mystery, it was… _him_. Only him.

"I suppose it does. Hermione always said I spoke too little about my feelings, maybe that's what she was talking about." he said fondly and Edward heard steps coming towards the door, and not a minute after Andie came in carrying a tray with some snacks and coke.

"Here, dear. Eat it up, ok? You need it."

"I will, thanks, Andie. How's Teddy?"

"Fussing and driving your godfather crazy." She answered with a bright and amused smile, "I'm going, Sirius will be down if you need him, I'm taking Teddy with me to the market. See you later." She said, ruffling his hair before going.

"She seems so nice." commented Edward, seeing a girl with bright pink hair in Harry's thoughts.

"She is. She's been… like a mother, I guess. She and Sirius."

"Who's Ted?"

"My godson." There it was, that bright happy smile again, and Edward found himself smiling again. He hadn't smiled like this since he and Bella had broken up, "His father was one of my father's best friends at school. He named me Ted's godfather as soon as he was born. Andie is Teddy's mother's mother. Sirius was Remus' best friend too. It was… painful to see them gone."

"I guess that's why you moved here, then? Too many memories?"

"You could say that… Last year was so painful I don't know how I would have made it through. Finding Sirius alive, though, was a blessing. I couldn't believe when I found out." he smiled once again, "But that's enough of _my_ History, I guess. America's History is what I need."

"Yes, you're right."

They studied for the rest of the afternoon and Edward said he'd call one of his sisters to pick him up at Harry's house – it was already too dark for Harry to drive alone. A few minutes later he went home with his sister and Harry smiled.

Being with Edward had been an interesting experience he would like to repeat. He felt… _close_ to the boy, it was so easy to talk to him, like he was actually understanding everything he was saying, as if he had known the pain of losing everything and trying to build it up again.

How went to the TV room, where Andie was feeding Teddy a bottle and Sirius was watching some game.

"Your friend is very _eye catching_." She commented with a teasing smile and Harry laughed.

"He's nice. He's Dr Cullen's son."

"I thought I knew him from somewhere, there's some kind of resemblance." said Sirius.

"Of course there is, they are both incredibly handsome, it must run in the family!" Andie said, laughing a little.

"Well, I'm just glad my godson has new friends already."

"He's not Ron, though." Harry said, as if saddened, and Sirius got up and hugged him, something he had been doing a lot lately, as if he regretted having spent two years without doing it, and for not having done it when he could.

"No one will be Ron, Harry. Or Hermione, for that matter. They are your best friends, they are your home. They will always be. But there's nothing wrong with having other friends… Or a boyfriend." He added with a teasing smile, making Harry blush.

"Gee, Sirius, he's my friend. And enough of this, I want to know what was that about the Malfoys earlier?"

Sirius and Andie looked at each other: it was going to be a long conversation. Very long indeed.

x

"How cute, Edward, calling mommy and daddy to pick you up at your little friend's house." commented Rosalie dryly when he got home with Alice.

He only smiled at her and kept walking.

"What did you talk about?" Alice asked curiously.

"A lot of things… His past. History of America, mostly, though. He was _not_ lying, he doesn't know a thing about History! And all the time we were studying, every time there was some world wide important date, he kept having these really strange thought about giants and goblins and a guy named Gellert Grindenwald… Have you heard of him, Carlisle?"

The older vampire shook his head slowly thinking about it – it wasn't a strange name, but he didn't remember anything relevant about it.

"Not really, son. But I'm glad you're felling all right, Edward. You had us all worried."

"Let's just hope the second human doesn't ruin everything again, like that little … _thing_." Rosalie said icily and Alice looked at her smiling.

"He won't. I think Harry will be a very nice thing to Edward."

"I think so too." said Jasper, startling everyone, he usually didn't put himself in these arguments, "Were you able to think of a cause why he doesn't smell like food, Edward?"

"Not really… But none of them do, though. Not Sirius, or his cousin, Andromeda, or the baby, Teddy. Although I didn't see the baby."

Alice was frowning.

"What s it, Alice?"

"Nothing… I guess. Maybe is just something in their blood."

"Like Bella and her thoughts?" asked Emmett earning him a glare of his wife. He just shrugged, "What?"

"No… it's not like that. Bella was like she was actually _protecting_ her thoughts, Harry isn't. There's just a part of him I cannot see, but not like that… And they just smell fine, it's not like it is with the wolves, they don't smell _bad_, they just smell… normal."

"Well, maybe later we'll find out." said Esme.

"Maybe." Edward agreed.

And for the first time since they had broken up, he didn't go to Bella's window to watch her sleep. He stayed home.

And thought of Harry.

x

"So?" Harry asked impatiently, and Andie sighed. It was better if he heard that from her.

"Harry, honey, sit down." He sat beside her at the couch and she took a deep breath, "Cissy called me this morning. Before I left England, I sent her a letter, with our phone number, just in case she ever… She ever needed help. And now she does. They – she and Draco - are being… Well, England is not exactly fond of them right now, you see. She needs help. She wants… To be honest Harry, she said she just needs to get out of there, but I think she wants to take Draco away form Lucius influence and the other's anger. I know her, even if I haven't seen her for a very long while, she never asks what she really wants, but she needs help. She's my sister."

Harry went silent.

"Well, she helped me… at the final battle. If it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead by now, but can't… can't they go anywhere else? I didn't… I mean, not even my _best friends_ know where I am, and then Malfoy will?"

"I know, Harry, but there's no time. Besides, I think you'll be a great influence on Draco. He is going through a lot right now too."

The boy went quiet again, and put his head between his hands.

"Well, I guess they can come, they _are_ your family. But don't ask me to put up with everything Malfoy does because he is _grieving_ or something like that, because I won't!"

"And we're not expecting that from you, kiddo!" said Sirius, "Actually, I'm sure I could help you with some pranks…" he stopped when he saw Andromeda's glare, "Just kidding! But there will be rules, Harry, don't worry. He won't be in your way."

"Yeah, alright." He muttered, "When are they coming?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday? As in, the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"But there won't be time to notice them…"

"Oh, but I already did." Andie said with a smile, "I knew you wouldn't let them down" she said, leaving the TV room, and Sirius just happened to remember that Andromeda had been a Slytherin at school.

Manipulative old woman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry went to school with Sirius that day. His godfather was there to enrol Draco at the school too, and when Harry got to his classroom he was feeling a bit gloomy.

His last day of freedom in High Scholl. It had been good while it lasted.

"Why so gloomy?" asked Jasper, smiling and sitting by his side in their History class.

Harry looked up and saw Edward and Alice also sitting nearby. He couldn't resist, he smiled. He had _friends_, as in, _plural._

"Oh, just… a relative of Andie's is coming tomorrow. They are moving in with us for a while and he and I don't exactly get along. We used to study at the same school."

"Oh. How come he didn't get along with you? You're such an easy going person." said Alice innocently and Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks. We were in opposite Houses… Like, there were four there, and these two – mine and his – had a long historical of not getting along. They were the 'bad guys', we were the 'good guys', so we kind of were… _destined_ not to get along."

"That sounds like prejudice to me." she commented in a thoughtful voice and Harry was about to comment on that when he realized it was kind of truth – Slytherins _were_ always looked at with some sort of mistrust.

Just look at Snape.

"You know, I think you're right, Alice. It does."

"Maybe you and he can be friends." said Jasper, and Edward felt like hitting him. Suddenly, he did not want Harry to be friends with people he did not know. His family was all right, even Bella was, but some unknown boy living in the same house didn't sound… _right._ Alice smiled and looked at him. He tried to see her thoughts and was met with the Periodic Table.

"Oh, I don't think we can be _friends_."

"He can't be that bad, Harry." Alice commented, still smiling.

"Oh, you'll see. He'll get here tomorrow, and start school on Monday. I just hope I won't lose you guys. I mean, you're the only friends I have." he made a pause and looked at Edward, "I mean… we are friends, right?"

"Of course we are." Edward answered smiling and Alice agreed, nodding her head.

Harry went through class smiling. He had friends and not even Malfoy could take that away from him.

Or so he hoped.

x

"There's going to be sun on Monday." Alice said quietly while they went to their next class, and Edward watched Harry going on his way to Biology and sighed.

"I really wanted to be here for him when this new guy comes. He really _does_ look like he feels bad."

"Yes, he does." agreed Jasper who, apparently, had grown very fond of the boy, "How could things be so bad? I mean, they are just kids."

"I don't know…" Edward said, looking thoughtful, "Sometimes… Some things I see in his mind… It looks like a war. Fighting and flashes of light, and all these people dying… I don't know. Sometimes it seems like he belongs to another place. That he wasn't supposed to be here, that it's just too much suffering for someone so young, that he isn't really eighteen, he is hundreds of years old."

"And maybe that's why you care so much. Because he's seen so much, and suffered so much and you can understand him." said Alice, looking into her brother's eyes, "And he can understand you."

Edward didn't answer, he just looked thoughtful. Someone who could actually u_nderstand _him.

Is that what Harry was for him? He wanted to find out.

x

In his biology class, Harry was having similar thoughts. Why did he feel so comfortable around the Cullens, and Edward specially? It was actually strange how much he trusted them, and he didn't even knew them properly yet. _They_ actually didn't know _him_, he was something completely different from your average teenager boy, and he knew it, but then again… so were they. They were different, they were close to each other, but cold to anyone else, that much he could gather.

There was also their… nature, if he could say it like that, they didn't seem human, and he wasn't betting on Veelas anymore… he just didn't know why. He wanted to find out what they were, but at the same time… What rights did he have to ask? None. They were friends, but he wouldn't just up and go all 'hey, I'm a wizard! Now tell me, what are you?'

To be trusted he needed to gain their trust first, and so did they. He didn't want to _find out_ their little secret, he wanted to _be told_. He could wait. He had the time.

He didn't notice the bell had rung until he heard someone sitting beside him and he lifted his head to see a boy who resembled Cedric Diggory smiling.

"Hello. I'm Mike Newton. You're Harry, right?"

"Yeah." he answered a little surprised the boy had actually talked to him, and that he knew his name.

"Bella told me you met the other day, at La Push. So, how are you liking Forks?"

The boy was nice enough, and although he looked a little like Cedric, he was cheerful and a little… _silly_, but, hey, that's being a normal eighteen years old for you.

They talked for the rest of the class, when the teacher wasn't looking, and Harry found himself liking this place more and more.

"We're going down to La Push tomorrow afternoon, you wanna come?" Mike asked, when they were leaving the class, and Harry agreed. Mike would pick him and Bella up at three in the afternoon. He was relatively happy for that, less than a week, and he had friends and was invited to hang out with them. He was happy.

That is, until he got home, and remembered tomorrow was Saturday.

It was the Apocalypse.

x

Saturday came all too soon. On Friday night Harry had barely talked to anyone, and even Andromeda was regretting her decision, but it was too late. Two thirds of the Malfoys were coming the next morning, and there was nothing more they could do about it, except receive them, no matter how painful that sounded.

Harry went to bed early, not feeling like talking yet. He slept soundly and woke up to the sound of breakfast being made.

He got up, still sleepy, and went downstairs for a late breakfast still in pyjamas, just like he had done every single weekend in their house since they had gotten there.

What he found in the kitchen was worth several fits of laughter but he was just too sleepy to do it.

Narcissa Malfoy was staring at her sister like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to bolt out of the door and never come back.

The reason for both of their reactions was actually feeding Teddy a bottle, and his name was Sirius Black.

"I _am_ sorry, Cissy, but I… forgot to tell you! I mean, it was quite a shock to Harry and me to find it out, but Sirius being alive is great. I understand your worries, but, really, I forgot to say!"

Narcissa had, apparently, lost her voice, and Andie looked very uncomfortable. Well, Harry thought, certainly having a dead man feeding your grandnephew was kind of crazy.

He cleaned his throat and everyone in the kitchen turned to look at him, what made him blush because he was still in pyjamas.

"Oh, Harry, honey, sit down, breakfast is ready and some Michael Newton called, and asked you to call him back. Something about going to La Push this afternoon?" Andie said, clearly trying to bring some sense of normalcy back.

Harry went to the kitchen table and sat down beside Sirius, smiling down at Teddy, before looking at the Malfoys.

"Mrs Malfoy. Malfoy." he greeted, nodding to each of them, before looking at Andie, "I'll call him later. He and Bella are going down to La Push with some other guys from school, and asked me if I wanted to go. If that's ok?" he added, looking at Sirius, who had grown quite fond of being asked permission from Harry. It made him feel very grown-up, he said.

"Sure, kiddo, just don't come home too late, alright? Jacob is a nice kid, I like him." Harry smiled in answer and watched Draco stare at the plate of home made food Andie had put n front of him. The blond gave his mother a disgusted look and Narcissa pretended she hadn't seen it.

"Ok. I think I'll call Edward too, to see if he can help me with some of the History homework…" he looked again, and Draco was stabbing some of his toast looking nauseous, "Or maybe not. I'll try and figure that stuff myself, if I don't get it, I'll ask Edward on Monday."

"All right. Narcissa, I've already enrolled Draco in the school here, he's going to be in the same year as Harry, although they don't share all the classes, things are different in muggle school."

"Thank Merlin." Harry muttered and Sirius gave him an amused look.

"So, if you want, after breakfast I or Harry could have a look at the school books with him, so that he won't be lost in his first day."

"I can figure that out myself. Muggle books must be extremely easy."

"Great then." said Sirius smiling like that was exactly what he had planned all along, what probably was, thought Harry.

"Fine. I think we should talk about accommodations now."

And Harry closed his eyes. They only had _one_ spare room, not two.

"I'm not sharing a room with him." Harry stated, looking Andie straight in the eye.

"Well, that was one of our options…"

"He can live in the woods for all I care, but NOT in my room."

"Like _I_ would want to share a room with you, scarhead."

"Shut up, ferret boy!"

"STOP, both of you.", shouted Andie, "We DO have another solution, there's space in the attic and yes, it's a little… cluttered right now, but well clean it up today, it's got a very good window, and a beautiful view. With some furniture it'll be perfectly liveable. I thought Draco could stay there…"

"I WILL NOT stay in some dusty attic!" he practically screamed and Narcissa shook her head.

"It's alright, Andie, I'll stay there, and Draco can have the spare room."

"If that's what you want…" Andie trailed off, and Harry saw Draco was finally eating something.

"Will you actually do this?"

"Are you talking to _me_, Golden Boy?"

"Yes, I am. Are you _really_ going to let _your mother_ stay in the attic because you don't want to be there?"

Draco didn't answer and Harry just shook his head, getting up.

"Excuse me, I'll be in my room."

He didn't see the surprised look Narcissa was giving him nor the strange look he got from Draco. Honestly, he would NEVER understand those people.

They had a very quiet lunch and mostly, Sirius, Andie and Narcissa fixed the attic, while Draco was in his room, and Harry in his. At about fifteen to three the doorbell rang, and Sirius went to get the door, while the others were at the kitchen, Draco having just appears there, looking exhausted and holding a History book. _Aha!_, thought Harry, _easy muggle books, you'll see, Malfoy._

"Harry, it's for you."

"Oh, that's Mike and Bella. I'll be back later."

"Alright, call if you need anything, honey!" shouted Andie.

"Call if you find any good looking girls or guys, kiddo!" shouted Sirius, and Harry grabbed the jacket he had worn the day before – which still had some of Edward's smell on it, not that that had anything to do with his choice of jackets, of course - and left the house laughing, missing the envious looking a certain boy was giving him.

x

Jacob Black had always been a very – _very _- extremely easygoing person. He truly had. He'd never taken anything too seriously, and had been, in a very general sense, a cheerful, happy person.

All of that had changed sometime during this summer, when he lost all of his best friends for something he thought was drugs or some weird cult, only to be dragged into it later. And that's when Jacob's life started going wrong, because he was a damn _werewolf_. Things had been pretty bad, but he had nothing to worry about now. When Bella was still with that _leech_ he had been worried, but now, he wasn't. Bella had finally got rid of that _thing_, was seeing normal people and was his friend.

He had had a thing for her at the beginning, but he wasn't sure where that had come from. He knew werewolves were supposed to have only one single person, who was just right for them, and he didn't want to screw things up with her – like Sam had with Leah – only to have to leave her later, when he found his true other half.

They were still friends, though, and she was coming to spend the day there, at La Push, with him and his friends. She, Mike Newton, some of the other people who were always with them, and the new kid, Harry, whom he had taken a likening to.

The car they were in was arriving and they climbed out, and when Harry left the back door it happened – Leah started growling and Sam and the others went instantaneously tense: the new kid was reeking of vampire scent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Twelve**

Bella noticed the low growl that was coming from Sam and Leah and sighed. Gee, she had forgotten about that entire werewolf-vampire thing. Harry was always with the Cullens and probably they had gotten their scent on him. She saw him eyeing the 'pack' with a curious look and decided to act, before they betrayed their secrets themselves.

"Hey, Jake. Could I talk to you for a sec?" Jacob made a very small sign to Sam and followed Bella, while Harry, Mike and the others set up their place.

"Bella, why's Harry _reeking_ of leech?"

"It seems like Harry is their friend. They sit together at lunch, and they talk, and rumour has it at school that Edward even went to his house."

He stayed quiet for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I don't like it. He could hurt him."

"Jacob, I _know_ Edward. He would never – _ever_ – hurt someone. With everything he got through with me, with all that nice-scent stuff, he can handle being friends with Harry. Harry can make a good use of friends, or so he seems, don't you think so?"

He sighed again and Bella thought he looked older too. She had been meeting too many people that looked older than they really were. It made her feel so… out of place around them.

"Couldn't you talk to him and make him see some sense? You are his friend!"

"Well, not _really_ friends, we barely talk at school. And he… look, Jake, just look at him, ok? What _do_ you see? Because I don't see just a teenager. He's different. He can take care of himself, and besides I trust Edward. I trusted him with my life."

"And he got away from you, because he was afraid of hurting you."

"No! He got away from me because we weren't right together. Harry, though…" she trailed off and Jacob looked at her weirdly.

"What about Harry?"

"Nothing. I just think they seem alike. Don't worry, ok? Tell Sam and the others to lay off, too, he's getting uncomfortable with all the staring, I can tell."

"I'll try to. I just hope he doesn't get hurt."

"He won't." she answered smiling and he smiled back and joined the others.

For one afternoon, he could just forget all about the prejudices and history. He could be just a teenager.

x

Harry got home extremely happy that evening; he even managed to forget all about Malfoys being there. He entered the house and saw Draco sitting in the living room, a book opened on his lap, and Narcissa talking quietly with Andie nearby, while Sirius was – as always, lately – watching matches on TV.

"Hey, I'm home."

Draco didn't even look up and Narcissa didn't seem to acknowledge him either. Andie smiled.

"Hey, kiddo, how was it there?" asked Sirius grinning.

"Great! They are really nice, Jacob's friends, I mean. And Mr Black said you should go there more often, said something about fishing."

"Mr _Black?"_ asked Draco, with an incredulous look.

"Yes. There is a line of Blacks living down there."

"We should check them, they could be related to us." said Narcissa, in a businesslike voice.

"Well, I don't think we will. Because in case you haven't noticed, half the Blacks descendants inside this house are just a little carbonised point, and we really don't care about relations." Sirius answered in a quite cold voice and looked at Harry, without giving her time to answer, his voice warming instantaneously, "Edward called earlier, asked you to call him as soon as you got home, and you've got mail from Ron and Hermione, it's in your room, Hermione found a way of sending it through muggle post."

"I'll call Edward." he said, getting up from the couch and Sirius laughed.

"Good priorities, kiddo! Handsome guys always come first!"

"Very funny." Harry answered while dialling the Cullen's number, "He's my _friend_, got it?"

"For _now_, yeah, I got it." Harry stuck his tongue at him and sat nearby to talk, he didn't want anymore teasing about him going to his room to talk to Edward. The other boy answered almost at the first ring.

"Hey, Edward."

"Harry! How are you? Sirius told me you were in La Push?"

"Yeah, I went there with Bella and Mike to meet some of Jacob's friends." Edward spent a moment very quiet.

"Oh. How did it go?"

"Nice enough. The other kids from the reservation were looking at me funny when I arrived but then it got better."

"It must be because they found you… interesting." Harry laughed.

"More like I'm the new kid in town and just that."

"I doubt it." The vampire answered in a strange voice, and Harry stayed quiet. What _was_ happening to him, thinking Edward's voice was sexy? That was _absurd!_ "Well, I called you before to say I can't make it to school on Monday. Dad's decided to go camping; we'll be back on Tuesday, though. I really wanted to be there, because of the new kid you talked about."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine, I guess. Might miss your help in History, though. Have fun with your family!"

"Thanks. I'll help you on Tuesday if you want."

"Sure. You want come over after school?"

"Of course! I'd love too."

"If Alice and Jasper want to come they'd be welcome too."

"I'll tell them. See you on Tuesday."

"See you. Bye." Harry answered quietly and he hung up.

It was a really, _really_ nice voice.

"Stop daydreaming, will you?" teased Sirius, "Call for a pizza, I don't think Andie wants to cook, and neither do I."

"Alright." he agreed and called for delivery pizza. All the time thinking about just how nice that guy's voice really sounded.

x

Dinner was a very quiet affair, the Malfoys didn't speak unless they were spoken to and that didn't happen _that_ often.

"So, what did you do in La Push?" asked Andie, trying to dissipate the weird silence.

"Oh, we went hiking. There are a lot of beautiful places there, and then Mike taught me how to play Volleyball. I knew the game, but I've never played… Damn, I'll miss Quidditch. It's been more than a year I since played. Last time I was on a broom was to go over to your house, Andie."

"Oh, dreadful night." she said with a shiver.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, in a worried voice, and looked between Andie and Harry, who were extremely quiet. Even the Malfoys were paying attention.

"It was the day I was moved from my relatives' house. Voldemort found out and attacked, we got lost, our meeting point was at Andie's, Hagrid lost control of your bike, we crashed… Hedwig died, and George lost his ear. Moody died too." Harry stated in a flat voice, stabbing his pizza, not hungry anymore. Andie had her eyes closed and Sirius got up and hugged Harry.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Don't worry. It's fine now, I guess. Ill go and see Mione's letter." he said, leaving the kitchen quickly, leaving two pairs of worried eyes on him. He seemed to be fine, but he was obviously hiding so much… and not for the first time Andromeda thought if it had been a wise decision to let the Malfoys in their lives.

x

Hermione's letter was fun to read, but it did bring a feeling like he was… becoming different. Like he didn't belong to their lives anymore. All about Hogwarts reconstruction, and how Ginny was less depressed by the day, and the Weasleys moving on and all that made him feel bad for leaving. But, on the other hand, Hermione seemed to be almost afraid of the uproar his name was bringing on. People demanding to know where he was, and how he had defeated Voldemort, and someone was trying to make his birthday into a Holiday! On the good part, though, the Ministry had accepted to put a portrait of Severus Snape in the Headmaster's office, but only after Hermione and Ron had given their testimony - under Veritaserum! - that _Harry_ knew he had been a spy all along.

It was insane. That was the part where he got truly convinced he did well in leaving… If only the Malfoys hadn't come over, everything would be fine. She had said she wanted to see him Christmas break and he wrote back settling that, saying she should continued writing to the address she had.

Sunday was a quiet day in the Black-Potter-Malfoy household. Harry still wasn't in the mood for talking and spent most of the day in the backyard, studying. It was unusually sunny that day, and it seemed to lighten the gloomy mood from the day before a little.

Bella called him once, and Jacob had called too, to do something in Port Angeles, but he said he had to study for History, and they had given up convincing him. He was almost done with his homework when he heard someone coming and sitting beside him on the grass.

Draco Malfoy had a History book in his hands and a very determined look on his face.

Oh, boy, this would be a long afternoon, thought Harry.

x

Draco was bored beyond his mind. He had been through hell last year, he had been removed from his house and school, he didn't have any friends or companions – or lackeys – around, and he didn't have a clue what that book was about.

He had _never_ heard about South-North Conflicts in United States. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to know. And he knew that mutt who had somehow come back from the dead had offered to help him, but between spending humiliating hours with him or with Potter, he had chosen Potter.

At least Potter was dumb and he could be mean to him, he had a feeling that Black wasn't as forgiving.

So he went outside where Potter had been since that morning and sat beside him on the grass, receiving an incredulous look in return.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he looked at Potter and sighed. Man, was that hard.

"Look, I haven't got a clue about what these Revolutions are about. I need help. I don't want to fail in this school even if it is a muggle one."

"I thought you said muggle books would be so easy." replied Harry, smirking.

"Well, most of them are. That Trigonometry or something is nothing compared to Arithmancy, but this I've never heard about. I'm not American, _and_ a muggle one at that, how am I supposed to know _anything _about this?"

"Yeah, you have a point. I'm not very good at it myself."

"Oh, what a surprise, Potter not doing well in classes!" he muttered in a mocking tone and Harry turned to look at him very seriously.

"Look, Malfoy, you're the one in need of help here, ok? If you want help from me, stop mocking me, or you'll find out muggle school can be very unpleasant."

"Is that a threat, Potter?" he answered, narrowing his eyes.

"NO, it's a warning. You're not the most pleasant person in the world, and you haven't got your _friends_ around, you'll be all alone, and with no help whatsoever if you don't change your attitude. You need help, you asked for it, and I think I can help you, but I won't put up with your snob attitude, got it?"

"Fine, Potter. Will you help me?"

"Yeah. I've got notes from classes of the last year, Jasper lent me some of his, and Edward too, you can look at them, and if you have any doubts you can ask me."

Draco nodded his thanks and took the notes from Harry. He then took out of his backpack some parchment and quills and started looking through the notes.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry in an incredulous voice.

"Copying the notes, Potter, are you blind?"

"In parchment?"

"What am I suppose to use? Grass?"

"No, idiot, notebooks. And pens. Here, use this." he said, handing Draco a blue pen and some spare sheets he had.

"This thing is weird." Draco commented, taking the pen and trying to write with it.

"Not as weird as using a quill and parchment in a muggle school would have been."

Draco snorted but didn't say anything.

The muggle world was definitely a strange place.

"Hum… Malfoy?" Harry called, after about fifteen minutes in silence. Draco looked at him.

"What?"

"Will you realty leave your mother in the attic? I mean, you could stay there, I've been there, it's a nice place, and she wouldn't have to be there."

"If you are so worried, why don't _you_ change places with her?"

"Because she is not _my_ mother. If she was, I would be there since the first day. Just put the notes in my room later, ok?" Harry answered, getting up and leaving the blond boy alone.

Draco looked at the trees surrounding the house and thought. Maybe Potter was right.

x

"Can you help me?"

Harry looked up from the letter he was reading again, and saw Draco standing at his door, looking very uncomfortable.

"Can you help me?" the blond repeated, "My aunt and your godfather forbade me to use magic, and I can't move everything from my room on my own, can you help me?"

Harry smiled at him, and got up from bed.

"Sure." He answered, "But _you_ will wash the dishes tonight."

Draco only rolled his eyes and led the way to the attic.

Honestly, Potter even seemed a Slytherin at times and it was beginning to freak him out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Monday morning was a dreadful day.

Well, not really, because there was sun, something Harry hadn't seen happening in Forks till that day – two days all sunny and bright in sequence – but he had to go to school – _with Draco Malfoy_. He knew the day would be crap since he heard the blonde's voice that morning, while going to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, I have to go and come back from school with Potter? Why can't I go alone?"

"Because it's far, Draco, and you can't drive yet."

"Why _not?"_

"Because you need a license for that, Malfoy, and you haven't got the license, so you'll go with Harry today, and I'll see about your license this afternoon, so you can take the classes needed from today on, ok?" said Sirius, with a kind of coldness to his voice Harry had never heard before.

Malfoy could grate on anyone's nerve.

Harry heard Malfoy grumbling something and entered the kitchen. Andie should still be asleep; he had heard Ted crying some point that night.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, kiddo." answered a cheerful Sirius.

"Good morning, Mr Potter." said Narcissa coolly and Harry frowned. It wouldn't do to call someone who _lived_ with you calling you by your last name.

"Good morning, Mrs Malfoy. You… Er… You can call me Harry if you like, it sounds weird to call an eighteen year old by his last name while living in the same house." Narcissa nodded her acceptance, and he saw Draco sending him hateful glares. Gee, they hadn't even made to school yet.

"So, you coming home straight after school today?" asked Sirius.

"I guess. Unless there's something going on, but the Cullens aren't in town, so if there is it's with Bella or Mike, and I'll pass by to tell you."

"Alright. Have a nice day, boys." Sirius said, leaving the kitchen, and Harry followed soon after. Draco didn't take too long and both boys climbed in Harry's jeep.

"How can they stay at home and ride to school everyday?" complained Draco.

"I think it's nice. I mean, we can stay with our family…"

"What family, Potter? It's _my_ family you're staying with, in case you haven't noticed."

Harry looked at him with his eyes widening.

"What in heavens are you talking about, Malfoy? Andie and Sirius _are_ my family. He's my godfather, and she's my godson's grandmother."

"But way before that they were already Blacks, what means they were my family fist." said Draco glaring at him again.

"For Godric, Malfoy, how old are you, five? Family's not about time, family is about caring. And honestly, letting your mother staying in the _attic_ shows how much you care."

"Shut UP, Potter, I already gave her the room!"

"After **I** told you to!"

By that point they had arrived at the school park, and some of the other kids were looking at them strangely. The two new boys - who were said to be related – fighting in their first day together at school. That promised to be interesting.

"I told you to SHUT UP, or I'll…"

"You will what, Malfoy? Call your friends to hit me?" Harry answered, in a mocking tone that went down to a whisper, while he went very close to Malfoy, "Listen, Malfoy, you don't want to mess with me. While you were grovelling at that half-breed lunatic's feet, I was hiding in tents, breaking into the Ministry, being taken to your _home_ and running away, breaking into Gringotes and leaving it on a _dragon_. While you were being the little coward you have always been, I was out there to kill _Him._ So don't take this tone with me. I'm trying to help you, and if you let me, I would like to be your friend. But don't think I will put up with you, because I won't. After yesterday I thought you had changed, even if only a little bit, but I see you haven't. The office is there, just go in and take what you need. I'm sure you can find your way here." he finished and turned his back on Draco.

Gods, it would be a long morning.

x

Their last class before lunch was History, and Harry had sat by himself at the back, where he used to sit with the Cullens. Draco was in this class too and he could see everyone eyeing the blond, but no one went to him to talk. Apparently, Draco wasn't a very approachable person.

The bell rang, and he saw Malfoy waiting until everyone else had left and only then getting up, going to the door at the same time he did. Mike was outside waiting for him.

"Hey, Harry, wanna come and sit with us?"

"Sure!" he answered and looked back at Draco, who was looking around in an uncaring way. _Too_ uncaring to actually be uncaring, "Do you mind if my… _cousin_ sit with us?"

Mike looked at Draco warily and then shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

He went and Harry looked at Draco.

"Coming?"

"I'm not your little charity project, Potter."

"I don't _do_ charity, Malfoy."

Both boys walked to the table, where Bella, Mike and some others were at, and Draco kept his silence most of the time, but it was a start.

Maybe there was hope for Draco yet.

x

The rest of the day was less stressful and they met at the car park to go home.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded.

"Yeah. I thought you were going out with your little friends." he said in a tone Harry was starting to recognize as jealousy.

"No. I'm going home. And they are not my _friends_, we just talk sometimes."

"What, you don't have friends here?"

"I do." he answered, leaving the parking lot behind, in their way home, "But they are out, camping. Tomorrow you can meet them."

"Oh, joy." Draco answered sarcastically and Harry laughed.

Honestly, sometimes he could swear Malfoy had some sense of humour.

x

"Mother, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked, looking at his mother, who was in her new room, reading a book by the window.

"Of course, Draco. What is it?"

He looked at her seriously.

"How long do you think it will be before we go home?"

She looked at her son and sighed. They had made so much damage with Draco. She wasn't even sure if they could fix that. But she would try.

"As long as it takes."

He was quiet for some time, apparently trying to gather courage to ask the next question.

"Do you think we should write father?"

She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Do you want to?"

He just shook his head, and dropped his gaze, as if ashamed.

"Then don't. The best part of being here, Draco, is that we don't _have_ to do anything anymore. You do what you want to do, as long as it doesn't affect the other people we live with, or it doesn't harm anyone. The rest, you can do as you like."

He nodded and was on his way out of the room, when he stopped by the door and looked at her again.

"Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome, son." She answered smiling, "You're welcome."

x

Tuesday morning brought a lot of rain, but, strangely, Harry was _smiling_.

A lot.

So much in fact, Sirius couldn't help but tease him.

"Oh, he's so _happy and sappy_ his _boooooooyfriend_ is baaaaaaaack." he said in a singsong voice, and Harry merely stuck his tongue out at him, without giving an answer.

He didn't know what answer to give. If there was an answer at all, because, well, Edward _did_ make him feel like he was… safe and… happy, maybe? It made him feel as if he… _belonged_ there. It was so weird he didn't know what to say, or think, he had never paid attention to boys before, but he hadn't paid that much attention to girls either. Of course there was Ginny and Cho, but he… he didn't know how to explain. He _had_ felt attracted to them but not so much as he was now. He had never lost hours thinking about the sound of their voices, or… how their hair would feel at his touch. He just didn't know.

They went to school in silence, and Malfoy didn't disturb him, apparently the warning from the day before was still making some kind of effect. Their classes went calmly enough and Harry was starting to get really worried when Draco simply nodded towards the Cullens but didn't say a word to them during the whole lunch, or the History class they shared after it.

He talked to Edward and Alice and Jasper, but Edward seemed a little distracted, watching Draco with a little frown the whole time.

Well, Malfoy could cause that reaction from time to time, so lost he looked with some of the most simple muggle contraptions.

Soon, it was time to go home, and they were walking together to the parking lot.

"So, do you want help in History?" Edward asked, and Harry smiled in response.

"Sure. Do you want to come over?"

"Ok. I'll just drop everybody home and meet you at your place in… half an hour?"

"Great." The wizard answered smiling. Once they were away from the Cullens and in front of Harry's car, Draco stopped and looked at Harry seriously.

"They are not human."

Harry stared at the blond a few seconds in silence, without knowing what to answer. In a way he had known that from the beginning, but he just hadn't cared.

He _still_ didn't care.

"Who?"

"My notebooks, Potter" Draco answered scathingly, "The Cullens, that's who."

Harry didn't answer, looking lost in his thoughts.

"They are too… _unnatural_ to be humans, sure you noticed that? I wonder… They are not veelas, maybe I can find out what they are…"

"NO!" Harry nearly shouted, and Draco looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You don't want to know?"

"No, I don't."

"Are you daft? They could be _anything_, they could be _dangerous!_"

"But they are _not_, if they were we would know, already, Draco, I don't want to know. I know they aren't the human family they want to look like, but so aren't we. We have our secrets, they have theirs, please, let _them_ decide if they want to let us know or not. We're friends. Maybe they'll tell us."

"And maybe they will not" replied the blond, in an annoyed voice.

"Then we won't know, because it's not our secret. Draco, don't try to find out what they are, and don't tell anyone about this"

Draco stayed in silence for a few moments, and then nodded his head.

"Alright, I won't. But you better tell that friend of yours to help me with this awful History stuff too."

"I promise." Harry answered smiling, and they climbed in the jeep, missing the surprise yet satisfied smiles on the Cullens' faces.

"Well, it seems like our little friend is trusworthy after all." said Emmett, and Rosalie agreed with a nod of her hair.

"Yes, but they have secrets too. I wonder what that would be."

The others didn't answer and followed Edward to their car. He simply couldn't stop smiling.

Harry Potter got better every single day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The study session went as good as it could have gone. Draco was not exactly discrete in showing his dislike for an unknown creature hanging out in the place he was living in, but he didn't tell the adults, and didn't bother Edward - at least not too much. The vampire had to admit: he was impressed with the two boys. Ever since Draco had come near them, he had realized there was something off with the Cullens, although the boy's mind seemed a little… confused, as if fuzzy.¹ He could read him, but not really _see_ him, not as clearly as everybody else. When he heard the boys talking at the end of the class he was surprised to see how maturely they were taking the fact that there were strange creatures living along with them.

They were supposed to run and scream, but they weren't.

And they were supposed to be curious as hell, annoying him to know what he and his siblings were, but they weren't.

And it all was thanks to Harry.

They reviewed everything they had had in the last week's History class, mostly for Draco's – or better _Malfoy_, as he asked to be called – sake, and the blonde finally decided to go to his room and study by himself, after Harry promised he'd help him later if need be.

"He is not all that bad…" Edward said, looking at Harry after Draco had left and Harry laughed a little.

"No, _today_ he really wasn't all that bad. I think he's grown up more than I expected in this time we didn't see each other."

Edward didn't answer, he simply stared at Harry. What was it in this boy that seemed to emanate trust and caution at the same time? The way he spoke, as if he had seen so many things that he could expect anything from anyone? How could he behave so much as a grown up, so different from all the other teenagers he had grown used to, always selfish, impatient, impressionable teenagers? What Harry _was_? What had he _done_? What was this secret he seemed to have? And most importantly, why did Edward feel… _himself_ with him? He did not feel thirst, he did not feel anger, he only felt… Harry.

It was such a good feeling he couldn't help himself, he smiled.

"We heard you today."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"Heard what?"

"You and Draco talking about us. We heard."

"You were at the other side of the car park, you _couldn't_ have heard us." Harry answered in an unsure voice, getting up from the bed and leaning against the windowsill, facing Edward.

"And all the same, we did." the vampire answered calmly, waiting. He was torn in two. Half of him was expecting Harry to run as soon as he got any glimpse from all the… _strange_ things that Edward would be talking about, and another half of him was expecting Harry to understand everything, maybe even say he already knew.

"How?" the boy asked, intrigued.

"Because we can." he looked down, and stared at his hands. It was time for him to tell, no matter what the others would say. He didn't want to get hurt a second time, he didn't want to grow close to Harry and then have him turn away and leave him. If Harry couldn't understand what he was, then he wanted it to be at the beginning, not later. Not like it was with Bella, "Harry, I have something to tell you and I really hope you'll understand." He took a deep unnecessary breath, "We are…"

"Don't." the boy said, and Edward turned to look at him, surprised at seeing Harry smiling at him, "Don't tell."

"Why not, aren't you curious?"

"Dying curious. And nervous, because there's something about you that calls to me, as if I've known you before. And I really want to know, but I'm not ready."

"Because you do think we're dangerous. That _I am_ dangerous." He said in a defeated voice, and was surprise to hear a small chuckle in return.

"No. Because I'm not ready to tell _our_ secret. And it wouldn't be fair to you."

Edward looked at him seriously.

"But you _do_ know we _could_ be dangerous, just like Draco think we are?"

"I don't believe in someone being dangerous or not just because they happen to be one thing or another. I believe someone can be dangerous because they _want_ to be dangerous. And I can see you don't."

Edward smiled at Harry and got up slowly, going to the place where the smaller boy was. Very slowly he reached out and touched Harry's face, enjoying the way the boy closed his eyes. His cold lips touched the warm ones just for a second, and when he opened his eyes he saw two emerald points eyeing him intently.

"Thank you." Edward whispered.

"What for?" Harry asked in a breathless voice.

"For making me feel safe." The vampire answered with a smile, leaving the room to go home.

Harry smiled and touched his lips, with a very silly face.

It wasn't anything like the wet kiss he had with Cho, and definitely it was _nothing_ like the way he had kissed Ginny. It wasn't long, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't breathless, or desperate, or full of lust.

That kiss could only be defined in one word: right.

Edward got home smiling. He got into the house and was met with a bouncing Alice, whose eyes were shining, and even Jasper smiled at him, contaminated for the almost giddy atmosphere.

"Was it good? How did you feel?" his sister asked, and he laughed, even if Rosalie was staring at him with a strange face.

"I won't be sharing that information, sorry, Alice."

"Well, I _saw_ it, and it was _so_ cute, I'm sure you two will be very, very happy."

"Was it this you saw before? When you said I would find happiness?"

Alice just smiled and thought about clothes.

"Who knows? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." she answered smiling and ran out of the house before Edward could ask anything else.

Jasper followed her not very long after that and he was alone with Rosalie.

"How did he take?"

"Take what?"

"The news, Edward. How did he take the fact that you're a vampire? I hope he didn't react like that little rat from before, who could think of nothing else but being changed as well? I hope you _do_ know what you're doing and that this boy likes you for _you_ and not for all the mystery and excitement you can offer?" she answered in a cold voice, but Edward smiled all the same.

"He doesn't know."

"You kissed him without telling him? And when you tell…"

"I tried to, Rose. He didn't let me."

"Why not?"

"Because he said it wasn't fair to me to share our secrets, while he didn't feel ready to share his. He is _good_, Rose. He's not Bella. I know this time I will not get hurt because his human needs will get in the way. I trust him, already. I fell safe with him. He is… _right_."

He looked at his sister and saw her smile, a sincere smile, rare that they were.

"I'm happy it's this way, Edward. I truly am."

He smiled at her and went to his piano, playing happy songs for the first time in very long.

Things were, for the first time in his very long life, looking good for him, with not a cloud in his metaphoric sky.

He would enjoy it while it lasted.

September went on in a blur. Too much homework for Harry's taste, too much rain for Sirius', and too much teeth growing for Teddie's. But even with all of this, the Malfoy-Black-Potter household was a very happy place.

Edward came by almost everyday. One thing that was strange was that whenever there was sun, none of the Cullens siblings showed up at school.

Draco was certain he knew what they were, but after a very long talk with Harry, he said he would keep his thoughts to himself. A very tentative friendship was being developed between the boys, and Narcissa could see her son finally being able to be his own person, and not a shadow of his father.

Teddie was growing steadily and Andie was only too happy to be a grandmother. She and Cissy could – for the first time in their lives – actually relate to each other as sisters and they were happy with this new development.

Sirius was a completely different man from what Harry knew. He started a little garage with Billy Black's son, and spent a good part of his days in La Push, running the business while Jacob worked. From time to time, the huge Indian boy showed up at their house, but that didn't happen very often, because he and Draco never actually got along.

The only great change was Rosalie's behaviour towards Harry. She was gentle and smiling at him, as she had never been with someone else. This fact alone had sent Isabella Swan almost in a panic attack when she saw Rosalie helping Harry with his Biology homework. Harry filed that information about Bella to analyse at a later date.

Harry and Edward were taking things slowly. Very, very slowly.

Harry's greatest fears were, actually, what his family's reaction would be. Edward wanted to actually _be_ with him, the rest of the school and town be dammed. They hadn't even kissed after that day in Harry's room, but it felt so right for them to be together. The only thing stopping Harry was what his family – the only people who _mattered_ – would think, and that was what was nagging the boy in that sunny Friday afternoon, when Edward had gone camping – _again_ - with his family.

Draco stopped at the other boy's room and looked inside to see Harry sitting at his windowsill, a forlorn look on his face.

"What's up, scarhead? Is Potty sad because his little boyfriend is out?"

"Please, Draco, go bother someone else."

The blonde looked at Harry and got into the room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed.

"Come on, Potter, spill it. What's going on? Did you and Cullen have a fight?"

"Why do you think what I have has something to do with Edward?" Harry asked in an irritated tone, finally looking at Draco.

"Because you two are dating?"

"We are _not_ dating!"

"Well, it looks like you're dating to me."

Harry got silent for a few moments.

"How come none of you are freaked out by this?"

"What are you talking about? I _am_ freaked out about this. The guy practically _lives_ in this house and we don't know _what_ he is."

"Not that, Draco. How come you're not… I don't know, grossed that I'm practically dating a boy?

"Why would we be? Your godfather is considering offering your hand in marriage every time he hears about you both. Soon he'll want to meet the family. Even mother likes the guy, and aunt Andromeda is always on and on about the _darling_ Edward, why would it be a problem?"

"Because we are both men!"

"And? Is this one of those ridiculous things muggle upbringing causes to the person? What does it mater if you two are guys, as long as there is someone to carry on the family line, or if you don't _care_ about the family line, as it's your case?"

"You mean this is not a problem?"

"Not if you have a designed heir."

"This is weird. You care about the purity of blood, even if a person _has_ magic, but you don't care if he's gay?"

"Muggles are weird, not us. Was it this you were so upset about?" when Harry didn't answered, Draco laughed, "For Salazar, Potter, but you're ridiculous. Anyway, I'm bored and your little boyfriend is not here, let's do something."

Most of their friendship was due the fact that Draco didn't have any other friends. No one at school was keen on approaching him, and the few ones who tried regretted it later, so Harry was his only companion.

"We could go down to La Push, see Sirius and the beach, you haven't gone there yet."

"Yeah, let's go. Anything not to hear you godson start screaming again. I swear he's putting me off having kids in the future."

Harry laughed and they left to the beach, completely unaware that the life of one of them was about to change forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The day was sunny and warm, something very rare for the middle of October in Forks, but Draco wasn't going to complain. He had to admit that life in the little town was way more enjoyable than he had thought possible, and that living among muggles wasn't all that bad, even if it meant he couldn't use his magic as much as he wanted to.

The house with Sirius and Andromeda wasn't all that bad either, and even Potter was… well, liveable. He sure knew how to forgive one's mistakes, and Draco was taking full advantage of this. What was bothering him at the moment, though, was something completely different. What was on his mind while he drove his new car to La Push with Potter trying to find something on the radio was the fact that Harry Potter – scarhead, skin and bones, 'I've-just-woken-up' hair, shortie Potter - had a _boyfriend_.

And _he_ – Draco Malfoy, pureblood, blond, tall and rich – didn't.

He was much more inclined to girls than guys, but the thought of asking Harry out had crossed his mind once or twice – he wasn't _all that_ bad, after all – but he quickly dismissed it. It would be a very hard task to win against that Cullen guy. But that didn't mean he didn't want someone, because he did. He was kind of lonely without Pansy fussing over him all the time.

It was a weird feeling.

They arrived at Sirius' garage and he saw one of his most disliked persons there: Jacob Black. There was something wrong with that guy, a person could _not_ be that happy and cheery all the time, it was simply annoying.

They greeted Sirius, who said for them to wait around a bit, and then they could wonder around the reservation a little, while Jacob took care of the garage.

Draco wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation, and was simply staring out the door when he saw the first person in that whole _country_ who managed to capture his interest.

Their eyes locked and Draco simply knew: that person was going to be _his_, no matter what.

**x**

The day was plain and simply _boring_.

Working in Black's garage had seemed like such a nice idea at the beginning, a way to escape some of the problems that were just coming more and more every single day, but, of course, Jacob was there all the time, and that Sirius guy had some _serious_ issues.

Therefore, working there was not just a bad idea, it was boring too.

Staring out of the window in that sunny – oh, my, Sunny in Forks! – day, the person was seriously thinking about a way to… escape.

It was just _too much_. Everybody has their limits. Living life like it was being lived right now was a nightmare.

It wasn't right.

It was just so much _pain_.

Sighing, said person looked at the door of the shop, that had just opened to see Sirius's godson walk in followed by…

Well.

Followed by the simple reason for life to exist on earth. Time, space and breathing, nothing seemed to matter, only _he_ mattered, only now everything made sense, the air ceased to exist, everything seemed to stop and suddenly re-start in a new rhythm – _his _rhythm - a new song, a new day, a new sun, because now… Now there was a _reason_. Now there was a _purpose_.

'Oh, boy, he's just _so_ handsome' was the last thing the person thought before going straight towards the guy who had come in.

**x**

Jacob was having a very nice day so far.

It was all sunny, so there were no leeches to bother him, and he was going to Bella's later that day so that they could go to the movies in Port Angeles. The day was going so good, in fact, that he wasn't even bothered when that alien Malfoy kid came in the store with all that arrogance and pose.

God, but was he annoying.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp by the window, and saw coal black eyes lock with grey ones and he recognized all the signs of an imprinting.

Jacob closed his eyes and moaned painfully.

Trust Leah Clearwater to imprint on the most annoying, conceited, boring and arrogant person in the whole world.

**x**

She had short, spiked black hair, and was lean, even if tall and strong for a girl. Her eyes were plain black and the way she moved – with some kind of predatory grace – made Draco hypnotized.

She was just… everything he had asked for.

Had he really thought that just now?

Oh, yes, he had.

"Hello. I'm Leah.", the girl said, with a confident, rough voice, offering her hand for a hand shake, and Draco smirked, taking the offered hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Draco Malfoy. A pleasure."

She smirked back at him.

"It's time for my break here, what do you say I show you the reservation? I know all the interesting spots."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you do.", he answered, still smirking, "It'd be lovely of you to show me."

And just like that they both left the shop, leaving two dumbstruck wizards and a very unhappy werewolf behind.

Phasing would be just terrible form now on.

Just imagine the kind of thoughts Leah would be having about that annoying jerk now!

**x**

She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either.

She was cursed.

Forever cursed.

She used to have a beautiful face, she used to _be_ beautiful, and now… she was… like this. Cursed.

She wasn't all that smart, nor a nice person. She was a gossip, and spoilt and a little bit shallow, but she used to be happy. And now…

Now she just wasn't.

Funny thing that the person to notice she wasn't well would be the one she hated for so long.

Now she didn't hate the other girl anymore. She couldn't. She didn't have enough energy to _hate_, she just wanted to disappear. Her parents had said they didn't mind what had happened, that they were happy just for seeing her alive, but she could see in her mother's eyes, in her father's gestures: they were disgusted by her scarred face, the way she craved almost raw meat, the way her clear blue eyes were now tainted with a faint gold.

She was a mess, and the only one who seemed to care enough was Hermione Granger.

What an irony.

And Hermione did care, she was worried. She didn't want to see anymore sadness and despair than she had already seen, and she wanted people around her to be happy, even if she was talking about her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend: Lavender Brown.

She's never liked Lavender, nor cared about her, but after the attack by Fenrir Greyback the other girl was getting more reclusive and depressed by the day.

And seeing those sad eyes haunting all the people she looked to, she decided to help.

Maybe a little trip would do her some good.

Hermione took some parchment and a quill, and started to write to Harry.

She hoped he wouldn't mind another guest for Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Sixteen**

After leaving the store, Draco and Leah walked towards the beach, stealing glances from each other, but both were a bit overwhelmed by what had happened at the garage. Draco was both overwhelmed _and_ confused, to speak the truth. She was a muggle and clearly older than he was. Those two facts were conflicting in the mind of the young wizard. Since she was a muggle she was, obviously, inferior to him in every way, but being older – a _woman_, not a _girl_ – what did she want with him?

Not that he wasn't absolutely sure that he was the best choice for anyone in the female population, way better than anyone else in that little place they were living in, but that didn't change the fact that she was older and pretty, and quite aggressive if the way she was eyeing him was any indication of her normal behaviour.

Leah, on the other hand, was considering how to best approach her situation. He was an outsider. So far all of the other werewolves had imprinted on someone with Quileute blood in bigger or lesser degree. This boy didn't have a drop of Indian blood in him. If it wasn't for his smell – which was absolutely _divine_, mind you – he could pass as being one of the leeches. And that thought was just _so_ amusing.

Looking at him, she realized what an awkward position they found themselves in.

"So… You're new here, right?", she asked briskly, and he looked at her quickly, before shrugging and looking ahead again, his head high.

"Yes. I and my mother moved here a couple of months ago, with Black's family."

"Are you related to Jacob?", Draco snorted at that.

"I seriously hope not, can't stand that overgrown git. What's with him, always so happy, as if no problem could exist on earth?", Leah laughed quietly. Reaching the beach, they sat on some large rocks, side by side, close to each other, but not really touching.

"Tell me about it. He's just annoying like that. Always has been."

Silence met her statement and Draco had to control the urge not to fidget in his place.

"So… Do you go to school?", he asked, even if a little doubtfully.

"No.", she answered, shaking her head, "I'm done with school. I'll be 21 in a few months."

"Oh.", Draco answered. So he was right. She _was_ older.

"Does it bother you?", she asked, and that was the first tome Draco saw her look a little unsure of herself.

"Your being older than me?", she nodded, "No. It doesn't. It does make me wonder why you'd want to be with me, though. Not that I'm not great, but… You get the idea.", he finished speaking with a smile and she laughed, her eyes shining.

"Well… What if I said that when I looked at you the world stopped, and everything only makes sense now because you exist?"

Draco turned a bit so that he was looking straight into her eyes, looking into them and trying to find out if she was making fun of him. She wasn't. She was absolutely serious.

"I would say… you have a very good taste.", they both laughed a little, before Draco continued speaking, "I would wonder why you thought that, though."

Leah kept her silence a little longer. Well, she thought, the sooner he knows, the sooner he'll accept it.

"What I'm about to tell you, Draco, is a very big, very dangerous secret, and I can only tell you this because you are… _mine_. Don't tell this to anyone, or if you do, only tell if you're absolutely sure they _must_ know. It's not only my secret to keep. Can you do that?"

He nodded. He sure knew what _that_ felt like.

"Well, Draco… Do you believe in werewolves?"

**x**

Harry and Sirius exchanged looks of absolute confusion.

Well. That wasn't like Draco at _all_.

"What was _that_ about?", Sirius asked no-one in particular, and heard Jacob sniggering at the back of the garage.

"Don't worry too much. Leah is… a very… erm… She won't do anything she shouldn't do to him."

That sent Harry laughing some more, and Sirius looked at his godson with proud eyes. He was healing.

"Hey, kiddo, want to go look around the stores? Jake can take care of the garage, right?"

"Sure, sure.", said Jake, "You guys go and enjoy yourselves, I'm going to finish that car at the back."

Soon, Harry and Sirius were walking around the little craft shops in the reservation. Both were silent, but not uncomfortably so. A little while later, the sky started to go grey, and soon it was raining hard. They walked in a little café and ordered some tea. Harry was happily sipping his warm drink when Sirius decided to say a few things he had been thinking about lately.

"Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"How are things going between you and Edward? I mean, no jokes this time, just… Honestly, do you like him?"

Harry stayed silent a little while, considering what he should speak next, remembering his conversation with Draco earlier that day. He decided to be completely honest to Sirius.

It couldn't hurt, right?

"I… I do, Sirius. A lot.", he saw his godfather smiling broadly and smiled a bit too, "This really doesn't bother you?"

"Harry, I dated a werewolf – a **male** werewolf – for years. Do you really think I'd have anything against you and Edward?"

Harry smiled some more, and shook his head.

"No… I think deep down I knew you wouldn't."

Before any of them could say anything else, his mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Harry? Hi! It's me."

"Hey, Edward.", Sirius started to laugh at the shade of red Harry's face had just turned, "What's up?"

"We just got back from camping and I was thinking if you'd like to do something?"

"Oh, I'd love to!", he answered a little too enthusiastically, making Sirius laugh even harder, "What do you have in mind?"

"Would you like to come over? We could watch a movie or something."

"Sure.", Harry answered, a bit surprised, Edward had never invited him to his house, it was always at Harry's they met.

"Great! What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh… hum… Half an hour?"

"Aright, see you then.", the other boy answered, before hanging up.

"I have to go, Edward will pick me up in half an hour. Will you drive Draco back, please?"

"Sure, kiddo. Go and have fun."

Harry flashed him a last smile before bolting out the door.

**x**

Edward and Alice were done hunting, and were just running for the fun of it, waiting for the others.

Suddenly, Alice smiled broadly and looked at Edward.

"I'm just so _happy_ you decided to tell!", she all but squealed, racing him towards their house.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

But she didn't answer, and left him alone. When he reached his room, Edward started to think about his last months.

Being with Harry was something so completely amazing, he could swear time flew faster then it ever had. He was… especial. Enchanted. The way the other boy smiled, and the way his green eyes would light up when he was happy. The way his thoughts were always towards good things, the way he always tried to make everyone around him feel better, to make sure they felt safe.

Harry was someone he had never expected to come by, and yet, here he was, real, and there, and comforting.

And that's when Alice outburst from earlier hit him.

He was going to tell Harry.

Because he was sure he could and should, and that Harry wouldn't leave him.

He _trusted_ Harry. And if Harry wasn't ready to trust him with his secret yet, it was no problem, he had the time to wait.

He had the eternity to wait, in fact.

Taking his mobile, he called the other boy and arranged to pick him up in half an hour.

When he arrived at the Black's house, Narcissa opened the door with a cold smile.

"Hello, Mr Cullen. Harry will be down in a minute."

"Thank you, Ms Malfoy.", even after months of coming by almost everyday, the woman didn't stop being so formal. He had the feeling she didn't like him very much. Or anyone for that matter.

Harry arrived in the living room just a few moments later, saving Edward from trying to make small talk with the blonde, and he and Harry went to his car.

"I feel like Draco's mother doesn't like me.", he commented, driving slowly to his house. Harry laughed a little.

"Don't mind Narcissa. She's a bit… cold and formal, but she's… a good… mother.", he finished, and Edward eyed the boy strangely. Harry shrugged, "Well, she is! She'd do any and every thing to keep Draco safe. She _has_ done so. She's been through a lot too, so I don't blame her for being the way she is."

Edward smiled at that. That was just the kind of thing he loved about Harry: he could find something good in everyone.

Edward hoped the green-eyed boy could see something good in him too.

Soon they arrived at the Cullen's residence, and Harry had to take a deep breath after seeing the house for he first time.

"Your house is amazing!"

"Thanks. Esme will be very happy to know you like it.", Edward replied, smiling at the boy, and leading him to the TV room. No use showing him his room – not when there was no bed there, it was sure to be a very strange thing.

"Where are the others?", Harry asked, sitting in one of the couches. Edward sat beside him, not really close, but close enough to feel the heat of the fragile human body beside him.

"I think they went out.", he replied, shrugging.

Harry was still looking around, and Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath. Slowly, he took one of the other boy's hand in his, and Harry turned to look at him. Small touches were normal occurrence between them, but somehow that little gesture meant much more at that moment.

Still in silence, Edward's other hand started tracing Harry's face, his forehead, his strange scar and eyebrows, his nose, and his mouth, his eyes following every move, and he leaned forward really slowly, giving Harry the chance to back away from him if he wanted to.

He didn't.

"Can I kiss you?", Edward whispered, his eyes never leaving Harry's, and the other boy just nodded, too nervous to speak.

Harry closed his eyes and Edward approached, his breath fast and uneven. Cold lips touched his for the briefest moment, before pulling back again, and Harry opened his eyes, smiling a bit and putting his left hand on the Edward's cheek. Edward took that as a sign that everything was okay and their lips met again, only a brush. He could hear Harry's heart racing, and slowly he traced the smaller boy's arms, coming to rest his hand at the back of Harry's neck, feeling his hair in his fingers.

Harry's mouth was warm and sweet, and he tasted _heavenly_, in the most enchanting ways. Soon the kiss turned more forceful, Edward pulling Harry flush against him, his tongue touching Harry's lips, asking for entrance that the other by granted happily, if the sigh he gave was any indication.

Edward pulled back a few moments later, planting butterfly kisses on Harry's lips, while he took his breath back in the normal pace.

"Wow.", was all the human said, making Edward laugh a little, and arrange them a little more comfortably against the couch, Harry's head resting against the cushions behind them, his legs over Edward's.

"I have something to tell you.", Edward said a few moments later, and serious green eyes turned to him.

"Is it your secret? Because you don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I… trust you.", Edward said simply, and Harry nodded, Edward looked deep into his eyes, "Harry, I'm a vampire."

Harry didn't move or speak for another full minute and Edward was starting to get tense. What if Harry was thinking about the fastest way of running from him? What if he hated him? What if he didn't want to see him again? What if…

"What do you eat?", the small voice broke into his frantic thoughts and he looked at the boy sitting practically on his lap.

"Oh, animal's blood. We don't eat humans.", he explained readily, and Harry nodded, as if that checked with what he had been thinking.

"Well, that certainly explains why you're so cold all the time, then. And the sun too, you're never around when there's sun. Not that that's a bad thing, I mean, the being cold part, I have nothing against it.", Harry hastily explained as he saw the incredulous look on Edward's face.

"You mean you… You don't hate me?", he asked, just to be sure, and he heard Harry laughing, as the boy adjusted himself so that he was facing Edward.

"Well, you see, I kind of knew about the existence of vampires already."

"How?", Edward asked, completely shocked, and Harry tilted his head a bit, looking at him, and taking a deep breath.

"Well, you see, Edward… I'm a wizard."

They heard the sound of something breaking and both looked up to see Alice and Jasper with something that looked like a bowl of popcorn on the floor. Behind them, there were Rose and Emmett, and another blond woman Harry didn't know yet.

"Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?", Harry asked sheepishly.

**x**

Draco was dazed. He was in shock. He needed to talk to someone or he would just… explode.

That's why when he heard Harry entering his room he went there, and sat on the other boy's bed.

"Potter…", he called, and Harry looked at him from the book he was reading, "Leah is a werewolf."

"Oh,", answered Harry, a bit surprised, "Edward is a vampire."

They both stared at each other and started laughing hysterically.

When would they EVER get the chance to be normal?

But what was normal? was normal boring? or normal happy? he wasnt exactly sure. Sighing softly he knew he wouldnt get a chance to find out, dating a vampire was as far from the norm as you could possibly get.


	17. Chapter 17

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Well, you see, Edward… I'm a wizard."

They heard the sound of something breaking and both looked up to see Alice and Jasper with something that looked like a bowl of popcorn on the floor. Behind them, there were Rose and Emmett, and another blond woman Harry didn't know yet.

"Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?", Harry asked sheepishly.

Edward stared at him with his eyes wide, truly caught with his guard down. Harry rearranged himself on the couch, so that he was facing Edward, and not on his lap anymore. He felt more than heard the other five people enter the living room and sit on the other couches and armchairs around them.

"Harry… I'm not joking. I'm seriously telling you I'm a vampire."

Harry nodded his head, agreeing with the other boy, his eyes serious too.

"I know, Edward. I'm not kidding either. I'm a wizard."

Jasper was eyeing him with open distrust.

"Wizards don't exist, Harry.", said Alice, and Harry had to laugh a little at her.

"Well, neither do vampires, do they?"

Silence met his statement, and he started getting nervous.

"Look, I have no idea what you're thinking right now, but I'm not lying. I thought…", he took a deep breath and put even more distance between him and Edward, staring at the vampire with sad eyes, "I thought you would understand, I mean, I've met vampires before, but if you… I mean. Well, this was a mistake, I'm sorry.", his mind was racing with thoughts about obliviating them, along with the thought that, well, did _Obliviates_ work on vampires? He couldn't remember it.

That was when Edward started paying attention to his own thoughts, too shocked to have done so earlier. The boy was really considering spells. His hand, Edward could see, holding a stick of wood tightly hid up his sleeve. Edward also saw a tall, pale man with brown, almost black eyes.

A _vampire_ with pale skin.

His eyes widening even more, he stared at Harry in disbelief.

"You've really met a vampire before.", he whispered, and Harry could feel the other vampires eyeing him.

"Well, yeah.", he answered, his grip on his wand relaxing a little, "He was at a party, at my old school a couple of years ago. I didn't really talk to him, though. I didn't think muggles could be turned, I've always thought vampires were magical creatures…", he finished, unsure of the way the others were still staring at him, their faces in various degrees of curiosity, disbelief and caution, "Look, I'm sorry. I've just thought that it was fair of me to tell you my secret, since you were telling me yours. I'm really sorry. If this was too much for you to handle... I understand if you don't like the idea of someone like me around. It's not like I haven't got _that_ kind of reaction before.", he finished, his voice turning a little bitter at the end, and Edward saw flashes of a fat, tall boy and a thin, horse-faced woman.

And then Edward gave himself a mental shake. How could he be so hypocrite? Here he had been, for weeks on end, suffering over the thought of telling-not-telling Harry, and then the other boy simply trusted him with his biggest secret, after being completely calm about _his_ secret, to begin with, and he didn't believe him?

What was wrong with him?

"If you give me a minute, I can make you forget and then you can just… get away from me, ok?", finished Harry, finally pulling his wand out, his hands shaking.

"I'm sorry!", Edward blurted out, standing in front of Harry, and the other boy blinked at the speed Edward used – he hadn't seen Sanguinni do _that_ at the party, "I'm really, really sorry, Harry. It was… wrong of me to distrust you, after you've trusted me so completely, and after saying I trusted you. It's just… Well.", he finished lamely, and Alice giggled a bit on the background.

"Well, I guess it was a bit hypocrite of our part not to believe wizards do exist, when we're all vampires.", she said, smiling at Harry, and the boy relaxed further.

"Tell me about it, it took some time to get used to the idea myself."

"That's why all of your thoughts are so crazy and full of words I don't understand?", Edward asked again, sitting down near Harry, and taking one of his hands – the one that _wasn't_ holding a wand – in his.

"What do you mean, my thoughts?", Harry asked, surprised, and Edward smiled, while Rose had a bored look on her face, and Alice giggled again, the other vampires looking curious – and in Emmett's case, grinning like a lunatic.

"I can read minds.", he explained simply, and Harry gave him a strange smile.

"Minds aren't simple things that you can read. You may get glimpses of thoughts and images, but you can't read a mind like an open book."

Edward looked at the boy still surprised.

"That's the very first time someone say something like that to me. 'Read minds' sound like a simple enough concept for most of us."

"One of my professors… He told me that once. You can protect your mind from external invasion, because it's not an open book. I've never learned how, though.", he completed, blushing when he realized Edward could see his every thought.

Edward, on the other hand, had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Draco knows how, doesn't he? I never really get to read him, it's like there's a curtain around his thoughts."

"Yeah, he does.", Harry said, with a small smile, "Well, is everything alright with you? I mean, I guess it was a big shock, you think you're going out with a normal boy and end up with… me.", he said awkwardly, and Edward smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I confess I've never thought our conversation would end up like this, but I don't mind. You are everything I could have asked for.", he whispered the last part, even though the others could hear him. Harry hugged him back.

The moment was broken with Jasper's voice.

"Is that why you don't smell like food?", he asked straightforwardly, and Harry pulled from Edward to look at his vampire friend, frowning a little.

"Do other people smell like food to you?"

"Humans do. All of them. Except your… family. Are all of them wizards?"

"Yeah."

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, but _why_ have you all decided to come here? It's not like there's a wizard community or something around here… Or is there?", Alice asked, her eyes wide, and Harry laughed.

"No, there isn't. Sirius, my godfather, he woke up here a couple of moths ago. We still haven't figured out why he ended up here, but he contacted me, and I came. We thought he was dead, finding him was the happiest moment of my whole life.", he said that with the most endearing, although sad smile, "It was a secret, we don't want anyone in England finding out about him yet. Andie is his cousin, the little boy we take care of is her grandson, his father was Sirius' best friend. She was upset about staying in England too, so… she came when he invited her. Mrs Malfoy is Andie's sister, she was going trough some rough times there too, mostly because of her son and her husband, and we decided to help. That's how we ended up here. I've never thought I would find magical creatures living here, although I and Draco knew you weren't fully human…", he trailed off, shrugging.

"Edward, you haven't introduced your mother to your boyfriend yet.", said Jasper, confusing all of the vampires in the room. This kind of comment _so_ wasn't like him.

Edward stared at him a bit, but he shook his head slightly, and Edward followed his brother's plan.

"Well, Harry, that's my mom, Esme. I think she was the only one you haven't met yet.", he said, smiling at the kind woman, who got up and swept Harry in a hug he returned contently.

"Come on, Harry, I want to show you our graduation caps collection!", Alice said giggling, and took Harry by the hand, dragging him out of the room, and winking at Edward while doing so, seeing how her brother wanted to talk to Jasper. Rose, Emmett and Esme followed Harry and Alice, and Edward looked at Jasper, asking for answers.

"What was with the diversion tactic, Jas?"

"Too much pain, Edward. Don't push him. He'll tell you when he's ready, but I can feel being a wizard isn't the biggest of his secrets.", and with that he left the room, Edward following after.

He could wait. All he had was time.

After the little tour of the house, Harry and Edward went to the garden and just talked about non-important things and relaxed.

Soon, it was time for Harry to go home, and he said goodbye to Edward with a small peck on his lips when they arrived in front of his house. Smiling all the time, he went to his room, took a quick shower and went to bed, picking one of his old DCAT textbooks, looking on information about vampires.

He had barely opened his door when Draco came in, looking distraught over something.

"Potter…", he called, and Harry looked at him from the book he was reading, "Leah is a werewolf."

"Oh,", answered Harry, a bit surprised, "Edward is a vampire."

They both stared at each other and started laughing hysterically. Harry just couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you serious, Draco?", he asked, after they reigned their laughter in.

Draco sighed deeply, and ran his hand over his face.

"I am. We went out of the store, and talked a bit, and then we went to the beach, and she started asking me if I believed in werewolves and then she said she was one, and that she had _imprinted_ on me."

"What's that?", Harry asked, looking confused.

"It's when they find their mates. Their perfect mates, their perfect matches, the perfect person, who'll be everything their mates could ask for. That's what she told me anyway."

"But I thought she was a muggle… Can muggles become werewolves?", Harry asked, confused, he was sure only wizards could undergo the transformation and live to tell the tale, but then again, his _boyfriend_ was a muggle vampire, who was he to assume anything anymore?

"That's the main thing!", Draco answered, his voice a little hysteric and strained, "She _phased_, right _there_. She _changed_ into a bloody were-she-wolf, she-werewolf or whatever _right in front of me!_ Werewolves get their changes during full moon! Not like that!"

"And what did she say after that?"

"I don't know.", answered Draco quietly, and Harry looked at the other boy strangely, starting to realize what had left Draco in that state.

"You ran away, didn't you?", he asked the blonde, just as quietly, and Draco looked at him with worried eyes.

"I… I didn't know what to do, Harry. She just changed into a werewolf, a huge one at that, and I remembered… I remembered Greyback. And then I panicked. And then I ran."

Harry stared at the boy in front of him with pity. He could understand what Draco had been through better than anyone else could.

"I understand, Draco. I think you have to think about what's she worth to you. Is she worth overcoming your fears and bad memories? Is she worth the pain she's unaware she's caused you? Is she worth _you_?"

Draco stayed quiet for a whole minute, before sighing again.

"She _is_ what I've been looking for. If what she said was true, and I think it is, she's the perfect person for me."

"Then I think you should go to La Push tomorrow and talk to her."

Draco nodded and got up, saying good night. He walked through the door and closed it behind him, just to come back a second later.

"Did you just said Cullen is a VAMPIRE?", he almost screamed and Harry laughed again, preparing for a long conversation when the blonde entered his room again.

**x**

Edward had half a mind of going to Harry's house and watch him sleep. He knew this stalker behaviour would be highly inappropriate for him, but he couldn't help it.

Climbing onto a near tree, he leaned against Harry's window, trying to open it, when he heard footsteps behind him, but before he could move, there was a soft whisper and he found himself over the grass, unable to move, and looking straight into a pair of angry grey eyes.

"I think, Mr Cullen, we need to talk about proper behaviour and timing for your visits."

**x**

Sirius was calmly reading in his room when he decided to go out for a smoke. Smoking muggle cigarettes was an old habit he had forcibly dropped when in Azkaban, and after that, between hiding for his life and dying, he had all but forgotten about it. Now, in his new, safe life, he had started smoking again, as a nervous habit for the nights he couldn't sleep, remembering the horrors of Azkaban, and the endless time when his soul had been wandering about.

He went to the garden, as Andie had forbidden him from smoking anywhere near the kids, and he was just lightening his first one when he heard something on the tree, beside Harry's window. Casting a desilusionment charm on himself, he crept closer and saw Edward trying to break into his godson's bedroom. Quickly casting a full body bind at the boy, and glared at him when he fell down.

"I think, Mr Cullen, we need to talk about proper behaviour and timing for your visits."

He waved his wand again and Edward stood up, looking completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Black, I was just…"

"Trying to get into my godson's – my _asleep_ – godson's bedroom in the middle of the night. I understand you vampires don't have much to do while everybody else is asleep, but doing such a thing is not nice.", he smirked watching shock wash over the boy.

"_You knew?_", Edward whispered.

"I've seen way more than my godson has, Edward, and yes, I knew, since I saw your _father_ during daylight. You realize that just because there's no sun shining it doesn't mean you are completely safe, if one knows what to look for. I suppose Harry told you about us?"

Edward nodded, completely dumbfounded.

"Today. I told him, he told me."

Sirius smiled, a fond, kind smile.

"Yeah, I supposed he would do something like that. Now, as much as I think you're a good vampire and a good boy, Edward, I don't like the idea of what you were doing tonight. You should, at least, be more careful, and try not to be caught.", he finished, smirking again, and Edward stared at the man, "I'm not going to read you the riot act, but I will give you a single warning: my godson is the most precious person for me in the whole world. We both lost everything over and over, and these people sleeping inside this house are among the few ones we call family. Even Narcissa and Draco came to care about us, just as much as we care about them, and I'll tell you this only this one time: you hurt Harry – and I'm not talking about your vampirism, I'm talking about his heart – you hurt him, I'll destroy you. We're not defenceless muggles, and I was once an auror, and I can hurt you and destroy you in ways you've never heard of. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir.", Edward answered, in his most serious voice.

"Great, then.", Sirius said happily, almost scaring the vampire with his mood swings, "Try another night, Edward, you'll be able to get in when you don't get caught.", he winked at the vampire, and went back into the house, leaving Edward in the garden for good ten minutes before he caught himself and went home.

The whole family was crazy.

And he loved it.

**x**

Draco woke up early and drove to La Push just a few minutes after sun had risen. Without much thought, he ended up in the same place he had talked to Leah the day before, and almost smiled when he saw the young woman staring at the sea.

"Can we talk?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Silent Light**

**Chapter Eighteen**

She didn't go home that night. She stayed out, she thought, she walked, she phased and ran, and all of her pack mates could feel her pain – again. What was _wrong_ with her, that couldn't have a single moment of happiness without it being destroyed because she was a damned _werewolf?_

She went back to the place where they had talked the day before.

He had run away.

_Run away_.

She felt like laughing.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there for when she heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see the steel grey eyes of her… _mate_.

"Can we talk?", he asked quietly, and Leah didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. Because a part of her – her _human _part – wanted to tell him to just go away and never come back. But her wolf wouldn't allow that: that was her _mate_. She nodded briefly and he sat down beside her, sighing softly, and looking ahead at the sea, avoiding her eyes.

"I came here with my mother, to live with Black's family, because my father is in jail. He was arrested for… well, so many crimes you wouldn't believe. All of the last two years I spent in… _war_. There were bad people involved in it, and among the worst of them, there was a werewolf. I didn't run away yesterday because I didn't want to be with you, but because you scared me so much I couldn't be here, or I would've… I don't know what I would have done. I'm sorry for running, but changing like that almost gave me a heart attack.", he finished quietly, and Leah stared at the boy beside her.

"Are you saying you _know_ of werewolves?"

Draco laughed dryly, still not meeting her eyes.

"I know of werewolves and vampires and a lot of things I bet _you_ don't know of. But I'm not ready to talk to you about them yet. I hope you can wait.", he said softly, and she nodded her agreement, "Although I don't understand how you could just change into a wolf like that. Aren't you supposed to just change during the full moon?", he continued.

Leah shook her head.

"No. We can change when we want… or when we get too angry, then we pretty much don't have any control whatsoever.", they were in silence for a little while, Leah wondering what she should say next, and Draco thinking about how to tell her about his condition as a wizard.

During his sleepless night he had thought long and hard about what to do of the 'Leah-situation'. His first reaction was to deny it. He was a wizard, for Salazar's sake! And a pure-blood one at that! He wasn't supposed to worry about a muggle woman. But then, when he thought about what Leah had said, the perfect person to him, who would stop at nothing to make him happy… After the life he had lived so far, who was he to throw something like that away? Could he do it?

And deep inside, he knew he couldn't. He had lost too much, seen too much, felt too much pain. _He deserved to have something good._ He deserved to have something worth. He deserved to have his perfect match.

He deserved to be happy.

And that's when he decided he would follow Potter's advice and talk to her. And if he would talk to her, he'd have to tell her who he was too. And that's why he took a deep breath and looked into her black eyes for the first time that day.

"Leah, I have something to tell you too."

**x**

When Harry entered the kitchen that morning, he noticed Draco was nowhere to be found, and smiled. It seemed like the blonde had decided to take his advice and talk to Leah.

He was just finishing getting dressed when he heard the doorbell, and Andie greeting someone. When he got downstairs, he saw Edward waiting for him. Harry smiled broadly, and received a grin in return, which made his insides dance the Macarena.

He was turning into such a girl. Still smiling, he went through the last steps and stopped in front of Edward, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and heard he Andie's voice.

"Oh, _finally_, it was getting tiring to see you two dance around each other so much.", Harry blushed and noticed that even Narcissa had a small smile in her lips. Edward chuckled a bit, and Harry could see a large smirk on Sirius' face.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so early?", Harry asked.

"I'm here to take you to school.", Edward answered, taking Harry's bookbag from his hands, and putting it on his shoulder, "Shall we go?"

Harry was staring in bewilderment at his bag.

"I can carry that, you know?"

"I know, but I can too, just as easily.", Edward completed smiling, and stirring Harry to the door.

"But… Draco, he's…"

"He's got his car, cub, he'll get to school just fine on his on. You go with this charming gentleman, now.", Sirius said, still smirking.

Harry bit his lips but nodded and went with Edward. As soon as they were out of the door, the older boy pulled Harry against him and kissed him. Harry shivered with the cool, intense touch, and brought his hands up, entwining one of his hands in the bronze coloured hair, his other hand resting on Edward's cheek.

"Good morning.", Edward whispered, smiling softly at his boyfriend, and Harry smiled back.

"Morning."

Edward walked them to the car; opening the car door for Harry and closing it after the boy had sat. Once they were on their way to school, Harry looked at Edward seriously.

"Edward, you do know I'm a boy, right?"

Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm absolutely conscious of the fact that you are indeed a boy."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Edward hummed a little, thinking of an answer.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"No, it doesn't bother me, but these are things _boys_ do for their _girlfriends_."

"It's not about boys and girls, Harry. It's about doing something thoughtful for someone I care about. And I care about you, so picking you up for school, and carrying your bag, and opening car doors for you makes _me_ happy, because I know is a way for me to show you I care."

Harry smiled at him – his _boyfriend_ – when they parked Edward's car at school.

"If it makes you happy..." Harry sighed pouting childishly.

"It does."

"Ok, then.", Harry said, smiling brightly, and Edward leaned in to give him one more kiss.

It was addictive. To be able to touch Harry, and kiss him, and just be around him without having to control his every move, control how many times he could breathe because of the burning sensation in his throat. It was so… _freeing_. He hadnt felt more _human_ before in his life.

"Now… how do you want to go about this?", Edward asked.

"This what?"

"School. I'm all for going in hand in hand, because you are _mine_ and I'm not afraid to show it to the world. But if you feel like hiding it…"

Well, muggles were prejudiced, Harry thought, he himself had held back all of his feelings for Edward for _months_ because he thought it wrong, but that was because of his family, not because of the others. If his family and friends wouldn't mind – and they wouldn't deserve to be called friends if they did – he could care less for what the rest of the school thought about him.

"I don't have anything to hide."

Edward smiled brightly at him and they got out of the car, the other students' gaze locked on them both, while Edward opened the door for Harry again, and took Harry's hand in his, carrying both their bags on one shoulder.

The students' thoughts were absolutely amusing.

Half of the boys were disgusted, but were too afraid to say anything, the other half were considering their own straightness, because Edward and Harry together did look hot. Most of the girls were devastated – two of the most handsome guys together, what a waste -, the rest of them thought they were cute together.

While walking Harry to his first class, he saw Bella smiling over at them, and he smiled back. It didn't hurt anymore.

He was happy.

And most of all, he was free and normal despite being with a vampire...perhaps he could do this.

**x**

Draco Malfoy was smiling. He wasn't smirking, or pretending to smile, or laughing disdainfully, he was _smiling_. Harry was absolutely surprised when he sat beside the blonde on their first class together.

"I take it the conversation with Leah went well?"

Grey eyes looked at him, and the boy nodded, making Harry impatient.

"Well, tell me about it!"

Draco laughed and in whispers told Harry about his conversation with Leah.

"And you just talked? Nothing else?"

"She kissed me.", the blonde finished with the same smile he had when Harry entered the room, and the raven haired boy laughed at him.

"You're such a girl."

"Says the one who has his _boyfriend _carrying his bag for him.", the blonde answered, making Harry blush.

"Shut up" blushed Harry, with both embarrasment and anger mingled together. He hated people mocking him, as friendly as he was with Draco - the boy knew how to wind him up something awful.

Draco laughed at the boy again, and the teacher entered the class, making them silent.

Life was good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Silent Light**

**Chapter 19**

Just as Harry was getting used to things being normal something had to come along and mess it up. Not something, someone, a lot of someone's Edward had looked devastated suddenly as Alice went into a trance. Harry looked between them, his eyes wide watching for any sign of them coming back.

"What's going on?" asked Harry very quietly knowing something had occurred.

"Nothing" smiled Edward crookedly. Usually Harry would have melted under those beautiful eyes and mouth not today. He knew something was wrong, 'It's to good to be true' moaned Harry in his head.

Edward grimaced he couldn't even lie to Harry properly, perhaps he should tell him he didn't want to loose the teen. The vampire in him protested wanting to protect his little mate from everything bad in the world.

"Excuse me" said Harry abruptly leaving the room, taking his bag from Edward's.

.X.

"What's the matter?" asked Draco seeing Harry's worried face, they should both be happy what had the boy who lived down in the dumps. He was sitting outside on the benches it was cold out today as well. Which was why Draco knew something was wrong with Harry. He didn't understand why he cared, but he did - he was beginning to like this new life. Months ago he would have sneered at the thought of enjoying being with the…normal people. He couldn't call them anything nasty not when he was sort of in a relationship with one.

"Edward's keeping something from me" said Harry who looked slightly angry at that thought.

"And? Don't you know the world doesn't revolve around you?" said Draco with a bit of a sneer.

"It was the bloody look on his face" swallowed Harry, his green eyes going dull since he first came to Forks.

"Look give him a chance to think about whatever is bothering him, now go and eat your lunch. Or do you want Sirius Black coming to school and force-feed you?" smirked Draco smugly.

"Very funny" laughed Harry at the image that presented, he didn't even bother about his bright red cheeks.

.X.

Harry sat back down again smiling weakly he was disappointed that Edward didn't trust him but he didn't voice those thoughts. He knew his boyfriend could hear them and it was the last thing he wanted him hearing. Just earlier that had made him giddy, the word _boyfriend _now he was unsure about everything. Edward obviously saw him as a defenceless boy needing protecting, which meant Edward didn't know him very well at all.

He had taken down the Darkest Lord of his own world practically on his own with only his two friends for comfort and support. He liked how protective and possessive Edward was being but he was well passed all that. He would have loved Edward possessive support two years ago when he was on his own battling forces of evil.

His heart wanted to be taken care of but his mind knew he was passed that stage.

'_Edward talk to Harry or you will loose him' _Said Alice in her head and looked at Edward in warning.

'_He doesn't need to be a part of this!" _hissed Edward so low that Harry was none the wiser.

'_Do you want to lose him? TALK TO HIM!" _she said in hear head.

"Harry would you come to my house after school? There is something I have to tell you" asked Edward smiling crookedly, intertwining Harry's hand with his own.

Harry looked at Edward curiously before beaming brightly "Sure" Harry hoped Edward trusted him enough to tell him what was troubling him.

.X.

After school Harry did go back with Edward, he was surprised to find the entire family there. Smiling slightly, he turned to Edward looking unsure of what was happening. It must have been worse than he thought if the entire family was there.

"Hey Doctor Cullen" smiled Harry shyly remembering his manners.

"Please call me Carlisle Harry" smiled Carlisle softly. Watching the wizard curiously, so many things he didn't know about the world, he had to speak to Harry sometime and find out more about this mystery world.

"Carlisle" nodded Harry grinning widely, he liked the family very much and he was glad they seemed to like him too.

"Oh Harry it's nice to see you can I make you up something to eat?" asked Esme rubbing her hands together in what could only be described as anticipation.

"Um…okay" said Harry not wanting to seem rude, he just wondered if he would be able to eat whatever was cooked for him back home. He was still getting used to meals on the table for him when he got home. He loved his new life and wouldn't go back to his old life for anything. As much as he hated to say it not even for Hermione and Ron as much as he loved them.

"Fantastic I'll just be a minute!" beamed Esme, she had just gone shopping today too.

"Harry you know we are Vampire's right and some of us have gifts?" asked Alice softly, gesturing for Harry to sit down. The others followed suit, they weren't used to acting human at home so it took a few seconds to kick it into gear.

"Of course" nodded Harry smiling brightly his cheeks bright red. Edward sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around the teen.

"I have the gift of sight and Jasper is an Empath" said Alice her own hand in her husbands.

"I see" said Harry smiling amused, a very talented family indeed.

"A year ago, Bella Swan moved to Forks, she is my singer, her blood was so potent to me that I wanted to kill her from the first time she stepped into the classroom" swallowed Edward nervously wondering how Harry would react. He relaxed when he heard Harry's pure thoughts reaching him 'Poor Edward he seems to always have it hard it must have been agony'

"I started dating her she found out what I was before that, her thoughts are a mystery to me…but a while ago she became obsessed with being one of us" said Edward sadly.

Harry gasped in dismay soothingly rubbing Edward's arms in comfort since he couldn't really do anything else with the arms restricting his movements.

"We broke up and she began dating Jacob Black" admitted Edward. Esme put down sandwiches and crisps in front of him, he thanked her kindly.

Harry nodded as if something in his head was being confirmed, he remembered the remarks from the first day. About Jacob Black being very, very friendly, he understood now.

Edward smirked Harry was rather smart and observant for a human, Wizard or not he was still human. Then again from the flashes he got from Harry he already gathered that. Sometimes he couldn't help but think Harry was too sweet and understanding for his own good.

"You are the second person to know what we are" said Jasper his amber eyes darker than the others he obviously needs to feed.

"Really? No one has ever guessed?" frowned Harry surprised.

"Not really…we don't stay to find out if Edward hears anyone getting too close we pack up and vanish" said Jasper.

Harry paled at that thought, he couldn't imagine his life without these vampires. Edward was the first person in his life he had truly loved, dated even Ginny didn't count. He saw Edward every day, kissed him cuddled him talked about things, like normal couples do he had never had that before. He silently wondered if he could look at Bella the same again or Jacob they had seemed so nice.

"Don't let what happened in the past stop you from befriending them" murmured Edward softly.

Harry turned around to see Edward properly, he saw the peace in his eyes and smiled. Nodding his head in acceptance he turned back to the others and asked "So why tell me this? Is that what's been bothering you?" asked Harry doubtfully.

"No Harry it's not there's an army of vampires coming to Forks" said Jasper quietly.

Harry's eyebrows climbed to the top of his head at that news, ok that was bad the Muggles were in danger.

"Why?" asked Harry. His mind going though a bunch of spells he knew could get rid of vampires, or at least stop them in their tracks.

"When Edward was with Bella a bunch or Normad vampires passed though, one of them James got obsessed with Bella - we had to kill him. His mate Victoria wants revenge" said Jasper. Telling Harry exactly how it was, no long drawn out conversations and Harry found that very liberating.

"Ah, I probably would want the same thing" said Harry thinking about someone hurting Edward and what he would do - probably the same thing that happened to Voldemort. "However, I wouldn't involve anyone else in my battle why are the other vampires following her?"

"She is creating them" said Rosalie, passing over the newspaper clippings from the Seattle paper.

"Well I'll be damned" grunted Harry reading the sections.

"I didn't want to tell you to protect you, but I don't want anything happening to you if you were kept unawares" murmured Edward, not admitting Alice had talked him into it.

"The thing is these Vampires will be nothing like us, they will be vicious, crazy with hunger and much stronger than us. Their first year of life is always the worst, the pull for blood is too strong to resist" said Jasper as if he was giving a lecture he had given a hundred times before.

"You seem to know a lot about that" said Harry, he knew by the way Jasper had said it so full of confidence in his own answer.

Jasper looked down before his gold eyes latched onto Harry's again and said "I was born in Texas, I served as a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War. In 1863, a vampire named Maria, who was fighting for feeding territory, changed me with the intention of making me a leader in her own army. I spent many years training newborn vampires and killed them off when they lost their newborn strength a year later" admitted the beautiful yet scarred vampire.

"I became depressed with the life I led, it got too much killing them. When I could feel their emotions as if they were my own…the betrayal, the pain I wanted a better life," admitted the old vampire, Alice was holding him comfortingly. "I knew there had to be a better life but I was giving up hope of it, I ducked into an unused diner one day…and there she was my better life waiting on me as if she had known and of course she had" laughed Jasper wryly.

"You kept me waiting long enough" said Alice smartly.

"She told me of her vision of Carlisle and his Coven, this was my chance to make up for all the wrong I had done. I do find this lifestyle the hardest, I hate attending school but I do it for Alice" smiled Jasper his eyes only for Alice as he told this part of the story.

Harry smiled at the love they shared, it was there for all to see how much Jasper loved Alice. He wondered if he and Edward would be like that one day, he sure hoped so. Harry wasn't one change when he gave his love to someone it stayed until they proved otherwise. He knew if Edward wanted rid of him it would be Edward doing the getting rid off.

Edward hissed at Harry's thoughts under his breath at Harry's thoughts.

"I understand Jasper" nodded Harry "Wars is my speciality" this was it, he was finally going to tell some of his own story.

Edward was quiet, he had always suspected this much with what he had seen in Harry's mind.

"When I was one an evil Wizard called Lord Voldemort birth name Tom Riddle attacked my home. Killing my father, then mother and turned his wand on me. My mum had willingly died in my stead it created a shield and stopped the killing curse working, it rebound on him." said Harry softly.

The vampires all looked stricken unable to believe Harry had lost his family so young. Their stories weren't exactly sunshine and daises but they hadn't lost their families.

"Everyone thought he died that night, they hailed me a hero and dubbed me 'The Boy Who Lived' I was then sent to my aunt and uncles, for the next ten years I was oblivious to the Wizarding world. I was told I was a freak more times than I can remember because weird things happened around me…which was my magic acting up. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs despite them having three bedrooms. They liked to pretend I didn't live there, I made breakfast and dinner since I could remember. Then letters started appearing, addressed to me in my cupboard. My Uncle knew what was happening and tried his hardest to stop me going"

Edward growled loud enough for Harry to hear when he started talking about his family. Tightening his hold on Harry as if to protect him from his demons and everything.

"I eventually got there, for the first few months I thought I was in heaven, but it didn't last long like everything else in my life. For everything good that happened something equally bad usually did. I got my first present an invisibility cloak which was my dad… I was instructed to 'Use it well' Dumbledore's (my headmaster at Hogwarts) way of testing me, training me for what he knew was coming" scoffed Harry angrily, even if he had forgiven him it didn't make it alright. He had wanted nothing more than to be a child, but Dumbledore never allowed that not even for one year.

"I faced my parents killer when I was eleven years old and even with the tempting offer to bring them back I had to defend myself…I killed the man hosting Voldemort's soul on the back of his head…Voldemort fled Hogwarts that night" sighed Harry sadly. Eleven years old he had to kill someone, he was surprised that it hadn't affected him…maybe it had he wasn't sure.

* * *

There we go I hope I am living up to the expectations of this story as i dont want to let anyone down. So how did you like it? next Chapter Harry continues on his story will i have edward become more posessive once he hears what Harry has been though but also understand he doesnt need protected from every little thing like Bella did? know he could fight his own battles should it come to that? R&R :)


	20. Chapter 20

Silent Light

Chapter 20

"Second year was pretty much the worst year up to that point, during a duel at school Draco summoned a snake…I began talking to it…everyone avoided me saying behind my back that I had opened the chamber of secrets…you see someone or something had been petrifying the students. A sign had been written in blood that the chamber had been opened that Muggle born's better beware" said Harry.

"So I was treated basically how I was back home all year, me Mione and Ron figured out all the clues. Went down the Chamber to free Ron's little sister Ginny, I have to admit half of me went down because I didn't want Hogwarts shutting…I didn't want to have to go back to the Dursley's Hogwarts had become my home despite the people within her walls" said Harry.

"I killed a sixty foot basilisk with only a sword, killed part of Tom Riddle's soul and saved the school. When I got back up I was a hero again, rewarded an trophy for services to the school" smirked Harry bitterly. The cold arms round him, made him feel giddy inside despite his sad story.

"The years just seemed to get worse as it went on, I blew up Marge, my Uncle Vernon's sister she was being nasty about my mum. I ran away instead of getting in trouble I was told not to run away again. Before I went to Hogwarts I was forced to promise Arthur Ron's dad that I wouldn't go running after Sirius Black. I said I wouldn't but I was rather confused by that, why would I go after him? He was a supporter of Voldemort it just didn't make sense to me. It was half way through the year I found out what Arthur had meant. You see Sirius had been sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban Prison for betraying my parents and killing his best friend" said Harry, everyone was enthralled by his story unable to believe his life had been so full of hate. On the other hand Jasper was nodding his head as if everything was making sense to him, war truly was his comfort zone.

"I found out a week before school finished that it wasn't him, it had been Peter Pettigrew who did it. I stopped them killing him, more fool me he got away and Sirius had to go into hiding" sighed Harry in depression.

"Fourth year, hmm…went to Hogwarts then we were told the Tri-Wizard tournament was being hosted. Three champions would be picked and for once I was excited…the attention wouldn't be focused on me for once. The champions were chosen. Fleur Delecour, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory and last but not least me. I had been illegally entered into it, and I had to compete it was a contract I couldn't get out off" said Harry looking unimpressed and angry on his own behalf.

"Ron fell out with me because he was a jealous prat and everyone hated me for hogging the limelight again. Our first task was to take an egg from the nest of a female dragon. I was just about roasted alive, but got out of there intact thankfully" muttered Harry knowing they could hear.

"I became their hero again, after seeing me best a dragon my best friend made up with me and I had another task ahead of me. I had told Cedric it was Dragons we were facing, he repaid the favour by telling me to take a bath with my egg…and found out the next clue" said Harry.

"You are a very brave loyal young man" said Carlisle softly, a small sad smile on his face.

"Heh. Earlier that day Mione and Ron went missing, my other friend Dobby gave me Gilly Weed lets you breath under water for an hour. I swam down and found four people tied to poles Mione, Ron, Cho and Fleur's little sister…unfortunately I took the clue a little to seriously and thought they were in danger" Harry blushed bright red at that.

"Krum came and took Mione but no one else was appearing, so I got all three of them untied after fighting Mere-people for them and got them to safety with just enough time too or I would have suffocated. They had been fine all along I had over reacted, so I got the most points for saving them Krum wasn't very happy about that." laughed Harry remembering Krum and his headmaster's face. Edward smiled softly, just like Harry to do something as selfless as that he was blown away every sentence he spoke.

"The last task was a maze, we worked our way though it, I saved fleur from being cursed with the Crucio a dark curse that caused unimaginable pain to course though you. I stunned Krum when I noticed he was under the Imperious curse, which gave the castor complete control over the person it hits. I sent up red sparks and continued on, then I stupidly saved Cedric Diggory from getting ensnared in plant roots" signed Harry it was obviously a big regret of his.

"He won then?" asked Emmett jumping up and down.

"We both did, we took the cup together for a 'Hogwarts' victory. The cup was a Portkey which is a Wizards means of travelling anywhere they want. We ended up in a graveyard, Cedric thought it was still part of the tournament. Before I knew it my head was on fire, you see whenever Voldemort was near it hurt like you wouldn't believe. We were connected though it, a side affect to the blotched killing curse" explained Harry.

"So Voldemort was back?" asked Emmett.

"Oh no not yet, Pettigrew killed Cedric he was seventeen years old and days away from graduating Hogwarts. 'Kill the spare' Voldemort had said the bloody spare if I had left him to get trapped he would still be alive today" it was something Harry was still bitter and upset about.

"Oh sweetie it wasn't your fault!" said Esme adamantly looking close to tears.

"I was bound to a headstone, and forced to watch him brought back. He used my blood to do it too…blood of the enemy forcefully taken. He summoned his Death Eaters (Followers) he unbound me, gave me back my wand and told me to fight him. He wanted to show his followers that I wasn't anything great, or powerful which was his downfall…he used the Crucio curse on me twice, I got away and hit behind a headstone. He then proceeded to tell me that Dumbledore nor my parents weren't there to save me this time…and to face him like a man just like my father had" stated Harry.

Carlisle was shaking his head in disgust at this man he had never met.

"He shouted the killing curse I shouted a spell to disarm him…I knew no other spell that would have helped me in this situation. Something happened our wands connected, people he had killed begun coming out…including my parents. They told me to break the connection and run to the cup…Cedric begged me to take his body back to his parents. I don't think I could have left him there, so I broke the connection, Voldemort snarled that they weren't to touch me only he could. So they watched as I ran dodging curses left right and centre until I dropped down beside Cedric and summoned the cup which my parents told me would take me back. Cedric's parents had been there, they saw their son dead in my arms. Funny thing is they never did blame me, Moody took me away Dumbledore's friend and a member of the Order…but he wasn't it was someone Polyjuiced potioned as him" sighed Harry. Carlisle was in awe, he could hardly believe this young man had risked his life to bring back the body of his dead classmate. He was now more sure than ever than Harry was perfect for his son, more than perfect if it was possible.

"Polyjuice potion was something that could be drank and make the person into another all you needed was the hair of that someone" explained Harry.

"He would have killed me if Dumbledore hadn't figured out it wasn't Moody. Before he could be questioned he was given the Dementors kiss, no one believed Voldemort was back and I was daubed a raving mad lunatic or an attention seeking liar" said Harry, the more he spoke the more he realized he had definitely made the right decision to leave.

"My friends didn't speak to me all summer…I knew of nothing going on in the Wizarding world. I was completely in the dark and I hated it, I felt like I was going mad. Then if it wasn't bad enough Dementors came after me, dark creatures that guard Azkaban Prison, the are like Empath's but they take all happy and good emotions leaving you feeling empty and numb. They also make you relive your worst memories over and over again. My worst memory was the day my parents died and I was always affected badly by them. I always fall unconscious when I encounter them. However, my cousin was there and I had to use magic outside school to save us. Which resulted in me being expelled, I was about to run away when I was told to stay in. I had to go to a hearing to clear my name, which was an absolute farce. They still didn't believe Voldemort was back and that's the way it strayed until the end of the year. I ended up blowing up at my friends and blaming them, when I got back Dumbledore refused to look me in the eye." said Harry.

"At the end of the year Voldemort used the connection to make me think he had Sirius. I went to the ministry only to find out I had been tricked, my friends and I ended up fighting fully grown Death Eaters by ourselves. I am proud to say we held our own until help came, Sirius got over confident and ended up falling through a Veil at the department of mysteries" said Harry his heart racing as he thought of that.

"I thought I had lost him, I went crazy I tried to use the Crucio curse on Bellatrix Lestrange…I couldn't do it. It was then I gave up hope that I'd ever be able to kill Voldemort. For my parents though I was going to try my damn hardest to see the man gone" said Harry "Then I was informed by Dumbledore that's exactly what was expected of me…you see there had been a prophecy about me" explained Harry.

The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord Approaches

Born To Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him

Born as the Seventh Month Dies

"That was all Voldemort heard and choose to go after me that night, doing so he practically sealed my and his own fate" explained Harry then told the other half of the prophecy.

And The Dark Lord Will Mark Him His Equal

He Will Have The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not

And Either Must Die At The Hand Of The Other For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives

The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Will Be Born As The Seventh Month Dies

"Apart from me and Dumbledore you lot are the only people who has heard word for word the entire prophecy. I told Mione and Ron what it entailed not exactly what it said" said Harry.

"Mark him his equal I wonder what would have happened if he had heard the entire prophecy" mused Jasper.

Edward snarled angrily at Jasper for his thoughtfulness.

"I do too" said Harry slapping Edward on the arm in warning to stop being so testy but Edward couldn't help it. Not after hearing everything his little mate had been though.

"So the world realized he was back? And now you became the saviour again?" sneered Rosalie at the thought of this world she knew nothing about, and was glad for it the thought of it disgusted her. Asking a child to do a man's job it was just disgusting. Edward nodded in Rosalie's direction agreeing with her.

"Exactly" laughed Harry.

"Sixth year was strange to say the least, the world was dark no one trusted anyone. People were being pulled out of school, I was being shown a whole new perspective of Voldemort. I learned that he was pretty much like me, brought up in the Muggle world thinking he was a freak. Once in school he opened the chamber and killed a Muggle born witch. When he realized the school was being closed, he quickly pointed the blame at another boy. Learned he had created Horcrux's an object which hosts a piece of your soul you put into such as a diary a cup, locket so he could attain his most desired thing immortality. However, it requires an act of pure evil to accomplish, Murder. Voldemort went and created seven… at the end of the year Death Eaters infiltrated the school though Draco's help, the headmaster died that night I watched it happen stuck under my invisibility cloak" said Harry.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie gasped in dismay it was never ending he kept seeing people die it wasn't nice at all.

"The same Draco you are now friends with?" asked Emmett.

"Yes" said Harry nodding grimly.

"Now I understand why you said you would never get along" nodded Jasper grimly he had been on the other side of the war. Fighting against him watching people die.

"Yep, that's the reason, it was his fault that Dumbledore died…but if it wasn't for Narcissa I'm afraid we would have lost the war, she duped Voldemort into thinking that I was dead but I'm skipping ahead of myself" sighed Harry.

"Dumbledore had given me the mission to hunt the Horcrux's, I told Mione and Ron and that's how we spent our year, hunting down objects that could have been anything. I had already destroyed the diary in my second year, Dumbledore had destroyed the ring and we went for the locket before he died only to find out it was fake. It had been lifted by Regulus Black Sirius' brother, so we got a house elf to hunt for Fletcher (A bloody theif). Turned out he had already sold it to Umbridge a very horrid evil woman. We used poly juice potion and infiltrated the ministry to retrieve it. I unfortunately had to wear it, to keep it safe…" winced Harry opening his shirt revelling the burnt flesh of the locket imbedded in his skin.

"Jesus Christ" shouted Emmett shocked.

The others were all shocked, apart from Carlisle he had already seen that scar. Edward trailed his cold hands over the scar his insides burning in anger for his mate. Harry shivered at the contact, he hadn't had anyone touching his scars like that before. So tenderly, they were usually repulsed by them, apart from the one on his forehead. It was after all a symbol of hope for the cowards who would rather sit at home than help win the war.

"We got the sword which helped me defeat the basilisk in my second year. It was a special sword and it was able to destroy the Horcrux's, I was led to it by Severus Snape not that I knew that at the time. I thought he was a Death Eater and had killed Dumbledore but I was so blind so full of hate that I didn't see what was right in front of me" sighed Harry he only wished he could thank him for all he did but it was too late for that.

"So the hunt continued, we broke into Gringotts the most secure building in the Wizarding world it was a bank. Got the next Horcrux, Helga Huffelpuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem and his pet snake Nagini." explained Harry.

"Wait a minute there's only six" said Carlisle thinking back on their conversation.

* * *

Ooo will Harry admit he was the last Horux? what do you think about the long winded conversation should i have just made it quick and edited? or would you rather it was explianed? R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Silent Light

Chapter 21

Harry smirked in amusement, smart and gorgeous but nothing on Edward though, he could see why he was the leader of the coven. He kept his head on straight and he was very compassionate. It helped that he wasn't drawn in on anyone's blood of course.

Edward had hissed '_MINE' _upon hearing Harry's thoughts but quickly calmed down. When he realized it was just a passing observation and Harry thought him better. Sighing softly, he wondered if he could control himself for the rest of this story. Jasper was right being a Wizard hadn't been his biggest secret after all.

The Cullen's all looked at Edward in amusement, thankfully Harry wasn't aware of anything happening.

"Yes, I was the last Horcrux" said Harry simply.

Edward stiffened in his seat in fear…wondering what that meant for Harry.

"We went to Hogwarts to get the third last Horcrux the Diadem, we managed to kill the bit of the soul but Voldemort took that time to attack Hogwarts. So the final battle began, Order members, Ministry official's school children were suddenly fighting for their lives and for Hogwarts the safest place in the world. Voldemort said he wanted me and wouldn't hurt anyone else…he had killed Severus who before he died gave me his memories. that's when I realized I was a Horcrux an accidental one at that when he tried to kill me he did more than that. Severus was furious with Dumbledore said "You brought up Lily's son to go like a lamb to the slaughter!" you see Severus had loved my mother so much that he became a spy, joined our side. His mission in life was to make sure he died for what he did to her. I cant imagine what it must have felt like for the woman you loved to marry the boy you hated" sighed Harry sadly.

"He didn't just loose her love but her friendship too…" explained Harry "They had been friends since they were children. She was Witch in a normal family but she knew more about Hogwarts after Severus saw her using magic"

"I realized at the end of the day I had to die to save them all, so I began making my way down there. I was doing it for Mione and Ron and everyone else in Hogwarts. I stopped Neville and told him to finish of Nagini, he didn't understand what the significance of it but he did it. I just hoped someone would finish him off after I was gone" sighed Harry sadly.

"Walking down there to let him kill me was probably one of the easiest but hardest things I've had to do in my life. After all those years of trying to stay alive I was doing what Dumbledore had wanted walking like a lamb into slaughter" said Harry his heart beating harder as he remembered every step he took.

"Voldemort shouted the killing curse, I thought I had died but it became apparent that I hadn't. Narcissa lied and told Voldemort I was dead, he cast the Crucio curse on me and I had to stay silent though it stop myself from screaming…giving myself away" whispered Harry closing his eyes remembering the agony for which he had not had an outlet for.

"He forced Hagrid to take me to Hogwarts, he wanted everyone to see I was dead. I was too scared to open my eyes just in case, I was put down on the grass. Neville killed Nagini right there and then for me no doubt, and suddenly I realized now was the time he didn't have any Horcrux's left. He was practically mortal now…or as human as he was ever going to get" explained Harry.

"I tried to get Riddle to see what he had done, to try and dig deep into himself for any remorse. I went on to tell him how Severus was and had always been Dumbledore's man for he loved my mum. I made sure everyone knew he was light, a spy and had planned Dumbledore's death with him. He was dying already you see…the Horcrux had curses on it and was killing him slowly. Severus managed to slow its progress, put a stopper in death as he used to love to say. You know he saved my life so many times but I never did thank him, he was right about one thing I was ungrateful" said Harry sadly. Hugging Edward's arms softly, unable to believe he was finally letting it out. He had never told anyone this any of it even Sirius didn't know the half of it. He certainly didn't know about the Dursley's that's for sure.

"Don't ever think like that" whispered Edward his voice strained.

"But its true" murmured Harry sadly. Then I went on to tell him none of the spells he had cast had worked, I had essentially did what my mum did…and everyone there was protected from him…even from the killing curse not that any had been cast. You see Voldemort was looking for the Elder wand and by killing Severus he assumed he was the wands true master. When her realized it was me he was furious, he cast the killing curse again, I cast an Expelliamus and the event that transpired sixteen years before happened again the curse rebound and this time there was no going back. Voldemort was dead as his Horcrux's and I was finally free to live my life"

"Then my world was turned upside down again when I was told Sirius Black had survived. I came right here, Hogwarts isn't my home anymore, it's not the same too many bad memories…I've lost so many people there Tonks, Remus Fred who died when the castle collapsed in on him" winced Harry.

"Tonks isn't that Andie's last name?" frowned Carlisle.

"It was her daughter and son in law it was Teddy's parents that died" whispered Harry.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened Harry I truly am but I think you are amazing. It must have taken a lot of strength to go though what you have and remain intact" whispered Carlisle softly.

"Thank you" smiled Harry kindly, still hugging Edward's form to his own.

"Are you ok?" whispered Harry when Edward didn't say anything.

"I just can't believe I am with someone so completely selfless as you" whispered Edward softly into his ear, causing Harry's entire face to flush darkly.

"So the Vampires?" asked Harry changing the subject completely.

The Vampires let him.

"Yes" said Rosalie.

"When are they coming?" asked Harry.

"Two weeks it's already been decided, a vampire has been in Bella's room. They were passing around her scent" said Alice grimly.

"Ok, I'm going to have to tell Sirius we are going to help" said Harry adamantly. "And don't think about stopping me you know what I can do…I don't want to risk any of you" ever the self sacrificing man.

"He doesn't smell so they won't go crazy for his blood" said Emmett.

"True" said Harry.

"So no way of talking you out of it?" sighed Edward, perhaps it was best to have Harry beside him. Better than him trying to get into the fight some other way without him knowing. He just knew it was something Harry would feel the need to do to save them.

"Nope" said Harry honestly. "You will need all the help you can get including the Wolves. With Bella involved they will need to anyway, Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to her"

"You are correct of course Harry" nodded Carlisle. It looked like there was another Jasper in the house, ever the strategist.

Jasper just smirked that crooked smirk as if to say 'Yep that's the way to go'

"No doubt Sirius will join in" nodded Harry '_but I need to have a serious word with him…after what he did in the ministry I thought I had bloody lost him he's my father the only person that I can talk to properly I missed him more than he will ever know' _

Edward smiled softly, yes he had loved Bella but she was nothing on Harry. He was suddenly glad for the turn of events, he wouldn't have looked at Harry if he had been with Bella. So he had to thank Jacob Black and Bella Swan the next time he saw them.

"I can't see much of an outcome the Wolves are blocking it" hissed Alice angrily.

"Hey don't worry about it you shouldn't rely on the visions so much. You know your going to win you will let your guard down and who knows what could happen" Harry pointed out softly.

Alice looked surprised, no one had ever told her that before and when she thought about it. It occurred to her that Harry could very well be right in that regard.

Edward smiled amused listening to his sisters inner ramblings.

"Since Jasper shared his life I shall share mine, not that its much my real name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I was turned when I was nineteen, sometime in the 1920s. I do not remember much of my human life but I do know I was changed in an insane Asylum by someone who worked there. James killed him after he turned me simply because he had changed me before him. He was stalking me without me even realizing it. Not that I knew this it was only after I saw the videotape of what was happening to Bella that I got the truth. I was left to wander alone wondering what the hell had happened to me and whom I was. When my visions got clearer I spent years having visions of Jasper until it was finally time for me to find him, we went to Carlisle and we have been here ever since. I usually got to college and do courses in fashion" said Alice.

"I was born Emmett McCarty now Cullen, I was out hunting in the mountains when I was attacked by a bear. The next thing I know this angel which she will always be to me took me to whom I first thought was God" smirked Emmett.

"Easy mistake to make" said Harry squeaking when Edward lifted Harry up and put him on his lap. "I'm kidding!" laughed Harry.

"His first words were 'But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel were vampires how had could it be" smirked Carlisle amused. He remembered how disturbed he was to find Emmett didn't want to freak out about what he was.

"Yep and he loved to break the rules, how many times have we moved because of you?" said Rosalie sadly "Why did I put myself though it?"

"Because you loved me?" grinned Emmett showing his beautiful irresistible dimples to Rosalie who he knew loved them.

Rosalie positively melted seeing his face, there was no doubt she loved him very much. Everyone was waiting to see if she would tell her story, not even Bella knew what happened to Rosalie. It was something she had refused to share, it wasn't a nice story either.

"My story is much darker than the others" started Rosalie she wasn't looking at Harry though. She was just staring into space, and it honestly freaked Harry out, he silently wondered if Vampires could space out like that.

"My real Name is Rosalie Hale, Jasper only took on my name as part of our cover. His real name was Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock" said Rosalie softly explaining that they really weren't biologically family. Harry just nodded as if he had known that, they were both extremely beautiful but other than that the only thing they had in common was their hair colour.

"I was turned in 1933 I was eighteen years old, back then there was only Edward, Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle portrayed themselves as a married couple and Edward was Esme's younger brother. I didn't like them in my human life because they were better looking than me" said Rosalie embarrassment leaking into her voice she still hated admitting that.

Harry giggled softly, wondering why she would hate someone for being better looking it was very vain. Edward had to bite his stone like lip to stop himself laughing at Harry's thoughts.

"I was and still am very vain but not as bad as I used to be" admitted Rosalie, "I was turned after I was found by Carlisle bleeding and dying in an ally way after being raped by my fiancé Royce and his friends and beaten almost to death. Sometimes I had wished I had died instead of being turned then I found Emmett I took him miles to Carlisle for him to save him the only way he could. It got better I was happy but there will always be one thing I want that I can never have"

"What is that?" asked Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

Silent Light

Chapter 22

"A baby of my own" said Rosalie her face finally meeting Harry's eyes fleetingly.

"Cant you?" asked Harry confused.

"Our bodies are frozen I cannot have children" said Rosalie thickly.

"Yes frozen as are your eggs isn't there a way to get them out and find a donor and someone have the child for you?" asked Harry.

"I'm a vampire Harry it wouldn't work" said Rosalie shaking her head but no one had thought of that before it was new.

"But Rosalie wizard's don't smell…" frowned Harry.

Rosalie turned back to Harry her amber eyes were wide, she looked like she was going to hyperventilate. She turned towards Carlisle, and he knew without her opening her mouth what she wanted.

"It would be painful getting it out but yes I don't see why its not possible" said Carlisle.

Suddenly Harry had his arms full of a very grateful squealing Rosalie, she was twirling him around. Harry was actually getting very dizzy, when Edward stopped her softly and took Harry back. Harry wasn't exactly happy about being passed around like a parcel as if he didn't weight anything either.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett and quickly left the house, they were probably off discussing everything Harry had said. Alice was squealing herself, Harry wasn't sure why but Edward had a small smile on his face.

"What just happened?" asked Harry weakly sitting back down on Edward's lap one arm around his cold neck.

"Rosalie has always wanted a child, but she could never have one you have just given her an option she has never had" said Carlisle patiently.

"I see" said Harry he hoped he hadn't angered anyone there by his suggestions.

"Sidetracked again" sighed Harry. He was never going to get home at this rate, good job he had eaten or he would be starving.

"My turn" sighed Esme softly. Edward got up and got some crisps and a few biscuits for Harry. Sitting back down Harry did indeed nibble at them, he was used to meals now and not getting his fill made him hungry. He just hoped he didn't get fat like his Uncle and Cousin. Edward shuddered as a picture of them came into Harry's head they were disgusting. Poor Harry had to grow up with these beasts? He swore if he ever saw them he would kill them.

"My full name is Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen, I was married to a beast of a man. He was very abusive, my parents told me to be a good wife and keep quiet. He was soon drafted into the fight during World War One, it was a huge relief to me but it soon went away years later as he was sent home. Then I found out I was pregnant" smiled Esme her amber eyes glazing sadly. Harry knew this tale didn't have a happy ending either.

"I couldn't let any child be brought up with that man, I ran away in 1920 moving further north when word reached my parents of my whereabouts. I pretended to be a widower of the war which made me blend in very easily I wasn't ashamed of lying but it made me feel guilty every time someone understood what I was going though. I had my child, I only had him for a few days before he died of a lung infection. I had no reason left to live, I…for the past nine months he had been my sole reason for what I did. With him gone I just wanted to join him, I jumped from a cliff the next thing I know I was staring at the face of the doctor who had treated me for a broken leg when I was a young child. He was still young himself, I had never gotten over meeting him that time." said Esme kindly.

"I'm so sorry" said Harry thickly, if he hadn't been through so much over the years he thought he would have cried. However, Harry had been though too much he had cried since he was a child. Vernon had made sure of that he hadn't cried when Cedric Diggory died, nor when Sirius died he had been incapable.

"Oh its ok sweetheart now I have all the children I could have ever needed" beamed Esme who always loved Edward more probably because she constantly worried about him. She had been so happy when he started seeing Bella, she thought he wouldn't be alone anymore. Then that had all went to pot as well, now it seemed another had joined the family. She hoped and prayed that this one would work out this time.

"Which leaves only me" said Carlisle feeling kind of depressed after hearing his family spilling their guts to what he hoped would be the newest member of his family for good this time.

"You don't have to" said Harry softly. It sounded like he didn't want to share his story and Harry honestly didn't mind if he didn't want Harry to know.

"Oh I never meant it like that Harry, it just upsets me hearing Esme's and Rosalie's stories particularly" said Carlisle, he wished for nothing more than to help them forget the horrors of their past.

"Yeah it would upset anyone" said Harry sadly, perhaps he was understood more here than he ever would anywhere else.

"My name is actually Carlisle Cullen I was originally from London, my father hunted down Werewolves, Witches and Vampires" said Carlisle softly, and Harry froze in shock, the witch hunts thousands of innocent women burnt alive or hung from the neck. Hardly any real witches were caught as they could get away no problem. Edward soothingly ran his hand up and down Harry's back in a soft soothing manner. Trying to get Harry out of his shocked state before Carlisle noticed anything off.

"As my father got older, he placed me in charge - unlike my father I didn't have his thirst for murder. However, I was able to find a coven of vampires deep in the sewers and set up a trap for them. I thought that the vampire would be too hungry but I was a fool. I knew immediately what was happening, I took off burying myself in a cellar full of rotting potatoes which smelt a lot worse after I transformed" said Carlisle his perfect nose wrinkling as if he could still smell them.

"I was repulsed by what I was I tried to kill myself by any means necessary, jumping off cliffs, drowning myself I soon realized nothing worked. Somehow I was so repulsed by what I was I resisted feeding off humans trying to starve myself it didn't work" said Carlisle.

Edward winced at the thought of Carlisle not being there and trying to kill himself. Harry gasped in dismay his heart going out to the old vampire, he didn't feel sorry for him but understood it was something he probably would have done if his father was a vampire hunter.

"I was driven half insane by hunger that I attacked the closest thing which happened to be passing deer. I began to realize that I could survive on the blood of animals it was far more humane than taking the life of humans" said Carlisle softly.

Harry smiled kindly, he truly was one of a kind. Not only has he did it himself he's got his entire family doing the same thing. They truly were unique and he loved them for it.

"I eventually studied to be a doctor once I could resist the scent of human blood completely doing something I always wanted to do help people. I was studying in Italy when I met a coven of vampires there who were very refined compared to the vampires back in London" explained Carlisle

"Of course they tried to persuade me to drink from humans, they had never met anyone like me. They thought they could change my ways, naturally I refused I was quite happy with the way I was. I eventually left them and before I knew it I was in Chicago when the Influenza epidemic broke out. This was when a beautiful woman named Elizabeth begged me to help her son, I do not know if she knew what I was or hoped I would save him by natural means. However, I was lonely and I must admit I was very tempted to have someone with me. He was dying and I did want to save him, so I turned him. A lot of people died so it wasn't hard to do, no one missed one body." sighed Carlisle sadly.

"Not only had I got a son I got a talented son who could read minds," smiled Carlisle quite proudly. "It wasn't long before Esme who I had met long ago showed up in the morgue thought DOA (Dead on Arrival) I turned her and completed my family. As the years passed I wanted Edward to be happy, I turned Rosalie in hopes that Edward would find a mate in her. Of course Edward refused she wasn't the one for him, and as you know Rosalie brought Emmett to me and I couldn't refuse her. Thankfully Emmett wasn't like Edward and couldn't refuse Rosalie anything. She finally found the happiness that so eluded her, my family expanded twice in one time when Alice and Jasper joined the Coven as well"

"And everyone lives happily ever after" smirked Harry giggling slightly at his own joke.

"Pretty much" laughed Carlisle.

"Thank you all for trusting me enough to share your lives" said Harry softly.

"You as well" said Carlisle smiling softly, yes Harry was more perfect for Edward than Bella. She had always looked very plain sitting next to him, but Harry he looked like that's where he belonged. He had the looks to boot as well, and a mind and heart of gold.

"I know its not ideal not being able to eat food but would you do me the honour of spending Christmas day at my house?" asked Harry sounding more than a little hopeful.

"I guess we can, hunt on Christmas eve and spend the day with you, we would love to" said Carlisle softly. The entire family knew what they were and didn't mind, so Carlisle actually liked the thought of doing something different at Christmas for once.

"Right Sirius I best get going…Edward would you like to come?" asked Harry softly.

"Sure" said Edward walking with Harry towards the car after waving them goodbye. Before they could get into the car, Edward pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Moaning Harry returned the kiss eagerly, this was the first proper kiss they had shared. The others were practically pecks on the lips compared to this. Tingles were running up down his back and deep into his toes, eventually Harry had to break away for air.

"What was that in aid off?" smiled Harry his green eyes glazed over.

"Nothing" smiled Edward, showing off his perfectly white teeth and perfectly crooked smile. Sighing softly, Harry cuddled into the cold chest of his boyfriend. He hoped Sirius didn't freak out too much when he told him vampires were coming. It dawned on him that Sirius might ask them to move, Harry wouldn't allow it though. He finally found happiness and stability and someone to share it with he wouldn't give it up for anything.

Edward just hugged him some more, he had all the reassurance Harry felt the same for him though his thoughts. He hadn't gotten that kind of reassurance from Bella then again her lack of thoughts was what attracted him to her, perhaps that should have been a warning itself.

He could be happy thought Edward he could do this the best thing about this whole thing was that Harry treated them like a normal family. The normal family they portraited so hard to be and wanted to be.

His family was already happier and changing and his green eyed lover had only just joined the family.

* * *

I personally liked the idea for Rosalie...its not been done before...its usually potions or spells or magic that helps her this is my own unique twist what did you think of it? will we have a mini Rosalie walking about soon? The next few chapters will go faster so you dont need to worry :) will Sirius try and take of with Harry? not wanting to get involved in a vampire war knowing how visious they were? or will his Auror years stop him and make him feel obligated to help? will he try and get Harry to stay on the sidelines or trust him to help? R&R


	23. Chapter 23

**Silent Light**

**Chapter 23**

Once Harry got home he was immediately pounced on by Sirius and Andie to eat something. Even after protesting he had already had something to eat at Edward's house they still forced it down him. Growling angrily he chewed the food, accidentally chewing his tongue too which put him in an even worse mood. Edward had wanted to laugh at the foul things Harry was grumbling under his breath.

"Draco I believe you know one of the Shape shifters on the Rez would you mind getting me Billy Black's number please?" asked Edward politely.

Draco gawped at the vampire for a good two seconds, before his brain kicked into gear. It was the first time the vampire had asked him for anything, he looked over at Harry who nodded seriously. Draco knew that look, paling slightly he just hoped he was bloody wrong. He hadn't seen that look in his eyes since he spoke about hunting down Voldemort when he first joined FHS while he bowed down to the half blood maniac.

Draco left the room to make the call, Edward tried to block out the conversation as much as he could. It was much easier to do while looking at Harry, and wondering back to everything he had learned today. His mate was a fighter, a powerful vengeful young man who had been through and seen too much. Yet here he was willing to do it all again for him, the human part of him felt love bloom in his heart. Meanwhile his vampire purred in satisfaction at having such a capable mate.

He no longer felt the need to shield his mate, keep things from him like he did Bella. Edward found it very liberating

"Here" said Draco handing him over a very faded piece of paper with the number on it.

"Thank you" said Edward curtly leaving the house to make the call, he heard Harry coming with him. The arms wrapped around him from the back, the comfort Harry offered was unneeded but greatly welcoming. It felt nice, Bella only really clung to him when she was afraid or wanting something. Harry was different it's as if he loved the simple kisses and cuddles Edward bestowed upon him. Given his childhood and teenage years he could understand why.

"Hello?" greeted a voice now on loud speaker so Harry could hear.

"Hi this is Harry Potter and Edward we need you and the pack to come to my home whenever is agreeable to everyone but I have to say it's very important" said Harry softly into the end of the phone.

"With a vampire present?" asked Black sounding suspicious.

"I thought you had a truce with them?" demanded Harry angrily.

"We do" frowned Black confused to where the conversation was going.

"Then grow the fuck up and be a man - you know the Cullen's do not feed on humans which makes them better than most! Now are you coming or not?" snarled Harry angrily.

Edward let the conversation continue, he felt that glow once again at Harry's strong defence of them. He could sense the stunned silence in Billy Black; it wasn't long before he spoke again sounding tired.

"I'll be there in five," said Billy "Jacob! Get the car and the Pack." was the last thing they heard as the phone went down.

-0

"What is going on Harry?" asked Sirius when Harry and Edward finally came back into the house.

"I'll explain when the La Push Pack get here" sighed Harry tiredly, sitting down feeling tired suddenly. Edward stood behind Harry's chair his hands on Harry's shoulder softly massaging them soothing the stressed teen.

Sirius frowned, something was up Harry's entire demeanour had changed since this morning. It was like he was back to square one with him, the fun filled happy Harry was gone in place stood 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Strangely Andie, Narcissa and Draco had been very quiet.

Sirius still grinned upon seeing how Edward and Harry were; they were perfect for each other. Just like he thought him and Remus had been, he wiped those thoughts from his mind he didn't want to think like that.

Wizard and a 'Monster' as Remus liked to call himself.

Funny how history repeats itself he just hoped Harry's ending was much happier than him and Remus'. The fact that Edward Cullen could read minds helped everything, he would always know Harry didn't betray or hurt him.

It wasn't long before a knock surrounded the house; Harry opened the door and led the pack into the kitchen. They sat down scrunching their noses in disgust at Edward and his stench.

"What is that blood sucker doing here?" sneered Paul.

"One more word 'Wolf' and I'll have you out of my home so fast your head will spin shape shifter or not," snarled Harry angrily "Do not test me!"

For once in Edward's life he saw Paul cowed, who wouldn't be with the magic leaking from Harry. His anger was astonishing if you weren't on his receiving end, he now understood how Voldemort never stood a chance. When Harry loved, he loved unconditionally and irrevocably unless someone did something unforgiving.

Seeing him like he knew nobody stood a chance against him. Edward felt extremely smug that this magnificent creature was his.

"Anymore acting like children you can all leave, Edward has yet to even complain about your presence here yet you started on as soon as you came though the door. He doesn't find your scent very appealing either yet he doesn't complain" said Harry calming his magic down.

"I apologize for Paul he can be very hot headed sometimes" said Billy from his wheelchair.

"He is old enough to say sorry himself; he's the wrong person to be a wolf I suppose you can pick and choose. Pity it didn't miss a family member" muttered Harry, it wasn't safe for such a short tempered man to shape shift into such a dangerous creature.

"Excuse me?" demanded Paul actually very angry but keeping it to himself, he might be a wolf but even he was scared of the power that had previously rolled off Harry.

"You have a very big anger problem, if you don't get control of it god help your imprint" said Harry honestly.

Paul swallowed fearfully, Harry had hit home with one of his biggest fear. Hurting someone destined to be together with him, and not having the happy ending Sam and Emily had.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Jacob worriedly, he hadn't seen Harry looking like this before. He looked years older, not the sweet little (to him anyway) kid who came to the Rez.

"I'll be fine Jacob, I'm sorry Paul that was uncalled for I'm probably just as bad if not worse than you…well at one point" said Harry a twisted grin on his face, Edward gasped in shock at what he was seeing.

Harry looked at Edward and laughed knowing exactly what his lover just saw.

"What does that mean?" asked Jacob confused.

"I blew my aunt up when I was thirteen" said Harry smothering his amusement.

The Pack almost flinched as one, blew up? Was the magic that bad? Well they certainly didn't want to get on his bad side now. They were now all still confused as to why they had been summoned there.

"That I gotta hear about in more detail cub!" grinned Sirius wickedly. He loved these sides of Harry - the accidental funny magic he performed. It reminded him that Harry wasn't and hadn't always been a soldier trained to fight Voldemort. At one time he had been a child - the child in Harry he had tried so hard to bring out.

"There's an army of newborn vampires heading to Forks" said Harry without delay he wasn't Dumbledore and didn't like dragging things along.

"What?" snarled Sam looking furious standing up looking ready to attack Edward.

"SIT DOWN" snarled Sirius towering over Sam angrily. He wasn't going to let anyone threaten his family in his home, Harry was standing in front of Edward he had yet to sit back down from when he began shouting at Paul.

Sam swallowed heavily, obviously not happy with taking Orders from a man half his size. Even he wasn't stupid or angry enough to take on a wizard, sitting down in his seat it was Jacob who spoke next.

"Why?" asked Jacob, Edward was actually surprised the kid had been the only one not to assume it was the Cullen's fault or jump to conclusions.

"Victoria is looking for revenge and Bella, she tried to stay out of Alice's visions but when she zoned in on the boy she caught what she needed to know she's behind it and using a young boy who went missing from Seattle Riley Biers" said Edward with a sigh.

"She turned him and is using him to get her revenge" supplied Harry.

"Using him?" frowned Seth confused.

"Let's just put it this way he thinks she loves him" grimaced Harry.

"Vampire or not no one deserves that" said Jacob. The others looked at him in astonishment, even Edward did he never expected that in a million years. Bella seemed to be a good influence on him, usually that would make him feel his heart ache but today he couldn't care less - he had someone better someone more powerful, someone more gorgeous than Bella, he had Harry.

"No they don't" whispered Harry sadly, what's worse he knew the boy would be beyond redemption.

"So when are they coming? And what's the plan?" demanded Sirius.

"You and me are having a long talk after they are gone but right now I'll deal with them" said Harry sounding like the soldier he was forced to be.

Sirius frowned but didn't say anything in front of the others; he silently wondered what Harry could want.

"They are coming in two weeks time, now I'm going to ask Jasper to give you some tips…newborns are nothing like the us or any year old vampire…they are more stronger, faster and deadlier than anything you have come across" said Edward capturing the attention of everyone.

"If any of you try and attempt to hurt one of them on purpose or with the information they give you to help you. You will find yourself on your own to deal with twenty vampires" fibbed Harry. He wouldn't leave them but he wasn't risking his families' safety for anything.

"We understand and we won't" said Jacob, realizing the trust the Cullen's were putting in them.

"Edward has your number, we will be in touch" said Harry curtly.

Everyone soon left; Edward opened the window to let in some fresh air. It was the only sign he had found the shape shifters presence objectionable.

-0

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Sirius.

"If you get involved and you do anything stupid I'll bring you back and kill you myself…do NOT get bloody arrogant just because you have the upper hand for a few seconds" said Harry his face twisted in hurt. It was the only thing that stopped Sirius from retorting.

Sirius swallowed heavily; obviously what happened with him in the Ministry had affected Harry more than he thought. Licking his dry lips Sirius got up and brought Harry into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Cub, for what I did," admitted Sirius swallowing thickly. "I promise never to let it happen again."

"You better not" murmured Harry.

"Well that was certainly entertaining I never knew you had such a leader in you Harry" said Narcissa sounding more sarcastic than he had heard her yet.

"How do you think someone could survive Lord Voldemort more times than anyone ever had if I wasn't?" demanded Harry twirling around facing her. She flinched and paled as if she had been struck or threatened with a hot poker.

She faced the floor truly rebuked.

"Look I'm sorry I…I never meant to say that out loud" sighed Harry unhappily rubbing his temples in agitation.

"It's not a problem" she said before walking out, Draco had left with Leah not five minutes ago. Thankfully or Harry knew he would have ended up with a mouthful from the blonde. Despite everything he knew Draco loved his mother even if he was spoiled.

"I'm going up the stairs" sighed Harry grabbing Edward's hand and going to his room. He got very crabby and snappy when it was time for battles, the tension got too much and he needed an outlet.

"Calm down, nothing's going to happen for another two weeks" soothed Edward, hugging Harry close to him. Edward lay Harry down on the bed, continuously soothing him. It was the first time he had been in Harry's room at night; usually he just kept a watchful eye from outside.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm proud of you its not exactly an easy time right now" soothed Edward hearing Harry's chaotic thoughts.

Edward put a cover over Harry and lay with him, talking to him until he fell asleep. He remained like a statue all night, hearing Draco coming back going to bed, Narcissa going to bed well after everyone else. Sirius didn't go near Harry's room that night knowing he needed some alone time.

Sirius' thoughts that Harry had continuously suppressed his emotions, that when it got too much or too stressful - he got angry. Harry's own type of teenage rebellion as he hadn't been able to have a rebellious stage because of Voldemort. Edward sighed softly, Harry had been though so much, he hadn't failed to notice whenever he touched Harry he calmed down.

Despite the threat Edward couldn't help but think life was good, the smirk remained on his face the remainder of the night until Harry woke.

* * *

There we go! now will i skip a few days? have jasper teaching them? school then the new borns coming or will i show the tension building in harry and edward contiously being there for him? will draco find out about harry speaking horribly to his mum and have it out with him? or will he get harry to be angry enough to fight him to get rid of the pent up anger and tension they are both feeling? R&R plz


	24. Chapter 24

**Silent Light**

**Chapter 24**

Jasper and Harry were talking quietly, trying to decide what to tell and teach the Wolves. Edward smirked quietly, even though he was feeling a little left out, he was glad Jasper and Harry were getting on. Not that they hadn't before, it was just that Jasper found it the hardest. He now had someone who understood him completely, Edward understood them being able to read their thoughts as they plotted and planned.

"I think it's more important to tell them what to expect from a new born" murmured Harry.

"What about how they fight?" argued Jasper.

"Why don't you fight like a new born would against Emmett or Carlisle?" suggested Harry seeing the merits of Jasper's plans.

"Sounds good" nodded Edward "How about me and Jasper?" a cocky eyebrow rose in challenge.

"You have an unfair advantage" protested Harry.

"Something other people doesn't have such as the Wolves" murmured Jasper.

"True" sighed Edward feeling like pouting childishly.

"You said new born's cant concentrate around scents right?" asked Harry as his mind came up with yet another plan.

"Yeah" nodded Jasper curtly, watching Harry curiously wondering what was going on inside that head of his. Right now Jasper wished he was Edward, or at least had his gift it was so weird having someone to plan battles with. Coming up with ideas that rivalled his own plans, weird but comforting.

"Would you all be fine if Bella's blood was all over the place?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Jasper winced when he remembered his slip up against Bella nearly a year ago now.

"What's wrong?" frowned Harry seeing Jasper's contorted features.

"Jasper slipped up, Bella caught a paper cut opening a present at my home, I had to push him into my piano" winced Edward he had loved that piano. A new one had of course taken it's place he knew he couldn't live without his piano.

"Ah never mind it was just an idle thought" murmured Harry shaking his head scrapping the plan.

"No what were you planning?" asked Jasper his curiosity peaked.

"We know they are after Bella's scent right? Well I was thinking of distracting them, using Bella's blood to make them come to the fields or somewhere near the Wolves territory…so no one could get hurt" murmured Harry his main worry were the Muggles.

"I was planning on using her clothes but yeah blood would make it much easier…they will be distracted and easier to defeat" nodded Jasper his mind catching up with yet another plan they had of action into one big battle plan.

"Who was the small Wolf at the house Edward?" asked Harry.

"Seth Clearwater…recently transformed along with his sister Leah Clearwater" murmured Edward.

"What age is he? He looks so young" whispered Harry feeling so sorry for the little boy.

"The youngest one yet" sighed Edward, oh he knew it was because they were here that this generation was being turned into Wolfs. Usually it didn't make him feel bad, but seeing one as young as Seth and Harry's sad thoughts made him squirm uncomfortably.

"I want him protecting Bella…away from the fight but feeling like he's doing something important" said Harry.

"That isn't exactly up to us to decide" Edward pointed out reluctantly.

"They will or I wont bother helping them" said Harry determinedly.

Edward just smiled a crooked smile his mate was nothing if not determined.

"We need all the experienced shape shifters fighting" said Jasper nodding.

"Yup" murmured Harry.

"They are here, Carlisle and the others are five seconds away," said Edward "They wont change into human form they don't trust us."

"After us seeing them all in human form just days ago?" scoffed Harry baffled.

Edward didn't even twitch when he saw Bella in the clearing right next to a brown russet wolf who was obviously Jacob. Bella looked awkward, uncomfortable being on the other side of the people she had thought as family. She was still jealous and still wanted to be a vampire however Edward had made it clear she wasn't going to one. Trying to make him jealous was obviously not working as he had lost that tortured look on his face whenever he saw her.

However, Bella was determined to make it work in her favour no matter the length of time it took. Jacob had yet to tell her about Edward and Harry being together, or Harry's strong defence of the Cullen's. His life didn't revolve around the Cullen's and when he was with Bella he didn't talk about them because of how Bella had been before when they left.

Her zombie state had worried him constantly.

He was determined never to see it come back.

"Either shape shift back or we leave" shouted Harry into the clearing loudly leaving no doubt he was serious.

"They came that is all that matters" said Carlisle trying to diffuse the tension. Jasper put a hand on Carlisle to stop him saying more, telling him without saying anything to let Harry handle this. Jasper knew why Harry was angry as did Edward apart from that the Cullen's were just glaring at the wolves in disgust.

The wolves tittered but refused to be moved.

With a shrug Harry said "Fine, we trusted you enough to show you how to defeat these New born's…when half your pack is gone do not blame me. We came here to help you trusting you enough to show you how to defeat Vampires…but remember my words"

"Let's go!" said Harry walking towards the car, surprisingly the Cullen family began following him, Jasper and Edward quickest.

"You do realize it's Sam that's stopping them" said Edward.

"I really don't care which one it is" said Harry looking furious.

"Why did we just do that?" asked Rosalie sliding into the car as well.

"They don't trust us so Harry doesn't want to trust them" said Edward. Harry nodded his head agreeing completely with what Edward said.

"Wait come back!" yelled a familiar voice. The voice of a human Jacob Black at that.

Growling low in his throat Harry wasn't in the mood for games, getting out of the car looking ready to explode. He saw Jacob was not the only one human, but Sam was and he looked utterly furious at Jacob for his disobedience.

"I told you not to change back!" snarled Sam.

"I do not answer to you Sam" snapped Jacob angry that he was turning down help when they needed it.

"You will do as your told" snarled Sam angrily, Jacob seemed to want to fold into himself, Harry realized what was happening and was appalled. They were forced to obey the Alpha's commands wither they liked it or not, snarling angrily, his wand at the ready he pointed it at Sam and said a string or words. Before even Sam could move, it hit him, wide eyed Sam asked him "What did you do?" when he saw Jacob was standing once again defiant.

"I've stopped you from being able to destroy their lives," snapped Harry angrily. "You do not have control over them now Sam Uley they are not servants for you to command." he was reminded very vividly of Voldemort, and Severus being forced to do things for him because of a choice he made when he was young. It made him feel sick to his stomach nobody should have that much control over another being.

"Servants? I do what I do for my pack!" snarled Sam.

"Really? So its not because you hold a grudge against the Cullen's? Or because you don't trust me!" snarled Harry angrily.

Sam remained quiet at that, the disgust on Harry's face was plain for everyone to see.

"Is this really the man you want leading the pack? How many of you actually wanted to be here? Wanted to train to fight these new born's?" demanded Harry as always the centre of attention. The human, the most vulnerable of them all was commanding respect from every word he spoke or step he took.

Surprisingly all of them transformed into their human form looked worriedly at how Sam would take their defiance.

"All of them? They are meant to be your pack and you disregard what they want to suit your own personal needs? Someone really does need to talk to this son of a bitch" snarled Harry angrily, pacing back and forth looking extremely agitated.

"Calm down" soothed Edward, wrapping his arms around Harry, pushing his face into Harry's neck inhaling his mate's scent. Listening to his thoughts and magic calming down, and gaining control again Harry nodded and breathed deeply though his nose.

Bella gawped at the couple like she couldn't believe her eyes, blinking rapidly, she began to wonder about them. They couldn't be gay, Edward had loved her so it was obviously just her imagination. She saw none of the tribe looked disgusted, frowning why weren't they? So confused she looked at Jacob who was smiling slightly at his friend. As if he was happy for them, shaking her head she looked at the rest of the Cullen's and they were smiling wistfully! Smiling just like they had when she and Edward were together…well all except Rosalie who was actually happy for the two in the middle.

"Are you both together?" asked Bella frowning.

"Yes Bella we are" said Harry softly, he hoped she didn't mind because so far she seemed like a really nice girl.

"But Edward…I thought you loved me?" asked Bella blinking owlishly.

"Not anymore Bella I've finally moved on just like you" smiled Edward softly, his life was now complete.

She just stood there mouth agape.

"Now are we going to get on with this?" asked Jasper.

They nodded their consent, Sam just stood there angry he couldn't tell them what to do anyway so there was no point in trying. He could feel the ties he had with them, but they were dulled as if he was just a member of the pack and the tribe didn't have an alpha anymore.

"Jasper why don't you start off" said Harry, from where he was still wrapped around Edward comfortably.

So it begun, Jasper told them everything a new born would do, what they should avoid doing and everything. Never to let them get their hands around you, or they would crush you instantly, they didn't fight rationally, the attacked in fear. He told them the majority of their plans that he and Harry had come up with before they came.

"So you want Seth to watch Bella?" asked Jacob.

"Yes we need all the experienced fighters in the fight, but we also want someone capable of making sure she is safe so no one has anything to fear" murmured Jasper.

"It's done, there's not anyone I'd trust more" nodded Jacob.

"I want to help!" demanded Bella coming closer.

"Do you really?" asked Harry.

"Yes" nodded Bella thinking she was getting her own way.

"Then I'll be around to see you the day we fight I'm going to need some of your blood, it will drive the new born's into a frenzy making them easier to beat" said Harry.

"What? My blood? No way!" protested Bella realizing she wasn't getting to help.

"You want to risk your fathers life then go right ahead they have your scent" said Harry without pause.

"Charlie? Why" squeaked Bella worried for him.

"Who's Charlie?" asked Harry throwing a confused look around the clearing.

"Her father" murmured Edward, wincing at the thoughts going around Harry's head. "She doesn't meant any disrespect Harry…she just doesn't realize how lucky she has to have parents"

Bella's eyes widened so Edward could read this boy's thoughts well he wasn't anything special, they narrowed though when Edward began soothing him! And making her look bad.

"She's just a spoiled little girl used to getting everything she wants" said Rosalie with a sneer.

They had heard Harry's story days ago so they knew what Harry was thinking, they didn't need to see Edward's winces to know what he was thinking. Only Edward had lost his parents when he became a vampire, if anything he probably understood him best. Alice resented her father and mother for what they did, putting her in an asylum and pretending she was dead.

The rest of them all had brilliant parents even if they could barely remember them, but they knew enough. Emmett was frowning wondering if something was going to happen.

Now they had the best adopted parents they could ask for Esme and Carlisle were the best people in the world.

"She will be waiting" said Jacob grabbing at Bella stopping her from saying anything else.

"Emmett, Jasper go ahead, show them the way real vampires fight" smirked Harry, jerking his head to the clearing well away from them so they didn't get hurt.

The rest of the Cullen's joined in apart from Esme, even Rosalie gave it all she had grinning wickedly, when it was Emmett's turn to fight her. The tribes jaws were hanging on the floor watching them, able to keep up with them the only one unable to do so was Bella.

"Edward go on" smirked Harry walking towards the clearing himself.

Edward smirked in amusement and followed him leaving the Cullen's were left wondering what was happening. Harry's wand was in his hand, taunting Edward with a cocky grin on his face, before they knew it they were watching Edward gracefully dodging spells being fired from Harry's wand. Which were getting faster and faster as he narrowly avoided hitting Edward.

Suddenly Edward jumped, thought the air and gracefully landed behind Harry and tried to hug him, only to have a spell sending him flying though the air falling with a crunch next to a now destroyed tree. Harry turned to face him smirking in amusement, he loved magic.

"Wicked my turn!" shouted Emmett looking amused.

"Come on then," smirked Harry. "Whatever you do, do not let any spells hit you or you will be out for the count, do not get in our way." he said the last part to the pack, his face showing just how serious he was, the spells were intended for vampires.

"That goes for you guys too" said Harry looking at his new family looking at them with a fond look in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that" whispered Edward softly, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him softly. He knew Harry was worried about THEM being hurt, while all Edward worried about was Harry being hurt.

"I hope not" whispered Harry but he would only stop worrying when this affair was all said and done.

"Why didn't Sirius come?" asked Edward curiously.

"Too busy, but him, Narcissa and Draco are all joining in the fight, Andie is too old and she has Teddy to look after" sighed Harry. "If anything happens to us at least I know teddy has one family member left" he felt so guilty at the moment even though he didn't control their actions or words it still made him feel guilty that something could happen. Another reason he was sure he wouldn't end up like Dumbledore using them as he saw fit.

"Don't worry so much dear everything will work out in the end" soothed Esme brining the teen into a hug, something she had been dying to do since he had told her his life story. Harry smiled and hugged her back, feeling blessed that they had accepted him into their lives.

Bella's jaw hit the floor, the most he had received from any vampire was handshakes and the occasional nudge from them. They had never hugged her, well Edward had sure but he was the only one she couldn't help but think maybe they had only put up with her for Edward's sake.

It wasn't long before every one of the Cullen's had tried to beat him, the only one that nearly managed to was Alice. However, Harry knew her vision and indulged her for a while, before firing off a series of spells quickly before he could think about it. She was only thrown back a little because Harry didn't want to hurt her.

"You held back!" pouted Alice.

"I did with Rosalie and Esme too" Harry pointed out softly.

"C'mon I want to get home" sighed Rosalie, her nose had smelt enough wolves for the day.

"Of course, I'll talk to you guys later!" grinned Harry happily to the wolves who had warmed up and to them. Edward hearing Harry's thoughts, sighed softly and went over to Jacob and asked him a questions that had everyone standing shocked. 'Jacob's nice it's a pity I couldn't invite him too, but I couldn't do that to my family…the smell obviously affects them more than I realize'

"Would you and Bella like to come to Christmas dinner at Harry's?" asked Edward. Who would do anything to make Harry happy.

"Um…sure" said Jacob taken aback.

"But Charlie?" frowned Bella looking upset.

"Is going to the Clearwater's" said Jacob quickly.

"Great" smiled Bella happily, obviously Edward still wanted her a part of his life, it meant he still cared about her maybe loved her. All she needed to do was make him realize he still loved her and want to turn her and be with her always. She hadn't realize he was with someone, it just made everything all the more dangerous and the need to be done in a hurry. She was nothing like Harry who seemed to be a witch with the wand and everything, she had never seen anything like Harry - and she was afraid she wasn't any match for him.

She had never concidered Edward might find someone better than her, and Harry seemed to be. she couldnt do all that stuff with a wand, if thats what it was called she needed to find out more from Jacob.

The Cullen's got into their cars, Harry and Edward sitting in the back for once, Harry almost on Edward's knee. Jasper kept smirking at Edward the entire way home, feeling the smug superiority coming from his brother. Jasper knew why he felt smug - the wizard was fast, letal and gorgeous to boot. If Harry was his he would probably be feeling the exact same thing right now.

However, he was just as smug as his brother when it came to Alice she was just as deadly when she wanted to be.

* * *

What do you think of that? will the killing curse work on vampires? or will it have to be the normally used fire spell? so who will die and someone will be dying Edward? Sirius or Draco? which one will it be? R&R plz bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Silent Light

Chapter 25

The Christmas holidays were upon them, Harry was having the time of his life. Draco kept falling sliding on the ice and snow, to see the Slytherin Prince so unhinged was amusing to say the least. Hermione, Ron and Lavender were coming for Christmas too and Harry was eager for them to meet his new family. The fact they were off school and Harry was able to spend all his time with Edward was an added bonus.

"Your friends will be here tonight at nine" grinned Alice hyperly.

"Brilliant!" bounced Harry eagerly, just as hyper as Alice was. He hoped they got on with his new family he could only hope though. He knew they would make an effort for him so he could only hope.

"Calm down the pair of you" said Jasper desperately; he could feel the bloody excitement as if it were his own.

"Sorry Jasper" said Alice and Harry in sync.

Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry so much, if they are like the rest of you we will get on fine!" whispered Edward softly. Hearing Harry's constant fears that they couldn't get on, he knew how much Ron and Hermione meant to Harry so he was going to try his hardest to get on with them.

"They are going to be shocked for a few seconds before they say if you make Harry happy that's all that matters!" sang Alice giggling happily.

Harry relaxed and laughed, so it was Hermione that speaks first because it sounded just like her.

"Harry come eat!" shouted Sirius softly.

"Coming!" sighed Harry, he could never get used to eating on a regular basis.

Edward, Jasper and Alice stayed in the living room, while Harry ate they knew it made people feel uncomfortable them not eating. Harry didn't mind but Narcissa didn't like it at all.

"I'd offer you a drink but I don't keep a supply of animal blood in the fridge" smirked Sirius coming in and sitting down.

Alice giggled in amusement and Edward just smirked, Sirius was a combination of Emmett and Rosalie. Fun, crazy but when it came to Harry or someone he loved very protective. Jasper just withheld a smile, he was only here to make Alice happy and he actually wanted to see Harry but he felt uncomfortable sitting here in a house full of people he didn't know.

"Its fine" grinned Edward.

"So heard your coming here for Christmas are you all happy about that?" asked Sirius seriously.

"We are it's nice to do something different for once without worry" murmured Edward honestly.

"Good, then I wont have to tell Harry you changed your mind…I'd hate for you all to be uncomfortable…but do me a favour? Bring some blood with you so at least you eat" murmured Sirius.

"We can get them blood pops actually" said Draco coming though, smelling of wet dog.

"That's actually a good idea, I gotta talk to Harry for a minute I'll be right back!" said Sirius quickly going though to the kitchen.

.X.

"Harry ask Hermione to bring a box of blood pops with her when she comes" said Sirius.

"She already is I asked her a while ago" said Harry with a smirk.

"Oh…do they know?" asked Sirius sitting down already knowing the answer. About Edward being his boyfriend, he just knew Harry hadn't told them out of fear of being rejected.

"Not yet they will pretty soon" said Harry nervously.

"They will be fine just remember no one cares which gender you prefer we all love you regardless" said Sirius.

"It doesn't help when they expect me to settle down and marry a witch have children" said Harry with distaste.

"That's the majority of the wizarding world Harry…not your friends" sighed Sirius, for someone so powerful and good looking Harry thought so lowly of himself.

"I know" sighed Harry feeling a little better.

"Good," smiled Sirius, Harry finished his food and walked back though with him.

Sitting down on Edward's lap, cold arms shot like snakes around him. A cool chin rested on his shoulder, smiling softly he cuddled himself in further to his Adonis like boyfriend. Alice was in Jasper's lap, they watched as Sirius enlarged the room and began adding seats so everyone coming would have a place to sit.

"If there anything you cannot do?" said Jasper watching the man perform magic with childlike fascination.

"Bring back the dead" muttered Sirius sadly.

Harry felt sadness, knowing he was talking about his parents and Remus his lover. He didn't dwell on it too long, because he didn't want to be sad on Christmas it was a time of good will and happiness. He had never truly had happiness at Christmas; his first Christmas present had been when he was eleven years old. So in technicality he had only had around six Christmas' the last one had spent in a tent tracking down Horcrux's - in fact they hadn't known the date at all so it had came and gone.

Edward's arms tightened around him, hearing Harry's thoughts, he was determined to give Harry a Christmas he wouldn't forget. He already had a lot of presents for Harry he knew the boy would protest but at the end of the day he would accept them.

"Sirius had me climb on his back to get the star on the tree" laughed Harry as they spoke about the past few days.

"Well when I was little me and Regulus used to put the stars on the only thing done without magic" murmured Sirius a little embarrassed.

"Yeah it's a tradition everywhere Siri" sighed Harry, his mind going over every year Vernon would lift his sausage like son up to put a start or angel at the top of the tree. He had so wanted to be a part of the family, as he watched from his cupboard.

"If I ever meet them I'll kill them" snarled Edward angrily.

Harry threw Edward a look of warning, Sirius still didn't know about how bad Harry's life was. He wasn't about to tell him now, however, luck wasn't exactly known to him.

"Who?" asked Sirius very much confused.

"The Dursley's" said Edward when Harry refused to reply.

"Why?" demanded Sirius, he had a niggling suspicion, and Edward got a look at what Harry looked like when he was younger. Thirteen the first time Sirius ever saw him, at the whomping willow agreeing to live with him after only seeing him ten minutes.

"It's nothing!" snapped Harry god he just wanted to enjoy Christmas why did everything go wrong? Damn Edward for being able to read his mind! But he couldn't stay mad not even for a minute, as Edward brought him back down into his lap.

"You shouldn't keep it to yourself Harry, what you went though is nothing to be ashamed off" said Edward softly.

Harry just huffed uncomfortably; Jasper pushed out his gift and calmed Harry down.

"The Dursley's physically, emotionally neglected him, his bedroom until he went to Hogwarts was a cupboard" said Edward, growling low in his throat the only sign he was angry.

"They beat him up for using magic, and not doing his chores in time. They never let him take part in Christmas and never gave him a birthday" said Edward he threw in the birthday when he heard Harry's thoughts.

"They never fed him, or hugged him when he was sad, comforted him when he was hurt." sighed Edward.

"But I'm fine now!" sighed Harry knowing Sirius was going to be a mother hen even worse now.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Sirius wide eyed a look of hurt in his blue eyes.

"It's over I just want to live my life" murmured Harry staring at the floor feeling so much guilt that it was making Jasper look uncomfortable and it took a lot to make a vampire feel uncomfortable.

"Oh Harry…just when I think I know everything there is to know…you always pull out more!" sighed Sirius bringing Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry" murmured Harry.

"It's alright, we will talk about it later right now lets just enjoy Christmas hmm?" said Sirius softly.

Harry grinned feeling immediately better.

.X.

"They will be here in a minute" grinned Alice, Jasper had gone home it was just Edward and Alice. Alice wanted to be there to meet Hermione, Ron and Lavender even though Harry had told her about everything and how Lavender hadn't been a friend of his. Until lately Harry would have continued to compare her to Jessica Stanley.

And of course as usual Alice was right; they had used a Portkey and came baring gifts.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione, launching herself at her best friend. "How are you? You look great! Are you eating? What have you been doing? How's the school coming along? Have you made friends?" she asked without breath.

"Breath Mione! And yes I did and I'm fine and yes I am eating. Schools fine and so are my grades before you blow a fuse" smiled Harry hugging her back.

"Alright mate?" asked Ron hugging him in a very manly way of course.

"I'm good how's the family?" asked Harry.

"Brilliant mate" nodded Ron.

"Guys this is my friend Alice" said Harry "Alice this is Hermione, Ron and Lavender"

"Nice to meet you" smiled Hermione knowing what she was already "How different is animal blood to normal blood?"

Alice giggled in amusement. Harry shook his head, Edward stared in disbelief.

"Mione leave her alone!" admonished Ron "She's not a test subject!"

"Sorry" blushed Hermione going bright red.

"It's ok maybe we can talk about it later" giggled Alice happily 'I like her' she thought.

"This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen" said Harry nervously.

Just as Alice predicted their jaws dropped in shock, maybe it was how gorgeous he was or the fact that Harry was seeing a boy they didn't know.

"Aww Harry if he makes you happy that's all that matters!" squealed Hermione. Harry wanted to laugh but he was too excited, and relieved.

"Aye mate, but if you hurt him vampire or not I'll turn you to dust" said Ron seriously, Harry was his brother in all but blood; they had been though hell together. To get where they were today was a huge accomplishment and he wasn't going to have it wasted.

Edward would have smiled at the loyalty, knowing how much Harry needed that in his life. However, his face remained solemn so that Ron knew he was being serious. Shaking Ron's hand he nodded his head curtly and said "Don't worry I wont"

"Hello Hermione it's nice to meet you" said Edward shaking her hand and didn't hesitate to shake Lavender Browns hand, looking her in the eye the entire time. It was a nasty scar she had, even worse for him because he could see better than most humans. It had been done by a werewolf, and magic hadn't been able to heal it so she was stuck with them. He could tell by her thoughts she thought she was ugly and a disgrace and wished she hadn't survived.

"It's nice to meet you too Lavender there is someone I think you should meet who would understand what you are going though" mumbled Edward softly. "Her name is Emily; she was hurt in a very similar way to you…"

"Really?" asked Lavender wide eyed, turning her hopeful eyes to Edward for the first time.

"Yes" nodded Edward kindly.

"See I told you" grinned Hermione smugly.

Alice giggled at Hermione, she reallllly liked her.

Edward just smirked and everyone got comfortable, talking the rest of the night about everything. From what Harry had been doing to what they had been doing in the Wizarding world. Everyone joined them, Narcissa, Draco, Andie, Teddy, Sirius.

Alice left after eleven o'clock and Edward? He stayed the night with Harry until the early hours, he left a little message for him and joined his family hunting. They had to make sure they took their fill, of course Carlisle was going to bring some packets of blood as Sirius suggested looking pleased with that. It meant Sirius and the others were comfortable about what they were, everything had changed since Harry had entered their lives. They felt human for the first time in their lives...celebrating christmas properly and everything. Carlisle hadnt seen so many Christmas presents before in his life, and he knew half of them were Harry's. Yes, his family had changed and Carlisle loved changed - he knew it was probably hard for Jasper, Jasper didn't take well to change.

Thankfully it didnt seem to be taking its toll on the beautiful Civil War Vampire.

* * *

There we go! What did you think? will Harry have the christmas he deserves or will something happen? will the vampires attack early catching them unawares? what will edward have gotten harry for his xmas? R&R plz


	26. Chapter 26

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 26**

**A Christmas To Remember Part 1 - Imprinting****

* * *

**

Harry seemed rather busy, even Edward couldn't distract him from his quest. Only Hermione, Harry and Edward knew what he was trying to do, as much as Edward thought it wouldn't work he knew Magic had wonders - Harry was trying to find a spell that would make the tribe and the Cullen family smell normal even if it was just temporary. He didn't want them to be uncomfortable even if it was only one werewolf coming. Narcissa and Draco were going to the Clearwater's for Christmas, Narcissa wanted to meet the woman who had claimed her son's heart. Although she didn't like the fact that they were Muggles, she was a pureblood for goodness sakes. The Black and Malfoy's were one of the purest lines in the wizarding world. However, her son's happiness meant more than anything in her world and accepted it reluctantly. Draco knew his mother couldn't be completely happy, but he was overjoyed that she had accepted it. It meant she loved him more than being a Witch, more than anything. The fact that the Clearwater's knew was also a good thing, but Charlie didn't know anything so they couldn't use magic in front of him. With quiet goodbyes the Malfoy's left the building and left. Edward was pretty surprised when Harry did come up with a solution…Edward couldn't help but think to himself 'Stop underestimating your mate' and he swore from that day on - he wouldn't.

However, when Jacob came in many things happened, his eyes caught Lavender Browns - and Edward gasped in dismay. Harry frowned looking at Edward wondering what was wrong. "Imprint" whispered Edward so lowly no one else heard that included Bella who was still holding hands confused by Jacob's stare. Lavender didn't seem to have eyes for anyone else either; she seemed at ease possibly for the first time since she had been attacked. Harry sighed softly; so much for a bloody happy Christmas things were going to get messy.

"Bella why don't you join your father for Christmas this year?" asked Harry shooing her out of the house. Using a mild compulsion on her to make her want to go, grinning happily at that suggestion Bella waved them goodbye and left.

"Harry what the hell just happened?" asked Hermione, she saw that Jacob and Lavender were still practically gawping at each other - drinking in the sight of one another. Like you would imagine in one of those story books about love at first sight.

"Jacob has imprinted which means he's just found his destined one, his mate in Lavender Brown" said Harry softly so the others could hear.

"Poor Bella" sighed Hermione but her face was wistful at the two still glued to one another. She was extremely happy that Lavender was going to be ok; she had feared the girl would be forever a hermit. She didn't know Bella so it wasn't too difficult to accept what happened and be happy for the two.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black it's nice to meet you" said Jacob a grin on his face.

"I'm Lavender Brown it's nice to meet you too" she said a small shy smile on her face so different from the ones Harry used to know.

"Lavender don't worry about that, Jacob is decent and wont care if you have a scar. One of the other wolf imprints has one too…made by her own mate, no he didn't mean it. Jacob couldn't hurt you; he's physically incapable of it. No he's not forced to bond with you…it's voluntarily he's been made for you and you him. Yes he could leave but trust me I can hear his thoughts and that's far from his mind" said Edward softly, touching the scared teens shoulder. Jacob had gawped at the things Edward was saying on his behalf! Times were changing indeed.

"I wouldn't!" said Jacob almost immediately as soon as he got his mind into gear.

"Perhaps we could go for a walk? Get to know one another better?" asked Lavender quite put out with the audience she wasn't the same girl she used to be. She had loved bragging, fashion and going out with all the cute boys. She had changed along with her face and right now she wanted to get to know Jacob more.

Jacob left with Lavender, Sirius and Andie came in soon after confused…they were numbers down.

"Jacob imprinted on Lavender" grinned Harry who was sitting in Edward's lap.

"So what does this mean for Charlie's daughter?" asked Sirius sitting down, remembering how much they seemed to have liked each other while he got Harry's car fixed.

"I'm afraid she will have to be satisfied with being only a friend to Jacob" sighed Edward sadly.

"Good, get a taste of her own medicine" grunted Ron, Harry had of course told them everything. Obviously Ron wasn't as forgiving as Harry was, and Edward found that strangely liberating.

"That's not nice! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be with Edward!" protested Harry quickly.

"True" said Ron shrugging, what's done was done nothing they could do about it now.

Edward liked Ron he was a good friend sometimes a little immature but sometimes way mature much like Harry was.

"When are the others coming?" asked Harry, looking at Edward curiously.

"Soon" smiled Edward, the others just like they were his family too, he liked that thought. Harry thought of his family as his own more or less, it made him giddy inside. He knew the feelings Harry had for Carlisle and Esme weren't as strong as the feelings he had for Sirius and Andie - to him they were his mother and father. The family that had so long eluded him, the family he had so longed for. He loved getting treated as a child, right now he wasn't though - the leader had come back out in Harry again. Edward felt it was his fault, but it was so thrilling to see that side of Harry. To know he could look after himself, beat any vampire who would wish him harm, any human too. He had no fears for Harry's safety so strange and different from the feelings he had with Bella. The strange thing was Harry was smaller than Bella more fragile looking although he was filling out more. Probably thanks to all the decent meals he was getting after spending a year in a tent hunting Riddle's Horcrux's.

Underneath that fragile looking body lay very dangerous lethal magic - and when Harry used it - he looked more dangerous and powerful than any vampire on the planet. He didn't realize he was purring in satisfaction until he came to himself and saw Harry looking at him in amusement. Good thing he couldn't blush or he would have gone bright red.

Oh yes his mate was perfect…he wondered silently if he would ever get used to it. Or would he and his vampire always react like that? Only time would tell. How many times had he purred in satisfaction or sat with his mate feeling superiorly smug? Too many times to count over the past week.

Edward saw Sirius grinning at him widely, almost smugly, the family was bloody crazy and he loved it!

* * *

Well what did you think of that? were you expecting it lol? will hermione ron and Lav stay for the battle when they overhear the cullens talking about it? as ron said in the first few chapters ... they had been thru thick and thin together. How will bella react to the fact that Jacob imprinted? will she stop trying to persue edward and leave him alone? or will she be so angry at Jacob that she will forget about edward and try her damnest to win Jacob back? after all she doesnt like being dumped! what will edward have got Harry? cuz i'm not exactly sure what to have him recieve from the cullens...my minds drawing blank...hence why this chapter isnt that long! R&R plz


	27. Chapter 27

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 27 **

**A Christmas To Remember - Part 2 - Harry's First Family Christmas **

* * *

Jacob and Lavender came back a few hours later; the Cullen's were already there. Jacob was confused to say the least; he hadn't been able to smell them at all. Upon seeing his confusion Harry had told him what he had done, then proceeded to spell Jacob as well. The repugnant odour was now away leaving Jacob smelling like a normal human than the normal wet dog smell that accompanied werewolves. The blood in the goblets made Jacob feel instinctively uncomfortable but it was animal blood so didn't let himself be deterred by it.

The Cullen's were decent people; he knew this his thoughts soon turned to Bella. He couldn't even think things like 'why had she turned up? He had loved Bella' because he couldn't. His world now centred on Lavender and he couldn't think a horrid thought about her.

"Bella will be fine" said Edward walking over to Jacob and talking very quietly, Edward had to do something to help Jacob, the teen was feeling awful and it truly wasn't his fault. Edward had already forgiven Jacob for taking Bella, if he hadn't Edward had no doubt he would have looked in Harry's direction. If for nothing else than the principle that he was with Bella. He was a man of his word, he only wanted one person - his mate someone who desired to spend eternity with.

He had found that after realizing what love and heartache was. When he had been human he hadn't loved anyone, after he was turned heck, he didn't want anyone he was disgusted with himself. It took a very long time for him to accept his fate, and then Bella entered his life and added mystery, suspense, blood lust unlike anything he had ever dealt with. He couldn't predict her every move, it had been so liberating, but he also never had the reassurances that Bella had indeed loved him.

Turns out all his fears were true; Bella had wanted to become one of them. He hoped though that some small part of her wanted to be turned for him. Then he had decided Bella wasn't going to be a vampire, he couldn't take that chance. He loved her enough to not stop leaving her and beg for her to return.

Then his beautiful green eyed creature had entered his life, he thought he had been beyond surprise. Then his little mate surprised him constantly, first tell Draco that he didn't want to know what they were. Then hearing he was a wizard, then the life story of his little one. His mind repeated the conversation again and again; he still couldn't help but be awed. How is it a fourteen year old faced with the prospect of death try and save a dead classmate? The answer stunned him. They don't, Harry was unique he had a strange view of the world, of himself as loath as he was to admit it. He swore if it took forever he would make sure Harry thought better of himself, and he did have forever.

"I promised her" croaked Jacob.

"Some things just aren't meant to be Jacob" sighed Edward sadly, it was a lesson he had learned hard.

"She will find someone else wont she? She's going to be so furious…why didn't she come back?" frowned Jacob suddenly realizing she WASN'T there.

"Harry sent her to the Clearwater's when I told him what was happening" said Edward softly.

"She went just like that?" asked Jacob incredulously.

"He persuaded her a little" smirked Edward amused, he had heard the spell and saw how it had affected her. Magic truly was wonderful; it meant that Christmas day wasn't going to be spoiled after all.

Jacob felt much better, looking around he saw Edward going back to Harry, and dragging him back on his lap. He noticed Lavender in a serious conversation with Hermione and Ron as it happened. Andie was dealing with a fussy Teddy, whose hair was at that moment bright red that looked like it was on fire. Rosalie was next to Andie and they were talking while Teddy tried to bite his granny.

"Hey, what's the matter kid?" asked Sirius sitting down looking concerned.

"Oh just thinking how nothing is ever straight forward" sighed Jacob honestly.

"Life's like that kid, there's nothing good or exciting about straight forward or normal. It's overrated, if you were normal you would wish to be a wizard, or whatever else normal people wish to be. However, you got the biggest end of the straw and you were lucky enough to know this world exists" said Sirius sounding so serious that it was not like the usual man Jacob knew.

0-Flash Back To Opening Presents -0

The presents had already been opened; everyone had gotten something no matter how small it was. The Cullen's (Esme and Carlisle) had gotten him a brand new car; they reassured him that he didn't have to give up his truck. That he could just use the new car for special occasions or whenever his truck was written off.

Emmett had gotten him a massive stereo and music different varieties. Jasper got him personalized journals, pens and a box which locked (he had also asked Andie to use a spell that stops 'Alohamora' from being able to open it Jasper had explained) Rosalie had gotten him a beautiful emerald and fire opal locket, inside revealed a picture of Edward and plenty of spaces for more pictures. The emeralds were after his eyes and he knew the fire opal obviously represented Harry. Engraved on the back it said 'Harry James Potter-Black Cullen. They had truly made him one of their own and it had caused Harry to actually try for the first time in a very long time. Nothing mattered more to Harry than family, he couldn't get used to people wanting him as part of their family. The Dursley's had drummed it into him that he was worthless, a freak of nature, unwanted for so long it took along time to come to terms with someone beckoning him to be family.

Alice had presented him with a watch, not just any watch he came to realize when he looked at the face. He knew the design he had looked at Edward's wrist bands often enough. Looked at Alice's choker, Rosalie's beautiful old fashioned necklace, Emmett and Jasper had the same as Edward - wristbands. He beamed in utter happiness, his cheeky face split in two. The Cullen crest was inside the watch, and also on the leather strap. Hand made it must have cost them a fortune. It made his gifts pale in significance.

Edward's gift had been the most extraordinary, Edward hadn't been sure if Harry would understand the significance of what he was giving him. However, the fears had as usual been for naught. Harry had understood why Edward was giving him his father's wedding band. He had his mother and father's wedding bands and a few photos everything else was properties and impersonal. He had given Harry the wedding band so Harry would realize that he had stolen Edward's heart and everything he possessed and held dear (Cherished). He had been half afraid that Harry would just assume he was proposing to him.

Jacob had gotten a part for the rabbit from the Cullen's on a whole. The excitement on his face was enough for them to know they had gotten the mechanic the right thing. Harry had gotten him lessons and a test spot which had to be used by the end of next year. So he would be driving his rabbit before he knew it and his birthday was soon so all was good.

Hermione got a bunch of books (poems) by William Shakespeare first editions. She had been beyond words when she saw them, everyone knew how much the books would be cherished for Hermione loved her books. From Harry she got a variety of different healer books (by owl post) for her as it's what she wanted.

Ron got a massive selection of chocolates and sweets, all Muggle kind things he had never seen before. He had thanked them, saying he had never had normal chocolate before and looked forward to trying them. Harry had given him money knowing he wanted a new boom so conveniently gave him enough.

Lavender had been the hardest to buy for, then Harry had just listed what he thought she might like. The Cullen's it turned out had gotten her clothes, beautiful ones at that. Harry too had gotten her a few pieces of clothes, avoided make up and got her some chocolates.

Harry had gotten Jasper books on magical histories, which unfortunately had him mentioned too. At least Harry mused they were fair and honest unlike the ones he had previously come across. It explained all the wars in the wizarding world from goblin wards to Wizard wars even creature wars in order of them happening. And a pendant, a very manly one so his pride wasn't hurt. He explained it had protections on it to stop basic jinxes and spells.

Alice he had given her Witches robes, money for the mall and a pendant like Jaspers but obviously more girly.

Emmett got a pendant and a new baseball set, set with magic to never break no matter how hard he hit it. The pendant was much like Jasper's and would protect him from certain spells. Rosalie got a beautiful pendant, a few books on magical pregnancies (she wouldn't be the first vampire to have a donor give birth) and it explained everything in it.

Esme got three cookbooks, a necklace and a beautiful set of magical art stationary. She had been so ecstatic that she had actually begun panting the scene before her with a peaceful look on her face.

Carlisle - Harry had been struggling to find something for and had decided on Medi wizard books, a book of every potion under the sun and a new set of surgery items that never got rusty, germs or slip from your fingers not that it happened to vampires. There was also spells to stop hi being able to break them, bend them or dent them. He also got the father of the coven the same necklace as everyone else.

Edward, his pendant had been different to everyone else's it seems he and Edward think alike. The pendant had once been Harry's fathers; the very one he never got to know. It was a beautiful thick gold pendant in the shape of a stag, with Lily's wrapping itself around it. It was special made two years before his parents had disappeared Sirius had told him. Edward, if he had been able to cry he would have his gift if possible paled in significance. Harry unlike him didn't remember his father, never truly met him it chocked him up and for once in his immortal life he wished he was able to cry.

"Thank you" whispered Edward softly, kissing the side of his mates face, right at the side of his ear.

"Welcome" grinned Harry happily.

0-End Flashback 0-

Everyone was happily talking and basking in the warmth that Christmas day seemed to bring. Teddy was now in Rosalie's lap and playing with her hair making his hair like hers. Hermione and Ron were talking, Carlisle and Lavender were speaking quietly, and the other Cullen's were talking among themselves. Esme was paining another picture with glee; she liked her new paint set that was for sure.

Then everyone caught word of what Sirius was talking about and the temperature dropped way below 0.

The only one that seemed to find Sirius' story amusing was Jacob until he noticed how quiet it was and he trailed off. Confusion was prominent on his face wondering if something had happened. The Cullen's were confused by the sudden closed of features that appeared on Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione's faces, heck even Edward was pissed off.

"Harry what's the matter?" frowned Sirius confused.

"You cannot help yourself can you?" snapped Harry bitterly standing up, shaking off Edward's hand which showed how truly angry he was.

"What did I do?" demanded Sirius wondering what on earth his godson was thinking.

"I was like Severus Snape when I first went to Hogwarts does that MAKE IT ALRIGHT IF I WAS FUCKING BULLIED?" snarled Harry so angry he couldn't believe he was swearing but he couldn't help it.

"No!" protested Sirius bewildered.

"You just can't stop yourself can you? Severus Snape was there for me when you weren't. Saving me while you were holed up in Grimmauld Place, trying to save you. Mum's best friend, too many times has he saved my life and I cannot repay him. Where were you when he was saving my life huh? Making sure I survived to defeat Voldemort?" demanded Harry, he truly didn't mean it the way it was coming out but he couldn't stop.

Sirius was opening and shutting his mouth not a sound escaping.

"You are like a spoiled petulant five year old who doesn't understand the consequences of their actions. Fifteen years old you send and sent Severus to the shrieking shack! Fifteen! The age I was only a while ago I would never have done that! Never mind to my own best friend! Who was actually a werewolf at the time!" screeched Harry, god it felt good to get it off his chest instead of burying it inside himself. Too long had he dismissed his godfather's actions, too long had he hid his disappointment in him.

The Cullen's started fidgeting wondering if they should leave or not…they tried and failed to hide their reactions to Harry's announcement. Needless to say they had heard a different side to the loving fun Sirius Black and they weren't sure they liked it.

"Calm down love" murmured Andie who wasn't even trying to defend Sirius.

"I cant, he just keeps on going and going, I've lost to damn much of my dad to be able to accept more. I was bullied all my life too you know, they all tell me how much like him I am but the fucking truth is I'm more like Severus, more like my fathers bloody victims" croaked Harry his haunted green eyes looking sadly up at Andie's.

"How do you know all these things?" asked Andie soothing the distraught teen in her arms.

"Severus used his pensive to put his worst memories in…I thought it was whatever Dumbledore was hiding. Instead I got to see what a prick my own father was. I risked getting into trouble to ask them why they had done it, but all they said was they had been immature. I knew they had totally humiliated a boy just because they were bored. So disappointed, the lies, so ashamed, so embarrassed" whispered Harry his head buried in Andie's chest.

Sirius had a frozen horrified look on his face. So disappointed, so ashamed, so embarrassed the words seemed to surround his brain until he was ready to explode.

He hadn't realized his godson felt like that.

Just what the hell had happened with Snape?

"Harry surely because of two things we did…can't have you defending Snape so easily" frowned Sirius the argument was already weak at best.

"You don't get it do you? He saved my life so many times…my first Quidditch game, Quirrell cursing my broom! Trying to keep an eye on me during all the years! Second year he kept me grounded! Third year he put himself in front of a bloody werewolf to save us! He would have killed you Sirius…because he thought you killed mum were responsible for it…can you really blame him?" said Harry having turned around to answer Sirius.

Sirius seemed to fold in on himself at that, he hadn't really thought about it from Snape's point of view. He knew Snape had loved Lily, more than just a friend, he had laughed about it often enough over the years. He couldn't believe Harry knew all about Snape and everything they had done. It seemed there was going to be no redemption for him.

"Fourth year…he tried to get me out of that bloody contract! Fifth year he tried to get me to learn Occlumency but I refused I wanted to know what was in that room! Sixth year he kept an eye on me…and helped me although it was just 'The Half Blood Prince' book I don't care if he killed Dumbledore I was an idiot for believing it for a second. Dumbledore had always insisted that 'Death was nothing but the next great adventure…he was old! Why bloody beg? If not for Severus to kill him he was dying I had killed him by pouring that poison down his throat… Seventh year" sighed Harry feeling utterly drained "Seventh year" he whispers again hating that year and wishing he could forget it. Edward took Harry and sat him down next to him; they were learning things they hadn't known previously.

"I spent an entire year looking and hunting down Horcrux's, Severus always knew where we were. He directed us to the sword; did you know his Patronus was a doe? My mum again shouldn't surprise me. Without it I think my chest would be worse, do you know when Severus found out what Dumbledore had planned he went apeshit?" laughed Harry the irony was too much for him.

"What did Dumbledore have planned?" frowned Sirius.

"I had to die for Voldemort to be truly defeated Sirius, I walked like a lamb to the slaughter. Severus' words not mine…he's always seen me for being my parent's child not the boy who lived. Dumbledore told Severus I had to die for I was a Horcrux if I hadn't seen his face I wouldn't have believed it…he looked so horrified I'd like to think he had even the smallest amount of affection or I don't know um…fondness for me" said Harry so much for a good Christmas.

"I think he did Harry, no one could go though so much for someone if they didn't like them" said Edward soothingly.

Harry laughed wryly "Yes he could have, you see he had sworn an unbreakable oath to look out for me"

"I still think you have it right, I think he did love the part of you that come from your mother. It's not like Severus could have told you…he was a spy and you are an open book" said Edward soothingly.

Harry laughed dryly again - exactly what Severus had always told him.

Edward just smirked at Harry glad his lover was feeling better.

"I'm sorry Harry I won't mention him again" sighed Sirius feeling like a total failure.

"I hope not, Severus Snape was a hero, he was my mums man till the end" murmured Harry. Not Dumbledore's he hadn't done it for him, no he had done it for his mum - Lily Evans she must have been unique to capture Severus' attention when no one else could. It made Harry feel incredibly smug but sad all the same that he hadn't known what an incredible mother he had.

"Severus gave you memories of your mum?" asked Edward softly hearing some of Harry's thoughts.

"Yes, from times when she was a kid, it's a gift that can never be prepared to anything. I had wished to know more about my family, anything really I was told all about my dad, how he was a Quidditch captain, prefect, head boy everything apart from what he was really like. No one ever mentioned my mum apart from to tell me I have her eyes and she liked charms. I guess now not many people knew her not like Severus did…he told her all about Hogwarts and she didn't even care about the state of his clothes!" murmured Harry positively beaming at the actions of his mother.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness this" sighed Harry looking at his guests in embarrassment.

"Its fine Harry!" smiled Carlisle in that very gentle way making Harry feel like all was forgiven. "I'm just glad it's not arguments with my own children…or I'm afraid the house would have paid for it"

Harry laughed gleefully and asked to know more. The confrontation forgotten, Andie practically dragged him out to the kitchen. The Vampires' tried not to eavesdrop in on the conversation but it was hard not to. Andie was going crazy at Sirius about his bloody antiques…asking why he had to bring Snape up on Christmas day! If he had only said something then Andie would have told him. Apparently it was known to everyone that Severus Snape was a war hero. He had been given an Order of the Merlin first class, for his services during the war. It had been buried beside him, and also finally acknowledged for all his potions he had created during his years including the better version of Veritaserum and the Wolfsbane potion.

The blood pops were passed around once more the atmosphere finally going back to normal. The Wizards and Witches eagerly waited to hear what Carlisle had to say about a normal vampire fight. If you could call anything about a vampire normal that was. Even Hermione had stopped reading to hear more about it, and to do that must mean she truly was curious. Lavender had sat back down with Jacob and began truly explaining the details to him. By the time he had finished he regretted laughing, apparently it was Severus Snape that had saved Lavender Browns life without looking for so much as a thank you. At times she had hated him for saving her, but afterwards as time went by she hadn't had the strength to hate. She hoped with Jacob (who also loved his meat a little raw like her) she would maybe find strength to be happy again. Today seemed like a big step in that direction she hadn't felt more at peace. Not once had someone gawped at her, ignored her or avoided her face, they looked at her when she spoke or when they spoke to her.

For once she was feeling a little normal, perhaps she wasn't so cursed after all.

* * *

First Father And Son Arguement! HAHA Go Figure It Would Be About Severus Snape...If He Cannot Be A Part Of The Story :'( then I'll add him in anywhere else I can lol I just wanted Sirius and Harry to have a proper argument despite that it was still the perfect christmas. Did you like the christmas presents? will bella end up going to the Volturi and telling them about Harry? will Rosalie end up pregnant? will sirius die during the battle of the vampires? R&R plz


	28. Chapter 28

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 28**

**Conversations, Understanding and Making Up - The Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

"What the hell Andie! What the hell did I miss! Why are they so…so…so closed off! And what the hell did Harry mean about himself being a Horcrux why didn't you tell me!" asked Sirius urgently, his voice a hiss and low trying to stop others from hearing the conversation especially Harry who was very much pissed off at him for some reason. Everything his godson had said to him was still swirling around his head, like a very broken record. His heart had never felt heavier, the disappointment the shame evident in Harry's voice had touched him like nothing else in this world. The fact he had been hit with a curse by his insane cousin he could handle - but this seemingly all compassing shame Harry carried about he couldn't.

"Sit down" sighed Andie getting the coffee on knowing this was going to be a long conversation. She was one of the few who knew nearly everything; she had been showed a first hand account of what happened. Including how her daughter had died, after rushing off leaving Teddy with her.

She also summoned newspaper clippings of all important matters, when she had realized Sirius was back she had made sure to grab them. They had lain forgotten in the bottom of her trunk since she arrived. She only wished now she had shown him them before now - before Harry had broken down on Christmas day of all days.

"As for Severus Snape, he didn't kill Dumbledore because he was loyal to the dark side; he killed him because Dumbledore had made him swear an unbreakable oath. You see Dumbledore was already dying; he had made Harry also swear to do everything he asked as well. Which included Harry being forced to feed Dumbledore poison to grab a Horcrux. The poison and the curse which Severus put a stop to temporary was too much, he was begging Severus to finish him off he was in pain. There was also the matter of Dumbledore wanting to spare Draco Malfoy from committing murder in cold blood" said Andy quietly.

"What curse?" asked Sirius confused.

Andy sighed again "He had been hunting down Voldemort's Horcrux's he touched one and ended up dying, he got to Severus before it was too late but not soon enough. Severus wasn't able to remove it just temporary stop it eventually it would have killed him"

"I see" said Sirius swallowing dryly.

Andy floated the water, coffee, milk and sugar over and poured them both mugs of the steaming hot brew. She stirred it and then took a few gulps before beginning the story once more.

"When Dumbledore died, Harry gave chase, trying and failing to hurt Severus…Severus cast spells back. He had to ensure Harry didn't follow them into the Forbid Forest" said Andy. "That was the last time Harry saw him, until he lay dying in the shrieking shack"

Sirius so wanted to twist his face into a grin of not quite amusement at the thought of all the ironies - Snape had nearly died there when he was fifteen years old even if it was something he didn't like thinking about by his own doing nearly getting Remus killed in the process. He hadn't truly thought about the consequences of his actions that night. It really was a good job James had been the level headed one and went off to save the day. His friends had refused to talk to him for nearly half a year after that happened.

"He was killed because Voldemort thought he would be able to control the Elder wand better" said Andy sadly; his death had been so meaningless for such a war hero. He hadn't deserved to die…and she believed he wanted to die as well. He was a potions master there had been no way he would have went anywhere without protection in case such a thing happened. She had no doubt that snake had bitten more people just Severus. Arthur had been one of them and Snape had brewed the anti venom. No she believed he would have survived if he had wanted to, but now he was at peace hopefully making up with Lily after all those horrible lonely years.

"Elder wand?" asked Sirius "But I thought they were a myth!"

"Oh no the Deathly Hallows were all too real…and Voldemort wanted the wand. Did you know that your godson had all three deathly hallows in his possession at one point? The cloak of invisibility, the resurrection stone and of course the Elder wand" said Andy "He was the Master of Death for a short while before he hid the stone and put the wand back with Dumbledore"

Sirius' jaw was hanging open in utter disbelief he couldn't have made a sound if his life depended on it.

"Dumbledore in his youth had wanted to be the owner of all three Hallows, he wanted power. He had befriended Grindelwald; Grindelwald stole the wand from a wand maker who possessed it. The stone eluded him until the end…and the cloak of invisibility well that had been in the Potter's for centuries which means they were descendants from the Peverell's" said Andy, which shouldn't shock them after all they were buried in Godric's hallow.

"The three brothers, who were granted an item from Death himself…one brother, demanded a wand that would make him invincible but was killed after boasting about it as he lay asleep. The second demanded a way for the dead to return…which was granted a resurrection stone…when he went home he saw the one he had longed to marry before her untimely death. He killed himself when the situation grew so hopeless. The third was a very humble man, and asked for a cloak of invisibility so he could wander from town to town undetected by Death. It is said that he embraced Death himself like an old friend and remained his equal and gave the cloak of invisibility to his son…" said Sirius remembering the old tales. "But I thought it was just a child's book"

"No those tales were very real or at least Dumbledore thought so and was of course proven right. Dumbledore was offered the position in the Ministry of magic when he defeated Grindelwald his lover. He refused because he knew what power could do to him…he had lost his family because of it" sighed Andy.

"And Harry just gave them up?" gawped Sirius unable to believe just how humble and level headed his godson was - even he wouldn't have been able to do that not at seventeen years old.

"Yes" smiled Andy sadly.

"So Snape?" asked Sirius.

"He had worked with Dumbledore's portrait all year and kept an eye out on Harry the entire time. When the time came, he gave Harry his memories as he lay dying his last request was for Harry to look at him" sniffed Andy sadly, oh she knew what he had wanted to see green eyes as he lay dying hoping against hope to be reunited with Lily.

"He got the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to Harry without him realizing it, Harry said he should have realized Snape was on their side in Malfoy Manor…as Bellatrix had gone nuts upon seeing it saying Snape had put it in her vault" smiled Andy grimly.

"Harry watched the memories and as he said he got to see his mum as a child, then growing up at Hogwarts…nothing would ever compare to the gifts that Severus had given him. Even if the memories of Dumbledore made him realize he was only a tool to kill Voldemort" sighed Andy.

"What?" squawked Sirius wide eyed unable to believe what Andy said.

"Dumbledore had planned for Harry to die so Voldemort would be defeated once and for all" said Andy. "Severus went nuts and yelled at Dumbledore furious that he had raised Harry like a lamb for the slaughter" she would have done the same thing in his place.

"It was a miracle itself that Harry survived the killing curse once again…the Horcrux in Harry was gone. Voldemort had accidentally given Harry a part of his soul when he tried to kill him all those years ago. He had went there planning on creating a Horcrux that night but not on Harry but using their deaths to make one" whispered Andy. "He had seven in total, a diary, a locket, the resurrection stone, Helga Huffelpuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, his pet snake Nagini and of course Harry. Seven in total, Dumbledore's death was meaningless because the locket was a fake…someone had already found out about Voldemort's secret and used his own death to destroy one. He drank the poison and placed a copy in the bowl. He left a message to whoever found it" sighed Andy not wanting to reveal who the 'Who' was Sirius was going to freak that was for sure.

"Who? What did it say?" asked Sirius eagerly, another Death Eater had reflected from Voldemort's ranks? It had to have been someone close to the bastard.

"To the Dark Lord - I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more." receded Andy.

"So you don't know?" asked Sirius sadly.

"His initials were on it" said Andy.

"Well go on?" frowned Sirius, he couldn't have gotten the obvious if it hit him on the face.

"R.A.B" whispered Andy sadly.

Sirius froze in horror his features contorted in agony.

"Regulus" whispered Sirius his voice carried all the agony he was feeling into that one single word. No one was aware of his agony apart from Andy and the vampires who chose to ignore it as the others continued to enjoy their Christmas.

"Yes He realized who he was serving and wanted out…in his death he hoped he would meet his match and wanted to do his bit for the war" whispered Andy, it was her cousin they were speaking off.

"After all I've said and done, I feel sick" croaked Sirius drinking the coffee looking green around the mouth.

"Yeah I know that's how I felt when Harry told me" murmured Andy sadly.

"Severus indeed helped Harry during his first year, protecting him from Quirrell who he knew something was wrong with. Severus also stopped your godson from being thrown from his broom fifty feet in the air." said Andy "Third year you were there, he was trying to protect him from the man he thought betrayed his mother and the man he thought responsible for letting him in. Then jumped in front of a werewolf to keep them safe."

Andy's voice grew hoarse "He did indeed try and get Harry out of the tournament, then went back to Voldemort and spied for Dumbledore to help Lily's murderer be brought down. Fifth year he gave Umbridge water instead of Veritaserum to protect Harry, tried to teach him Occlumency but as Harry admitted - he didn't want to learn so Severus was furious with him and refused to teach him. It was dangerous enough without trying to help a boy who wasn't wiling to learn. One peek in Harry's head and his position would have been found out. He also sent the Order to the Ministry when he got Harry's message about Voldemort and you. He probably saved those children's lives all five of them, no matter how good they were they would not have held up long against fully grown Death Eaters not when Voldemort appeared."

"Sixth year was all about cementing his position in Voldemort's circle and ensuring Harry knew enough to defeat Voldemort not that the children knew it. He was forced to flee the only home he knew knowing he was going to die either way. When Voldemort tiered of him or when an Auror got his hands on him. He was instated as Headmaster of Hogwarts when Harry was seventeen doing his best to save the school and still foiling Voldemort's plans. He tried to curse a Death Eater but managed to hit one of the Weasley twins instead" murmured Andy.

Sirius stared down at the table feeling cold, the information he was receiving was overwhelming.

"Harry survived and fought Voldemort…tying to install some remorse in what he had done but Voldemort didn't care. He then shouted for the world, letting everyone know that Severus had been Dumbledore's man for he had loved his mum. He knew it was in a possessive way but he didn't care - the fact that a man's life had centred around his mother and her protection and in her name filled him with warmth that no Dementor could erase" sighed Andy using her wand to heat the coffee cups back up.

Sirius swallowed hard the lump in his throat growing.

"He then told Voldemort that he had killed Severus for nothing, and that Draco wasn't the wands true master - that he, Harry Potter was. Voldemort was furious and tried to kill him on the spot. Harry used the disarming charm and the curse rebound recreating the events from that Halloween sixteen years ago" said Andy. "Voldemort died his Horcrux finally gone, and Reg finally got his wish - Voldemort had met his match and came out the looser"

The tears couldn't be held at bay any longer, great big tears and chokes were released from the broken man. Andy would have held him, if it wasn't for the fact he had brought this all on himself.

"Harry ensured that Severus was buried beside Lily at Godric's hollow, yes still doing all this from where he was. He also ensured Severus' portrait was hung in the office like all other Headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Made sure that he was given the Order of Merlin first class for his heroic actions throughout the two wars of Voldemort" sighed Andy finally laying the papers in front of him. Indeed it was true, Severus Snape was a hero. McGonagall was the headmistress of Hogwarts and had allowed people to interview Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape even in their portrait forms. Severus Snape had the Order of Merlin pendant on in the portrait as well, no doubt scowling at everyone but secretly pleased his actions during the war had been recognized.

Albus Dumbledore with that damnable twinkle Severus hated proudly beamed and told the papers everything he had done. It had made Severus blush very darkly even as a portrait, he had hidden for days after that before coming back scowling at Dumbledore.

"Jesus Christ" whispered Sirius his voice hoarse and crackled with his crying.

"Why don't you go and have a rest, you can speak to Harry later on tonight right now I think you should let him enjoy the rest of his Christmas" said Andy "I also do not want you bringing up the Dursley's what's done is done he has Edward now and its Edward's turn to look after him. Plus Harry is right its over with he survived and now has a very extended family"

"I think I will" whispered Sirius his heart ached, his eyes felt scratchy and sore. Up in his room he looked at the few pictures he had kept of his brother. His words barely whispered asking his brother why he hadn't come to him, why hadn't he told anyone. Why hadn't he come for help why hadn't he said goodbye. The picture just continued to grin at him, and wave not responding to his tortured words.

Eventually Sirius Black fell asleep the weight of what felt like the world on his shoulders. For the first time he realized just exactly what his godson had been though, how his words had continued to hurt him. He hated, no loathed, the fact that Severus Snape had been there for Harry when he hadn't been. It ate him up inside, despite his thoughts he said a heartfelt thank you to the enemy he had hated all his life and thanked him for watching over his godson and saving him. His heart heavy and cold he fell asleep to nightmares the fun loving Black was gone in place stood a man that had been in Azkaban for years.

X.X.X.X.X

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward softly, curled up around his mate it was morning after the fight and after the best Christmas Edward or Harry had ever had.

"Much better…I can't believe what I did yesterday" sighed Harry.

"Don't be you needed to do it…you couldn't let him continue…I'm pretty sure if you didn't Ron would have" said Edward.

"Damn right I would have" muttered Ron coming into the room his girlfriend was right next to him.

"After everything he done he didn't deserve to be spoke about like that not by Sirius Black of all people" spat Hermione angry on Severus Snape's behalf.

"Yeah I know" said Harry his resolve strengthening.

"I think your godfather wants to talk to you…but he's afraid to come into your room" said Edward.

"I guess I better go talk to him then" groaned Harry rolling his eyes agitatedly.

"I'll be back later" said Edward, kissing Harry softly; reassuring him everything was going to be alright. Harry didn't even ask where he was going, unlike Bella Harry didn't need to know where he was every minute of the day. Even though he had already guessed where Edward was going in his thoughts. Straight home to his family, he thought he would have blushed (if it were possible) remembering Carlisle's stories about how much furniture they had broken…he hadn't realized just how extensive the list was come to think of it.

X.X.X.X.X

"Harry can I talk to you?" asked Sirius as soon as Harry walked into the same room as him. Gesturing him to sit down beside him on the chairs in the kitchen which had been put back to its original size after Christmas during his talk with Andy.

"Why didn't you tell me all this? Everything about the Horcrux and Dumbledore" Sirius face and tone had darkened when he had said Dumbledore's name.

"It was over I didn't want to tell you about it" shrugged Harry. Which wasn't true he had assumed Sirius had known about it, he had known about Remus being dead.

"It would have made me understand everything so much better…understand you" sighed Sirius, now he knew why it had taken so long to get Harry to relax and start being a kid. He had died; he had walked towards his death and let Voldemort kill him for the Wizarding world. That thought left him in cold sweat, the fact Harry survived once again was just a blessing to Sirius. He wouldn't have been able to cope if he had learned Harry was gone.

"I thought you would have known…I mean you had a solicitor track me down surely you must have kept up with the happenings…you knew about Tonk's and Remus and their deaths" Harry pointed out reluctantly.

"No no I didn't keep up with everything" sighed Sirius in defeat what Harry said was true. Why should Harry think differently? He wished it was different but nothing could be done about it now.

Harry just shrugged uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Harry…I had no idea what Sna…Severus had done I though you hated him" whispered Sirius softly.

"Would it matter if I had? You were still telling people about how much a horrible boy my father was" said Harry his voice firm even if he was quivering on the inside. He hated saying those things about his father but damn it, it was bloody true.

"You do have a point, I promise I wont do it again and if Severus was alive Harry I swear I would thank him for all he had done for you" said Sirius his eyes reflecting his true feelings that he would have done anything Severus asked of him.

"I'm sorry I spoiled Christmas" sighed Harry. He couldn't stay mad at his godfather, knowing he would have said sorry to his enemy meant the world to him. It showed how much Sirius truly loved him.

"You didn't, you knocked some sense into me…it was needed did you enjoy it though?" asked Sirius hoping and praying Harry did…it was their first proper Christmas together - and despite the fight he hoped Harry had enjoyed himself.

"Yes! Carlisle told us about all the times the others had fought and broke the furniture or house!" grinned Harry happily gushing into the tales Carlisle had told them before.

X.X.X.X.X

"How is Harry?" asked Carlisle as soon as Edward came though the door.

"He's alright, I think everything will be good now Sirius finally realizes what he's done" said Edward softly.

"That's good" said Carlisle smiling softly.

"I have something for you" smiled Esme handing over a canvas painting to Edward.

Edward gasped in astonishment; it was Harry standing up looking radiant and powerful. Instead of the look of anger directed at Sirius he looked like he had that day in the field arguing with the Shape shifters. Powerful, radiant, sexy as hell and all his.

"Esme it's beautiful" whispered Edward hugging her, he immediately put the piece in his bedroom. He had never seen Esme paint like that it must have something to do with the (magical) paints the portrait was almost alive in ways he couldn't understand.

"Emily and Lavender are getting on great!" smiled Alice kindly as she walked in gazing almost adoringly at the painting of Harry.

"Good, I'm glad I recommended it then" smirked Edward; Lavender had gone with Jacob back to the Rez. He had a feeling she wouldn't be going back with Hermione and Ron.

"Oooo look's like Mione and Ron are staying for the battle" said Alice gleefully, when she watched a vision of Harry accidentally letting it slip. He had of course tried to talk them out of it but as Ron said 'We are all in this together, even if its not just the three of us like before'

He had been looking for other ways that didn't involve fire to destroy vampires - just in case one hit his family. Tomorrow night the battle for Forks was going to start, Harry would be going to Bella to get her blood so it distracted the new born's.

X.X.X.X

Later that night, Harry was finally at peace, he had his friends with him he had made peace with his Godfather and he was once again wrapped in his lovers arms. Despite the battle looming ahead tomorrow he hadn't been more comfortable in his life. In fact Harry found himself actually looking forward to fighting - it was his natural battle instincts. Every year he had fought in one form or another, as he got older the worse the battles became.

Edward ran his hands possessively over Harry, his lean but muscular form making Edward moan in anticipation. He hadn't ever been this turned on by the sight of Bella and that was saying something. Harry was shivering in desire under him, Edward knew Harry hadn't had a boyfriend so he knew he was pure and unsullied it made Edward's inner vampire purr in satisfaction. Only he would ever see Harry this way, take Harry the way he planned only he would ever touch that place inside Harry that made him spark. Needless to say Edward was as hard as he had ever been before in his life, kissing Harry's neck and chest as he sensually removed every piece of clothing Harry wore.

Harry helped him remove his own clothes, but he grew impatient and with his vampire speed he had them undressed in seconds. Purring in satisfaction when skin met skin, Harry giggled and moaned at Edward, unable to believe Edward was doing this. He had assumed Edward was afraid to have sex with him because he was human. His thoughts trailed off a tortured moan left his lips when Edward rocked against him. Arching up Harry was surprised when Edward gave an even louder purr.

Edward it seemed was determined to drive him insane, as he kissed and licked at every bit of Harry's flesh. However, when he licked Harry's straining member, Harry lost it. Arching up he came, Edward greedily swallowed it all a satisfied rumble leaving his chest. Harry was getting hard again just watching Edward lick his lips like a satisfied panther after a hunt.

Edward shifted and brought himself between Harry's legs one arm going under his back, raising him. The other carefully began preparing Harry, Harry groaned when he felt a slick cold finger rubbing his ring of muscle, before entering touching a bundle that made his entire body felt like it had been electrocuted in a good way. His entire body was tingling, his straining flesh only getting bigger the head going purple. He moaned in loss when Edward pulled out, moaning only louder when he returned with a friend. Harry could only lie there and feel everything his body going though something before today he had never experienced. Edward continued to kiss him passionately still preparing his mate so he would be fine accepting all of him.

Eventually Edward removed his three long nimble fingers and slid his other hand along Harry's shoulders. Holding him in place, comfortably and safely, Harry curled his legs around his Adonis like lover's back. Getting more comfortable, arching up as the kisses continued to find his sensitive spots on his neck. Harry wasn't sure how much more he could take; his entire body was thrumming with pleasure. Harry's hands were almost scratching Edward's back urging him to move - to do anything.

Seeing how desperate his mate was, he slowly, very slowly started to slide home. Even when Harry urged him to go quicker he refused, he wasn't going to hurt Harry by going to fast. Even when Harry tried to bring him down deeper by squeezing his legs tighter around him. Finally he was completely in Harry, staring into Harry's green eyes ensuring that Harry was truly ready for his. Neither of them lasted long, the pace was nice enough but not fast or hard enough for Harry but feeling that fullness invading him over and over again was too much, with a stifled grunt he came again. Edward groaned his head buried in Harry's neck, he thrust a few more times feeling Harry writhing beneath him and the tightening channel was too much. Sealing his mouth closed Edward came with a stifled grunt having to psychically stop himself biting Harry - that wouldn't have been safe.

Harry shuddered at the cold sensation flooding him. His nerves were already sensitive and that spillage inside him was only making it worse, causing another orgasm to catch him unawares sensation became too much and darkness overwhelmed him.

Edward moaned feeling the satin-like walls rippling around him again; when he looked down he found his mate was dead to the world. Smiling softly, Edward kissed his lovers forehead before sliding out. He cleaned them both up with a cloth, before sliding in beside Harry and spend the rest of the night curled around him purring once again in satisfaction. He had been Harry's first; it had been his name Harry had screamed, both out loud and in his mind. It had been him to cause Harry such pleasure, for the first time and he swore to give him many more. Curious enough it was Esme's picture that made him want this - seeing his mate so sexy and radiant like that he had just had to have him. Again Edward inwardly mused if he would ever stop purring, he couldn't seem to stop ever since he had realized just what and who his mate was.

Tightening his hold on his mate, still purring he watched that beautiful face all night wondering at his luck. Not even the slightest bit worried about Harry for tomorrow, he knew his mate would be fine. Not just because he was going to be there but because his mate was a very capable Wizard.

Oh no, he wasn't worried purred Edward in satisfaction.

* * *

Is it just me or does all the pictures of the final battle take place without anyone around? wtf! its bad enough that they changed the location of the fight but to have no one around its not going to be in the great hall...ooo i hope to god that's not the bloody case! or im gonna go nuts! gah! molly weasley better be there killing bella lestrange! cuz ive been fucking looking forward to it and by god everyone better be there for when and if harry *AND HE BETTER FUCKING DEFEND SNAPE OR IM GONNA END UP TRYING TO SEND THEM A VERYYY LONG LETTER!* or i really will go NUTS! APESHITE! UTTERLY MARBLES! INSANE! why do they insist on changing everything! :( i mean really...they could have very well just made it happen in the great hall for god sake! they better have Kretcher doing his thing too! coming in with the house elves all having big mean motherfucking carving knives in their hands! haha oh aye it better or im gonna cry coz thats one thing that stood out in the book i was pishing myself laughing just imagining it! much like i was on the bus bursting out in insane laughter when mytle entered the prefects bathroom when harry had his egg LMAOOOOO oh aye good stuff...not getting looked at as if i was insane but the book :P ;)

That rant over with - Can anyone really trully understand how the heck Snape managed to put up with Pettigrew? i mean it was his fault - he betrayed Lily to Voldemort...would you be able to do it? let someone who betrayed someone you love live without getting revenge? all it would have meant was a potion going big badda boom and sorry voldie pettigrew got in the way of my potions brewing and volia revenge. I doubt i would have been able to put up with the rat in my house!

not only that Snape was bound to have kept the anti dote to nagini's venom when Weasley was hurt...I mean come on he's a potions master why didnt he have potions with him?

So what did you think of the story? did you like the Edward/Harry interaction at the end ;) yeehaa! finally lol been looking forward to writing that for a while back now i was deterimed their first time would be the night before the battle :) so will Harry save Bree from her fate? will bella die? will victoria catch her scent? its a good way for her to go actually...then the cullens wont have to worry about the Volturi anymore. what do you think? R&R not just about the story about my rants too! lmaooo eh sorry about them but i have to leave them please read em and respond hehe R&R plz byeee x take care


	29. Chapter 29

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 29 **

**The Battle Of Forks **

* * *

"I'm going to get the blood, according to Alice they will be here by noon" said Harry; he was at the Cullen's every one of them was getting ready for the battle ahead. His home was just as busy all doing last minute training on dummies. They wanted to be ready for anything that might happen, especially Sirius he would be damned if he let Harry down again. Sure they had made up but Sirius was a changed man now. He was humbled in a very surreal way, finding out about his brother and the man he had hated above all else had finally matured him in ways Azkaban hadn't.

"I'm coming with you" said Edward immediately.

"But the treaty says you cannot go on their land" said Harry taken aback.

"She's in her house, Jacob text me last night" said Edward grabbing his mate and leading him to the car before he could protest anymore. Not that Harry had planned on doing so; he would rather have Edward come with him not that he was going to be long there.

"Oh right, ok then lets get that over with" sighed Harry, he hated anything disrupting his plans. Also slightly irritated no one had thought to tell him, it would have wasted time going to the Rez then having to come back here.

"Sorry but you were asleep, you need it I wasn't going to risk you unable to get back to sleep to tell you about Bella going home" said Edward.

"Is Jacob there?" asked Harry softly.

"He is" confirmed Edward.

"Does she know?" asked Harry wearily, he couldn't stand crying girls, Cho Chang had been enough for him thank you.

Edward laughed softly before replying "No she doesn't, Jacob is waiting until after the battle to tell her lest she do something stupid. Lavender was the one that told him to wait surprisingly"

"She really has changed" mused Harry a soft sad smile on his face.

"Yes she has" smiled Edward.

"We are here" said Edward abruptly, pulling into Bella's drive. She no longer had that red monstrous truck it had finally given way. The girl hadn't even taken Emmett's birthday gift out before it was destroyed. It hadn't been a cheep car stereo either - Emmett didn't know the meaning of cheep. They all didn't actually come to that; they had all the money they could spend - which now included Harry who had the Potter money.

Harry got out; Edward was next to him slower than normal of course he couldn't be too fast. He was in the eye of the public and couldn't risk it; Harry knocked on the door and waited on it answering.

"Hi Mr. Swan we are here to see Bella" smiled Harry kindly.

Charlie smiled in greeting, even if it was a little cold towards Edward. However, it wasn't anything on the time where he had nearly gotten Bella killed or in what he thought was extremely hurt. Bella and him had parted ways, Charlie knew it was Bella's decision and chose not to take it out on Edward.

Edward felt like smirking when Charlie took an immediate liking to Harry. He found Harry extremely polite and very nice looking (thankfully in a very platonic way) or Edward wouldn't have been able to control his vampire. Since mating with Harry Edward had noticed he had been even more possessive than normal.

"BELLA! EDWARD AND A FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" shouted Charlie, from the stairs. Where he knew his daughter and Jacob were currently situated.

"Send them up Charlie!" shouted Jacob from the room.

"Go on then!" said Charlie smiling widely at them.

"Thank you sir," smiled Harry in thanks as he entered the unfamiliar house. Without thinking about it looking for exits, and unseen enemies as he walked up the stairs. A touch from Edward brought him back to the present, smiling in thanks he opened the door that Edward then gestured to.

"Hey Harry, Edward!" grinned Jacob good naturally.

"Hey! Did you get the Rabbit up and going?" asked Harry immediately upon entering the very purple and very Muggle looking room. He noticed there wasn't a picture of anyone in the room. No poster or anything identifying the person in the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, horrific purple bedding adorned the bed and purple curtains on the window. The room didn't have a homely feel to it; it was as if she didn't care for her room or her possessions.

"I did its great!" grinned Jacob "Thanks for the lessons!" he practically beamed after he said that part.

"It's cool" grinned Harry good naturally. He felt years younger just being friends with Jacob happiness radiated of him constantly. "How are the Wolves?"

Edward wanted to roll his eyes 'get it over with' indeed Harry was far too polite sometimes.

"Getting ready" smirked Jacob "At least we get to kill some vampires" there was no malice in his thoughts or his face, he was simply teasing Edward.

"The best ones" smirked Edward grinning wickedly.

"I still don't understand why I can't be there! It's me she's after" whined Bella pathetically.

"You would be crushed in seconds" said Harry bluntly his good mood over with. He couldn't understand why she was being this way, she had seemed alright before. Now she was just being like a petulant three year old who wasn't getting her way. Harry sighed he shouldn't be like that, Bella just wanted to join in - prove herself. He had been like that at one point but he had magic she didn't.

"Anyway we have work to do we need the blood" said Edward just as bluntly as Harry had been seconds ago.

"How are you going to do it?" asked Jacob feeling stupid for asking but Bella had been worried about it all night. He had just about thrown her off him, she wasn't his mate and it disgusted him and his wolf.

"Pin prick, draw the blood out though magic and heal her hand" said Harry settling a vial beside him he took Bella's finger and sliced it with a small hand held dagger and sliced open her finger. Edward barely twitched as it happened; he had built up a resistance to her blood and scent. Harry made the blood come out quicker with magic then healed the small cut. Leaving no proof that she had ever been cut. He also used a spell that would leave her with no scent, just in case any vampire stumbled upon her fresh scent.

"We best get going to the field and get it done - it's almost time" smirked Harry.

"I'll see you soon" nodded Jacob.

"Bye!" grinned Harry already getting pulled out by Edward and into his Volvo.

X.X.X

"Stay there I'm going to put it in random places" grinned Harry wickedly, instead of walking he apparated to each spot, spilling the blood onto different things. Grass, leaves, trees anything that would get their attention. The vampires were going to be in for one hell of a surprise that was for sure. He apparated behind Edward and leaned into him, just enjoying a moment with his lover.

"Would you look at that" said Draco from a distance.

Harry just laughed in amusement Draco would never change. The wolves followed Draco almost in line with the blonde haired young man. Jacob was the only one that was human, and Lavender was beside him. The rest of the witches and Wizards who were coming apparated next to Harry. Narcissa, Sirius, Hermione and Ron. Three witches and four wizards, seven vampires and what looked like a dozen shape shifters. In for a surprise indeed, they couldn't loose - but he wasn't overconfident they could loose people if they weren't wary.

All the vampire's present spread out, a Witch or Wizard between them wands rose at the ready. The shape shifters had blended into the forest wanting an element of surprise. Only one shape shifter wasn't present, and that was Seth with a Bella who didn't have a scent thanks to Harry's nifty spell.

Then in the distance they saw them, sixteen vampires in total all dripping wet. Walking towards them, when they spotted the vampires and scentless humans they broke into a run. Harry didn't even wait for them to get closer; he began firing off spells at an alarming rate. Followed closely by the others, most spells missed their target after they saw of vampire turned to dust with a very well aimed spell by Harry.

All you could hear ringing in the clearing was "Fiendfyre" "Fiendfyre" by multiple voices both male and female.

They were getting too close for comfort, the other vampires snapped into action. Followed closely by the shape shifters, Harry and the others resorted to aiming for the wings of the ranks. Taking out the ones they could, going between the vampires and werewolves to ensure they were all okay. Reluctant to fire any spells in case it hurt their allies.

Jacob snarled and jumped over Lavender, Harry and Hermione when a vampire tried to creep up behind them. Harry holding Hermione and Lavender down, quickly looking around, a determined look on his face and wand raised up high.

Jacob completely destroyed the vampire within seconds.

Esme and Carlisle were teaming up to get rid of the vampires, until they locked eyes on their next target. She looked about fourteen fifteen years old, instead of fighting she was backing away looking very overwhelmed.

"We won't hurt you" said Esme kindly, but cautiously.

"Take her home" said Carlisle; he knew if the girl tried anything that Esme would kill her. Carlisle sometimes was just too compassionate for his own good. Esme did as she was told, taking the little girl from the fighting and running with her towards the Cullen's house.

Emmett and Rosalie were fighting together, Emmett enjoying himself a little more. Whooping in glee each Vampire he managed to best, ignoring Rosalie's glares.

Jasper was always near Alice, fighting his own vampire but making sure she was safe. Alice was Jasper's everything; she would be the one he would save before the others. As harsh as it was to think - it was also very true at the end of the day. The others all felt the same regarding their other half's so it wasn't just him. Edward hadn't understood that, not until he had Bella it had expanded now he had Harry - his true mate.

Sirius was holding his own against two vampires, leaving the two girls with a very capable Jacob. Jacob who didn't realize what a gift Harry had given him, by turning his back on his friend and going to help Sirius. He had entrusted Jacob with their very lives and to have his back too.

So intent on getting to Sirius he wasn't prepared to be knocked off his feet. Edward snarled angrily already running in the direction to get to the vampire. However, he should have known better, Harry had the vampire on fire with a very precise spell.

Edward didn't stop in time, Harry wide eyed in horror tried to stop the spell. Nothing seemed to be working; Edward's entire arm was consumed with a fiery magical spell that nothing could stop. Screaming in pain, Edward fell to the ground; Harry felt his entire world coming down around him. For people he loved Harry seemed to do the impossible, raw untamed magic surrounded him, magic he hadn't unleashed since Voldemort died.

It stopped the fire - which should have been impossible in itself, the charmed pendant he had given Edward had stopped the spell's rapid burning (slowed it down) but was unable to stop it. Harry's magic had always been unique measured by the fact he never limited his magic like the others did. If the books said it was impossible then they believed it - Harry wasn't like that. He used and manipulated magic to do his own bidding even when he had been unaware of it.

Rippling winds were causing Harry's hair to sway gently as if a breeze surrounded them. It wasn't a normal breeze but a magical one, everyone there could feel the menacing magic eliminating from Harry, but vampires weren't easily scared - especially not new born's their thirst for blood was too much. They knew Harry and the others were human, had blood pumping though their veins even if they couldn't smell it. The last thing the vampires saw was a burning fire consuming their stomach before they were consumed by the never ending pain, they had experienced when turning. Screaming and scratching as if hoping to stop it, nothing worked and they slowly and very painfully died. Disintegrating into nothingness as most vampires in the end did.

Their screaming caused the wolves to whine with the noise, the vampires winced and the wizards clutched their hands over their ears.

Harry had all but crawled over to Edward after using all that magic to destroy the rest of the New Born Vampires. There had been five left, but his magic as powerful as it was didn't find that a problem. It was only a few feet but it felt like forever, Harry felt drained deep in his magical core. Tears were streaming down his face, his heart hurt at the thought of what could have happened. He was too petrified to be properly angry at Edward; he knew he would have done the exact same thing.

"I'm fine" said Edward withholding a wince; he was already 'regenerating' as it were. It was painful but he didn't want Harry to worry, he curled his good arm around his mate and clutched him close. Harry had stopped crying and just relished the fact that they had survived against all odds again.

Harry almost gagged at the smell of burning flesh coming from all around him not just from Edward. He felt Ron, Sirius, and Hermione coming and making sure he was alright themselves. Narcissa was clutching her son looking greatly relived; Leah was right next to them both clutching Draco's other free arm. Jacob had Lavender in his big massive arms and didn't look like he was going to let go.

The other Cullen's were quickly gathering the still wiggling parts of the vampires they had dispatched off and putting it into a raging inferno they created. Also hugging and kissing one another like mad, thanking god that they had survived another round.

"That wasn't much of a challenge" said Jasper causing Harry to burst out laughing greatly relieved.

The others soon joined in but Harry had a niggling suspicion that something wasn't right.

"Where the hell is Victoria?" demanded Harry looking ready to explode. As it finally dawned on him that the leader hadn't been there at all. Harry tried to remember if Riley Biers had been there as well he wasn't sure he hadn't had time to process all the vampires before spells were flying or limbs once the shape shifters and vampires joined in the fray.

"Good question" said Edward looking worried now.

Suddenly one of the werewolves howled Edward looked even more worried now.

"What is it?" asked Harry immediately.

"Seth's in danger" said Edward.

"Allow them entry into your land!" demanded Harry of Jacob wide eyed, scared for the young shape shifter they had left in charge of Bella, he knew that Billy and Emily where there too - all unprotected.

"Granted" whispered Jacob telling Lavender to stay there transforming into his brown haired wolf before bounding off as if the hounds of hell was on his tail. The others quickly followed suit worried about the member of their pack.

Harry remembered visiting the place and quickly envisioned himself there. Edward knew what Harry was doing, and quickly grabbed him and was pulled along in a side along apparation.

The others followed suit just concentrating on Harry - they were familiar with his magic after all especially from during the war. The other Cullen's quickly ran with no other way to get there. They caught up with the other shape shifters no problem and quickly they all made their way there worried about the others. Jasper was in the lead, he was the quickest one next to Edward in the Coven.

X.X.X

Harry looked around noticing that Seth was managing his own against Riley Biers. Edward caught sight of Victoria who was salivating over Bella just waiting to pounce, and instinctively pushed Harry behind him and got into a defensive crouch ready to pounce. He needn't have bothered as the others had apparated and shouted the same spell they had all night.

"Fiendfyre" three out of them all managed to hit its target. The others all went aimlessly sailing past, and hit trees and burnt them until there was nothing but ash. That spell didn't burn out until it had destroyed whatever it had touched.

Seth had managed to kill Riley while they took care of Victoria. The cheeky grin that nearly split Seth's face in two made them laugh slightly. They quickly also set fire to his remains, Harry's eyes were infinitely sad a young man's life had been cut short for Victoria's need for revenge. His parents would never find out what happened to him, and would continue to fear the worst. Living in hope and denial that he was somewhere out there or had ran away. Edward hugged Harry close shaking his head almost mutinously at his mate's thoughts. He hadn't expected Harry to start blaming himself; as soon as he had his mate to himself he was going to have a very long talk with him.

"The Volturi is here!" gasped Alice as soon as she got to their side.

"What?" asked Carlisle alarmed.

"They will be in the clearing in five minutes! They expect us there!" said Alice, thinking of the vision and letting Edward see it for himself.

"Grab a hold of one of us" said Harry quickly, he knew about the Volturi and didn't want to have to battle any more vampires today.

They were in the clearing once again, the others all apparated away again, expecting Harry to follow. Which he was about to do when Alice shouted that it was too late - that they would see him. The Volturi didn't know about magic and it was a good thing really. They collected 'prizes' or rather 'trophies'. They were just ripe for the picking, as the term so says.

Then Harry saw them for himself, three of them Edward murmured the names to him. Jane, Alec, Demetri.

"I have never seen a Coven survive intact from such an attack" said Demetri looking at them all curiously.

The Cullen's didn't respond Harry had a feeling they were actually scared of them. Which surprised Harry greatly; they didn't seem all that scary in his opinion ok maybe the big one did look intimidating. Those thoughts would leave his mind soon.

"Where is Isabella?" asked Jane staring at Edward.

"Safe" said Edward smoothly, not giving away anything. He had to physically stop himself from pushing Harry behind him and getting into a protective stance.

"Who's this" said Alec just as sweetly as his sister.

Harry's eyes narrowed, the bloody nerve of them talking to him as if he was nothing. He didn't even concede the point that it was what he had always wanted. It just so wasn't the point! He had defeated Voldemort! He had earned everyone's respect er, kind of.

"Harry Potter nice to meet you" said Harry smoothly cocking his eye curiously at them. Alec looked a bit like he had when he was a child, the girl looked like a Malfoy in all honesty and the big one Demetri looked like Crabbe and Goyle had reproduced with Hagrid added in. needless to say he was big, ugly and looked really, really dumb.

Harry heard Edward snarl and made a move to grab him when pain coursed through out his entire body. Much to the surprise and horror of all vampires' present a human remained on their feet. No doubt he was in pain, as his face was screwed up, his lips pried together as if to stop himself screaming. Edward would have attacked Jane but Jasper and Emmett stopped him. If it came to it they would kill all three of them, or try anyway Alec was just too damn bloody powerful. He could render them all blind and defenceless within seconds.

"Why does he know about us?" snarled Jane, looking very put out that someone had actually stood through her assault - it had never happened before (she refused to remember Bella). It had been a huge embarrassment to her that her power hadn't worked.

Harry was trembling; Carlisle was keeping him upright looking very disappointed. However, it had been nothing on the Cruciatus curse he had experienced numerous times in the past. Nor did it have the same damning after affects as it. Harry's anger was getting the better of him; he wanted to wipe that smug smirk of the girls face.

With one word he did "Crucio!" his wand pointed at her a look of revulsion on his face. This time the spell worked unlike the time he tried it on Bella Lestrange and that was saying something.

Demetri and Alec watched in growing horror as Jane's entire body jerked and spasmed on the floor. She was screeching, Alec turned his eyes on Harry and tried using his power - it bounced harmlessly off a shield he had created. A simple 'Protego' spell was saving him from Alec's wrath.

Finally Harry twitched his wand and stopped the spell panting heavily; he truly had used too much magic.

Demetri stepped forward ready to fight, Edward snarled and broke free of Jasper and Emmett. The others quickly joined in the fray, their pendants protecting them from Alec's gift. They had no choice; it was they three or Harry being killed. They couldn't risk it; the three Volturi vampires were dispatched off permanently. Edward had won against Demetri his gift helping him no doubt. Jane hadn't been a challenge at all; she had been lying defenceless on the floor still recovering from the spell. Alec was the next after seeing his sister killed to be dispatched off by Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Rosalie and Alice had quickly taken care of Jane, Alice twisting her head right off, Rosalie dug into the arms and legs. Edward's fight with Demetri lasted longest, but eventually he joined the others in the fire Harry spelled once he was defeated.

It was too much for Harry who passed out from sever magical exhaustion. Edward managed to grab him just in time, hoisted his mate into his arms and ran for the house. The others followed closely behind, Carlisle desperate to be with his mate as well - Esme had remained in the house.

They all realized the danger they could be in after all they had just killed three Volturi members. The three most prominent ones at that, Demetri was a tracker, the best there was. Alec and Jane were irreplaceable and Aro wouldn't take their deaths well.

* * *

Now were you truly expecting any of that? will the volturi come looking for answers? or will they just assume they were killed by the New Born vampires they were sent to investiage? by Aro? just as they were asked to do! its not often harry ends up in pain when coming face to face with jane but i wanted it that way and harry quick to anger to hurt her back! how long will harry be out? will he miss his first new year with his new family? did you like the battle? did i make it interactive enough with all the characters? i hope so! hate disapointing people! so there we go another update! the battle is over and no one died...i was actually going to turn Sirius into a vampire at this point as was the previous writer but i couldnt! when will the volturi find out about bella not being turned and the fact harry's taken bella's place? will they be able to blind alices vision? and manage to get someone to watch them from afar? spice it up and add new thills to it? or will their battles be over for now and can concentrate on school? will ron and hermione stay longer? permanantly? R&R PLEASE!


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

**.**

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 30 **

**Witches And Wizard's Learn About The Volturi **

* * *

Edward settled Harry down on his newly bought bed, he had put it up a week ago for when Harry stayed over. He had yet to use it; as soon as he did that he called the Reservation. To get in touch with the others, Sirius and everyone was over at the Cullen's within a few moments worry prominent on all their faces.

"What happened?" asked Sirius going over to his godson looking furious and worried.

"He fell unconscious after using magic" explained Edward "Jane a vampire from the Volturi has the ability to make you feel nerve ending pain…Harry used a worse spell on her he said 'Crucio' and she got a taste of her own medicine"

"Where is she?" snarled a dozen voices from all around the room all sounding more furious than Edward had ever heard anyone sound before. These people truly loved Harry and it was very satisfying indeed, most families only loved members of their own blood like that. These people were like them, not vampires, but caring for them even if they weren't blood. They were the best kind of people in the world; he noticed Hermione and Lavender almost 'awwing' over the portrait of Harry on his wall. They were hopeless romantics he knew, but he felt smug just seeing it.

"Dead" said Emmett bluntly Edward's room was packed to the gunnels.

"Aren't the Volturi the big coven who…" asked Jacob trailing off unable to even finish he had heard from Bella just how evil they were. Bella had, had nightmares for months about the poor people who had become vampire breakfast. She hadn't told Edward for fear of upsetting him but he had known and he knew how bad they were.

"Yes but hopefully if they don't come near us we can get away with saying they died with the newborn vampires" said Edward sighing sadly.

"Doesn't that main vampire have the ability to read every memory?" asked Jacob.

"He does everyone but Bella's" agreed Edward reluctantly.

"Harry's Protego spell stopped Alec's gift working though so many it would stop Aro's" said Edward as if he was suddenly remembering something.

"It does stop mind reading as well or at least the spell for mind reading. I remember Harry telling me he had used it during his Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape" explained Hermione.

"Er, Excuse me but what exactly is the Volturi?" asked Andy frowning in confusion finding it hard to keep up with the conversation.

"I'd like to know also" said Narcissa. She had noticed Edward Cullen hadn't been so cool towards her for a while now. Usually he was emotionless with her just as she was with him. It had changed, she wondered what had caused it and had a feeling Harry had told him about her actions during the war.

Rosalie took Teddy and began cooing at him as Carlisle began explaining about the Volturi to the two adamant sister Witches.

"The Volturi has been around for a very long time, overseeing the Vampire world. Doling out punishments when they saw fit and also collecting vampires to join their coven. It's always been suggested that they killed entire coven's to get one of the gifted vampires Aro wanted. He's a collector you see; he wants gifted vampires to join them. Since he got Chelsea it's been very easy indeed she had the ability to break down and create bonds between people. Jane, Alec and Demetri, Jane you know, Alec can cut of all senses and Demetri was the world's best tracker" said Carlisle.

"So how many are there? Now I mean?" asked Sirius his eyes narrowed.

"Not many with gifts just Chelsea, Renata and Aro" said Jasper.

"So they wont go out and risk an attack?" asked Narcissa looking at her son and his girlfriend worriedly.

"Not without Demetri, Alec and Jane" assured Carlisle. They had after all been practically un-defeatable without them.

"Then we are safe for now" said Andy grimly.

"Yes" said Jasper nodding along.

"Well Harry's going to remain asleep the rest of tonight I will take him home" said Sirius getting ready to lift his godson up.

"He can stay here" said Edward quickly and possessively he wasn't ready to let Harry out of his sight.

"Its fine I'll take him" argued Sirius.

"Let him stay here Sirius, let's go" said Andy pulling Sirius back, she could see how troubled Edward looked at the thought of Harry being taken anywhere.

"What are you talking about?" protested Sirius but the warning look Andy gave him quelled any further comment. He just nodded reluctantly and was side along apparated with Andy. Narcissa took Teddy and apparated away as well. Harry's friends told Edward to get Harry to call them, giving Edward their 'mobile' numbers. Hermione had gotten one and Ron had been curious it seemed his fathers love for all things Muggle had rubbed on a little on Ron. Eventually Hermione had become exasperated with Ron always having her phone and she bought him one. Everyone was gone within a few minutes just as quickly as they had come. Jacob had left with Lavender.

Draco and Leah were next to leave, they hadn't left each others side for any length of time since they had begun dating.

"How are you feeling son?" asked Carlisle, as the family began vacating his room. Taking about what had happened, their awe at Harry being able to stand throughout her assault made them undeniable proud of the eighteen year old.

"Where's Esme?" asked Edward confused.

"Taking a girl we saved hunting" said Carlisle.

"Her name is Bree Tanner and we best keep her away from everyone until she gets under control" said Alice coming in.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Carlisle, wondering if he had done the wrong thing in saving her with his family being what it was. They were surrounded by people day and night, perhaps he best get in touch with the Denali Coven until she was older.

"Good idea!" beamed Alice getting a vision of Carlisle's idea succeeding.

"Well I already know my answer I best get in touch with them" said Carlisle smiling dryly.

"How is your arm?" asked Alice solemnly.

"It's already going back to normal it's not that easy to keep a vampire down" smirked Edward wickedly at Alice. She smiled softly at him her topaz amber eyes twinkling overdrive everyone had survived, all was good in her opinion. Even she hadn't seen what happened to the Volturi and had been shocked as well as them all.

"Good" sighed Alice shutting the door leaving Edward alone with his mate.

* * *

"Hello Eleazar is Kate or Tanya available?" questioned Carlisle. Tanya and Kate were sisters and the head of the coven despite having another sister Irina. It had always been that way; Tanya and Kate were less ruled by their emotions than Irina which made them perfect candidates.

"Tanya is with Irina and Laurent but Kate is available here she is" said Eleazar smoothly.

"Carlisle? How can I help you is everyone alright?" asked Kate concerned. The Cullen Coven was like their family, and would always remain so despite how far away they moved.

"I have a new vampire here; no they weren't turned by any one of us we were attacked by a coven of newborns working for Victoria. They have been dealt with but one of them wasn't fighting. Her name is Bree she's only fifteen years old and we were wondering if you could take her?" asked Carlisle.

"That's unlike you Carlisle…why?" frowned Kate.

"Edward has found his real mate, Harry Potter and he's human we don't want to tempt fate" explained Carlisle patiently.

"I see, gift?" asked Kate curious now.

"Not that we know of" said Carlisle.

"Then we shall come and pick her up" said Kate kindly.

"Thank you Kate" said Carlisle kindly, hanging up his mobile phone. Thankfully with the wizards and Witches not smelling she wouldn't be tempted until they could come. Despite the fact they didn't smell they still had a heartbeat and it was a temptation for her.

Perhaps Sirius had been right in wanting to take his godson home.

Edward couldn't let anything happen to him either way so they were safe. Not only wouldn't he allow it but he would be the first to know if she was tempted. Sometimes it was very handy having a son who could read everyone's mind. Well almost everyone's mind mused Carlisle as he thought on Edward's previous partner. She truly was nothing on Harry; she didn't have his wit, beauty, power, magic or his nature. Carlisle was still in awe of everything he had heard about him. He was a staunch defender of anyone he loved, or felt owed it as it had become apparent when he defended a man named Severus Snape a hero someone that had belittled Harry during his years at Hogwarts. At least that's what his son had told him, and he could pick anything out of Harry's head.

Not that Edward made a habit of it he knew that much. He knew Edward hated as much as he loved his gift, but that was like every single one of them. They loved as much as they hated them, Jasper loved his gift but hated when he felt the hunger of other humans and vampires. Edward hated hearing lewd thoughts but loved keeping his family safe. Alice loved getting her visions but hated when they didn't help anything or when she couldn't change it.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head ruefully for letting his mind wander. He sensed his mate coming home, with the new girl who he now knew to be Bree Tanner.

* * *

Edward watched as his mate began stirring, showing some signs of wakening up for the first time. True to Sirius' word Harry had remained sleeping until the next day. Edward hadn't left his side, not even for a second not that there had been a need to. Unlike humans he didn't need to go to the toilet, didn't eat or drink human food. He had hunted before the fight so he was good for a week at the most. He had spent his entire night watching Harry and keeping an ear out on Bree Tanner's thoughts. Surprisingly for a new born she was quite rational not as bad as Emmett or Rosalie had been. She wouldn't be completely rational for another two years food would be all that consumed her thoughts most of the time.

It wasn't long before Edward was blessed with beautiful emerald eyes staring back at him. They were clouded with confusion, for a few minutes before yesterday's events caught up with him. Then an almighty groan left his lips and a flush painted his cheeks for falling unconscious.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Edward soothingly, a cold nimble finger rubbing up and down his cheek.

"Fine what happened afterwards?" asked Harry sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking sleepily.

"Nothing much, your friends want you to call them as soon as possible" said Edward softly. "I shall go down and get you some breakfast"

"It's ok I can come down" said Harry getting out of bed, spelling his clothes fresh and clean.

"Ok but be careful one of the vampires that were attacking us didn't want to fight so Carlisle saved her" explained Edward softly. Taking Harry into his arms and burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck feeling the vulnerable pulse point.

"Oh how's he taking it?" asked Harry curiously.

"She and she is only fifteen years old" sighed Edward he did feel sorry for her. She was without a doubt one of the youngest he had seen, which included Jane and Alec.

"What a shame" sighed Harry feeling guilty.

"I don't want you leaving my side ok?" said Edward tightening his hold on Harry.

"Pft," snorted Harry, Edward was still being overprotective despite seeing him taking on a load of Vampires go figure.

"I am not being overprotective you have expended a lot of magic and obviously it doesn't help you" said Edward. He didn't want Harry ending up unconscious again because he used magic.

"True" sighed Harry, he had emptied his magical core and it would take a few days to get back to normal. Most of it was back to normal last night but it still had a good bit to go before his magical core was completely replenished.

"She's not staying anyway a few vampires from our sister Coven the Denali is coming to take her" explained Edward feeling smug that he had been right in regards of Harry's magic. Harry's thoughts had just confirmed what he had suspected he was getting the hang of his lovers' magical abilities.

"They drink animal blood too don't they?" asked Harry wanting confirmation.

"Yes" confirmed Edward smoothly.

"Good" smirked Harry in satisfaction.

* * *

What did you think? Will the Volturi attack? with new members in a years time? what will cause Harry needing to be turned? I'm not wanting to use the overdone car crash or vampire attack thing or Cancer that was used alot in the past any ideas on what i could use? any unsuspecting/cool/astonisshing ways i could have harry needing turned? will i have harry more dominant in bed :P in this story? or will they take turns *wags eyebrows suggestivley* R&R please


	31. Chapter 31

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 31 **

**Calm then the storm **

* * *

Since the battle, which had been four months ago, things had gone back to … normal, if one could call life normal. Especially knowing what they knew, about the existence of werewolf's, vampires, wizards. Knowing that it wasn't just them, but Goblin's, Pixies, Dementors and Dragons and all other mythical magical beings that roamed the world. Carlisle was probably the one most fascinated by the magical world. Jasper never had his nose, out of the Christmas present; Harry had given him, the book on all magical wars, throughout history.

Jacob had told Bella he had found his mate, his imprint, it had destroyed the girl. She had gone running to Edward, she had told him that she still loved him, and wanted to be with him. She had told him that she didn't care about being a vampire, but wanted him as long as she was alive. Thankfully Harry hadn't been there, or she would have been hexed rather badly. Harry didn't take well to people threatening those he loved, by saying that, she was threatening everything Harry had with Edward. Harry may seem like a confident, fighter, tough, untouchable. That unfortunately couldn't be further from the truth, although you'd need to be able to sense his emotions and read his thoughts to realise this. Harry was good at hiding himself behind masks, masks he had no doubt perfected during the course of his child and teenager years. Inside he was sometimes still insecure, scared and worried.

Edward had told Harry everything she had said, indeed, Harry had been furious with Bella. He had been extremely nice to the girl, even after finding out what she had done to Edward. In fact if truth be told he had liked her, well Jacob more than her but that was beside the point. Nothing had been the same since then; Bella had practically lost Edward, Jacob and everyone else including Alice. Not that Alice had been friends with her lately, but she had once been Bella's best friend. It had been a great relief, to all magical beings, when Bella returned to her mother in Jacksonville, Florida.

There was a part of Harry that still believed the words that the Dursley's spoke about him. It stunned Edward to no end, seeing it, hearing it. This was a young man who had risked his life to save a classmate, who had taken on great evil from the age of one. Loved by the public, hated by the public, but mostly adored by everyone. Yet he still thought so little of himself, all Harry wanted was peace, quiet, someone to love him, care for him. Harry could take care of himself, there was no denying that one, but Harry had been looking after himself for seventeen years now. He was eighteen years old, and would be nineteen in less than three months. It was the end of May now; it had been four months since the battle, since the three Volturi members had been killed.

Hermione and Ron had gone back to the Wizarding world by themselves; Lavender was quite content to stay on the reservation with the Quileute Shape-shifters. The knowledge that her parents had been different, ever since her attack had infuriated Harry beyond belief. Harry had wanted to go and rip their heads off, for being such idiots - their daughter was alive! How could they act in such a cruel manner? She was happy now, with a lover that was making her see her scars didn't define her. Someone that would hurt anyone that said anything to her, someone who would always remain with her. Jacob though would have to keep changing into his wolf form until Lavender was around one hundred and forty. Then he could stop phasing and live with Lavender until their dying breaths. If he stopped at the age of say, twenty, Lavender would outlive him. Wizards and Witches could live up to nearly two hundred years; Albus Dumbledore had been one hundred and sixty when he died. Minerva McGonagall was just entering the prime of her life now; things were different with magical people. When a werewolf stopped phasing, they began aging like a normal human.

Hermione was now interning at St. Mungo's and Ron had joined the Auror academy, both doing something they had wanted to do as children. Harry was happy for them both, but also felt extremely sad and confused. He had never expected to survive the war, so his thoughts had always remained of defeating Voldemort. He had never put thought into what he wanted to be, what he wanted to do. Now he was confronted with it, what did he want to do? Was Sirius and Andy expecting him to do anything? Even one year at Muggle school hadn't helped him any.

Unfortunately that decision was going to be taken out of his hands before he even finished senior year of Muggle high school.

For the past month Harry had been constantly sick, nothing he did helped. He was also getting weak; it was beginning to get too much for Harry to hide. Being magical he was able to refresh his clothes and breathe after being sick. Edward not being able to read all his thoughts helped to a certain extent too. Unfortunately today, Sirius was with him when Harry suddenly dashed to the toilet to be sick.

Sirius ran after Harry, extremely worried about him, keeping his hair out of his face, while he was being sick. Rubbing soothing circles on his stomach, Andy came through with Teddy a few seconds later.

"Is he alright?" she asked looking concerned.

"I'm not sure," said Sirius looking at his pale sick godson in concern.

"I'm fine," groaned Harry, it was the weekend and it was sunny - the Cullen's were currently out hunting.

"You aren't sweetie, you're awfully pale, get him to bed Sirius," said Andy turning into mother mode.

"Will I get a potion to calm his stomach?" asked Narcissa, her blonde hair loose and down her back today. She had changed a lot since she came too, she had finally relaxed. Learned to enjoy herself, she got on extremely well with the Clearwater's and Charlie. The fact they were Muggles was testament to Narcissa's changed ways. They didn't know who was more shocked, Harry, Draco, Sirius or Andy. She was peeking through the bathroom door, looking at Andy and Sirius curiously.

"Thanks Narci," said Andy calling her sister by her childhood name, something she didn't call her often. They weren't children after all, Andy nodded her head emphasising her answer. Together both Sirius and Andy, who still held onto baby Teddy, managed to get Harry into bed.

"Here we go," said Narcissa walking in, handing the vial to Sirius.

"Here, Harry, drink this." said Sirius helping Harry drink the potion, unaware of how useless it was. Harry had already taken a dozen of them, they were completely ineffective. He left Harry's side and wetted a cloth before applying it to his godson's sweaty forehead. Before casting a charm on the bedclothes, ones that cooled or heated as it was needed.

"How are you now sweetie? Is the sickness fading?" asked Andy, handing Teddy to Narcissa who quickly disappeared. She touched Harry's red cheeks, trying to sooth the moaning teenager.

"No, sore," groaned Harry burying his head into the pillow, he hadn't wanted the others to find out. Now they were going to worry like mother hens the pair of them. Part of him didn't mind, but the other part of him hated being weak. He just wanted to be well again; this had been going on for the past three weeks now. He was in agony, he was used to pain but this…this was beginning to hurt like a bitch. The pains were getting steadily more painful, more random and more often. Harry was also sure he had a lump in his stomach, in it not on it.

Andy conjured a bucket and placed it right next to him, so he could be sick if he needed to. There was a spell on it so the sick would disappear as soon as it hit the bottom. Harry who was shivering slightly seemed to fade out on them, sleeping fitfully.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"It might just be a cold Sirius, or a bug of some sorts," Andy pointed out.

"Wizard's don't get sick like this!" argued Sirius.

"We might not but Harry isn't a pureblood, he's susceptible to Muggle illnesses," Andy pointed out.

Sirius sighed and nodded, purebloods didn't get sick their genes and magic stopped it. They only ever go wizarding diseases; Harry though, was susceptible to both Muggle and Magical illnesses. It was something they had found out over the years, making Muggle born's and half blood's more vulnerable. Magical illnesses they could deal with, Muggle illnesses they didn't know about. Although Sirius couldn't remember Harry ever being sick, then again, he had only known Harry two years, before he had fallen through the damn veil. For all he knew Harry had been sick and he hadn't been told.

"I'd rather know what it is and what we should do…I'll call Carlisle," said Sirius.

"Don't," demanded Andy "They need to feed, if you tell them they will come right back. Just wait it will only be a few hours, if he's still like this then you can call him."

They had left it to the last minute to hunt, and only gone three hours ago. Andy reckoned they were probably only arriving at wherever they had chosen to hunt today. They would probably hunt for a few more hours, and then make their way back. He wondered if Sirius would last that long, or if she would for that matter. Harry looked paler than the Cullen's right now, and the potion had done nothing according to Harry.

Andy left the room, and entered the living room, she was worried about Harry.

"How is he?" asked Narcissa, Draco was with Leah as per usual at the weekend. Harry would have been with Edward if they hadn't needed to hunt.

"Sick, sweating, has a fever yet he's shivering as if he's freezing" said Andy her voice full of worry.

"Are you going to take him to a Muggle doctor?" asked Narcissa.

"I've convinced Sirius to wait a few hours until Carlisle gets back, not to interrupt their feed, or they will end up rushing back." said Andy questioning her own actions. What if she was doing the wrong thing? What if it was the question between Harry getting better or worse waiting? She swallowed heavily; knowing Harry would have said the same thing, if he had been coherent calmed her somewhat.

Narcissa nodded her head knowing what her sister meant "Don't worry Andy; I'm sure everything will be fine. He's took a killing curse to the chest without flinching, I'm sure no Muggle sickness can take him down." soothed Narcissa uncharacteristically.

Andy flinched at the image that presented, she loved Harry as if he was her own, just like she loved Teddy. Sometimes she felt guilty for loving them, having lost her own daughter. However, she knew her daughter would have been ecstatic about it. She had loved Harry, and died for him and for the war and light side. Teddy, would never know, just how beautiful and bubbly his mother was.

"Sorry," said Narcissa realizing she wasn't helping.

"It's alright," sighed Andy sitting down. She remembered walking in on Harry sitting talking to Teddy. A picture of Remus and Tonks open, in his little photo album. It was a snap from an Order meeting, with just the both of them. Harry had told Teddy about his mum and her constant changing appearance.

"He will be fine, you'll see." said Narcissa with conviction she felt. Harry was too powerful, too full of life for anything to happen to. It was a simple Muggle cold, and he would be as right as rain in a few days. Then Sirius and Andy would feel foolish for ever fearing the worst. Although it had made her feel sick seeing him like that, weak and ill, after seeing his awesome displays of magic. He had taken a killing curse to the chest for Merlin's sake and survived. He had survived the killing curse twice! It was just utterly breathtaking he was probably more powerful than Merlin.

* * *

Will Harry have Cancer or be pregnant? it's definately one or the other I am doing, either way he will be a vampire by his ninteenth birthday. I decided I hadn't done the cancer route so i'm willing to give it a go. I've not done one where harry is pregnant and is turned at least...i dont think i've done it yet anyway...might be an implied idea for one of my other stories. Either way which would you prefer? although...i think i already know what you would prefer! i'm certainly not going to make him hurt in a car crash or anything like that its well over done. its either Cancer or pregnant unless you have a refreshing idea? something not yet done? mauled by a dog? never seen that one done :) but hes a wizard come on! it has to be something bloody...believable! haha hey ho finally updated this story it's been a while and i want to thank those that have reviewed. I appreciate them all every single one of them this is the only chapter i can get up tonight its One O'clock in the morning here in snowy freezing cold scotland. It took me a while for my muse to even show up so i could type this up...and this is what its gave me! what do you think? R&R please!

Oh by the way someone seems interested in me doing a Jasper/Harry story, i've never done one before but i've been asked a few times. I'd like to give it a try if anyone would be interested in it. It would be a Muggle Harry story though i think with plenty of drama or maybe harry a wizard after the final battle ending up with Jasper both empaths (this was someone's idea for a story btw) and find each other as they are mates and understand one another because of what they've been through wars and such. PM me or review let me know what you think...no point in doing it if nobody that reads my stories is interested!

I will be editing Harry's new beginning and Cant fight the moonlight also. dont know quite just how much they will be edited but yes, they will go through big time editing.

well that's my longggggggg Author's note over with! BYE!


	32. Chapter 32

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 32 **

**sorry about not updating - my battery died on me so i had to wait on a new one! **

**The wait for results **

* * *

Sirius managed to stop himself from calling Carlisle for a few hours, unfortunately it didn't last. He had never seen Harry sick, nor had Harry ever been sick or at least Draco didn't think so. He had never been admitted to the Hospital wing with anything, other than the usual scrapes he got from Voldemort or Quidditch. It was testament to how bad they feared Harry was, when Andy didn't protest. Even Narcissa had agreed none of the potions were working. That never happened, no matter what potions always worked yet they weren't.

"Hello?" asked Carlisle, there was a note of confusion in his voice. He didn't have Sirius Black on his phone. The only people who called him were the Denali coven, his children, his wife and the hospital. They were all on his contacts, so it was a cautious Carlisle that had answered.

"Carlisle, it's Sirius Black, I got your number from Harry's mobile, listen Harry's sick I need you to check him over." said Sirius his voice rushed and laced with concern.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," said Carlisle before the phone beeped shut.

* * *

Carlisle frowned, how bad could it be they had just seen Harry yesterday evening. Edward had stayed over, until six then he had come home. He couldn't just leave without informing the others. Who were all spread out around the forest, catching their own preys.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme coming up sensing something wrong with her husband. She was the only one who never strayed far from him, so it didn't surprise Carlisle that she was the first to come.

"Harry is sick, Sirius is worried," said Carlisle a small frown on his perfectly sculptured face.

"Don't they have their own potions for things like that?" asked Esme confused.

"They do, that's what has me worried," said Carlisle.

"Then let's find the others," said Esme "Meet back at the car."

"Alright," agreed Carlisle and he and Esme both broke into a run.

* * *

Sirius apparated to the door instead of running down the stairs, that's how worried he truly was. He had not used much magic since coming to Forks; he didn't want the wizarding world to know he was alive. He also didn't want anyone locating them, Harry was finally happy, settled down, and enjoying life. A life that didn't involve, the wizarding world and 'the boy who lived' with expectations heaped on him.

"Good you're here, come in," said Sirius glad to see him. Carlisle wasn't alone, Edward was with him. Or rather was he was already up the stairs.

"What are the symptoms?" asked Carlisle, who was carrying a small black bag.

"Shivering, being sick and he's in pain and Carlisle…it's bad if he's telling," warned Sirius.

"I gathered as much," said Carlisle gravely. He knew Harry's history, and he knew more and more as the months went ticking by. That said he went up to see Harry for himself, the first thing he observed was that, Harry was paler than himself and his family. Pressing his hand to Harry's sweaty brow he noticed it was scotching hot. Which meant for a human Harry was too hot.

"It looks like the flu, what have you given him?" asked Carlisle.

"It's not the flu, my son had it when he was seven years old, our potions worked for him then." said Narcissa from the side of the door.

"We have given him a fever reducer, a potion to stop sickness, stomach soother," replied Sirius without missing a beat.

"Has there ever been a case that your potions didn't work?" asked Carlisle pensively.

"No," said Sirius immediately.

"This is rather daunting to say the least," said Carlisle worriedly.

"You think?" replied Sirius looking sick to his back teeth.

"Perhaps I should take some blood and get it tested to make sure?" mused Carlisle. "Where is he in pain?"

"I think it's his stomach but I'm not sure," admitted Sirius feeling like a failure.

"It's best if I have a full diagnostic of his symptoms…did you give him something to sleep?" asked Carlisle.

"No," said Sirius.

Carlisle went back over to Harry's bed; he didn't pay any attention to Edward. As he gently shook Harry's shoulder, trying to wake the teenager. He felt slightly guilty when feverish green eyes opened, and a groan slipped past the shut lips.

"Harry? Can you tell me how you feel?" asked Carlisle soft and soothing as possible. Keeping the worry from his voice, turning into a doctor he had been for a very long time.

"Lemmie sleep," groaned Harry, closing his eyes feeling nauseous and in agony.

"Harry, I need to know," said Carlisle a little more demanding this time.

Edward had to stop himself lashing out at Carlisle; he knew he was just trying to help. He was feeling very out of sorts right now. He had never seen Harry sick before, he always seemed strong, determined, and blessedly well. Seeing Harry like this was enough to make, Edward feel as if the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. With him being a vampire now it wouldn't bother him much, but it was how he felt. He wasn't used to feeling like this, especially not with Harry or when he was concerned. It was a feeling he usually had with Bella, but she had never been this sick. Edward was feeling very vulnerable, and worried to death and he did not like it one bit.

"Cold, very cold," said Harry shivering badly, "Been sick for a while…I've in agony…my stomach."

"How long have you been sick for?" asked Carlisle. "Just a few more questions then I'll let you sleep I promise."

Harry pursed his lips, he knew he was going to have to say the truth, and also knew he was going to hear all about it for weeks.

"A month," whispered Harry hoarsely.

"A month?" shouted Sirius looking hurt and angry all at the same time.

"Calm down now," snapped Andy seeing Harry's reaction. She once again dragged Sirius bodily out of the room. For an old woman she sure was very strong, then again Sirius wasn't very heavy or muscular.

"Anything else you can think of?" asked Carlisle making sure not to touch him more than necessary. Not because he was afraid of any germs, vampires couldn't get sick. Harry was feeling cold even though he had a fever. His touch wouldn't help him any, he collected the things he would need to take Harry's blood.

"No," replied Harry shivering some more.

"Alright Harry, I'm going to need to take some blood to check everything's alright okay?" questioned Carlisle. "Edward, I think it's best I you left."

"I'm staying," said Edward through gritted teeth. He could handle Bella bleeding, his singer he could handle his mates.

"Just do it," said Harry he wasn't afraid of needles.

It was all the confirmation Carlisle needed; he attached the rubber and tied it, tightening it. Unwrapping the needle and small vial, he immediately found an available vein and with confidence inserted it. Attaching the vial he let it fill up, unperturbed by the blood at all. Once it was filled he pressed the top on it, and put it into a plastic bag and placed it on the bed. He took the needle out, grabbed the tape and wool he placed it on the small wound. Taping it up he then slipped Harry's arm under the covers, the warmer he was the better. The warmth would make him sweat, sweat would make whatever was wrong with him come out that way. He began writing the information on the paper that was stuck to the plastic bag. Not that he would be leaving Harry's blood at the hospital he would be testing it tonight.

"I'm going to see to this right away," said Carlisle grabbing everything he barely waited for Edward to nod his head in confirmation.

"Sleep Harry," said Edward wrapping his covers more securely around him. Barely able to keep his distance, he knew he wouldn't be any help right now. That was the only reason he wasn't curling himself around Harry keeping him safe. It wasn't a human instinct, like crouching low and waiting to attack curling around them was another animal instinct.

"How long will it be before he knows anything?" asked Andy coming in alone. Sirius had taken to pacing back and forth at the fireplace in agitation, worry and fear.

"He will put a rush on it maybe twelve hours," said Edward he was sitting perched on the top of Harry's bed.

"Maybe we should see about getting a Medi-wizard?" suggested Narcissa.

"Then everyone will know, its something we want to avoid, if it comes to it then we will just have to." said Andy closing her eyes in worry.

"Why aren't your potions working?" asked Edward his forehead creased in confusion.

"We have no idea," said Andy and Narcissa together.

* * *

"Carlisle has the results he's coming here," said Edward as soon as the phone was closed off. True to his words, it had only been twelve hours since Carlisle had left. Andy, Narcissa, Draco and Sirius had only gotten a few hours sleep. Edward had stayed all night, never once leaving Harry's side. That was what convinced the others to try and sleep but it was fitful at best.

"It must be bad if he's not saying over the phone," said Sirius looking even more worried. There had been no change in Harry all night, and Sirius was getting very apprehensive now. They were all sitting around Harry's room, instead of the living room.

"I have to go meet up with Leah, I can cancel if you want," said Draco.

"Just go son, Harry wouldn't want you to put your plans on hold," said Narcissa. "I'll let you know what's happening."

"Alright, I'll see you all later," said Draco getting up and leaving.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Andy.

"Nothing," said Edward feeling very anxious and concerned.

A cry startled them all, Andy quickly left Harry's room and entered Teddy's nursery.

Edward frowned; Carlisle no matter how urgent was always courteous. Today he wasn't, he walked into the house without knocking. To make matters worse he was hiding his thoughts behind a stupid song Carlisle knew Edward hated.

"Well what's going on?" asked Sirius as soon as he spotted Carlisle in the doorway.

"I have no idea, if I didn't know any better…I'd think Harry was pregnant, there's a drastic rise in hormone levels that indicate a pregnancy." said Carlisle handing over the results. "He also has the flu."

Sirius looked at the results as if it was a foreign language.

"This cannot be right…there has to be another explanation," said Sirius bewildered.

"The results are very clear I did them twice to make sure," said Carlisle pensively.

"Men cannot get pregnant not even with magic," explained Andy coming back through with Teddy. She had heard Carlisle loud and clear, she may be old but she certainly wasn't deaf.

"So we need a Medi-Wizard after all, we need to find out what's wrong and obviously this hasn't helped." said Narcissa.

"No, there's only one person I could trust," said Sirius shaking his head firmly.

"Who?" asked Andy confused shushing Teddy.

"Pomfrey," said Sirius grimly.

"Hogwarts? She wouldn't trust you or Narcissa…it would have to be me that goes," said Andy. Sirius was after all intents and purposes dead and Narcissa wasn't well liked, despite the fact she helped Harry win the war. Helped by telling Lord Voldemort that Harry was dead, risking immediate death if someone else had checked.

"Will you go please?" asked Sirius weakly.

"Of course I will," said Andy, she handed Teddy over to Sirius and walking out.

"How long will she take?" asked Edward immediately.

"A few hours maximum," said Narcissa.

"Can't she just apparate straight there?" asked Edward.

"Only Harry is the most magically powerful to be able to accomplish such a feat. She will have to apparate to certain points before she can apparate to Hogwarts itself. She might need to rest before apparating back. Giving her enough time to fill Poppy in on everything." said Sirius smoothly. If anyone could figure out this mystery it was Poppy.

"Is there any possibility that he actually could be pregnant?" asked Narcissa looking over the results of the blood test.

"According to the blood tests he is," said Carlisle grimly.

"I've never heard of such a thing," scoffed Sirius.

"What if it is true? Harry's not normal," said Narcissa.

Sirius stood up his face contorted in fury.

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Narcissa warning Sirius not to start. She had put up with Lucius' Malfoy's holier than thou act for years. She wasn't about to let Sirius start on her, she was simply stating a truth.

"Then how did you mean it?" hissed Sirius keeping his voice low.

"I mean what if he is magically powerful and different enough to accomplish it?" asked Narcissa. "I mean come on…Merlin was said to have two fathers…"

"He cannot be, I'm a vampire," said Edward stopping the arguing. Harry needed sleep and they two were not helping.

"So?" asked Narcissa facing Edward "Are you infertile?"

Edward's eyebrows rose past his hairline. "I wouldn't know, but I cannot have children anyway I'm a vampire." he repeated.

"You think just because you're a vampire you cannot have children? Think again, vampires from our world are able to. Whether they are with a Muggle or Witch." said Narcissa.

Edward had nothing to say about that.

"Stop this, we will know soon enough." said Sirius gritting his teeth.

So they were once again left to wait.

* * *

OOO WILL POPPY UNCOVER SOMETHING EVEN MORE DESTURBING? WILL HE BE PREGNANT AND DYING RATHER RAPIDLY WITH CANCER? HAVING TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HIS UNBORN CHILD AND BEING TURNED? OR WILL HARRY BE ADAMANT ABOUT FIGHTING FOR HIS BABY AND DYING? LEAVING EDWARD TO RAISE THEIR CHILD ON HIS OWN? I'M DUE TO A REAL TRAGIC STORY ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I MADE ONE (REMEMBER ME THIS WAY) ... HM WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? R&R PLEASE!


	33. Chapter 33

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 33 **

**Harry Was Never Meant To Be Normal **

* * *

Narcissa's words were proven false; it took Andromeda twenty four hours to get there and back. She wasn't as fit as she used to be, and didn't use her magic as she used to either. Andy had to make five pit stops before she was able to get to Hogwarts, and she was blessedly grateful to see the castle again. She had to be extremely cautious when she did this. She knew how much her adopted son didn't want the world to know where he was. Harry was her adopted son; she knew he saw her like a mother, a cunning mother at that. She could never replace Lily, and she wasn't trying to. Lily had been the mum everyone dreamed of having. She had died for her son, and left her mark on his life, like no other mother had been able to do. Everyone wondered how she had done it, how had she protected her son from the killing curse? Had her willingness to die for her son really made it happen? She knew more than most exactly what happened that night, Harry had told her a few things. Voldemort had told her to step aside, so it could be because she had stood defiant against him refusing to move aside. Magic was a funny thing, even after all those centuries you learned something new every day. People invented new things, runes, spells, potions the works.

By the time she was finished thinking through it all, she found herself outside the hospital wing. Entering it briskly, aware of how dire the situation was back home. She saw four children were lying in various beds. Two curtains were drawn at the end of the ward, which meant there could be six in the hospital wing. The office door was open, so she walked down the ward magically exhausted but adamantly.

Knocking briskly she waited impatiently for an answer.

"Come in," said Poppy standing up, she was sure surprised to see Andromeda Black-Tonks standing in front of her. She hadn't seen in since she was a student, oh no, that was wrong. She had given Teddy Lupin a once over when he had been one month old, she had been there but Tonks (her daughter) had been the one holding her son. She had been in the background - she hadn't spoken much. "What can I do for you?"

"Madame Pomfrey, may I require your assistance? It's a long journey but I am hoping you will be willing to help me," said Andy.

"Excuse me?" asked Poppy taken aback, just what was Tonks talking about. She wasn't about to go gallivanting around, she had six students in her care sick. She couldn't deny she was curious, Andromeda was being very secretive. Was Teddy Lupin okay? Was he injured dying? Was that why she hadn't brought him with her. To side along apparate anyone that was dying would just make their death all the quicker. A dying child was much more important than a few sick students who were going to be alright.

Andromeda impatiently, closed the door and cast a 'Muffliato' around the room. She couldn't play games she had to just come out and say it. "Harry is very sick, after everything he's done for the world will you leave him to die?" she asked coldly.

"Harry?" gasped Poppy the name was whispered with a deep fondness that had grown over the years. It was impossible not to like Harry, especially with the mount of time he had spent in her hospital wing. There was also a big dose of fear and apprehension in her voice - just what had Harry gotten himself into now? Where was he? He had disappeared off the face of the earth after the final battle never to be seen or heard of again.

* * *

"I thought you said she would be only a few hours?" growled Edward; he couldn't get any sense out of Harry anymore. He was in too much pain, so much so they had given him a dreamless sleeping potion. To give Harry a temporary reprieve from the pain he was suffering. Edward was glad for it really, just seeing Harry in agony was making him extremely agitated and terrified all in one go.

"It must be taking her a while more to get to Hogwarts than I thought," admitted Narcissa. Sirius was tending to Teddy, trying to keep a calm façade on for the child. Teddy loved Harry, adored him really, and he had a right to - he was his godfather after all.

"I'm sure she will be back soon Edward, calm down this isn't going to help," said Carlisle smoothly, calming his son down a little. Getting agitated and questioning people wasn't going to get Andy back any quicker. His son had never been good at waiting, despite the fact he was a vampire. Then again this was his mate they were talking about, but Carlisle knew if it came to it they would change him. It's why he wasn't so concerned about the situation; Edward though obviously didn't want to turn his mate yet unless he had to.

Edward had barely moved from his mate's side, it was a good job they had fed before finding out. The others wanted to be there too, but it would have been far too crowded. So they were at school, and planning on coming here afterwards for a few hours. Esme was down stairs cooking for everyone, for most part Sirius and Andy had gotten take aways for everyone. If they hadn't been so worried about Harry, they would have enjoyed the food Esme cooked more.

"I just want to know what's wrong with him," said Edward sounding broken. He refused to believe Harry could possibly be pregnant. There must have been something wrong with the results, but what Narcissa said kept niggling away at the back of his mind. _Merlin was said to have two fathers _the thought of a little Harry, walking around with both their eyes was enough to make him wish it was true. Both he and Harry had green eyes, even if his were amber now. Before he had been turned, he had the exact same eyes as Harry. More than anything though he just wanted Harry safe and well again.

"We all do son," said Esme rejoining them all in the room. She went straight to Edward and comforted him; she too wanted Harry well again.

* * *

"An answer if you please," said Andromeda tapping her foot impatiently.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked getting into professional mode.

"I wouldn't be here if we knew Madame Pomfrey," said Andromeda a worried frown on her face.

Poppy's face twisted slightly, if they didn't know it must be bad, kicking herself into gear. She summoned her travel bag; it was full of everything she could possibly need. Grabbed her travel cloak, and hastily threw some floo powder into her fireplace.

"Jane! Jane!" shouted Poppy praying that she was still there.

"Poppy how can I help you?" asked Jane coming into view of the fireplace, her paperwork forgotten.

"Could you come over and keep an eye on my students please? I've been called out," asked Poppy, she had only ever had to ask her a few times before. The night Harry had defeated Voldemort, and during the war, when it was at its worst. Jane was the head Medi-witch at St. Mungo's one of the few, she wouldn't trust anyone else with her students safety.

"Of course," said Jane surprised, she hadn't been asked in years to cover for her. She didn't bother to mention she was due to be off duty in two hours. Peoples health came before her working hours, she was at Hogwarts within minutes. Taking her paperwork with her, knowing she wouldn't have much else to do, and she realised by Poppy's face she was going to be there for a while.

"The paperwork is here, everything I've given them or want to give them is there…" Poppy began saying.

"I know Poppy, go I shall see you when I see you," said Jane smiling in amusement, Poppy always tried telling her the same thing every time she floo'ed over.

"Of course, let's go," said Poppy, who began walking briskly, as they walked she asked Andy one more question. "Where are we going?"

"Forks Washington, America," whispered Andromeda.

"How is he…I mean how's he been?" asked Poppy.

"He's finally healthy and happy…now this goes and happens," said Andy gritting her teeth, Harry didn't deserve this happening to him. After all he had been through, all the good he had done, and all the good he had brought back to the world. She knew the world was a harsh place to live in, good people died, when bad and evil people outlived them.

"He left after the final battle, nobodies heard from him since! People have been extremely worried," said Poppy, by people she meant her and a few teachers.

"Worried? Or salivating at the thought of all the missed stories about the boy who lived again?" asked Andy sarcastically.

"Not everyone was like that," said Poppy quietly.

"No, not everyone just most people, Harry was happy, being a normal teenager again," said Andy.

"What apparation point are we going to?" asked Poppy, knowing they wouldn't be using a Portkey; it would leave a trace for people to find them. It's obvious they had tried hard to stay hidden and weren't about to risk it getting out now. Picking up apparation trails were much harder than Portkey trails, there was only a limited time and it was tricky at best.

And so Andromeda told her what apparation points they were going to.

* * *

"They're here," said Edward, saying it for the Wizards and Witches, because the vampires had already heard the tell tale backfiring of apparation.

"I'll go Sirius, you just try and calm Teddy down," said Narcissa, leaving the room, Teddy was crying and being very moody right now. It was as though he sensed something was wrong, and he was right of course. Not even seeing Harry asleep had helped Teddy, he wanted him awake to play with him.

But Andy came in herself Poppy hot on her heels at the back of her; Narcissa just moved out of the way letting both women up first. She never in a million years believed this would happen that she would become friends with her sister again. She had been stupid to let anything come between them in the first place, she no longer had ulterior motive for coming here. Nothing was going to make her leave, she was finally happy and most of all her son was happy for the first time in a long time. She realized Muggles were actually really smart, she had never lived among them before now and she realized that the wizarding world was more backwards. Muggles were much more advanced than them, and not at all how Lucius painted them at all.

Once they were past, she shook of her thoughts before joining them once more, everyone was in the room. Draco, Narcissa, Andy, Sirius, Teddy, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. It was extremely crowded but Harry deserved it. He was the most selfless teenager the world knew, did everything for everyone without asking for anything in return.

"Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" she said to everyone trying to get to Harry.

"I'm not moving," said Edward immediately.

"You have to," said Poppy giving him a stern rebuking look. Which didn't have any effect at all on the young man, which was weird. She had even made Severus Snape cringe in her hospital wing with her looks.

"I. AM. NOT. MOVING," declared Edward through gritted teeth.

"I cannot properly run a diagnostic with someone so close, or I will end up getting two mixed readings," she eventually relented and told him. She wasn't used to having to explain herself; they always did what she asked without questions.

"Sorry," said Edward awkwardly, laying Harry down properly, covers and all he moved away. It took all his strength to walk away from his mate, but it was for the best that alone was the only reason he moved.

Sirius withheld a smirk; the boy had lasted longer than anyone else that was for sure.

With unease everyone watched Poppy performing diagnostic charms on Harry, waiting with bated breath to see what was wrong. As Harry, who was sleeping, lay unaware of the aguish his family was going through, and that being the reason he hadn't told them. He had not wanted to worry them; it seemed the Dursley's abuse did indeed have a lasting affect on him after all.

Poppy began reading the results, the piece of parchment had to the shock of the vampires, come from her wand. The wizards and witches weren't surprised by this, they were used to it. Poppy began to hum and tsk, nodding her head absently but the further she got down the more she just read without any movement at all.

"Poppy?" asked Sirius hesitantly, worry shinning through his blue eyes.

"Impossible," she murmured, disbelief coloured her features.

Edward froze in shock, hearing her thoughts completely overwhelmed by them, it seemed Carlisle's theory was right. This woman thought Harry was pregnant, but it was impossible, or so he tried to tell him so. It wasn't working very well, he was suddenly terrified, and he went over to Harry and buried his face into the cover a moan of agony leaving his lips.

"POPPY?" demanded Sirius a bit more fiercely this time seeing Edward's actions and fearing the worst.

"He's pregnant," said Poppy in disbelief, she had never seen anything like this in her entire career.

"He's a man," said Rosalie, as if she was stating the obvious, her mind was running rampant. What would it mean if he truly was? How the hell would the baby come out? Were they going to have to terminate it? She hoped not, that would be unforgivable to her. She wondered right now how her brother was truly feeling, he looked as though Harry was about to die. What was causing Harry's pain? Surely it couldn't all be down to the baby.

"Indeed he is there have been many stories of male pregnancies, none of which have ever been proved true. This is the first time in my career I've come across it." said Poppy looking overwhelmed.

"What's causing him pain Poppy?" asked Sirius grimly.

"His body isn't retaining anything, the potions aren't getting a chance to absorb…his body also isn't getting the nutrients they need…he's starving…" said Poppy worriedly. Potions weren't getting through, food wasn't going down, and he was literally being starved to death, as was the foetus. Plus he had the flu, and that's why he was in pain and had a fever.

"Poppy what do we do?" asked Sirius swallowing sharply.

Poppy was working again, her wand waving almost like a maniac to the untrained eye, but everyone there knew wand movements was important to a spell.

"What is she doing?" asked Draco to his mother, keeping his voice low as he observed everything that was happening.

"Performing an ultra sound," said Narcissa quietly.

Draco went back to watching he couldn't believe how his life had turned out, since when did he truly start caring about Harry Potter? Oh he remembered. When he had been forced to come here, and Potter being Potter befriended him and listened to him. He truly hadn't had that kind of friend before, one that didn't write back to his family and tell them everything he had said. He couldn't regret coming here; it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. His father could disagree of course, but there was nothing he could do about that from where he was.

The vampires twitched in surprise and shock, when the image of a baby hovered above Harry's stomach. It was Harry's baby, Harry and Edward's unborn child. It was extremely hazy at best but they were able to see its outline. Poppy nodded grimly, as if she finally understood believing it for the first time.

"It shouldn't be that hazy," said Narcissa, Draco hadn't been that blurry, in fact she had been able to see Draco very clearly. Seen his hands, toes his perfect little face, in fact she still had her ultra sound, of Draco moving around in the womb. It was in her trunk, she went nowhere without it, Draco meant the world to her more than anything in the world.

"No it shouldn't something's interfering with my magic…the baby isn't fully human is it?" asked Poppy asking once more for confirmation.

"No, its half vampire," Sirius told Poppy as Edward just buried himself further into the cover, he shouldn't have slept with Harry. The thing was killing him, killing them both, but he never imaged this would happen in his wildest dreams.

"Poppy? Is it okay if I call you that?" asked Rosalie at Poppy's confirmation she asked "How does the baby…come out?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Well it's never been done before…but I'd imagine it would have to be done via C-section," said Poppy grimly. "He might not survive to give birth, its using his magic to sustain itself, while it starves them both…plus he has the flu and no potions getting a chance to work…" she told them the blunt truth.

Andromeda swallowed harshly, taking Teddy she left the room unable to take anymore. The war was over people weren't supposed to die, not one she loved like a son. She had already lost her daughter and husband she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"I'll go to her," said Narcissa sadly, leaving the room to help her sister.

"We both know Harry wont abort the child," said Sirius grimly sitting down looking defeated.

"We don't have to tell him," said Edward coming out from the covers a look of adamance on his face. "He doesn't ever need to know."

"I suggest you shut up and don't say things like that, Harry could sniff out a secret like an owl sniffs out rats." said Draco angrily, how dare Edward Cullen suggest such a thing. This wasn't a curse, it was a gift if they could just figure out a way to get something into Harry they would be fine. This had happened to Harry for a reason, he had survived through more than anyone had a right to - he wouldn't die doing this Draco was sure of it.

"As much as I hate to admit it…Draco is right I cannot do that to Harry," sighed Sirius warily, his hands going through his ragged hair pain clear on his face.

"But you will see him die?" snapped Edward angrily.

"Whether you all agree or not its too late…the foetus cannot be destroyed…it's protected by Harry's own magic." stated Poppy quite angry at what Edward was saying. It was against the law to do such a thing, the fact he was willing to do that was cowardice. Harry deserved better than that, ten times better than that actually.

That was what made Edward Cullen shut up, hearing those thoughts - he didn't like the fact someone felt him unworthy of his mate. Instead of his vampire getting angry, it seemed to shrink into itself, his vampire was agreeing with the woman. The vampire inside of him knew that this was his child, and wanted it, the other part of Edward, the more human part, just wanted Harry safe even at the expense of the child. It was a hell of a place to be, and it was a good job nobody could read Edward Cullen's mind or they would deem him insane.

"If you kill the baby…you will kill Harry too." said Draco swallowing sharply knowing the Cullen's wouldn't understand the significance of what Poppy said.

The hope had long died; Harry might as well have already been dying by the atmosphere in the room. Everyone was defeated and even more worried. The Cullen's had only meant to stay a few hours, but they remained there through the night. Being extra quiet when the human's slept, knowing they hadn't been sleeping right and needed it.

When Harry woke he was in for one hell of a surprise and shock.

* * *

yes i've went down the route with pregnancy, i cannot go down the cancer route, a member of my family died of it and a few people i know as well. It just brings back bad memories for me. I'd never be able to do that kind of storyline with reality i've never been through it and i couldnt even imagine where to begin, all i know is that it hurts to loose someone to it and its not as easy to beat it as one thinks. sorry if you didnt want it to go down this road (pregnancies) but i'm afraid it must be this way, i hope you arent all too disapointed. so what would you like to see? a little girl or boy? any ideas on names? the fact you saw a whole baby gives a clue to how quickly the child will be born! this story by the way is coming to an end soon :) i hope you are all enjoying the journy with me R&R PLEASE!


	34. Chapter 34

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 34 **

**Mpreg warning just for those that might not know :) I apologize if you dont like it but i cannot keep everyone happy. **

**Harry Wakes Up **

* * *

Harry groggily and very painfully woke up, his mind wondering what had happened to cause it. That was only momentarily until his mind, caught up with Harry's wakeful state. What was wrong with him? If anything the pain was getting more severe than better. Whatever it was, it was obviously something magic couldn't fix, at least he assumed so. Magic had always been able to heal or help him in the past so there was no reason for him to think otherwise. Harry slowly opened his eyes, glad to see it was dark; he had a bad headache, and light was the last thing he wanted. He was very confused to see a Potion in a very Muggle item. One's he had seen used in Muggle hospitals on the TV, to give patients water. Not that he had been allowed to watch TV at the Dursley's. He had seen enough TV screens through-out his life, Dudley had demanded one in every room. Even the Kitchen, so he didn't have to miss anything while he ate, like the big pig he was.

"Harry?" said a god like voice, it made Harry smile despite the worry he could hear unconcealed in his mates voice. It had been days since Harry had last woken up, well enough to be coherent.

"W-what's happening?" asked Harry his voice croaked and dry. He gratefully drank the glass of water pressed to his lips. His room Harry observed was empty, bar Edward.

Edward remained silent his amber eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Edward, I'm not in the mood to be coddled, I'm a grown man - there is no point in tying to keep something from me. If you don't tell me the others will…now what is wrong?" asked Harry, how he managed to talk so long he wouldn't know. He was exhausted just saying it, and so he remained silent waiting on Edward speaking.

"I'm sorry," Edward said eventually. He was obviously taking the blame for what had happened to Harry. They were truly mates, both suffered from severe 'Everyone's actions are my own, and I'm to blame' syndrome. Edward probably had a saving people thing too, especially for those whom he cared about. Two peas in a pod, at the end of the day despite Edward's dark nature.

Harry groaned that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Don't make…me shout…for Sirius," he said, eventually.

"Carlisle did some tests, you had elevated hormone levels, which in a female would indicate a pregnancy." said Edward swallowing thickly before continuing on, "So Andy went to get Poppy, she basically told us the same thing. You're pregnant Harry." now fathers did usually take a while to get used to the idea. Edward though was acting as if Harry was still dying, as if it was Armageddon coming upon them.

"I guess you aren't amendable to the idea?" asked Harry dryly, he was far from stupid, and he could tell by Edward's voice he wasn't happy about it. He was pregnant; he was finally going to have the family he deserved go figure the other father wouldn't be happy.

"It's killing you," said Edward through gritted teeth.

"Really?" said Harry, "So what do you propose to do about it hmm? Kill it?" disgust laced Harry's voice. He was suddenly not so tired anymore, or bothered about how cold he was. No he was pissed off, how dare his mate try such a thing. Oh he knew, he could see it in Edward's face, he was ashamed. He had wanted to kill his baby, a part of both of them, a baby that had been unplanned but created through love.

Edward stared down at the bed, it seemed as though Draco Malfoy was correct. Harry could sniff out secrets like owls sniffed out rats or mice. His vampire though was more affected by Harry's words than Edward's human side was.

"So what stopped you getting your way Edward?" asked Harry bitterly, this wasn't the way he had wanted to wake up. He didn't like being angry at Edward, he was his mate, his significant other. Unfortunately what Edward had done, was unforgivable in Harry's book. It was his choice as well, and Edward had nearly taken that away from him.

"The foetus is connected to your magical core," said Edward, he still didn't truly understand that. Some nights he lay wondering if it meant the foetus would get Harry's magic? Or was it just normal for magical people to have their children feeding off their magical core?

"Hah, so you would have gotten rid of our child just to be selfish?" asked Harry his eyes narrowed, breathing through his nose, keeping precious control of his magic. Unfortunately Edward could feel it leeching off Harry, and he knew he had really pissed Harry off. Which he had discovered over the months - it was difficult to do. Last time he had been like that, was when he figured out what Sam was doing to the other Shape-shifters. Edward was trying to figure out a way to calm his angry mate down, before the house was destroyed.

"I love you Harry, more than my own life." said Edward his voice full of love and fear.

As sudden as Harry's anger had started it ended, Edward might be a vampire but he was human er human-ish. He still felt things, probably a lot more intense than normal people did. His heart hammered in his chest, poor Edward. Unfortunately it didn't mean that Edward was going to get his way.

"So what's happening then?" asked Harry weakly his entire body sinking in apparent defeat, unable to stay mad at his mate.

"The foetus is not letting you get the nutrients you need…its starving both of you." said Edward his face showing his worry.

"It's a baby Edward, our baby no matter what it's doing it's not at fault." stated Harry sharply, not liking the way he said foetus as if it was a germ. Shivering in cold, despite the sheen of sweat that had begun building on his forehead.

"It's not even letting you get the potions you need to get rid of the flu, its making your magic unstable." said Edward burying his face in Harry's lap; apparently the conversation was getting too much for the normally reserved vampire. Or rather he had been reserved until he met Harry, and his life had purpose. He didn't know what to do, he was going to loose Harry, and he didn't know how he was going to survive that.

Harry began stroking Edward's hair absently, loving the feel of the copper hair under his hands. No matter what Edward did, it remained messy, just like his own hair. He smiled sadly despite the circumstances wondering what his child would look like. Harry wasn't scared of death; he had faced it head on and survived. Not just once but nearly every year, every single year something had happened, more than once sometimes. He was more fearful for the people he would be leaving behind than himself. "You say that the baby won't let me eat?" asked Harry his mind mulling over what it could mean.

Edward merely nodded his head from where he was buried. Enjoying the feel of Harry carding his hands thought his hair. Wondering how much longer his mate would be around to do it. The heat radiating of the teenager was blistering to him. It was a good thing he didn't feel the pull to feed from any of them. He hadn't been eating himself, nor was he at his best really and accidents could have happened.

He took one look at Edward's black eyes, when he looked up wondering at Harry's silence for Harry to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He small laugh shot through him, which ended in a coughing fit, his lungs seizing up in pain. Suddenly Edward was patting him on the back, looking worried. He couldn't get away; he couldn't bring himself to wrench Harry's hands from his clothes.

"Are you okay can I get you anything?" asked Edward feeling completely useless.

"I'm fine…have you ever thought of giving the baby what it needs rather than me first?" asked Harry his fingers soothing over the cold ones of his mate. He needed a bath desperately; no doubt Edward could smell how awful he smelt. His body was sticky with sweat, despite feeling cold yet feverish he pressed every part of Edward he could into himself. Unfortunately the vampire didn't remain cold, he heated up a bit the longer Harry held onto him.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward not breathing as Harry's thoughts finally started getting through. He had been too far into his own misery to hear Harry thinking. His curiosity had brought him out, and for the first time in weeks he felt hope stirring inside of him.

"The baby is a vampire Edward…what I need maybe isn't what the baby needs." said Harry, cupping Edward's face in his hands. Stroking it lovingly, wondering what he had done to deserve such a mate. "Also what you need right now too…starving yourself won't help me." he said fondly, his hands feeling along the bags under Edwards eyes. He looked like hell.

"I'm not leaving you," said Edward immediately.

A small smile formed on Harry's lips, "I might be human Edward, but I'm not afraid of death…and I'm not going to die. If there's a will then there is a way. The question that remains is - are you going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself or do something?"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Edward sitting up keeping Harry's hands in his own, drawing strength from the fact his mate was remaining strong himself. If Harry could do it then so could he. He was even more in awe of his mate than ever, he had basically told his mate he might die and he wasn't batting an eyelash. He couldn't help but think of all Harry had told him, about his adventures. He realized then, that no wonder Harry wasn't panicked; he had faced death before and cheated it. Maybe Harry could somehow survive this, not human but still alive as one could be.

"You know what you need to do Edward, feed then ask the others if it might work," said Harry, if blood was the answer to his and his child's health. He had no qualms about drinking blood, not if it saved his baby. He would do anything, anything for family and that's what his baby was. It was more family than anything else he had in this world.

"I'll go get Poppy and Sirius," said Edward, not even giving Harry the chance to protest, if he was leaving he wanted someone else to be here. Even when Harry was asleep, he wasn't going to let Harry be alone.

* * *

Edward knew where both of them were, he had heard Sirius offering Poppy a room, which she had accepted very quickly. Poppy cared a great deal for Harry, and was also blown away by the fact she was witnessing a legend, a myth come to life. She believed now that Merlin most likely did have two fathers. She was seeing proof herself that what everyone though to be untrue - was in actuality real. He wasn't comfortable going to a strangers room, because that was what she was - a stranger to him. So he opted to go to Sirius first, he could wake Poppy Pomfrey up.

He knocked rather hard on the door where Sirius was sleeping; he didn't have to worry about waking Teddy. He was in Andy's room, sometimes though, especially now the only way to settle the little boy was to let him sleep with Sirius. Not tonight it seemed, thankfully he didn't want to wake the child. He slept badly as it was, reacting to the tension he could feel from the adults.

He could hear Sirius grumbling at being woken up, but he realized quite quickly it might be something to do with Harry. The door was opened, and Sirius' tired blue eyes looked at him in concern. "Is everything okay?" asked Sirius his heart thumping painfully.

"Harry's awake, I've been ordered to feed," said Edward slightly amused despite the situation.

"He's right, your eyes are black," said Sirius, not even Carlisle had been able to get Edward to go hunt.

"He's had an idea…about the…baby," said Edward a bit reluctantly, having gotten so used to calling it 'It' or the 'Foetus' it was weird to call it something else.

"Well what it is?" asked Sirius eager for more information, as they walked towards Poppy's room.

"He thinks the…baby has an appetite more geared towards mine." stated Edward.

Sirius closed his eyes briefly, feeling utterly stupid for not thinking of it sooner. He grimaced though, realizing that Harry would probably have to drink it. Maybe if the baby got what it needed, then the potion would work for Harry. Getting rid of the flu, a baby feeding of a magical core was enough without magic being off due to the flu. If the flu wasn't dealt with it would kill them both before the baby could. He refused to think like that though; Harry hadn't been through all he had to die now. He had to believe it for his own sake, otherwise he'd be driven insane. He couldn't loose Harry, not now, not after everything they had been through. He had stupidly gone after Pettigrew rather than stay with his injured godson. A mistake he had swore he wouldn't repeat, stuck in Azkaban. Yet despite his promise he had done it again and again. His most shameful moment was going after the Order, instead of sitting with his godson. Unfortunately he hadn't really had a choice; Dumbledore wouldn't have let him see Harry. The second best thing he could do was reconvene the Order, so they could fight Voldemort and that in the end would help his godson. Then the veil, he knew Harry still felt strongly about that, since that had happened he wasn't so stupid to think himself better than everyone. He wasn't sure if Harry would ever forgive himself for his recklessness. It had taken Sirius away from his godson for another two years, the most important two years of his life. That he had known nothing about, until Harry had literally exploded in anger. Pouring out his frustration and anger at the situation, him and everything. He wouldn't outlive his godson, he just wouldn't.

Knocking loudly on Poppy's door, Sirius waited rather impatiently for Poppy to answer. Which she did, in her nightclothes, a long light pink night dress and a white thin dressing gown. "Is everything okay?" she asked, Edward noticed she had her wand in her hand already and Potions under her arm in her little bag/kit.

"Harry's awake, he's had an idea…Poppy is the baby is wanting blood and gets it…would it let Harry get what he needs?" asked Sirius getting straight to the point.

"Of course!" said Poppy sounding exasperated, why hadn't she thought of that? The baby was half vampire; he was obviously taking after its other father! The only problem with that though was if they made the baby stronger and Harry…it might speed things up. She hadn't finished reading up on them, either way they needed to feed the child so Harry could get the Potions he needed - finally.

"Does Carlisle happen to have blood in the house?" asked Sirius expecting 'No' to be his reply.

"Yes," said Edward quietly, "He's been getting blood for a while now…for when and if I chose to turn Harry."

"Well that's a relief." sighed Sirius, at least with vampires around Harry had a greater chance to survive. They knew nothing of what happened to the fathers, since it was all but a myth but the myths didn't sound good at all. Narcissa had been to her vaults and reading books, trying to find more information Andy helping her when she could. He still grimaced at the thought of Harry actually drinking blood. Blood was disgusting to humans; it had a disgusting coppery taste.

"I have to go; I don't want to be away any longer than necessarily, I'll go see my father first then hunt. Call me if there's any change." stated Edward sharply; hunting or not his mate came first. He'd be damned if he missed anything, the guilt would increase tenfold.

"Of course," said Sirius immediately, and he meant it, he knew how much Edward loved Harry. It had been the same between himself and Remus; it had been so difficult without him in Azkaban. The worst of it, Remus had never once come to see him; it took him months to realize, Remus thought him guilty of his crimes. Remus, who had known him more than anyone else, thought he truly was capable of murdering his friends and joining Voldemort. Their relationship had never recovered, even after he had left Azkaban.

Edward nodded in understanding before he left.

* * *

Edward ran home, he met no one on his way, not even the Shape-shifters. It was unusual; there were usually more hikers in this time of year. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, they wouldn't have seen him. He was going too fast, that he was just a blur on the landscape; the only person possible of seeing him was another vampire. Since there were no other vampires around he had no worries.

His family surrounded him the second he got in the door, he had no doubt they would have met him out the front if he hadn't been so fast. He truly was the fastest of them all, Emmett hated it sometimes but as always they were proud regardless. Emmett seemed to love his choice in men, Emmett adored Harry, thought he was a 'cool human' and his magic was just 'awesome' even if he was thrown around when Harry and he were fighting. Emmett loved fighting with Harry, using magic of course. Until Harry was turned Emmett wouldn't dream of tackling Harry. He was despite his magic a very fragile human. No fragile wasn't a word to describe Harry, nevertheless he was breakable.

"How is he?" asked Emmett.

"Is he okay?" asked Alice.

"Is there any change?" asked Carlisle.

"Has he woken up yet?" asked Esme.

"How's he feeling?" asked Rosalie.

All of them speaking at the same time, as a vampire he was able to thankfully process each of their questions.

"Yes he woke up Carlisle, there's no change yet, but he has thought of something." said Edward, not speaking for a few minutes, letting the suspense build until Rosalie broke it.

"Oh for the love of all things holy what is it?" snapped Rosalie, she had always been the impatient one.

"He thinks maybe…if the baby gets what it needs…it will allow Harry to get what he needs." stated Edward.

"When did it become a baby Edward?" asked Rosalie her face emotionless.

"Harry," was all Edward said wryly. Harry would kill him if he kept referring to their child as though it was poison. Truth be told, how could he hate the baby when Harry didn't? He didn't even blame it. To him it was just more proof that his mate was the most selfless being on the planet. How could he be so selfish? Well no more. He couldn't stand to see his mate so angry with him, to hate him, it made him shiver in fear at the mere thought. Harry at seventeen years old had pleaded the man who had killed his parents for god sake, to show some remorse to save himself, to save his soul. He had walked to his own death, his own death, and been killed by the man just hours before. It mattered little that Harry had survived. Then Edward thought on it, remembering his first five years as a vampire. After being a Newborn, he had realized he was alive, it was better than being dead. He had sworn not to waste his second change of life, even as a vampire. Before he had become twisted, blamed Carlisle for not letting him hunt humans. He had come back in the end, but he had been different, jaded, serious and reserved. Showing only a smidgen of his feelings for his family and only to his family. Then it had been different, when he met Bella, he had been happy, with the mystery, since he couldn't read her mind. It had been so refreshing to not know what was going to come out of someone's mouth. His heart had been broken all over again; he had been determined never to let another into his heart. Then just after a beautiful black haired, emerald eyed boy had come into his life. Despite the fact he could read Harry's mind, he remained a mystery, and he had the added benefit of knowing how Harry truthfully felt about him. That he wasn't with him to be a vampire, he had just found a kindred spirit he had come to love. So no, he wasn't about to loose the only thing that really REALLY mattered to him. He wouldn't loose him to the baby; he'd turn him if necessarily a new determination lifted Edward's shoulders. He couldn't help but begin thinking about what his and Harry's child would look like again. Would the baby have his hair? Or Harry's? Would it have their eyes? Or the amber or red ones that vampires have? How much of Harry's human self would be present in their child? Would the child be magical? If so how the hell were they going to cope with a child? Perhaps he could deal with the vampire side and Harry could deal with the wizard side…

Edward so deep in thought didn't see Rosalie's smug smile, also didn't head Carlisle speaking to him.

"EDWARD!" shouted Carlisle his voice full of concern. What on earth was his son thinking about that he was so deep in thought? That he couldn't hear his mental or normal voice.

"Sorry what?" asked Edward bringing himself out of his deep thoughts. He finally understood Harry's love for a child he hadn't known existed. Edward had a chance of a family, a family Rosalie would die for. He had been so selfish; no wonder everyone had reacted negatively to his decision. His desire to keep Harry safe had meant more, but now he could see the blind spot. He's make sure Harry understood he didn't blame the child.

"What was the idea?" asked Carlisle frowning once again, how many times was he going to have to repeat himself. It wasn't normally needed, not when Edward was concerned. Considering his son heard it twice, when his mind thought it and when he spoke it.

"Harry thinks it might have an appetite more geared towards us," explained Edward, "Sirius asked if we had blood…I told him you were saving up for when Harry was eventually turned. You did get it didn't you?" not needing to hear Carlisle speak to already know, having heard it in his fathers mind.

"If it's hungry it won't be animal blood it wants," said Jasper immediately.

"I know," agreed Edward.

"Harry is willing to try?" asked Esme kindly.

"He's determined to do anything for the baby," said Edward, before eventually confessing "And so will I."

"It's about time Edward," said Rosalie rather exasperated.

"I shall get the blood, you need to hunt so go," said Carlisle demandingly.

"I am, Harry's already made sure I do," sighed Edward warily, as much as he hated being away from his mate. He knew it was true, he needed to feed or something or someone would pay the price. He knew Harry would never forgive himself, for letting Edward get into that state and blame himself.

Esme and Carlisle shared a look, it seemed as though Harry had a hold over their son that they didn't. He had used Harry as an excuse to get Edward to feed, he hadn't listened to him, but he had to Harry. A small not so secret smile bloomed between the mother and father of the coven. They knew Edward would be just fine, they could only hope Harry survived. For it he didn't, it would be ten times worse when Bella had revealed her true colours. When Carlisle had heard that Bella wanted a vampire he knew it would never work. She was obsessed with becoming one of them, not for Edward but for herself, for her own beauty and immortality. He would never turn anyone like that; he had turned the others because it was the right thing to do. To give them a real chance of life, and because he had been lonely. He wasn't above admitting it; he had been extremely lonely by himself. Edward falling into his lap figuratively speak, had been a godsend. Then his beautiful mate Esme was next, and the rest of the others. He had never dreamed wandering alone as he was, even when he met the Volturi that he'd have a large family like this. He'd die for every single member of his family, not just because he was the leader, but because he loved every single one of them. Even Alice and Jasper despite the fact he wasn't their creator.

"Shall I go straight to the house?" asked Carlisle, already having the answer to that question; Edward would want to be there.

"No, I'll be back as soon as possible," stated Edward, "I need to be with him. To do this with him."

"Tell Harry we will come and see him tomorrow then," said Rosalie quietly. Emmett nodded beside her, he was hoping the boy was alright, not only for Edward but because he really liked him.

"Will do," said Edward, his voice a mere whisper as Edward was already running from the house, ready to hunt and get back to his mate as soon as possible.

* * *

"Excuse me," said Carlisle, making his way towards his office, going into the small square fridge he kept there. He had got it for Bella originally, expecting her to be turned. Of course after the falling out he hadn't needed it. Now though it was filled with bags of blood, ready for Harry when he needed it. He hadn't needed to fear because he knew Harry didn't care about being a vampire. Otherwise Edward would have already known, he could read Harry's mind after all. A small smile left Carlisle's lips, he knew despite the fact he could read Harry's mind, that he still baffled Edward. His love, his selflessness, his pride, his honour, his ability to forgive and forget his ability to stand up what he believed in. His ability to understand all sides of someone's personality, his ability to understand others. His ability to staunchly defend those weaker than him. His ability to keep his promises, as he had proved by nearly getting himself killed to bring back the body of his school mate home one last time. Just thinking of the day he had learned everything about Harry was awe-inspiring, he had never met a human like him in all his years. He was one in a million, he truly was, and even to this day Harry did things that surprised him beyond belief. Despite being told he might die, he was choosing to keep the child (magical core issue aside it wasn't the point) not only making Edward accept that, but convincing him to feed. He cared more about others than he cared about his own comfort; once again Harry was blowing him away. He would be very proud and deeply honoured to turn Harry, be his creator. Although he had a funny feeling he wouldn't be the one to do it, unless it was some sort of emergency. Edward was far too possessive of Edward to want him to change Harry. Edward wasn't like Rosalie, who had never tasted human blood, and hadn't tarnished her reputation; she had asked him to change Emmett for her. He remembered the day she came in, Emmett's body hoisted in her arms. It had been the most comical thing he had ever seen, up until that point. Emmett was a big man; Rosalie wouldn't have stood a chance if she hadn't been a vampire. He had loved Rosalie enough to agree to her request.

"Carlisle?" asked Esme gently pulling Carlisle from his thoughts; it seemed Edward wasn't the only one to be thinking intensely these days.

"I hope Harry survives, I do not think our son could take anymore heartache." said Carlisle, wrapping his arms around his own mate. That's another thing; he needed to speak to Poppy, about pregnancies, magical pregnancies and what she may know about male pregnancies. He had to be prepared, they were in uncharted territories. He hadn't known it was possible for Vampires to have children, even if he had known he wouldn't have thought to tell Edward! Not with Harry being male and all. He might have done when he was with Bella if he had known, but the fact was he hadn't. His resolve strengthened he barley heard Esme' reply.

"Me too," said Esme thinking that's what he had been thinking about.

Esme laid her head side ways against Carlisle' head comforting them both from their troubling thoughts. Staring at the fridge again she asked the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Do you think there is enough to last him?" asked Esme staring down at the fridge.

"I hope so," said Carlisle a frown marring his forehead, perhaps he should get more just in case.

"Are you taking the fridge with you?" asked Esme, assuming so since he hadn't taken any of the blood out.

"No, I'm only taking a few bags, if it helps then I shall bring the entire supply," said Carlisle thoughtfully.

Esme merely nodded, things had gotten complicated again, it seemed whenever life was good, and something bad had to happen recently. First Bella, then finding out she wanted to be a vampire, then Harry, then the fight with Victoria and the New Born's. All those innocent life lost, but she was forever grateful that Harry's family had been there. Otherwise things would have gotten complicated, and her family might not have come out unscathed. Now Harry was pregnant, it filled her with emotions she had buried long ago. Emotions about her little baby, the one she had risked everything for only to loose him. Then with nothing left to live for she had thrown herself off a cliff. She hoped for Edward's sake that both Harry and the baby survived. Obviously Harry felt very strongly for a child he was only just aware off, Esme thought as she stared at the blood in the fridge. Harry loved so unconditionally it was absolutely a blessing to watch. Edward had found the best mate possible for him, he had noticed Edward was more proud…more himself, less well, human now. It was as if with Bella he had tried to become human for her, as if he had been afraid to be himself. With Harry that wasn't the case at all, Edward freely allowed himself to use his strength and his gift without fear of being hated or rejected, or whatever Edward feared he would be. The same was said for Harry, he freely used his magic, on them and other things. Emmett loved seeing magic, and Harry was all too happy to show him. He never seemed to get tired of their reactions; it wasn't as though he was trying to be nice to them because he was dating Edward. Like Bella had, she hadn't noticed the difference until she met Harry. He was so much more relaxed; he loved spending time with them and Edward. She had assumed Edward had wanted Bella to himself; perhaps it had been the other way around. Perhaps Bella hadn't wanted to share Edward. Plus she got to make a lot more food these days than just for Bella! Who didn't eat all her meals, in fact she had never actually finished a meal Esme had prepared for her. She had thought she was doing something wrong, but Harry had been thrilled with the food! Claimed it was absolutely beautiful and commented on her delightful cooking skills. Breathing evenly, she forced herself not to think of it, not wanting to worry Edward when he came back. Harry had to survive he just had too. So along with Carlisle, they packed a few bags of blood, ready for transportation. The only thing they were waiting on now was Edward.

* * *

There we go its 10 pages and still no progress honestly! gonna take me alot longer to finish this story if i dont get it into gear! sooo boy or girl? there wont be another this is a one time thing :) will harry survive as a human and turned at a later date? or will he be turned by his baby? after surviving the pregnancy? lol nahhh too bellaish its something i want to avoid but i dont think im going to be able to with this story! which kinda sucks. and names...need nice old fashioned ones that edward might like! he was born in a different time so he will have a different view on what a nice name is...even if it only ends up being the middle name! im thinking against mums or dads names its too over done like Lily Elizabeth or James Edward or whatnot so idaes welcomed R&R please


	35. Chapter 35

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 35 **

**Things Looking Up But Is It The Calm Before The Storm? **

* * *

Soon Edward was back, his eyes molten gold, almost looking like they were shimmering. The bags under his eyes were gone, and the stress that had been building up for weeks was now gone. He was now filled with hope and longing, hope that his mate could survive this, and longing to be back with him. So he didn't wait around, just shouted for Carlisle even though there was no need. The three of them Carlisle, Esme and Edward drove to Harry's this time. Fortunately for them Charlie Swan wasn't patrolling the roads like he used to. They could remember each and every time Charlie had stopped them, at first just giving warnings then handing out Speeding Fines. Of course they had money to burn, so it wasn't a problem paying them. He brought himself out of his trivial thoughts and parked the car and made his way into Black house, without first knocking - he was passed all that.

"How is he?" asked Edward to the first person he saw which was Draco.

"Acting as if he's not in pain, an average day in the life of Harry Potter," said Draco, sounding exasperated, but there was worry unconcealed in the icy blue eyes of the boy before him. "I'm off to see Leah, she's been worried…actually they all are and I don't think it's in a good way Edward." confided Draco.

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Carlisle interrupting the conversation they were having, he couldn't help but overhear. He was a vampire; he could hear even gentle whispers that went on around him.

"I don't know, they are being really weird with me," said Draco looking irritated. It reminded him of when he had been at school. He might have acted like the Prince of Slytherin, and the best of them all. Truth be told, he hadn't once had a true friend until he came here, until Harry befriended him. It had made him wish that Harry had accepted his hand in first year, although he wasn't sure how it would have worked, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin as friends. The whispering behind his back, the concealed confusion, fear and disgust. There was something brewing, something had the werewolf's afraid.

"Did you tell them about Harry?" asked Edward his face closing off.

"I told Leah yeah," said Draco, he was worried about Harry, and Leah was his girlfriend, he loved her and confided in her like all lovers did with one another. He didn't want empty reassurances that Harry was going to be fine; he just wanted someone to listen to his worries.

"Then that's what has the Shape-shifter's worried," said Edward bluntly, as angry as he wanted to be with Draco he couldn't be. He knew what it was like to be alone, and finally have someone to share his thoughts with.

"She wouldn't betray my confidence," said Draco angrily.

"Draco…the Shape-shifters are bonded together, their thoughts and memories inner linked. Nothing you've ever said to her has been private. The second she changed forms the others knew." said Edward hesitantly, wincing at the betrayal and hurt in Draco's inner mind.

"Excuse me," said Draco, grabbing his jacket and car keys, the only thing in his mind was confronting Leah, she had never told him any of that. To put it bluntly he was extremely angry.

"Oh dear," said Esme sadly, as the door slammed shut.

"Do you think we need to be on the defensive?" asked Carlisle extremely worried, should he get the others here? What exactly were the Shape-shifters planning?

"No, I'll find out what they are planning sooner or later," said Edward, right now his mate was all he wanted to be concerned about. With magic and Vampires on their side, they didn't have to worry about Shape-shifters. Plus they could get his friends there within the blink of an eye. "Although maybe I should call Lavender and Jacob, let her know…Draco is really pissed off."

"I'll do it, you go and see your mate," said Carlisle handing the blood packets over.

Edward didn't need told twice.

* * *

Edward walked up the stairs, listening to Sirius prattle on, keeping Harry's mind off his pain. Telling him stories about his parents again, Harry adored those times. Edward felt saddened just thinking about it. If anyone deserved their parents it was Harry, yet despite desperately wanting to know them, he had ensured no one could get their hands on the Resurrection stone. Burying it deep within the Forbidden forest safe from discovery. Now if it had been him, he knew he would have been tempted to talk to them at least. Harry understood though, that it didn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. The only truly useful thing Dumbledore had ever said to Harry. He hated to interrupt but ever minute counted. He knocked on the door more out of courtesy than anything else.

He however, didn't wait to be asked to come in; he just walked in eager to be beside his mate once more. Sirius moved out of the way, so Edward could take his place. Andy and Teddy were also sitting on the conjured rocking chair. Teddy was sound asleep, obviously content to have seen Harry awake and aware.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward, his entire attention solely focused on Harry. Something Harry had lacked his entire life. During his childhood he had been ignored, the Dursley's attentions focused on Dudley alone. At Hogwarts, nobody had cared about Harry but rather the boy who lived, and only when something went good or badly. Although more things had gone badly rather than good. At Hogwarts the accumulated sixteen teachers were to look after four or five hundred students that attended Hogwarts. So Harry hadn't really gotten attention from them. Things were different now, when Harry needed it his mate's attention was only for him and him alone. Despite the fact they didn't talk about it, Edward understood it. How couldn't he? When he knew absolutely everything Harry thought.

"Sore, tired," murmured Harry, leaning into the cold cool form of his vampire, grateful for the cold radiating from him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? That you need to?" asked Edward the blood still in his hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around his sick lover. He could feel how hot he was, feeling Harry's entire length pressed against him. His fever still hadn't abated at all. He just hoped and prayed the blood idea worked, if not he wasn't sure what the hell would happen next. Harry was adamant about keeping their baby; he just wished I was different circumstances.

"Yes I do, Sirius can….you transfigure….a straw…please?" asked Harry, it was becoming obvious how exhausted Harry was now, that he was having to stop, breathe and then start talking again.

"Don't you want a cup?" asked Sirius confused, transfiguring a straw for his godson.

Harry shook his head instead of replying, now that it was time to do it he felt very shy and vulnerable. He wasn't sure he could do this with all the prying eyes around him. Of course Edward heard and bless him, dealt with it for him. "Can you give us some time please?" he asked Andy and Sirius.

"Of course," said Andy immediately, getting up, and keeping Teddy still as not to rouse him from his sleep. It was best to get him in his crib now, let him get some proper sleep.

"I'll be down the stairs if you need me," Sirius said to his godson, patting him on the shoulder. He was still worried, extremely so, he did NOT want to loose his godson. Godparents shouldn't have to bury their Godchildren; it should be the other way around. Although it had been the case a few years ago, but he had come back and he was determined that his godson would outlive him.

Harry nodded immensely grateful to Edward right now; it was so good to have someone who understood him. He hated feeling weak though, after having to be strong, for so long. Masks after masks had been created in the Wizarding world; he had almost forgotten what it was like to feel helpless and weak. Now though he had been showing a side nobody had ever seen these past few weeks. He wasn't sure if Sirius thought him indestructible, if they all did for that matter. Had it been a shock to them to see him so ill?

"No, you are human to them Harry," said Edward out loud soothing his obviously distressed mate. It hurt him to think Harry had never allowed himself to be taken care of before.

Harry merely leaned back, a small half-hearted smile spreading across his face. Of course it ended in a grimace; he was too tired, too sore to even smile.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup?" asked Edward watching Harry cautiously, aware of what he planned on doing. If he had been human, he would probably have been disgusted…seeing blood drank like Orange Capri-sun. Which was exactly how Harry was planning on drinking it. No wonder Harry had been leery about letting them stay; no doubt they would have seen a new side to Harry.

"I'm fine," murmured Harry, piercing the bag, pushing the straw straight down. Edward was very thankful he had already fed, because if it hadn't been the case, he would have ripped that bag of blood from Harry and fed himself. Well maybe not, it was his mate and they came above all else even feeding himself.

Edward kept a very close eye on Harry during his feed, watching him for signs of anything going wrong or right. Thankfully neither happened, as of yet, but he had just started. As Harry continued to drink the blood, he was surprised and extremely relieved to see colour coming back to his cheeks. Excitement thrummed through him; maybe Harry had been right after all! Maybe the blood would help.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward, feeling like a very old and very used record.

"Better than ever," said Harry his voice already stronger and more powerful.

"This is good…maybe you should take your potion now," said Edward his brow furrowed.

"Maybe it would be best," said Harry, worried about his magic and the affect it could have on the baby. His magic was extremely strong and powerful, who knows what kind of devastating affect it could have.

"Don't move," admonished Edward, stopping Harry trying to get up, he extended his arm and curled his fingers around the thin glass vial. Taking extra care, because it was the last vial of the Potion they had - that would get rid of the flu. He prayed to every god he could think of as he handed it over. Hoping against all hope, that they had the answer to their problem, not problem answer to their questions he supposed. His baby wasn't a problem; Harry had helped him see that. Not just by getting angry but his inner thoughts and desires. "Here, drink up," he said after removing the stopper and placing the potion to his lips. It smelt absolutely foul, and probably tasted it too, but if it did its job he was all for it. Harry wasn't particularly fond of Potions, although he knew a lot about them. His fondness and desire to learn had been crushed under Severus' bitter diatribes in his classroom. Harry didn't hate him for it though, if anything he understood with compassion Edward had ever seen. Harry felt so much guilt for not being able to save Severus. For not being early, for not understanding his role earlier. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done; all Harry hoped was that Severus was at peace, perhaps with his mother again.

Once the potion was taken, he pulled up the covers, tucking them into Harry. Then he curled around his mate, extremely happy when no appearance of sickness made itself known. He placed his hand on the covered distended belly of his mate, and watched and listened to him asleep.

An hour later Carlisle came into the room his concern was heard from even down the stairs.

"How is he?" asked Carlisle, despite how dark the room was he was able to see Harry's face from where he was duveted up. His face looked a lot healthier than it had in a good while. That seemed like a good sign; his heart rate had gone down, that he had heard from downstairs. He was sleeping soundly, no sign of a fever; Harry was actually a really clever young man. He questioned himself on whether he would have thought about it sooner or later himself.

"I think its working," Edward whispered.

Carlisle inhaled relief plainly written across his features. "Perhaps I should get more blood? Just in case you can never be too sure."

"I agree," replied Edward just as quietly, he under no circumstances wanted Harry to wake up. This was the soundless he had slept in a very long time.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Sirius as soon as Carlisle returned, not letting him even get into the room properly.

"It seems your godson is a very smart young man," said Carlisle softly, his face showing just how fond he was of Harry. He was an epitome of a hero without realizing it, he had the ability to make other respect and admire him. Although it was more to do with Harry as a person than the fact he had somehow banished then killed Voldemort. Unfortunately Harry didn't realize this, and thought he was liked merely because of the scar on his forehead.

"Yes he is, unfortunately I can't take any credit for it, he's his own man," said Sirius feeling a little depressed and nostalgic. So many things could have been different, should have been different.

Carlisle just nodded, claiming a seat next to Esme who was deep in a conversation with Andy.

* * *

Harry blinked sleepily, wondering where he was, until the events of yesterday caught up with him once more. He found himself secured into a cold hard body, Edward. Edward's hand was protectively wrapped around his stomach. Harry smiled secretly to himself, he was coming around which was a good thing in his mind. He didn't care that Edward could hear his thoughts, it just couldn't be helped. He accepted Edward, all of him which included his gift. He understood what it was like, to have a gift that others didn't like, like being a Parselmouth, not that he was anymore. He had lost the ability when the Horcrux had been destroyed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward concerned, knowing his mate was sick of them asking but not caring. He had to know that he was alright; he had to let Harry know he was concerned about him.

"A lot better actually…the potion worked," said Harry still not moving from his little nest.

"Well that's a relief…now we need to get some breakfast into you, Esme and Andy have already made it." said Edward, "I'll go and get it," Edward was just about to move when he stopped an almost sheepish smile appeared on his face "Esme's bringing it up."

"I'm not sure how much I can eat," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Just eat what you can," soothed Edward. "Poppy is coming with her."

That caused Harry to groan, he hated being fussed.

Edward just laughed in amusement, things were finally looking up. Now all they had to do was get the baby safely from Harry and everything would be well again. Once again he began to wonder what kind of child they would have. Whatever it was, he or she was going to be extremely powerful. In more ways than one. A powerful vampire, a powerful Wizard. He just hoped and prayed everything would end well. Harry would never forgive himself if anything happened. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself either. It had only been one day, yet he was looking forward to his baby coming into the world. Holding it for the first time, watching it grow up. It was supposed to be different for fathers, or at least according to the psychology books. The 'mother' or what he was going to call 'The Carrier' became a parent the moment they found out they were pregnant. The father usually only became a parent, a father when they hold their baby for the first time. It seemed the psychology books didn't work the same way for vampires, or at least people who had lived for as long as he had. He'd never in his wildest daydreams ever, ever thought about being a father. He had assumed that option had closed to him the day he became a vampire. Rosalie had been different though, she had never stopped wishing she could. She had been very good about all this, she seemed happy enough about it. He hadn't heard a bitter through from her, which was surprisingly enough. He couldn't help but think on names…what would they choose?

His mouth began drawn and his eyes hooded hearing Draco Malfoy coming back. The boy was not happy, Leah was inconsolable, but at least his fear of what the Shape-shifters were for naught. They were giving them all the benefit of the doubt, no doubt because they were magical. If it was just his family and Harry as a normal boy, with hardly any magical power (not that it was possible for someone with so little magic to get pregnant) no doubt they would have declared war. With good reason, if Harry wasn't magical the prospect of him surviving was almost nil. He had to remember that this wouldn't be happening if Harry wasn't magical. So in a way it was moot point thinking about this.

* * *

Next Chapter - Edward speaks to the baby :) they realize its time to take the child out. now will harry be turned in this story or will i end it with him still human? leaving you all to wonder at what happened? or will i have a epilouge of when and how Harry is turned? would you prefer to see or think that Harry is able to attend school with his mate for eternety? or staying at home letting his son or daughter and husband go to school without him? or will their son actually die? unable to live forever with magic interacting with his status as a half vampire? :( make it into a sequel...of their race against time to save their child. R&R please!


	36. Chapter 36

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 36**

**Both Stronger **

* * *

It was a good thing Carlisle went for more blood, because Harry went through it in an alarming rate. Things weren't going well, the stronger they both got, the stronger the baby got. Edward was in a constant state of panic, and fear. With magic to help, the damage the baby inflicted on Harry was healed within hours if not minutes. Sirius had ended up having to go to the Magical shopping area in America. He found a Potions Master and paid a small fortune for him to brew the Potions they needed. The Apothecary wasn't ideal; Sirius was old enough to know they watered down their Potions to make more money. They wanted Harry as healthy as possible, and he'd taken Edward with him. Edward could read his mind and knew he'd brewed them properly.

To know he was pregnant and see it was two completely different things. Harry' stomach had bloated out completely. He'd not left the house since this had all began of course - otherwise that would have got the town talking. Not in a good way ether that was for sure. Just yesterday Harry's ribs had been almost broken, it was a good thing Harry was a Wizard or Edward would have been besides himself with fear.

Rosalie had been extremely over the top since she found out Harry was pregnant. When she wasn't out buying things for the baby, she was mothering Poor Harry to death. Nothing Edward did could dissuade her in her quest. She wasn't the only one either; Poppy, Narcissa, Sirius and Andy were at it as well. The only time he was left alone was when he was sleeping. Which was becoming more and more often.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward, seeing Harry's dream ending and consciousness returning.

"Still tired," murmured Harry, his hand still protectively curled around his midsection. Unless he and Edward were lying together its how Harry slept these days. Although more often he was sleeping on his own now, Edward didn't want Harry getting cold. He was cold a lot of the time, the warming charms only did so much.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Rosalie jumping up, interrupting their conversation. Edward rolled his eyes, his irritation rising, seriously this was beginning to wear him down. He loved that his family got on so well, but damn it he just wanted some alone time with his mate without the constant interrupting. Emmett mouthed sorry to the both of them silently, it seemed even he was realizing how overbearing she was getting.

"Actually I'm rather hungry," admitted Harry.

"I'll get it," chorused all the woman at once.

"Uh-huh," said Harry nodding his head wryly. "Some blood wouldn't go amiss either." he finished his emerald eyes twinkling curiously - who'd agree to do that one?

"I'll get it," said Esme and Rosalie.

"We'll cook then," said Andy and Poppy rushing through to the kitchen. Esme and Rosalie ambled off to the fridge in Harry's room where the blood was stored.

"Edward?" asked Harry.

"Okay," said Edward smiling softly, already aware of what Harry wanted. Harry put his arms around Edward's neck, as the vampire hoisted him into his arms slowly and carefully. Not wanting to jar the baby or Harry, "Excuse us."

"No problem." said the others understanding they wanted some time to themselves.

"Everything okay?" asked Draco running down the stairs, two books in his hands.

"Just want some peace and quiet," said Harry grinning wryly. "Have you found anything yet?" changing to the subject away from him, as he always did.

"No," pouted Draco, "It's been two weeks I wished I had bought more books with me from Malfoy Manor!"

"Why not go to the Library?" asked Harry, there was a magical library in American and Harry found that extremely fascinating, there wasn't one in Britain. At least not one he was aware off. Then again he'd never seen much of either world. He was either stuck in Privet Drive, Primary School, Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley's house or Grimmauld Place. The last year he'd had nowhere to live moving around in a tent the entire year. That had been the worst year of his life, and the locket burned into his chest made sure he never forgot.

"I think I'm going to have to go there," grumbled Draco rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"How is Leah?" asked Harry feeling some sympathy for the girl. Draco had gone down to the Rez and went completely furious at her. Of course he'd regretted it when he calmed down. They'd made up but Draco was adamant about not seeing her unless he found something to help.

"She's okay, she's missing me." he said sadly.

"Ever thought of using a spell on her? Or on something she could keep on her? Like a choker or ankle bracelet?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side.

"To what end?" asked Draco confused.

"I don't know; why not bind your magic to hers? That might be enough?" shrugged Harry. "Or use a spell that will act like an Occlumency barrier? Look for things to do with the mind and bindings - not animals." he said catching the title of one of the books.

"I'm at a loss!" grumbled Draco.

"You'll figure it out," said Harry confidently.

"I hope so, how are you feeling?" asked Draco realizing he'd been standing talking about himself for the past ten minutes.

"Good," said Harry.

"I'll let you get by then," sniggered Draco sliding past and saying "Bye!" over his shoulder before he continued down the stairs.

"He's very hot headed isn't it?" said Edward.

"Very," said Harry dryly, he'd been on the receiving end of it for six years! And the few times he'd bumped into him during their seventh year.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Esme and Rosalie cautiously seeing Harry being brought up by Edward.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry, he's just wanting some time to himself," said Edward with a pointed look towards his mother and sister.

"Of course," said Esme kindly, moving Harry's hair out of his face, giving him a fond look, she could hardly believe she was going to be a grandmother.

"Here," said Rosalie putting the packet of blood into Harry's hands. "I'm going to go shopping is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"Actually I'm in the mood for some ice cream," grinned Harry widely.

"Ben and Jerry's? What kind?" she asked, its not like she knew what ice cream was good to get.

"Caramel Chew Chew or Cookie Dough," said Harry quietly. "And do me a favour?"

"What?" she asked Eagerly.

"Feed and you are going with her!" said Harry, their eyes were going dark and he didn't want any accidents. Not that he didn't have faith in them he just didn't want to tempt fate.

"I'm not leaving you," growled Edward, it was the same argument they'd been having for weeks.

"Edward," sighed Harry in exasperation.

"Fine," said Edward "I'll go myself, later."

"Thank you," said Harry sweetly.

"Here let me get the door," said Esme stifling her smile, only Harry can get Edward to do a thing he's told lately. She ignored Edward's huff as he put Harry to bed, Esme and Rosalie left them alone and did what they needed to do.

* * *

Edward sat for hours watching his mate sleep; he'd eaten a pint of Ben and Jerry ice cream before falling asleep. The baby was up and moving around, and he knew Harry would be woken up with it soon. Just as Harry's dreams changed, Edward froze in shock - that couldn't be right could it? His amber eyes widened in amazement.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly, Edward was acting as though Harry had somehow stunned him. Sitting up, grunting in agony and annoyance.

"Hush," said Edward his hands lying across Harry's stomach and he pressed his ear to his stomach as if he was listening to something.

"Edward?" whispered Harry wondering what the hell was going on.

"Sshh…" said Edward his voice full of wonder and love.

Harry being Harry it didn't take him long to figure it out. "You can hear the baby?" he asked wonder on his own face matched by Edwards.

"Yes," breathed Edward his voice filled with marvel at this new experience.

"What's it saying?" asked Harry.

"It loves you, us, it loves when you use magic…it can feel it." whispered Edward his voice filled with incredulity.

"Really?" grinned Harry his green eyes twinkling in triumph.

"Yes," said Edward, "The baby loves the sound of our voices. It wants to hear more."

"What's not to like?" smirked Harry wagging his eyebrows in suggestiveness. He missed Edward, or rather what they've not done for months. Well Pregnancy did tend to put a stopper to that kind of intimacy with the person you loved. The worse thing still - he wasn't sure how the hell to stop Harry from getting pregnant again if they did become intimate again.

"Don't even think about it Harry, even after the baby is born we can't. I can't go through this again," said Edward aware of the line his lover's thoughts had taken on.

"Hey, it's not just your decision," pouted Harry unhappily.

"Want to bet?" said Edward wryly.

"Trust me Edward, even if you mean it now - I can get you to change your mind." said Harry his voice husky as he thought about their couplings over the past year.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, throwing Harry an half irritated half exasperated look. Damn it, who would have thought Harry, could be such a bloody tease? It seemed he had a lot to learn. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep his hands to himself with Harry's thoughts kept going like that.

"If you can hear the baby does that mean the baby's ready to come out?" asked Harry changing the subject as another thought entered his mind.

"Perhaps," said Edward thoughtfully. "The baby doesn't like hurting you, it is getting too big. It realises that so it could be time, but I don't know a lot about babies. Carlisle would be best to tell us."

"Our baby is different though Edward, I mean its growth rate is…alarming to stay the least. Not only that the chance its going to be a Wizard as well is big too. Half vampire half wizard." said Harry.

"I know," said Edward thoughtfully, frowning at the floor for a few seconds listening intently to something.

"Who are you listening to?" asked Harry rather impatiently.

"Carlisle," said Edward his head cocked to the side. "He said he'd calculated how old the baby is but its best getting Poppy to check. If the baby is at the stage where it can be removed then it's best done. The quicker the better that way there's less chance of either of you being hurt."

"Okay," murmured Harry. "If that's the case we need to talk about names."

"We do," said Edward quietly. "Maybe you should get some sleep first."

"Not until he's eaten," said Poppy coming into the room.

"I've had a pint of ice cream," protested Harry, he'd asked for something to eat to get them off his back! He hadn't wanted an entire meal laid out for him…what was that roast beef?

"Eat," insisted Poppy sternly.

"Alright, alright," grumbled Harry, pushing the tray towards himself. "I'll eat it," he stated firmly. Poppy understood Harry's unspoken words and quickly took off.

"So if it's a boy?" asked Edward patiently.

"This is going to sound bad…but I don't want to use family names…" said Harry.

"I can understand that," said Edward, it would be a reminder of what he lost.

"What about your last name though?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side.

"Masen?" asked Edward curiously, "Masen Potter-Cullen? Or Cullen-Potter?"

"Just Cullen," said Harry quietly.

"But your family line?" questioned Edward stunned.

"Will still continue on in the baby, it happens to all families Edward, my line started out as Peverell." reminded Harry.

"Are you really sure? Maybe we should make it Potter-Cullen so the baby has a choice?" suggested Edward.

"On paperwork fine," said Harry conceding the point. He just didn't want any child of his to put up with the fame of being the 'Harry Potter's' son.

"What if its girl?" asked Edward.

"Why don't you think of one?" asked Harry eating his dinner.

"Madeline?" suggested Edward.

Harry snorted but didn't bother answering.

"Okay what about Margaret?" suggested Edward.

"Edward you aren't in your time anymore…those kind of names are NOT popular." stated Harry firmly, but there was an amused smile playing across his face.

"What about Ella that's a nice name?"

"Ella?" mused Harry "Ella Esmeralda Potter-Cullen. Sounds really good actually."

"What do you want?" asked Edward, removing the empty plate, and pushing the covers up, and sitting on top, curling them up together.

"I just want the baby healthy and happy," said Harry, he truly didn't care if he had a boy or a girl.

"Me too," admitted Edward "Now sleep." he demanded of his exhausted mate.

"Aye aye captain," murmured Harry already half asleep - he'd been awake a lot longer today than normal.

* * *

Do you like the names? if not what kind of names would you like? last chance for the boy or girl thing :P lol do you want harry turned or would you like to see him survive and maybe have another child before complications cause him to be turned then? have i done that before? i think i have...harry potter and the loss of faith hm ... or twins this time that cause complications? resulting in him being turned? will harry keep his magic or will he be bringing up two magically powerful children without the help of magic? or will they not be magical but have gifts like edward? R&R PLEASE!


	37. Chapter 37

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 37 **

**The Beginning **

* * *

Edward, Poppy, Sirius, Andy and Carlisle ended up arguing with one another, half of them believed the baby was ready to come out, the other half weren't so sure. It didn't help there was a medical practitioner on each side. The others were staying well out of it, not wanting to get in the middle. How Harry managed to stay asleep through it, nobody was quite sure. Thankfully thought the tired, very pregnant, young vampire mate was well sound asleep. Edward wasn't just getting the thoughts of those arguing, he was getting the ones of those that were getting pissed off by the arguing. He knew before anyone else did who was going to loose their patience first.

"STOP IT!" snarled Rosalie, "This isn't the time to be fighting among ourselves, and we all have different opinions but guess what? The only one that matters is Harry's." she said the voice of reason for once in her immortal existence.

"She's right," said Emmett standing and siding with his wife.

"So what do we do then?" asked Narcissa, one of the people staying well out of the furious Poppy and opinionated Carlisle Cullen. Who despite the argument hadn't once raised his voice. He's just let his thoughts be known, he truly was a gentlemen. It hurt Narcissa to look at him for long, he looked like her husband, and when speaking sounded like him for most part. Lucius had a way with words, like Carlisle; whereas Lucius' had malice in his intentions Carlisle's were pure.

"I think we should ask Harry," chirped in Alice.

"We all know what he's going to say," snorted Draco from where he was buried in his book, it's the first time he'd spoken in a while.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius frowning.

"He will wait, until he's sure the baby will be fine, which will probably put himself in danger." said Draco simply, "That's how he is, haven't you noticed?" rolling his eyes still glued behind his book.

"I can't wait any longer," said Edward angrily, the longer the baby was in there, the more the risk of harm became. The bigger the risk of Harry not surviving as well! He couldn't live without his mate.

"That will go over well with Harry," said Draco in bitter amusement, he had been Harry's enemy for so long, yet had been one of the few who knew him. It was the weirdest thing really, to know someone you had hate so much. Hated he should say, he didn't hate Harry any more. In fact he was the only teenager with a link to his world that he knew anymore. One who could understand what he had been through, taking the mark; it was Harry that had admitted he wasn't a coward. He'd even said to him that he would have taken the mark if it would have saved his own parents. That had completely thrown Draco in a loop. It had taken him days to finally process it and store it in an acceptable place.

Edward didn't reply knowing Draco was right; Harry would go nuts at the thought of anything hurting their child. He was determined to see this through, even if he died. Yes, of course Draco was right, this was just who Harry was, who his mate was. Someone that would give their life to protect or save a stranger. Edward couldn't wait until his mate was turned and this constant worry was over. No, that wasn't right; he'd not been worried, not until he got pregnant. Up until that point, he'd only seen a magically powerful strong creature before him. Sometimes he'd long for those days again, until he realized how selfish he was being. That was his child in there; a baby he'd never in his wildest dreams imagined being possible. Part of him was still getting his head around it; most of him was actually looking forward to holding his child in his arms for the first time.

"Well Harry is asleep, so we shall leave it until tomorrow," said Sirius.

"Yes, until tomorrow," said Poppy a smug look on her face; sure she would get her own way. Like Mister Malfoy had said, Harry wouldn't want anything to happen to the child. In Poppy's opinion the child wasn't ready to come out, how could it possibly?

Seconds later every vampire looked at the ceiling in horror.

"What is it?" asked Sirius, but he was speaking to a room empty of vampires, they'd vanished. Sirius bolted for the stairs as well, everyone followed him even Draco, who looked extremely concerned.

"Move! Let me in, I need to see him!" snapped Poppy, running diagnostic charms over him in a complicated yet frantic motion. Her brow creasing in concern the longer she did it, she nodded her head grimly. "It's time." she said. "Those of you that cannot be here need to leave now."

"I'll wait outside, come Draco," said Narcissa looking pale and ashen, she didn't want to see this. Andy nodded her head; just then Teddy began crying anyway, so she rushed through to his room to get him. It was odd that Teddy would choose this moment to wake up; it was as though he knew his godfather was in danger. Sirius and Poppy was the only magical people that stayed.

"Come on Jasper," said Alice quietly, concerned about Harry and also Jasper.

"Go feed," said Edward knowing his brother was hungry.

Alice just nodded her head.

"Rose, go." said Edward, "Go with them and take Emmett." he finished roughly.

"Esme are you going to be okay?" asked Carlisle concerned.

"I'll be fine," she said grimly, "I'm going to get some towels, fresh water, things we will need." and with that she was gone giving Poppy and Carlisle enough room to work. She was back within five minutes only to end up leaving again, bringing up another big bundle of things.

"He's too still," said Edward sitting on the bed beside his mate, his face contorted in worry, fear and hope.

"Don't worry, he can't feel anything, I've used a very strong numbing charm on him." said Poppy quite proud of it.

"How strong?" asked Edward hopefully.

"Used only in extreme circumstances," said Poppy, "Which means its very strong and its only used on patients that are in extremely bad ways. To stop them moving around, especially if they have internal injuries."

"So he won't feel it?" asked Edward looking extremely relieved.

"Let's put it this way, he won't feel it full force, if it was a normal child Harry was having I wouldn't be using it at all. Since the baby is half vampire I feel safer using it." said Poppy.

* * *

Very short i know i'm sorry its all i can add tonight! better smaller than nothing in my book - theres only two chapters left of this story the pregnancy and then an epilouge. So you want harry to have twins? is that really what you want? hm okay then can you think of any manly flower names? ill need to look some up! :) but i think you all like Masen so i'll defo stick to that! i think ill also have the child/children having gifts so what would you like to see? something similar to Reneesme? no one able to keep him out? what else would you like to see? and okay no girl with Ella lol :D do you know how many of you actually said you thought it was too close to bella :P lol R&R PLEASE!


	38. Chapter 38

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 38 **

**A Hell Of A Surprise **

* * *

Harry groggily came around, wondering what was going on, he was very aware of the fact nobody was here. It was very unusual that, Edward for most part hardly left his side. He wasn't Edward's keeper he knew that didn't stop him being curious about everyone's whereabouts. He didn't have to wonder for long, because he could hear raised voices going on down stairs. They were talking about the baby; so far they'd all been in agreement - harmony among both his families. Harry absently rubbed his bloated stomach as he listened to them. Was his baby ready to come out? Or was Poppy right and it would be a danger to him or her? In Harry's opinion everyone was underestimating his baby. The baby was half vampire, in Harry's opinion it would survive, at the end of the day the baby was too big for his stomach now. Each time it moved it was causing him harm, who knows what it was doing to the baby? Harry shuddered at the thought; he knew what it was like to be stuck in a small enclosed space. The cupboard under the stairs, he'd grow up in it. Thankfully though he'd never suffered from claustrophobia, probably because he'd felt safe there regardless of the small space. His family didn't bother him in there, although Dudley liked to jump on the step. Which was directly on the top of his cupboard, which caused dust and dirt to fall down on him. Just as he thought that, a huge ripping sound was accompanied of agony which Harry had never experienced before washed over him. Worse than even the Cruciatus Curse, worse than anything he'd endured in his life. Then Harry knew no more, his mind unable to cope with it closed down, Harry fell unconscious, dead to the world.

Unfortunately for Harry, he didn't stay that way, the next time he came around, there were people in the room. Their voices loud and full of panic, Harry added to that panic he couldn't move! The last time that had happened he'd been tied to a bloody headstone. If there were things Harry could say he hated above all else, it would be his fame, and right next to it was being tied down or unable to move/fight back. The searing pain was bad enough, what the hell was going on? Why couldn't he move? Had the baby managed to completely paralyze him? That made no sense even to him. Then he heard the most blessed voice in the world, speaking to him. Thank Merlin for Edward's ability to read minds right there and then. His magic had been acting up, and would have forcefully broken free with his mounting fear.

"Harry calm down, Poppy cast a numbing spell, that's why you can't move, don't fight it." said Edward; he feared the pain would be even worse if Harry fought through it. Considering his mate was already in agony, he didn't want to see what he would be like without the charm. Regardless of not hearing the pain Harry was in, he could sense it, through Harry's thoughts and it was making him feel helpless. Harry always seemed so strong, so in control. These past weeks had been a wake up call, his mate was human, his mate was vulnerable and his mate was strong despite it all.

Harry focused on the voice, trying to apply Occlumency to block the pain out. Block everything else other than his voice. It wasn't easy, and he slipped up every few minutes, but he managed. He asked Edward what was happening, if everything was okay, and if the baby was alright. There was silence for a few minutes, and then Edward was speaking to him again. His mouth right at his ear, telling him in calm collected voice what he wanted to know. Even though Harry knew Edward was far from fine, he was a worry wart, much like himself. Especially when someone he loved/knew was in pain, even worse when there was nothing he could do about it. Magic wasn't miracle workers; it had its restrictions like Muggle medicine.

Edward listened to his mate's thoughts, pride filling him at the fact his mate wasn't falling to pieces. He was so strong, so capable; he was very satisfied and smug that this man was his. His mind drifted to what he would be like as a vampire, he was going to be breathtaking that was for sure.

"Poppy and Carlisle are getting the baby out, everything is okay so far, the baby is fine don't worry love." stated Edward soothingly into his mates ear. Holding onto him, the blood didn't bother him, he could smell it, almost taste it in the air, but his mate was more important. It was a good job he'd just eaten though, better safe than sorry. It was a good job the others had left; they'd not eaten as often as him.

Harry was grateful to the cooling towel placed on his face, he'd not realized until then he felt extremely hot and sticky. He must have been sweating with the sweat, or probably pain, it wouldn't surprise him. He squinted to see who it was; the caramel coloured hair gave Esme away. He smiled weakly at her, although it looked more like a grimace. He'd have thanked her if he'd had the energy.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Carlisle, there was still a layer protecting the child, she'd cut into Harry. She'd also said some sort of spell to stop the blood from pouring out of him. He was fascinated like he'd never been before with magic, so many people could be saved with such a simple spell.

"I'll try the spell again," Poppy said, and Carlisle could tell by the look on her face it should have worked. She was starting to panic, which was causing Edward to worry and panic himself! His amber eyes were going from Harry to Poppy in an alarming rate, keeping an eye on both of them.

She whispered the spell again, drawing the wand along the already performed cut. She became increasing annoyed when nothing worked! Why wasn't it working? Why couldn't her magic penetrate the bloody magic made womb? Frowning in concern, she pushed more magic into her wand then said the spell again.

"You're hurting him!" snapped Edward, hearing Harry's panicked pained thoughts, his body tensing as if he was ready to lunge at Poppy - to stop her hurting his mate. The vampire in him wanted to, but his human, logical side knew she was only trying to help. The numbing spell was wearing off and quickly, because the agony was getting more intense each passing second. It didn't surprise Edward when Harry moved, his back arching, making him look like a human bridge. Carlisle held him down, stopping himself from getting injured.

"There's nothing I can do," she said her voice panicked and on the edge of hysterical.

"Is there a potion you can give him Poppy please?" said Sirius his blue eyes wide and full of terror. He was still standing in the corner, having to fight all instincts to go over there and hold him close. Carlisle and Poppy needed to get to Harry; it was hard enough with his mate there as it was. So he was standing there feeling all kinds of useless, as Harry moaned in agony, stifling his screams by biting his lip. Hearing Teddy screaming down the hall with Andy and Narcissa trying to comfort him. Draco had come by and was standing in the doorway, his own eyes filled with worry and fear for a new friend and old enemy. Who would have thought those two would get on? If it hadn't been such an emotional time Sirius would have grinned remembering when the name would make Harry freeze in dread.

"I don't know if he will even get it, we can give him a sleeping potion?" suggested Poppy at her wits end. Nobody should be forced to endure pain, if she could stop it she'd be damned if she wouldn't. Carlisle was still holding a wreathing Harry down, the pain was obviously too much for him, poor dear.

"I'll get it," said Sirius immediately running from the room, unable to continue to listen to his godson anymore. He grabbed it from what had become known as the 'Potions cupboard' and ran back up the stairs. It was the only purple potion in the cupboard, and he knew what colour the potion was. He'd seen enough of them to know, Remus had always taken one after the full moon. Entering the room he passed it to Poppy, who passed it to Edward, he was closest to Harry's head after all.

"Harry? Harry I need you to concentrate, we're going to give you a dreamless sleeping potion okay? Drink it, and it will all be over soon, I promise." swore Edward, with Carlisle's help they held Harry's head still. Not that it was needed, Harry had stilled completely as if he understood and heard Edwards thoughts. Tipping the potion into Harry's mouth he swallowed it. They waited with baited breath, and sighed collectively when the Potion worked. He was asleep.

"There's nothing I can do, it's down to you," said Poppy staring at Carlisle helplessly.

Just then the most awful tearing sound was heard; at the back of their minds they were glad Harry was unconscious. Poppy looked sick to her stomach, even Carlisle who'd seen a lot looked vaguely disturbed. Draco funnily enough had disappeared, and Sirius bolted for the bathroom, they could hear retching. Harry's ribs had been shattered, before there had been a small hole, now there was one the size of Harry's entire stomach.

"The damage is too much for me to repair!" shrieked Poppy, spell after spell was fired from her wand. To no avail, there was no coming back; they had to get the baby out! And get it out now and let the vampires do their thing, otherwise they'd loose Harry right here and now.

"Get the baby out now!" snarled Sirius coming back into the room his face stern with renewed determination. He'd faced a lot as an Auror, he'd be damned if he was made to look weak now. His godson needed him, not down the toilet but doing something! Anything damn it.

Edward moved quicker than the humans could see, but they did hear the same tearing sound as before. They grimaced and looked away; Edward was tearing into Harry's magically created womb with his teeth. Esme was standing beside the bed, a look of fear and hope on her face. She was praying to the gods above to make Harry alright again. Her family had just become whole, happy; she couldn't loose a son or grandson. Of all the magic and vampires in the room, surely there had to be a way to do this. Harry had confidence everything would work out, why couldn't they too? Harry wasn't weak, and wasn't delusional. He would be fine, she wrung out the water that had ice cubes in it and wiped Harry's unconscious face again, out of the need for something to do, anything to do.

Edward tore into the womb, he'd had an epiphany a few seconds ago, maybe the womb wasn't made with just magic, but with vampire venom too? What if only one of his kind were able to take it out? Or the baby only able to take itself out at the end of the day. He didn't want any more damage done to Harry's body; his spine would be next if the baby moved. He could hear its' thoughts, and it was aware of what it was doing, and it felt really bad. He couldn't even blame the baby for it, not that he would - Harry would kill him. He was glad Harry wasn't awake for this, or he wouldn't have been able to do it.

Finally he'd torn away the womb, reaching in he with gentle hands helped the crying child out. Ripping off the cord, with his teeth, Esme was ready with a blanket, wrapping the child up. That's when the little boy began crying, Esme was cooing at him, when to the shock of all, another cry could be heard.

"Twins?" croaked Carlisle his face contorted in surprise and shock. He hadn't seen that one coming - no one had.

Edward calmly removed yet another baby from Harry, quickly that had been one hell of a surprise! - he had to turn him before it was too late. He handed the other boy to Carlisle, before he sank his teeth into Harry's neck then his wrists and feet when it wasn't moving fast enough for him. Poppy started repairing what she could, which unfortunately wasn't enough.

As soon as the venom started circulating around Harry, it woke him up; the Potion obviously wasn't working with the venom in him. "I had hoped it would keep working," whispered Edward looking devastated. Three days he'd have to put up with his mate wreathing in agony. He wouldn't be able to do anything for him, but afterwards…his mate would be one of them. He wouldn't have to worry ever again; perhaps this outcome had been for the best. As the minutes went by, Edward finally relaxed when it entered his heart - he was now an officially a changing vampire. Nothing could stop it now, in three days his beautiful mate would be immortal and even more stunning.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now? I mean Harry can't stay here can he? People will notice the change." said Draco.

"Not really, a simple glamour will do the trick, I doubt Harry will be out much to start off with anyway." stated Sirius. "He wouldn't want to risk harming anyone, and I'm not about to let him. He'd blame himself forever if he harmed another. That part of Harry will never change."

"Do you think he will keep his magic?" asked Emmett a hopeful look on his face, having someone magical forever would be such a nifty thing. No more broken doors, computers or anything! Esme couldn't be able to moan at him all the time and he wouldn't have to replace the broken things either.

"That's something we will have to wait and see it's different for each Wizard or Witch." said Poppy professionally.

"What does that mean?" asked Edward alarmed. He'd just assumed that Harry would keep his magic; he hadn't known that by turning Harry he was risking him loosing a part of himself.

"To each their own, some Wizards that have been turned didn't have magic anymore. Some Wizards kept their magic, it's just the way the world is." said Poppy quietly, she could see Edward's alarm and she realized why.

"But, considering how big a part magic has been to Harry's life, I'd say that's what he will take with him over to his immortal life." said Sirius.

"What do you mean take over?" frowned Draco, his face showing his confusion.

"Look around you, each of these vampires have taken something with them to their immortal life. Edward had the ability to read others that manifested itself into a gift he could use in his immortal life. The same could be said for Jasper, his ability to read others and get them to do what he wanted, enabled his ability of Empath to come out." said Sirius. "Sometimes those of us that have gifts before they are changed, keep them or they are enhanced, Esme's ability to love, Carlisle's compassion, Emmett's strength, Rosalie's beauty, last but no means least, Alice's seer abilities."

"You've obviously given this a great deal of thought," said Narcissa seemingly impressed.

"When it comes to my godson I'd do anything, I looked up everything I could get my hands on." said Sirius, an oddly serious look on his face.

"So there's a good chance he will still keep his magic?" asked Edward looking strongly relieved. Harry loved his magic, and it would have devastated him to loose it, he knew that. He'd have lived with it, but there would have always been a piece of his mate missing. He prayed to whatever god watched over vampires, that his mate retained his magic.

"Yes," said Sirius strongly.

"Good," said Edward relieved.

Emmett moaned, staring at his cell phone, looking greatly annoyed. "Fantastic," he grumbled rolling his eyes in exasperation. Edward just grinned at him in amusement, it seemed as nothing could spoil his spirit.

"What is it?" asked Draco frowning in confusion yet again it seemed as though that's all he did these days.

"Rosalie bought too much stuff, I need to go pick her up," sighed Emmett in exasperation.

"Oh," said Draco nodding in understanding.

"Have you found what you were looking for Draco?" asked Carlisle. His wife was with Rosalie; Alice hadn't gone with them, much to their surprise. She was unable to even leave the room; she adored her two little 'Nephews' who had yet to be named.

"No," said Draco shaking his head despondently.

"I'll give you a few of the Black books if that helps," said Sirius, "But misuse them and I'll have your head beside the house elves in Grimmauld Place." he meant it as well, he wouldn't have anyone dabbling with the Dark Arts' in his home.

"Thanks," said Draco quietly, he wondered if he'd have his past following him whoever he went. Sirius Black obviously didn't trust him, and by the fact his mother didn't speak out spoke volumes. He felt rather hurt, she was his mother, yet she hadn't said anything, it was as though she was agreeing with Sirius.

"No problem," said Sirius quietly. Emmett quietly slipped out of the house, grabbing the keys to his truck, he couldn't deny Rosalie anything, and he loved her even if she did get on his nerves sometimes! Especially over shopping with a bloody tiny red convertible.

"Did Harry suggest any names?" asked Poppy staring at the little boys with adoration. They were perfectly healthy, one of them had an appetite for blood, the other preferred milk. Edward could only hear one of them, the other was a mystery. Both of them were regardless of their preferences half vampire. They were spoiled little boys already, their grandmother and auntie were already out getting another set of everything they'd bought.

"Masen," said Edward quietly.

"Nice name," said Alice grinning wickedly, as if she held a secret nobody knew. Which given her ability it wasn't a hard thing to believe to be true.

"I'm surprised," said Sirius looking constipated.

"He didn't want to use family names," said Edward aware of what Sirius was thinking, "It would only remind him of what he's lost. He doesn't want that."

"Has anyone told Hermione and Ron?" asked Alice innocently.

"No, crap I forgot, I best tell them," said Sirius wide eyed.

"Yes, you should," said Edward, Harry considered them his brother and sister; he was hoping they'd be like Aunts and Uncles to his child, now children. Harry was in for one hell of a surprise when he finally came out of the turning. "I'll do it, I have their number." he'd just have to wait until he could get a signal from her phone. She spends a lot of time in the Wizarding world, where Muggle gadgets didn't work.

"Okay," said Sirius happily, he hated using phones and all other Muggle devices. For most part he got Harry to do everything. It was part of growing up in the Wizarding world; he'd never had to use anything like that. None of his friends had been Muggle born either, so he'd never had to think about them.

"Did you hear? Lavender and Jacob have gotten engaged, they've invited all of us…they're still trying to figure out a venue that's neutral territory for us all." said Draco.

"That's nice of him," said Edward happy for Jacob, he'd been through a lot. First he loved Bella only for him to loose her to his enemy. Then he'd gotten her, after he'd split up with Bella, then lost her again but at least he was happy. He had his true mate, just like he had his true mate - Harry. He'd not seen Bella in a while; he hoped she was okay, and that she found happiness.

"I'm not sure how the other Shape-shifters will feel about that," said Carlisle cautiously, especially considering they'd just broken the rules, they'd turned Harry. Thankfully thought with Jacob's mate being a Witch, she might be able to convince him to retract that rule.

"Sirius stop dwelling on it, it doesn't mean he didn't love his father or mother, just because he doesn't want to name his children after them." stated Edward getting irritated very fast. No wonder Harry had been hesitant to open his mouth about his wishes. "You better not upset Harry about it either." he finished defensively.

"Will he use Masen then?" asked Draco once again changing the subject.

"He seems adamant," said Edward letting the subject change.

"So what are you going to name one?" asked Narcissa.

"I have no idea, I'll think about it and speak to Harry," said Edward that was if he was coherent. If it took two years he was going to miss a lot of memories of his children growing up. The first two years of his children's life, memories he'd never be able to experience again.

"Do the children smell?" asked Poppy holding her breath, hoping for the negative; it would kill Harry to be away from his children, and his babies after everything he'd been through to keep them.

Edward paused before he realized the truth of that statement, "No," he said, "They're like everyone else here." they weren't sure if the children could bleed, if they could, they'd need to be extra careful. Because he had smelt Harry's scent when he'd been cut open. It had smelt heavenly, smelt of his favourite thing in the world, what a mate should smell like. His blood though, had been mouth-wateringly good; his love for Harry had won over the taste of more. Without much of a fight actually, his love for Harry would outweigh anything in this world. Apart from maybe his two little boys. Maybe all he would need to do was help Harry realize his own strength before he could see their children. Hope bloomed in him like a flower, furling in all directions.

Hope, it seemed that's what he'd been learning for the past few years, with Bella then even more so with Harry. To think he could have turned his singer, instead of his mate. He felt a warm glow that Harry wanted to name their son after him. Masen, it was his true last name, Edward Antony Masen, before he'd been adopted by the Cullen's. Perhaps he should do the same in return for Harry. Another name for Potter, or even Evans that was his mother's last name wasn't it? Evan? That sounded good, he also remembered Sirius going on about how Lily's family, Harry's mothers family, had a thing for being named after flowers…but they'd all been girls for generations. Yes, there was definitely something to talk about…as they hunt. His heartbeat raced at the though, Harry, he was going to take his mate on his first hunt in two days time.

He was distracted by both of his sons crying, Teddy took that time to start as well. Teddy didn't like it, he felt very threatened with two new babies in the house. He'd been pouting for hours, his hair had remained blue and he cried for attention all the time. Fortunately there were many people around, so Teddy was given the same amount of attention, or as close as they could get to the same amount. The twins needed fed every two hours, it was a good thing both of them were vampires! They'd be able to keep up. Picking up his little one, they weren't identical, both he and Harry would always be able to tell them apart.

One twin had brown messy hair like his daddy with amber eyes. The other had copper messy hair with green eyes just like his other daddy. If someone saw them, it would be pretty obvious who the fathers were.

He wasn't the only one with amber eyes, Teddy had been born with amber eyes like his own father. Remus Lupin, bless his soul, he'd died in the war, trying to protect his wife and child. Unaware of the fact that Nymphadora had re-joined the battle. Harry had a serious grudge against her for that, in fact he was disappointed and angry with her. His own mother had died, but she hadn't run out to battle! She was betrayed. He felt very strongly that she should have stayed, that her son should have come first. Edward knew the first time he saw them, he'd think about that, and his feelings about what she did would be cemented or thought about even fiercely.

"I've got him," chimed Alice, picking up the one with copper hair, she was cooing at him quite happily.

Edward just shook his head in amusement, Alice would never change, and to be honest -he wouldn't want her to. She was his sister, and they loved sisters regardless of there strange ways. Edward made the bottle with the baby formula and gave it to his son! His son! He still couldn't believe it and they'd been here for an entire day.

Alice grabbed the bottle with the blood and got her turn in feeding one of the boys. They'd been passed around, each one wanting a turn! Edward had put his foot down and wanted to feed at least one of them. So he took turns about, one and then the other, letting one of the family feed the other boy.

* * *

So much for just two chapters eh? guess this story is going to be longer than i thought lol :D anyway there you go a proper chapter for you all to enjoy! and i hope i get more than just twenty review for it :P been a while since i got that low amount for any story! lol anyway so what do you think? did you like the description of the babies? :D hehe still votes going for their names if you fancy voting :D as long as its not james harry lily petunia rose etc...not that it can with them both being boys! did you like that one? didnt want to have one of each! its so overdone xD R&R PLEASE!


	39. Chapter 39

**Silent Light **

**Chapter 39 **

**Three Days Later **

* * *

"He will be awake in three minutes," said Alice out of the blue, from where she was sitting speaking to Hermione. Who had a million questions for Alice, about her vegetarian lifestyle and such. She was writing everything down that Alice told her, Alice saw in her future that she would turn it into a book. So people were more aware of Vegetarian vampires, shed a new light on vampires on a whole. Perhaps in time that would ensure they were not all deemed 'Dark Creatures'. Edward true to his word had contacted Hermione and Ron three days ago. They had insisted on coming straight away, after getting time off from their field choice. Ron was talking to Sirius, and Draco was talking to Narcissa and Andy, he'd finally found what he was looking for. Draco was telling them he was going to ask for Leah's hand in marriage. Since her father was dead, he was going to ask her mother. Draco had been brought up with values that might seem old fashioned in this world. Still he was going to do the proper thing, like the gentlemen he'd been brought up to be, by his mother anyway. His father was a whole different other story. His mother told him to wait a few weeks, and then do it, and not to steal the limelight from Jacob and Lavender. Both of them had been through a lot in the past few years.

"I'll go up, everyone else stay here," said Edward his voice booked no room for arguments.

"Do you think he will be okay?" asked Hermione her voice high pitched with her worry.

"I'm sure he will be fine," said Carlisle kindly, Harry was strong, if anyone could do it, he'd bet his fortune it was him. Harry was kind-hearted, stubborn and wouldn't harm a soul. Unless of course they threatened someone he loved, then it was all out Armageddon. He was so strong and powerful, definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"If he finds it hard, we can leave," said Ron, comforting his fiancée. Not that he wanted to leave, but if Harry found it hard he would. He'd do anything for his best friend, even if it meant staying away. Harry deserved happiness, and Ron was over the moon that he'd finally found it. Go figure he'd find it in this small insignificant little town called Forks. It was a given though, that he wouldn't find it in the Wizarding world. It was all down to Sirius ending up here, that he had to thank for this. Ron remembered a time when Harry being a vampire would have scared the day living lights out of him. Although being confronted with a fully grown werewolf at the age of thirteen, would soon help him get over his fears of all 'Dark creatures'. It made him think of Severus here, of all the nasty things he'd said about him over the years. He felt so much shame, but it helped that he was just a young immature boy then. One day he'd get his chance to apologize for his behaviour when he passed on from this world. If Severus was still there and not been reincarnated. If anyone deserved a second chance at life, a normal happy life, it was that man.

"He will be fine," said Alice rolling her eyes, this was Harry they were talking about after all. She hadn't seen anything, only the time when Harry would finally wake up.

Edward they noticed had left the room already.

Edward entered Harry's room, a place he'd been more in the past three days than ever before. He felt extremely guilty about the pain he knew Harry was going through. Not even knowing he would be a vampire, stronger, more lethal and that he wouldn't have to worry about him again helped soothe that guilt. His pride though had shot up more; Harry had bore the pain with decorum. He'd hardly screamed Edward hadn't come across anyone like that yet. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme had all screamed in agony, even he knew he had. Other than groaning and very infrequently screaming Harry had been silent. Nevertheless Edward knew what Harry was going through, with his ability to read minds.

Just as he reached Harry's bed, red eyes opened, disorientated.

"Harry?" asked Edward, keeping his voice very low, knowing Harry would be sensitive to sound, touch, sight and especially taste. At least until he got used to them being so much more than he was used to.

"Edward?" croaked Harry, his throat was burning like wild fire, he realized what had happened. What he was and he could hear the heartbeats of everyone down the stairs. He didn't once, much to Edward's pride, think of eating them. Or rather draining them dry as a vampire would do. No Harry was sniffing the air around him, trying to figure out who was down stairs.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward kneeling down beside his mate, taking his hand in his.

"Weird, you feel different," admitted Harry finding it rather odd.

"Since you are one of us now, we will feel the same," explained Edward still speaking quietly. Secretly amused by his mates disorientated thoughts, he hadn't had a mate when he was turned, so it was rather amusing to hear his thoughts of what was different.

"The baby!" cried Harry sitting up abruptly, his eyes wide with fear. He was now beginning to remember the things that had led up to him being turned.

"Is fine," said Edward holding onto Harry's arms stopping him from accidentally destroying anything. "In fact, I have something to tell you," he confided still keeping a tight grip of Harry's arms. He didn't have to worry about hurting his mate now; it was odd not being careful when touching him. He finally understood himself what Harry was talking about. A smile played across his face, his life was finally whole.

"What? Is the baby okay?" asked Harry eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"The baby is okay…but we had a bit of a surprise, it turns out you were carrying twins." said Edward soothingly, bringing out his cell phone, or mobile phone as Harry called it. He showed Harry a picture of the twins sleeping soundly in their baskets.

"They are beautiful," said Harry, able to take in the picture and process everything in it within seconds. It was rather odd; it was as if he was playing catch up. He could think so much faster, see so much better, even the little dust motes floating around his room. He could see the small cracks in the wall, the scuffs on the carpet, and the unevenness in the paint work.

"Yes, but first we hunt," said Edward getting Harry up off his bed.

"I want to see them, I'm not going to hurt them," said Harry hurt that Edward would think he could.

"I don't think you could hurt the children," said Edward crossly, regardless he continued on "However, you need to eat, you are bound to be starving."

Harry paused at that, rolling his eyes, he hadn't been thinking on it but now Edward had brought it up. He realized he was very hungry, his stomach felt weird, and his throat was burning even more.

"Okay," conceded Harry realizing Edward might know better after all.

"We will see you later," said Edward, Harry knew he was talking to the rest of the Cullen's.

"No problem Edward," said Carlisle, and Harry almost did a double take when he heard him. He grinned widely, he really liked being a vampire so far, and it was so cool he could hear everything.

That done, Edward and Harry jumped out of the window, and into the tree right outside Harry's room. The tree Edward had at first used to spy, er, watch Harry at night. Without any strain they began running, Edward was only able to keep up with him, because he was naturally the fastest. Which might not be the case anymore, since Harry was able to keep a good few feet in front of him. Edward grinned at Harry's amusement, he was whooping in delight, as the air swished around him.

"It's like flying," said Harry, he'd never felt so much freedom before, in his elated state he jumped from tree to tree. Looking back with a wicked grin on his face, he was finally able to keep up with his mate. Sure he could have kept up by Apparating but that wasn't as fun as this.

"Stop here," said Edward, coming to a halt, Harry did the same his red eyes gleaming in merriment. It was odd how red eyes could remind him so much of Harry's green eyes. Yet they did, Harry's nature wasn't lost, just his eyes at the end of the day. It would startle his friends that was a given the first time they saw him. They didn't have a good association with red eyes, Voldemort had had red eyes. Wonders of all wonders though, Harry still managed to look gorgeous and un-scary, not at all like Voldemort.

Edward was about to tell Harry how to hunt, when he opened his mouth though, Harry was gone. Shooting off in the direction he'd heard an elk in, shaking his head in wry amusement. He decided to get something to eat himself, he was rather hungry.

One elk and two mountain lions later they were both finally satisfied.

"So what are you going to name the other one?" asked Edward, both of them walking at a sedate pace, wanting some time to themselves. Edward and Harry both knew the second they got in, they wouldn't have a second's peace for quite a while.

"I don't know you've had three days to come to terms with this! What do you think?" asked Harry wanting his mate's opinion.

"Well we suggested Masen so I thought Evan, after your mothers last name." said Edward.

"Masen Edward Potter-Cullen and Evan Severus Potter-Cullen," said Harry testing the names on the tip of his tongue.

"Severus? I thought you didn't want to use names of those you lost?" teased Edward smiling softly, there was no finer man he'd be honoured his children were named after. Without Severus Harry wouldn't be alive, in more ways than one. If he hadn't warned them in the beginning they could have died. Then he'd spent the last years of his life protecting Harry.

"I have to honour him in some way, he deserves it," said Harry adamantly.

"He does," said Edward, Harry had done more than most; he'd had Severus buried beside his mother. Paying for the burial as well, and ensuring it was tended to. "Are you prepared for what Sirius will say?"

Harry stared at his feet before staring back up at his gorgeous mate "Sirius was never there when I needed him. He couldn't be I guess, then he stupidly blindly put himself in danger…I don't know how but he was an arrogant git even after Azkaban. I thought him dead for years then he came back into my life. Ill always be grateful for it, since it got me you. He's different now, but I'm grown up and I don't need a godfather the way I did when I was thirteen years old." sighed Harry, telling Edward the blunt truth. "A man Sirius hated was there for me, and ultimately died for me too."

"I understand that, Sirius might not." said Edward in understanding.

"Tough luck," said Harry simply.

Edward smirked in amusement; Harry is nothing if not honest. He'd found that out the first time Harry got really angry. It had ironically enough been at Sirius, when he was speaking badly of Severus Snape.

"Lets go meet our sons," said Edward proudly, as an afterthought he added "Well… maybe you should get changed first." grabbing Harry close to him, amber eye staring at his beautiful mate in awe and love. Harry grabs Edward and passionately kisses him; Edward almost winced at Harry's tough hold. Edward kisses him, for the first time not holding back. Leaning his head against Harry's and wondered once more at his good luck.

"Come on then," grinned Harry suddenly unable to wait any longer to see his little boys.

Edward smiled back, and they both bolted through the trees with one place in mind - home.

Twenty minutes later, they climbed the tree outside Harry's house again. With a thump they step into Harry's room, Harry immediately changing. Edward stepped forward, for the first time seeing his beautiful mate as a vampire in any shape of undress. His fingers trail reverently down his chest; he was no longer marked by the locket. He no longer had any scars come to that. He looked like any other vampire, beautiful and deadly.

Harry looks down, following Edward's fingers, and Harry's join his, looking up and spoke "The burn, its gone." he said looking quite shocked.

"Yes, all injuries someone has a human disappears - the venom." explained Edward. Reaching for a t-shirt he dressed Harry, he wanted to see their children. He could have fun later…just the both of them. They were going on their honeymoon in a fortnight.

"Cool," grinned Harry, grabbing a pair of trousers he takes his ruined ones off and put his clean ones on.

Edward moves to put them in the bin but Harry speaks "Don't," he said Edward looks up confused. "Magic." was all he stated. It was enough, of course, as the Cullen's had come to know magic was a miracle. As proven by the two little boys' that had recently forced their way into the world.

Grinning sheepishly, he merely throws them on the bed, takes Harry's hand, love clearly shining through his amber eyes. Both of them nodded, Harry taking a deep un-needed breath as if preparing himself.

"Ready?" asked Edward, yes life was perfect. He had a family, two little boy's he'd never thought he would have. Better yet, he had a mate, someone for years he thought he'd never meet.

"As I'll ever be," said Harry nodding, but he was clearly a little nervous.

"Don't worry, we wont let anything happen." said Edward, reassuring his mate, but he knew it wasn't needed. Harry could do this, he was strong, good and down right amazing.

* * *

"They are coming down," said Esme, telling the humans, since all the vampires already knew. They could hear the conversation taking part up the stairs. Carlisle had smiled in happiness when the locket burn was mentioned. It was the first thing he'd really noticed about Harry. He had thought Harry had been badly abused, he had been, but not the way he thought. The locket he had thought was someone heating it up and pressing it against his skin. What had happened had been so much more courageous. He was still in awe even after a whole year to come to terms with it. He'd never known a human quite like Harry before, and he doubted he ever would have the pleasure again.

"How is he?" asked Hermione her face once more anxious.

"I'm fine Mione," said Harry finally making his appearance. Staring at them anxiously wondering at their reactions.

Sirius gets up and walks over, flinging his arms around him, hugging him close. He didn't care that Harry was hard and cold anymore, he was still his godson, still Harry. He noticed Harry was very reluctant to return the hug, but he knew that was because Harry was scared of hurting him. He had never been gladder that wizards didn't smell. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to be so near Harry. He would have had to stay away from him for a few years, while he got used to being a vampire.

"Oh Harry!" screeched Hermione, joining the hug tears running down her face in relief.

"Mione," winced Harry, "Not so loud."

"Sorry," she said quietly looking extremely sheepish.

"Alright mate?" grinned Ron, patting him on the back.

"About time," said Draco grumblingly, "I found a solution." he finished grinning wickedly. Only Draco Malfoy could make it all about him, Harry grinned back shaking his head in amusement.

"Well who am I going to cook for now?" said Andy looking at Harry in mock sadness.

Harry laughed temporary stunning the human occupants. "Teddy," he said happily.

"Well thank Merlin for that," smiled Andy.

A sudden cry turned the occupants of the room to the other corner where they had just moment ago been sleeping. Everyone looked as though they were going to dive towards the children.

"Don't," said Edward, "This is Harry's turn." he finished ignoring Rosalie's pout.

Harry walked across, staring down at the Moses basket, to his crying child. This one had his hair colour, with Edward's amber eyes. Smiling in awe he carefully picked him up; unable to believe he'd created something so beautiful. A bottle of milk was put into his hands, he smelt blood. Turning his head he saw Edward feeding the one with copper hair blood.

"He refuses to drink anything but human blood," said Edward simply, at Harry's unasked question.

"What about Evan?" grinned Harry, deciding to name his brown hair one Evan, and the copper haired one Masen.

Edward smiled in fondness, "He likes both but Carlisle thinks we should give him it if he will take it."

Once Evan had drank nearly it all, Harry gently placed him on his shoulder, patting very gently on his back. Putting hardly any pressure on it, trying to wind him now crabby son, who wanted to drink more. As quickly as the room was active, talking, laughing and in general having a good time, it was deadly quiet. As a stunned silence descended over the crowd.

Evan had summoned his bottle to him, three days old and he'd just done magic. He was a wizard just as much as he was a half vampire. Not only that but Edward couldn't hear any of his son's thoughts. Harry didn't even wince when it hit his head; in fact the new born vampire barely even felt it.

"Oh my god," said Esme putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Well Harry he's just taken your place," grinned Sirius a look of unholy glee on his face. The first two years of a child's life was the most fun, they did the most amusing magic. "You were five months old before you did that."

"Well they are Harry's children…what can anyone expect?" grinned Ron.

The room broke into chatter once again only more excitedly.

"Well done sweet boy," grinned Harry, cooing at his three day old baby boy proudly. He wasn't sure what to feel, he was a vampire, he'd given birth two little boys. Now they were already displaying magic. Not only were they going to be strong, but they were already displaying magic. It was mind blowing, and a small part of him was terrified he'd be a failure as a father. Staring down at his baby, then up at Edward he finally understood Nymphadora Tonks. She'd followed her husband to battle, yes, but Harry knew he'd do the same with Edward. She had known Teddy would grow up in a peaceful world, with some family.

Edward smiled well Harry's thoughts had been wrong, regarding Tonks after all. He had thought Harry would think and hate her more. Yet he finally understood her and Remus of course. Walking over, his little boy safe in his arm, he put his other one around Harry. "We will be fine." he said soothingly. For someone that could be so damn powerful and sure of himself, when it mattered - he was so self conscious.

"I hope so," said Harry.

Harry hissed blinking in surprise; Edward had Evan out of his arms within seconds. Edward was glaring at Andy in anger; it was the first new born reaction he'd seen from Harry yet. The Cullen's were up and surrounding Harry in seconds, of his hissing.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward cautiously, both his children were taken by the Black females.

"I'm fine," said Harry reassuring himself as well as everyone else.

"Andy do not do anything like that again!" snapped Edward angrily, "He could have hurt the baby and you! He might be doing well but he's new born. He isn't used to everything yet!"

Andy stared wide eyed, nodding her head dumbly, fearfully remembering to use the camera without the flash. She had at least gotten a picture of the family together for the first time. She was going to give them a nice photo album as present in a few days. Since they hadn't really celebrated the birth of the babies yet.

"So why are they still so small?" asked Harry trying to make the tension in the room.

"Poppy has been checking them every day, it seems as though they will grow normally." said Hermione sitting down, the others all did the same. Finally reassured Harry wasn't about to snap.

"Why did they grow so quickly in the womb then?" asked Harry reclaiming Evan from Andy. Who stared at him apologetically, Harry just shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her.

"We have no idea," said Carlisle, "It is rather odd, but we think maybe magic and vampire venom had an interesting affect."

"So they will grow normally?" asked Harry sighing in relief.

"They will," reassured Carlisle smiling at his newest family member, vampire wise, since Harry had been family since he first started dating Edward.

"Where is Poppy?" asked Harry finally noticing she wasn't there.

"She's asleep," said Draco quietly, "She's been awake for almost two days, and she wanted to make sure you were alright."

"She felt guilty she couldn't help you," said Sirius smiling wryly. Poppy had always had a soft spot for anyone who was in her hospital wing as much as Harry had been. She had been extremely fond of Remus. Since he had been in her hospital wing every month, nobody could beat her record. Well Neville Longbottom probably came close; Harry had told him how clumsy the child had been.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"So what are their full names?" asked Ron changing the subject.

"Masen Edward Potter-Cullen and Evan Severus Potter-Cullen." stated Harry proudly.

"Poppy wants to fill the birth certificate in," said Rosalie quietly.

"Snape?" asked Sirius, jealously twisting like a living thing in his stomach.

"Without him, I wouldn't be here, never mind them," said Harry defensively.

"I like it Harry, they are great names," said Hermione beaming proudly.

"I was thinking about Jonquil, it's a flower but I didn't want to give them weird names." said Harry grinning at Hermione, obviously happy now that the name issue was out of the way.

"Meissen is a type of pottery as well, so Masen is as close as you could get to it," Hermione informed them, causing Alice to giggle, the girl really did know a lot for a human. She was extremely smart and Alice really, really liked her. She hoped that Hermione would stay around for a while longer this time.

Harry just smiled sweetly at her; he had missed Hermione a lot, and her knowledgeable brain. He wondered where she got all the information she knew from, but he already knew that really. Hermione was the biggest bookworm he'd ever seen, and it still baffled him to this day, how she had ended up in Gryffindor. She had started out one hundred percent pure Ravenclaw. With them though she'd found her courage and love for life outside of books. He sniggered remembering her remarks during their first year.

"She actually said that?" asked Edward choking in shock.

Harry laughed in rancorous amusement nodding his head.

"Who said what?" asked Ron curiously, looking between Edward and Harry.

"We could have been killed or worse expelled!" said Harry in a perfect imitation of the way Hermione said it during their first year.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," said Ron laughing along with Harry, remembering his own response.

Hermione blushed darkly but a small smile played across her face the good old innocent days where school mattered. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to stay like that, with Voldemort coming back each year. She wasn't being big headed when she thought she knew they wouldn't have figured out a lot of the clues without her. It was just the truth starting from what the stone actually was - the Philosopher stone.

"What happened to it? The Philosopher stone?" asked Edward curiously, sitting down, Narcissa placed the baby in his basket, he was finally finished and sleeping peacefully now. Harry was just finishing with Evan; once he was in his basket Harry joined Edward.

"Dumbledore said he destroyed it," said Harry sitting himself comfortably.

"Why destroy such a priceless item? And I thought your world was closed off from ours? I mean a lot of people know about the stone and they aren't magical." said Jasper ever the reader - just like Hermione.

"Good point," said Harry, "I don't have an answer." he said to everyone staring at him, which was just the Cullen's.

"Nicolas was six hundred and sixty five, and Perenelle was six hundred and fifty eight when the stone was destroyed. They lived out their remaining life in Devon, it's never been told whether he used the stone to make himself wealthy or not. Now say they were a hundred when it was created, that makes the stone five hundred odd years old. The charms concealing us from normal people were created four hundred years ago. Which makes it a one hundred year before it was illegal to use magic in front of them. It's no surprise the story became well known by that time." she said in her normal lecture tone, ignoring the looks of shock, surprise and incredulity written across their faces. She was used to it! She'd been getting them from years, especially from her best friends.

"I see," said Jasper thoughtfully, vowing to speak to the girl in more detail, hoping to get into a debate with her over something. She was very good; she'd make a fine vampire at that. He didn't mean it in any sexual way, he loved Alice to pieces, but Jasper loved a good debate. She he could see would be fascinating to have a good talk with.

"What would I do without her? My brain would be empty," grinned Ron in amusement.

"It already is," teased Hermione.

Ron gasped in dismay mocking faint.

"Boy's," said Hermione rolling her eyes, causing Alice once again to giggle, Hermione grinned at her in return.

Harry just looked around his family, and he did indeed consider every single one of these people family. He'd die for every single one of them. As he looked around he realized, he'd finally found his light. The war was over, and it sank in for the first time that he was finally safe and more importantly - happy. Edward brought his newborn mate to his chest very aware of his feelings. Yes they were both happy, they'd finally found the light. There were no more monsters waiting around the corner. Whether it be, what they believed themselves to be, or a real threat - all were neutralized.

Happy.

All he could think was 'I could get used to this'.

He did indeed.

THE END

* * *

Well what did you think? will i have a few short stories of edward and harry on their honeymoon and them all at jacob and lavenders party? then draco and leah's then hermione and rons? then harry and edwards? then the weddings and so on and so forth? hope you liked the names :D haha anyway i hope you all enjoyed the story and im sorry to say its the end of it...but should you wish it there will be more as i've stated above! :) R&R PLEASE! :D


End file.
